Vuelcos inesperados
by 06kathy12
Summary: En el templo del aire del oeste una visita de Azula y un nuevo descubrimiento acerca de los nómadas aire los obligará a que las cosas tomen otro curso y el decubrimiento de sentimientos ocultados por mucho tiempo...
1. Una visita no deseada

**Lo corregí un poquito, gracias BlindMaster**

****

Avatarla leyenda de Aang no me pertenece y bla bla bla... :)

**

* * *

**

**Vuelcos inesperados**

Capítulo I : Una visita no deseada

_En medio de una tormenta de nieve, se refugiaba en una cueva un joven solitario, deshonrado y desterrado, No durará por mucho tiempo más se dijo a si mismo en un intento de conseguir la fuerza necesaria para continuar con su plan, el cual en ese momento ya carecía de sentido. A su alrededor pudo observar la estrecha cueva en la cual se encontraban, él y ... el avatar, quien no parecía percatarse de los hechos, pues se encontraba en el mundo de los espíritus._

_- ¿Qué haré ahora?- se repetía a si mismo una y otra vez- Tengo al avatar, pero estoy acorralado, hay nieve en todas partes, creo que mi tío tenía razón... debo pensar antes de actuar..._

_En ese momento, una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo azotó contra la pared y en un intento de recuperarse a si mismo levantó la vista y en menos de un segundo se vió rodeado por los amigos de Aang y su bisonte volador._

_- Ríndete Zuko, sabes que no tienes opción contra nosotros tres- le amenazó Katara, dirigiéndole una mirada escrutadora._

_- Eso jamás sucia campesina, ustedes jamás serán un rival para mí _

_Entonces, comenzó la batalla, sin saber el objetivo ni lo que haría una vez ganada la batalla, Zuko comenzó la batalla lanzando unos puños de fuego a los pies de Katara, seguido de un látigo de fuego para alejar a Sokka de su vista, pues la verdadera batalla no era con el guerrero de la tribu de agua del polo sur, sino con la maestra de agua-control._

_Katara sabía que por el momento ella era más fuerte que Zuko, pues todavía era de noche, sin embargo quedaban pocos minuto antes de que amaneciera por lo que debía vencer a su oponente en lo que quedaba de tiempo. "Debo apresurarme" pensó desesperadamente, entonces vió como su hermano era acorralado por un látigo de fuego._

_- Katara... ¡Ayúdame!- suplicó Sokka a lo lejos_

_Al ver que Katara había caído en su trampa al intentar socorrer a su hermano, Zuko sonrió victorioso a la vez que lanzaba una bola de fuego lo suficientemente poderosa para dejarla inconsciente, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con ella, pues hubo algo en él que frenó la intensidad de su ataque, no sabía el por qué, pero no aguantó la idea de verla morir._

_En ese momento Aang volvió del mundo de los espíritus y lo primero que pudieron observar sus ojos fueron a Katara inconsciente en el suelo, ¿Que había pasado? era lo único que lograba pensar, sin embargo la respuesta llegó rápidamente a su mente: Zuko._

_- ¡Katara! ... ¡No!_

_- Tranquilo Aang, tu sucia campesina solo está inconsciente_

_- Pagarás caro lo que le has hecho, ¡Te lo prometo!_

_- ¡Eso lo veremos!_

_Entonces, el avatar comenzó a brillar y pudo sentir como una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo lanzaba contra la pared. _

- ¡Despierta Chispitas!

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido, Toph lo había despertado con una oleada de rocas que lo habían azotado contra la pared del templo.

_- Solo era un sueño- pensó aliviadoZuko._

- ¿Recuerdas que día es hoy? - indagó con cierta curiosidad la maestra tierra control.

- Em... - suspiró mientras se restregaba los ojos.

- ¡Lo has olvidado! - suspiró la pequeña con un poco de descepción

- ¡Claro que no lo he olvidado! Hoy es el día de a salir a explorar esa cueva que encontraste ayer... ¿No es así?

- Me alegra que no lo hayas olvidado Chispitas - dijo Toph mientras una sonrisa de dibujaba en su rostro.

- Pero primero vamos a comer algo, será un viaje largo.

Cuando llegaron al comedor encontraron a Soka hablando consigo mismo y haciendo algunos gestos con las manos en el aire.

- ¿Como se supone que voy a cocinarme a mi mismo? No tengo ni un trozo de carne y nosé cocinar otra cosa que no sea eso...!

- Soka - llamó el ex príncipe- ¿En dónde están Katara y Aang?

Se levantaron temprano y se fueron a investigar una cueva que Aang encontró ayer... y ni siquiera se molestaron en dejar preparado el desayuno! - explicó Sokka mientras arrojaba un pergamino a las manos de Zuko- mira, aquí esta el pergamino que dejaron.

_Querido Sokka:_

_Aang y yo salimos a explorar una cueva que Aang encontró ayer mientras buscaba un buen lugar para entrenar, no te dejé hecho el desayuno porque Aang insistió en que nos fueramos rápido, pero tranquilo. Volveremos a la hora de almorzar. _

_Katara_

- Entonces... tendremos que improvisar un desayuno en el camino.

- Si no hay otra opción... -suspiró la niña.

- ¿Ustedes también se van?- indagó Sokka un poco desanimado.

- Sí - la mirada de la pequeña niña se iluminó, reflejando todo su entusiasmo- también exploraremos una cueva, aunque dudo que sea la misma, hay muchas cuevas en estos sectores.

- Pero, ¿Cómo van a irse? Aang y Katara ya se llevaron a Apa

- Toph construirá un tunel que nos llevará a la superficie, ¿No quieres venir Sokka? Teo, Harú y el duque también se fueron... te quedarías solo aquí.

- No importa... vayan ustedes, yo me quedaré ideando un plan de ataque para el día en el que cometa de Sozin vuelva y registrando el lugar.

- Vamos Chispitas, nos tomará unos minutos llegar a la superficie.

* * *

- ¿Estás seguro de que no estamos caminando en círculos? Creo que ya he visto esa roca antes- la preocupación de Katara era perfectamente distinguible a pesar de la poca iluminación.

- Tranquila, nos falta poco para llegar- dijo el avatar justo en el momento en el que tomó las manos de Katara para guiarla en medio de la oscuridad pero ella se soltó inmediatamente.

- Aang, ya hablamos sobre esto, solo ilumina el camino y yo te sigo... además todavía no me has dicho adonde nos dirigimos.

- Es una sorpresa, estoy seguro de que te va a gustar.

Una luz azulverdosa comenzó a inundar el ambiente a medida que avanzaban por un pasillo cada vez mas estrecho. Al lado de ellos apareció una pequeña hilera de agua que salía de una grieta que se encontraba entre las rocas, el pequeño riachuelo les cubría hasta un poco más arriba de los tobillos y cuando el camino llegó a su fin ambos se quedaron asombrados mirando el bello paisaje que se encontraba delante de ellos.

- Esto es simplemente hermoso, gracias Aang.

- Sabía que te gustaría.

Ambos se encontraban al pie de una enorme cascada de aguas termales, el espacio estaba iluminado por unos piedras de color azulverdoso, las mismas que se encontraban en el subterráneo secreto de Ba Sing Sé, al final de la cascada se encontraba un gran lago cristalino que estaba conectado a otros mas pequeños por medio de pequeños conductos subterráneos hechos de tierra, creando la ilución de varias piscinas temperadas. Y a pesar de que un intenso vapor rodeaba el ambiente, este no era un inconveniente pues Aang creó unos conductos de ventilación que estaban conectados a la superficie.

- ¿Como es posible...

- Yo estuve remodeñando un poco este lugar, supuse que te gustaría tener un lugar relajante para poder distraerte de vez en cuando, ya que no te he visto muy relajada desde que llegó Zuko. - explicó rápidamente el joven avatar.

- Es solo que no confío en Zuko todavía y además las rocas de este lugar me recuerdan muchoa Ba Sing Sé y sobretodo el momento en el cual Zuko nos traicinó , pero creo que puedo tratar de no pensar en eso, este lugar lo vale.

- Entonces... ¿Te gustaría que nos diéramos un relajante baño?

- Por supuesto- esbosó una pequeña sonrisa antes de dar un salto para sambullirse en el agua- ya me estaba preguntando para que me preguntaste si tenía ropa de cambio.

* * *

- Llegamos- anunció Toph de forma triunfante- se que no se ve prometedora, la entrada es un como estrecha pero por dentro es un laberinto gigante con una sorpresa en el medio de el.

Ambos se encontraban frente a una pequeña grieta que se abría entre las rocas de una pequeña colina, ambos se encontraban un poco cansados pues no habían parado a descansar desde que habían llegado a la superficie, ni siquera habían tomado desayuno pues Toph se reusó a hacer pausa alguna, por lo menos no hasta que llegasen a su destino.

- Toph, ¿podemos comer algo ahora?- un rugido proveniente del estómago de Zuko provocó que la maestra tierra soltara unas risitas disimuladamente.

- Claro que sí- una bolsacon carne apareció a los pies de Zuko- me traje lo que quedaba de carne, espero que Sokka no se enfade por eso.

- No lo hará si no se entera- entonces ambos compartieron una mirada cómplice y unas estruendosas risotadas.

Buscaron un árbol cuya sombra fuese lo suficientemente grande para ambos y entonces se sentaron a disfrutar su comida, no habían nubes en el cielo y el sol brillaba con todo su resplandor, sin embargo corría bastante viento como para contra arrestar el efecto. Una vez que ambos terminaron de comer Toph se puso de pie y apuntó hacia la grieta.

- Te propongo hacer una carrera, ambos nos separamos y tomamos caminos distintos hacia el centro de la cueva y el primero que llegue gana.

- Pero Toph, ¿como sabré cual es el centro del laberinto? Además tu tienes la ventaja de poder visualizar lo que está más adelante de tí por lo que llegar a la meta no será un desafío para tí.

- Tranquilo Chispitas, el centro del laberinto es muy grande por lo que lo reconocerás facilmente, además no me estarás diciendo que no puedes ganarle a una niña pequeña en una simple carrera, o sí?

- Está bien, pero... ¿Cuál es el premio para el ganador?

- Un deseo, a no ser de que tengas miedo de perder.

- Claro que no, empecemos.

Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la maestra tierra, justo antes de salir corriendo hacia la entrada de la cueva, entonces cuando se disponía a mirar burlonamentea Zuko y restregarle en la cara que le había sacado ventaja, se dió cuenta de que él ya no esta atrás de ella, ya no sentía sus vibraciones. ¿En dónde estás Chispitas? Se preguntó a si misma con cierta preocupación.

- No eres la única con trucos bajo la manga - Zuko se encontraba dentro de la cueva esperando por la pequeña maestra tierra-metal. - Vamos, te daré unos minutos de ventaja si así lo prefieres.

- No será necesario Chispitas, será una carrera justa para ambos.

- En ese caso comenzaré la cuenta regresiva: Tres, dos ... HEY! - la poderosa maestra tierra-metal control se encontraba ya a unos cientos metros de distancia - Ya que...

Entonces comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que intentaba encontrar algún rastro de luminosidad o algún punto diferente entre la oscuridad, algo que delatase la ubicación del centro de aquel gigantesco laberinto.

En cambio Toph iba muy confiada pues conocía la cueva como la palma de su mano, pues unos días atrás ella y Aang habían encontrado esa cueva juntos sin embargo al parecer de la niña, el avatar no se había mostrado interesado en esta, sin embargo la pequeña maestra tierra estaba muy emocionada pues podusentir la complejidad de la cueva con las vibraciones de la tierra por lo que ideó un plan: conocer la cueva completamente y memorizar el gran laberinto para así tenderle una trampa a Zuko, apostar contra él en una notable desventaja y así cobrar su deseo, aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que pediría seguro se le ocurriría algo interesante.

-Pobre Zuko... no sabe de las trampas que le he preparado - sonriendo de oreja a oreja recordó las pequeñas trampillas que había colocado deliveradamenteen el camino de Zuko, para así asegurar su victoria.

El ex-príncipe de la nación del fuego corría con todas sus fuerzas hasta su impredecible destino, sabía que si Toph ganaba sería su esclavo por lo menos por unos cuantas semanas, si no meses!_ No puedo dejar que eso pase, cierto? _- se decía a si mismo mientras corría con gran destreza y agilidad. Entonces pudo observar una brillante luz azulverdosa que empezaba a iluminar lentamente el lugar. _Esto fué demasiado fácil_- el príncipe exiliado sonreía con un poco de desconfianza e incredulidad mientras se acercaba a la meta, sin embargo, justo en el momento en el se disponía a entrar al centro del laberinto sintió como se activaba una trampa cuando uno de sus pies tocó una roca de extraña apariencia con la figura de la flor de loto inscrita en ésta. Se detuvo un momento para contemplar su alrededor cuando descubrió que un par de paredes de tierra bajaban rápidamente dejándolo acorralado en una habitación improvisada. _Toph- pensó con cierta frustración-savía que no podía ser tan fácil. _En ese momento un par de paredes opuestas se levantaron dejando libre a su prisionero.

- Qué extraño- se decía a si mismo mientras comenzaba a avanzar por aquel nuevo recorrido - esto no es igual a lo que ví antes, ya no está iluminado.

El maestro fuego encendió una pequeña llama de fuego para ver mejor, sim embargo lo que pudo observar lo dejó atonido.

- Tengo que avisarle a Aang- comenzó a correr otra vez, sin embargo ahora no pretendía llegar al centro del laberinto, sino encontrar a Toph, para que así, juntos le avisaran a su amigo del descubrimiento que acababa de realizar.

* * *

- ¡Mira lo que puedo hacer Katara! - Aang corría tan rápido que podía hacerlo por encima del lago sin hundirse, después tomó un látigo de agua, el cual era del doble de su tamaño, y comenzó a crear un remolino de agua sobre su cabeza para después hundirlo en el lago.

-Aang...¡¿Qué estás haciendo? - Katara estaba siendo succionada por aquel remolido de agua cuando empezó a invadirle el pánico.- ¡Deténte, por favor!

-Tu tranquila Katara- dijo Aang en un intento por calmar a su amiga- confía en mí.

Ahora Katara se encontraba en el centro del remolino. _Este es el momento perfecto - pensó con entusiasmo Aang. _Entonces el joven avatar comenzó a elevarla lentamente provocando que el anterior remolino ahora se convirtiera en una gran pileta de agua, la cual sostenía a su amiga por lo alto, junto a otras piletas improvisadas que se encontraban alrededor de ella. La joven de la tribu agua del sur reía maravillada por la acrobacia de su amigo.

- Eres genial Aang .

Un extraño silbido interrumpió la diversión de ambos amigos, sentían que algo se movía rápidamente alrededor de ellos cambiando constantemente de rumbo. El joven nómade descendió lentamente a la maestra de la tribu agua del sur para escuchar con mayor presición.

- ¿Qué crees que sea? - preguntó Katara un poco asustaba.- por lo que se escucha parece ser muy rápido.

- Lo más probable es que sea un amiguito que se perdió de casa.- una sonrisa tranquilizadora apareció en el rostro del niño.- en cualquier caso iré a averiguar.

Cuando el niño se acercó a la salida, esta fué bloqueada por una gruesa pared de tierra. El joven avatar se sorprendió al ver que ya no tenían salida sin embargo se relajó un poco e intentó levantar la pared haciendo tierra-control sin embargo, esta no no cedía, por mayor que fuese el esfuerzo que Aang pusiera en intentar subirla.

- Katara - la voz del niño sonaba un poco melancólica.

- ¿Qué ocurre Aang?- la maestra agua se escontraba flotando de espaldas en un pequeño lago de aguas termales.

- Creo que nos quedamos encerrados aquí...

* * *

- No me mires así Momo, no es mi culpa que tu pariente se viera tan delicioso.

- Grrrrrc.

- Además no sabía que existían más animales aparte de Apa que podían hacer aire control y derivara los estantes sin que yo alcanzara a reaccionar.

Unpequeño lemur se encontraba encima de una pila de pergaminos revueltos por todas partes, los cuales provenían de un estante que aplastaban al guerrero de la tribu del polo sur. Intentó sacarlo de ahí tirando de sus brazos, sin embargo no lograba moverlo ni siquiera un milímetro.

oOoOoOoFlash Back oOoOoOo

- Ah que bien... ¡Esto sí que es perfecto!- replicaba Sokka con sarcasmo. - Justo el día en el cual no hay nada para comer los pájaros decidieron desaparecer. Tengo tanta hambre que me comería cualquier cosa...!

Entonces Momo aplastó a un insecto que volaba por el aire y alargó uno de sus brazos hacia Soka esperando que él aceptara el alimento que le ofrecía.

- No gracias Momo, creo que puedo aguantar hasta el almuerzo sin tener que recurrir a ... ¡¿Qué es eso?

Un aguila-lemur cola de dragón se acercó hacia unos estantes de la biblioteca y se posó en uno de ellos._Esta es mi oportunidad- pensó con entusiasmo el joven guerrero. _Se aproximó a la criatura con sumo sigilo y cautela, entonces cuando se encontraba tan solo a unos pocos metros lanzó un grito de guerra al aire mientras se disponía a atacarla, sin embargo el aguila-lemur cola de dragón sorprendió al joven lanzando una enorme ráfaga de aire que lo golpeó en todo su ser derribándolo y dejándolo aplastado por un estante y unos cuantos pergaminos esparcidos a su alrededor.

oOoOoOo Fin delFlash Back oOoOoOo

Al ver que los esfuerzos que realizaba su pequeño amigo eran en vano, decidió sacar los pergaminos que lo aprisionaban uno por uno...

- ¿Qué es esto?- un pergamino con el sello de la nación del fuego apareció frente a sus ojos, captando su antención- Quizás sea útil...

Cuando Soka se disponía a desenrollar el pergamino se escuchó un estruendoso estallido de rocas a unos pocos metros de él, por lo que enrolló rápidamente el pergamino y se dispuso a pedir ayuda.

- ¡Hey!... ¿Quién está ahí? ¡Por favor ayúdenme!

- Somos nosotros, Harú, Teo y Yo.

- ¿Podrían tomarse la molestia de... ¡SACARME DE AQUÍ!

Claro, claro, no te alteres.- Harú y el duque se aproximaron al estante que mantenía a Sokka prisionero cuando sintieron que una fuerte ráfaga de fuego los empujaba lejos de Sokka, ocasionándoles unas leves quemaduras de primer grado.

- Harú toma esto- Soka le entregó a su amigo el pergamino que había encontrado con anterioridad- tienes que entregárselo a Aang, probablemente sea de mucha ayuda. Lleva al resto contigo, ¡RÁPIDO!

El maestro tierra no vaciló ni un segundo, tomo el pergamino entre sus manos y lo guardó dentro de su traje y se llevó rápidamente al duque y a Teo por un tunel hasta la superficie del lugar. Entonces se disponía para bajar cuando sus amigos lo detuvieron.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- le preguntó el duque con incredulidad- si bajas allá no demorarán mucho tiempo en derrotarte, son muchos.

-Lo sé, pero no dejaré que un amigo pase solo por todo esto, estaré a su lado hasta que ya no podamos seguir peleando, jamás abandonaría a un amigo.

Y diciendo estas palabras descendió rápidamente hasta el lugar donde Soka estaba acorralado.

- Nosotros vamos a buscar a buscar a Aang, Zuko, Katara y a Toph, seguro que ellos nos podrán ayudar- dijo rápidamente Teo.- Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Cuando Harú vio a Soka tendido en el suelo intentando desvainar su espada mientras un pequeño ejército de maestros fuego descendían de los globos de guerra, comprendió que había llegado justo a tiempo.

- ¡Harú!- exclamó Sokka con cierta alegría mezclada con preocupación- ¿Por qué...

- Jamás te abandonaría, eres mi amigo.

El maestro tierra sacó el estante que aplastaba a su amigo y comenzó a hundira los maestros fuego que intentaran atacarle mientras Sokka peleaba con su espada lo mejor que podía, sin embargo una enorme explosión de fuego azul reventó en sus rostros, lo cual dejó indefensos a ambos.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? un insignificante campesino de la tribu del agua del sur y un mugriento maestro tierra ¿Dónde están Zuko y el Avatar? - Azula se encontraba parada encima de un globo de guerra de la nación del fuego mirándolo con una cara que delataba un poco de descepción- pensé que estarían con ustedes.

-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-

Hola! ^^ este es mi primer fanfic y me gustaría saver sus opiniones sobre él... ojalá les haya gustado (: pues tengo pensado continuarlo sin embargo si nos les gusta pues bueno al menos hice el intento :P


	2. El Intercambio

**Avatar la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece ****y bla bla bla... :)**

****

Vuelcos Inesperados

Capítulo II: El Intercambio

- Debo admitir que estoy un poco descepcionada - la princesa de la nación del fuego miraba a los guerreros detenidamente- solo son un insignificante campesino de la tribu del agua del sur y un sucio maestro tierra. Ahora diganme... ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL AVATAR?

Ambos guerreros apartaron sus miradas pensando en qué harían para evitar que Azula encontrara a sus amigos. _Quizás pueda hacer algo de tiempo- pensó rápidamente Sokka- no será muy bueno para nosotros, pero estoy confiado en que Aang vendrá pronto por a rescatarnos. _El joven guerrero de la tribu del agua miró disimuladamente al maestro tierra e intercambiaron una señal casi inperceptible.

- Lejos de aquí - dijo Sokka intentando sonar lo más seguro que pudo - nosotros nos separamos del grupo por unas cuantas semanas para registrar este templo y ver si encontrabamos algunas cosas útiles.

- Aang no quizo venir porque consideraba que aún no estaba listo para enfrentar otro templo de aire desolado - trató de justificar Harú- además tiene que aprender a controlar los elementos todavía, no puede perder tiempo en una exploración.

- Vaya, vaya - Azula examinó cuidadosamente cada una de las palabras que había escuchado - su historia parece convincente sin embargo me aseguraré de que me estén diciendo la verdad, y de que me digan donde se encuentran el avatar y Zuzo... ¡GUARDIAS! asegúrense de que lo que me han dicho sea cierto, ustedes saben como...

Los soldados de la nación del fuego se acercaron a los jóvenes guerreos y les colocaron grilletes alrededor de sus manos y en de pies después los llevaron hasta la entrada de los dirigibles de la nación del fuego, los adentraron en la nave y depués los llevaron a unas celdas hechas de acero, los dejaron en celdas distintas para confirmar sus historia por separado. _Esto no es bueno- se dijo Sokka a sí mismo con cierto nerviosismo en su interior. _mientras lo adentraban en una celda hecha de acero sin alguna ventana ni ducto de ventilación en su interior.

- Muy bien campesino repugnante, será mejor que comiences a hablar...

El globo de aire de la nación del fuego comenzó a ascender por los aires, alejándose del templo de aire del oeste mientras un par de rebeldes se encondían entre los arbustos mientras observaban con impotencia como el dirigible alejaba lentamente a sus amigos.

-No se preocupen chicos - Teo miraba fijamente al dirigible - los encontraremos.

* * *

* * *

- ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso de que estamos encerrados? - Katara estaba fuer de sí - Aang tu eres un maestro tierra , ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Lo sé pero por algún motivo no puedo levantar las paredes de tierra que están a nuestro alrededor, eso como si estubieran ... bloqueadas.

-En ese caso será mejor que pensemos en otra forma para salir de aquí - la mastra agua miró la gran cascada que recorría desde la grieta por la cual habían entrado hasta el lago que se encontraba a sus pies - ¡Eso es, Aang! Tú podrás salir por la grieta por la cual entramos ...

- Pero... ¿Y qué hay de tí, Katara?- la interrumpió el niño- No podrás salir por esa grieta, está muy alta para que puedas escalar hasta allí o usar tus poderes para elevarte hasta la salida.

- No te preocupes , yo me quedaré esperando a que vuelvas con ayuda, pero tienes que regresar rápido... ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo - el joven avatar esbosó una leve sonrisa mientras observaba a su amiga - volveré antes de lo que esperas.

- Eso espero... - ambos se miraron por lo que pareció una milécima de segundo y compartieron una leve sonrisa mientras el avatar se elevaba por los aires hacia la salida de aquel lugar y en busca de alguien que los pudiese ayudar.

* * *

-Esto sí que es aburrido - La pequeña maestra tierra soplaba los cabellos que se encontraban en su frente para apartarlos de su cara, sin embargo estos volvían a caer incesablemente - Zuko debió llegar hace media hora... ¿Es posible que no pueda salir de las trampas que le puse en el camino? Imposible, no son lo suficientemente sofisticadas para hacerlo retrasar tanto tiempo...

- ¡Toph! - la pequeña maestra tierra escuchó como Zuko la llamaba con un tono de preocupación. _¿Cómo lo hace? - pensó un poco inquietada - No puedo sentir sus vibraciones... ¡Ahí están! _. Toph dejándose llevar por la emoción lanzó lejos a Zuko contra una pared de la cueva. - ¿Pero porqué...

- Lo siento Chispitas- trato de excusarse la maestra tierra- eso solo que a veces no te puede sentir y me emocioné al poder "verte" otra vez.

El ex príncipe la miró con cierta incredulidad , sin embargo después prosiguió con lo que le quería avisar.

- Debemos encontrar a Aang

- ¿Qué pasó? - una mirada llena de insertidumbre se asentó en el rostro de la maestra tierra.

- No te lo puedo contar . sentenció Zuko - es algo que Aang debe saver primero y él debe decidir si comparte el secreto con nosotros.

- ¿Cómo así? ¿Cómo sabes que lo que descubriste es importante si ni siquiera sabes lo qué es?

- Simplemente lo sé, ahora salgamos de esta cueva, pues hay algo en este lugar que no me da confianza.

- ¿Lo dices por la trampas que te puse en el camino?

- ¿Tú qué? - el ex príncipe la miró con sorpresa. _¿Es posible que Toph? ... no ella no puede ver, es imposible- reflexionó por unos segundos el maestro fuego. _- Eso no importa Toph, esto no es solo una trampa, es una entrada que posee un mecanismo de apertura que solo funciona con aire control , debe contener información valiosa de los nómadas aire y solo Aang puede acceder a ella.

- Está bien- Toph parecía comprender lo delicado que era el tema - Pero la verdad esque los tuneles y pasadisos de esta cueva han cambiado un poco, es extraño, es como si esta cueva pudiese moverse sola por lo que me tomará un tiempo sacarnos de aquí.

- No importa, siempre y cuando podamos salir...

- ¡Espera! - lo iterrumpió la maestra tierra - puedo sentir a un par de personas más en este lugar- ¡Son Aang y Katara! Pero están separados... ¿Me pregunto por qué será?

- Eso no importa ahora Toph - dijo Zuko rápidamente - quizás será mejor que nos separemos para encontrarlos más rápido. Yo iré por Aang y tú por Katara.

- Me parece - asintió la pequeña maestra tierra- Aang no se encuentra muy lejos de aquí, unos metros mas alla doblas a la izquierda y luego avanzas hasta que lo encuentres... es fácil.

- Perfecto, entonces... ¿Nos encontramos a la salida de este laberinto?

- Si, eso creo - una tímida sonrisa se esbosó en el rostro de la maestra tierra._ Me pregunto si habrá alguna información que nos sea util- pensaba alegremente la maestra tierra. _- No te demores mucho, si?

- No te preocupes, no seré yo el que se demore esta vez.

- Eso espero.

El maestro fuego salió corriendo en la dirección que le había dado Toph, o al menos eso creía. _Me pregunto cual será la dirección que Toph me dijo que debía seguir - vasciló el ex príncipe - creo que era unos cuantos metros antes de doblar a la derecha... ¿O era hacia la izquierda? De cualquier forma, mejor iré hacia donde me guié mi instinto, eso me ha funcionado muchas veces anteriormente._ Entonces una pequeña hilera de agua comenzó a mojar sus pies y a medida que seguía avanzando esta aumentaba su profundidad y una luz azulverdosa comenzaba a iluminar el ambiente y una pequeña grieta se abría paso a lo lejos.

- Esto me parece conocido - reflexionaba el ex príncipe en voz alta- si no fuera por el agua juraría que me estoy acercando al ...

En ese momento el príncipe se encontraba al pie de la cascada por la cual habían entrado Aang y Katara anteriormente. El vapor de agua había desaparecido del lugar debido a que la maestra agua había transformado anteriormente el vapor de agua en parte del lago por que esta la estaba afixiando una vez que la salida se había bloqueado.

- ¡Centro del Laberinto! - exclamó el maestro fuego casi gritanto - ¡Perfecto! He estado caminando en círculos... ¡Muchas gracias instinto!

Katara, que en ese instante se encontraba abajo de la cascada, pudo escuchar al ex príncipe. Sin embargo no pareció reconocer su voz, por lo que vaciló uno segundos, pensando en si debía salir a su encuentro para pedirle ayuda o si prefería quedarse esperando allí hasta que Aang volviera. _Será mejor que salga a verificar quién es - resolvió la maestra agua._

- ¿Quién está ahí? - preguntó Katara un poco insegura de su elección.

- ¡¿Katara? - exclamó el ex príncipe, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. _Quizás no fué tan malo que caminara en círculos después de todo... - reflexionó con cierto entusiasmo el ex príncipe. _- Soy yo, Zuko ... ¿Sábes dónde está Aang?

- Él se fué a pedir ayuda, lo que pasa es que...

- ¿A pedir ayuda? - interrogó el ex príncipe extrañado - ¿Por qué tú necesitarías ...

- ¡Eso intento explicarte! - se quejó un poco molesta, la maestra agua- Lo que pasa es que Aang y yo nos quedamos encerrados en este lugar, porque de un momento a otro se bloqueó la entrada principal... entonces la única manera de salir de aquí era salir volando hasta donde tu estás... y el único que puede hacer eso es Aang por lo que...

- Entonces por eso se separaron...

- Sí, supongo... espera, ¿Cómo sabías que no estabamos juntos y por qué estás aquí?

- Toph y yo llegamos a esta cueva a realizar una pequeña competencia... pero no sabíamos que ustedes estaban aquí hasta que Toph los sintió y me dijo que estaban separados, pero eso no importa. Debo encontrar a Aang lo antes posible. - después de pronunciar estas palabras Zuko dió media vuelta para salir en busca de su amigo.

- ¡Espera! - las mejillas de la maestra agua se sonrojaron levemente._ No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto- se dijo a sí misma. _-¿No me vas a ayudar a salir de aquí?

-Eh... claro.- vaciló unos momentos el ex príncipe.- Espera un segundo, creo que ya se me ocurrió una idea para sacarte de aquí. El ex príncipe dio un par de pasos de un lado a otro y luego se detuvo bruscamente.

- Muy bien Katara, te sacaré de aquí - Zuko comenzo a sacarse la polera cuando Katara lo interrumpió con un grito alarmante.

- ¡Ni lo pienses Zuko! - Las mejillas de Katara se sonrojaron notablemente- No te sacarás tu polera en frente mío, ¿Qué piensas que soy?

- Tranquila Katara - intentó tranquilizarla el ex príncipe- solo voy a enrollarla cara crear una cuerda lo suficientemente larga, como para que puedas agarrarla una vez que te impulses con agua control hasta aquí. Te explico: tú podrías subir con agua control hasta cierta parte del camino y después yo te sostendría con esta cuerda improvisada de la cual tu te sostendrías hasta que yo te subiera completamente con ella hasta aquí...

- Pero no quiero que te saques tu polera... - intentó explicar la maestra agua- me incomoda... ¿No hay otra manera de que me saques de aquí?

- Hay otra forma... pero nunca lo he intentado por tanta distancia.

- No importa, en caso de que no funcione podemos esperar a que Aang llegue...

- O a que Toph aparezca - exclamó trinfante Zuko - ella iba a venir por tí, sabes... Me pregunto por qué tardará tanto...

- Seguramente se encontró con Aang, por cierto ¿De qué otra forma puedes sacarme de aquí?

- Requiere un poco más de esfuerzo- explicó Zuko mientras Katara lo observaba atentamente- lo primero que tengo que hacer es bajar hasta donde tú estas.

- Pero si lo haces...

- No habrá vuelta atrás si no funciona...

- Está bien... ¿Y qué sigue?

- Me impulso con una técnica de fuego control hasta que lleguemos de vuelta hasta dónde yo me encuentro- Zuko se sonrojó levemente al pensar en lo que diría a continuación- y tú... tendrías que sujetarte se mí durante todo el trayecto.

- Son solo esas dos opcciones... ¿Cierto? - preguntó un poco desanimada la maestra agua.

- Eso creo... la verdad es que no se me ocurren más cosas.

- Está bien - decidió la maestra agua- prefiero que bajes hasta aquí, pero antes... ¿Me podrías contestar algo Zuko?

-Sí, supongo- contestó Zuko un poco nervioso.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer esa técnica?

-He visto a mi hermana elevarse por el aire con una técnica fuego control varias veces cuando éramos más pequeños, sin embargo yo no lograba realizarla por más que me esforzara. Pero ahora es diferente, ahora soy más fuerte- cuando Zuko terminó de hablar saltó en dirección al lago que se encontraba metros más abajo junto a Katara, haciendo unos cuantos giros en el aire mientras caía, hasta llegar finalmente al lago de aguas termales. _Esto está muy caliente - pensó Zuko mientras el calor del agua encendía sus mejillas._ El maestro fuego comenzó a nadar rápidamente hasta llegar a la orilla, para finalmente, salir de aquel lago con sus ropas empapadas en agua caliente - Katara... ¿Por qué no me avisaste que eran aguas termales?

- Creo que se me olvidó mencionarte ese pequeño detalle - sonrió Katara con malicia.- Pensé que te habías dado cuenta allá arriba.

- No era tan caliente cuando estaba bajo mis pies- se excusó el ex príncipe- Mejor salgamos de aquí... Katara

- ¿Qué ?

- Se supone que debes acercarte y tú... ya sabes...

-¡Oh! Claro... - La maestra agua se acercó al ex príncipe y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos quedando ambos rostros tan solo unos escasos centímetros el uno del otro- No estoy muy cómoda que digamos...

- No te preocupes Katara, llegaremos pronto - el maestro fuego se dejó abrazar por la maestra agua y después colocó ambos brazos a los costados de su cuerpo y liberó unas pequeñas pero poderosas llamas las cuales los impulsaron hacia la salida de aquel lugar.

Mientras ascendían por la cueva Katara miraba fijamente los ojos dorados del ex príncipe. _Nunca me había fijado en sus ojos- pensó Katara - son muy lindos, la verdad siento que me inspiran cierta ternura y confianza en él... ¿Qué estoy pensando? Él es ZUKO... un niño mimado y egoísta, ¿Cómo podría una persona así inspirarme ternura? y sobre todo ... ¿Cómo podría inspirarme confianza?_. La maestra fuego apartó la mirada rápidamente escondiendo su mejillas levemente coloradas, en cambio el maestro fuego bajó la mirada casi instintivamente para verificar el estado de Katara y comprobar que no se estuviese resbalando, entonces el ex príncipe se quedó observando a la maestra agua por unos momentos. _He sido muy injusto con ella- se dijo Zuko a sí mismo- no la traté bien en el pasado y ella a pesar de todo cuando estabamos en la cueva de Ba Sing Sé confió en mí, pero yo la traicioné... debo recompensarla, de alguna manera_. Ambos jóvenes se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de la salida.

- Ya casi llegamos - avisó Zuko al mismo tiempo que sobrepasaron la salida por unos cuantos centímetros - sujétate fuerte.

Zuko detuvo su fuego control y por unos segundos ambos comenzaron a desender por el aire, hasta que Zuko aterrizó con firmesa en la orilla de la salida de aquel lugar. Entonces Katara se alejó suavente de él.

* * *

__

- ¿Qué está haciendo Zuko?- pensaba un poco confundida la maestra tierra - se supone que él debe ir en busaca de Aang, no dirigirse hacia donde está Katara... no importa de todas formas mejor me voy a buscar a pies ligeros y le aviso del descubrimiento de Chispitas.

Toph se concentro por unos minutos para sentir las vibraciones de su amigo, el avatar, sin embargo este corría de tal forma que apenas tocaba el suelo. _¡Rayos, pies ligeros! - se frustró la pequeña maestra tierra- ¿Por qué se me hace tan dificil localizarte ahora?_

-¡Toph! - exclamó el avatar al visualizar a su amiga - ¡Que bueno que estes aquí! Necesito que me ayudes con un problema, Katara está atrapada y quizás tú la puedas sacar con tu tierra control...

- No te preocupes pies ligeros, Zuko está con ella, de seguro sabrá como sacarla de allí, por ahora debo avisarte de algo más importante.

- ¿Qué pasó? - el joven avatar no se preguntaba el por qué su amiga y Zuko estaban allí, él sabía lo mucho que esa cueva había impresionado a su amiga cuando la habían encontrado.

- Chispitas encontró algo que podría interesarte, pero será mejor que no te lo diga... así será una sorpresa para tí.

-Está bien... pero ¿Qué hay de Katara?

- Tranquilo, Zuko la sacará de allí y luego saldrán de esta cueva... será mejor que nos apuremos pues no creo que se demoren mucho en salir de aquí.

- Confiaré en ti Toph, ¿Está muy lejos eso que debes mostrarme?

- No mucho, solo sígueme y llegaremos rápido.

- Andando.

La maestra tierra comenzó a avanzar por los pasillos del laberinto mientras su amigo la seguía con cierta impaciencia.

- ¿No podemos ir más rápido?

- Si eso quieres.. - entonces la maestra tierra salió corriendo rápidamente en la dirección que creía que podría estar la bóbeda de la cual Zuko le había hablado_. Ese es el único lugar en el cual hay un extraño mecanismo que no pude desifrar, lo más probable es que ese sea el lugar que Zuko había encontrado- pensaba con determinación la maestra tierra._

- Así esta mejor - aprovó el avatar mientras corría tan rápido como su amiga maestra tierra - Y... ¿Dónde se encuentra ese _lugar_?

- Cerca del centro del laberinto... pero no es tán facil llegar allí, debes encontrar una extraña piedra con la grabación de una flor de loto blanco inscrita en ella, me pregunto porqué tendrá una flor grabada en una roca...

- Quizás represente a alguna organización secreta...

- No lo sé pies ligeros... en ese caso sería ¿"La Organización Flor de Loto Blanco"? - ambos se miraron por unos segundos y estallaron en risas- No lo creo, ese sería un nombre muy ridículo.

- Tienes razón... quizás sea otra cosa.

- Aang... -La maestra tierra comenzó a bajar la velocidad gradualemente- estamos llegando.

El largo tunel de tierra llegó a su fin y ambos se encontraban en un callejón sin salida. Toph comenzó a caminar lentamente sintiendo cada uno de sus pasos. _¡Aquí esta! - pensó la maestra tierra con entusiasmo. _Toph presionó con fuerza una roca que se encontraba en el suelo, la cual tenía un dibujo de una flor de loto blanca inscrita en ella. Las pared que tenían enfrente se lenvantó lentamente a la misma vez que otra pared de tierra que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros más allá, una luz azulverdosa iluminó el ambiente dejando a la vista el centro del laberinto.

- ¡Katara! - exclamó el avatar emocionado.

- No está aquí, provablemente Zuko ya se fué con ella. Ahora quedate quieto - Toph presionó otra roca igual a la anterior y esta vez ocurrió el efecto contrario, una pared bloqueó la entrada al centro del laberinto y otra los encerró por detrás. Después las paredes perpendiculares a estas se levantaron.

- Llegamos - anunció Toph triunfante.

* * *

Una vez que estuvieron ambos jóvenes separados no mantuvieron mucha distancia entre ellos y se dispusieron a caminar hacia el laberinto de túneles dentro de la cueva.

- Gracias Zuko.

- No hay de qué, ahora vamos a buscar a Aang - decidió Zuko mientras Katara lo seguía en silencio.

- Me preguntaba por qué Aang no hizo algo parecido pero con aire control...

- La verdad creo que él ya lo había considerado como una posibilidad, pero no lo hizo porque temía a hacerte daño en caso de que fallara, él no tiene mucha confianza en sí mismo y es probable que no se crea capaz de hacer cosas que arriesguen de cierta forma a quienes quiere por el temor de fracasar.

- Tienes razón... siempre he considerado que le falta autoconfianza, quizás puedas ayudarlo en eso - Katara terminó la ultima frase con un toque de sarcasmo.

- ¿Yo? - Preguntpo Zuko extrañado.

- Bueno sí, siempre te muestras muy confiado en tus desiciones cuando nos perseguías, y así te mostraste cuanto decidiste traicionarnos - vociferó Katara.

- Lo siento por eso... estaba confundido en ese momento, yo solo quería recuperar lo que hace tres años había perdido, quería recuperar el amor de mi padre y rogar por su perdón. Antes pensaba que eso era lo correcto, pero después me dí cuenta de la realidad de las cosas entonces decidí ayudarlos.

- Ya no importa Zuko, el daño ya está hecho, no hay forma de que pueda volver a confiar en tí.

- Escucha Katara, yo sé que no merezco una segunda oportunidad pero si me la dieras, te juro que no volveré a decepcionarte nunca más.

- No lo sé Zuko... solo no vuelvas a traicionarnos.

- ¿Entonces me darás otra oportunidad?

- Lo pensaré...

* * *

A unos metros de la cueva Teo y El Duque buscaban con insistencia a sus amigos, sin embargo a pesar de que los habían llamado un centenar de veces y que habían entrado a todas las cuevas que habían encontrado en el camino y habían subido con dificultad algunas colinas, no conseguían encontrarlos.

- ¿Crees que se hayan ido a otra parte? - preguntó El Duque.

- No lo creo, de todas formas al menos Zuko y Toph deberían estar por aquí... ellos no estaban con Appa.

- Pero no están en ninguna de estas cuevas, ni en ninguna colina ¿A dónde pudieron haber ido?

- Toph mencionó algo de una excursión con Zuko ayer por la noche, quizás salieron a explorar los alrededores y se encuentran por aquí...

- Quizás... - suspiró El Duque agotado por la búsqueda bajando su cabeza a la vez que lo hacía, después al levantar nuevamente su cabeza encontró una pequeña grieta que se abría paso entre las rocas de un pequeño monte - ¡Teo! Tal vez ellos se encuentren allí - dijo señalando la entrada de la cueva.

- Pero Duque... ¿No crees que es un poco estrecha para que ambos allan pasado por ahí?

-Puede ser... pero ¿Que tal si Toph la agrandó con tierra control para pasar a travez de ella y después la volvió a angostar?

- Eso es posible - consintió Teo - Vamos... quizás los encontremos.

El Duque entró en la cueva primero y después ayudo a Teo a pasar a travez de la estrecha entrada.

- ¡Zuko, Toph!... ¿Están aquí? - llamó El Duque - Ha ocurrido algo terrible... ¡Por favor respondan!

Por unos momentos el silenció inundó la cueva, sin embargo después escucharon unas risotadas a lo lejos.

- ¡Son Aang y Toph!- Reconoció Teo los timbres de las voces de sus amigos sin mayor esfuerzo - Vamos Duque... quizás ellos no nos escuchen pero nosotros nos podemos guiar por el sonido de sus risas.

ooOOooOOoo

Hola! Yo de nuevo... si les gusta la historia porfa dejen reviews para saver si sigo con la historia o no... eso :)


	3. Sorpresas

**Avatar La leyenda de Aang no me pertenece... :)**

**Vuelcos Inesperados**

Capítulo III: Sorpresas

- No puedo creerlo... - Aang se encontraba de pie frente a una bódeda oculta de los maestros aire - Entonces esta es la razón por la cual no encontré la bódeba de los maestros aire en el templo del aire del oeste.

- Bueno Aang , tu decides si quieres verlo ahora o no - la maestra tierra se encontraba a unos escasos metros del joven avatar y se alejaba cada vez más, luego las mejillas de la poderosa maestra tierra se sonrojaron levemente - y ... si quieres que yo te acompañe.

- Claro que sí Toph - Aang sonrió mientras miraba a la maestra tierra, él sabía que no podía ver su sonrisa pero al menos ella sabría que le hablaba sinceramente - te considero una persona muy importante para mí, además sé que puedo confiar en tí.

- Gracias Aang. - la maestra tierra estaba algo sorprendida pero emocionada de cierta manera._No sabía que tenía tanta confianza en mí como para dejarme husmear entre los secretos de su extinguida nación- reflexionó con un poco de entusiasmo la maestra tierra. _Entonces notó como su amigo estaba inmóvil frente a la gran entrada de la bóbeda de los maestros aire, entonces decidió animarlo un poco de manera que su amigo no sintiera que lo estaban presionando, muy por el contrario, solo quería darle unas palabras de aliento que le sirvieran de inspiración - Y... ¿Qué esperas? Seguro hay muchas cosas interesantes allá dentro...

- Toph - el rostro del joven avatar tensó un poco su cuerpo y dejó notar su nerviosismo - ¿Sabes lo que se oculta detrás de esta pared?

- No lo sé Aang - respondió su amiga lo más sinceramente que pudo - apenas puedo sentir algunas vibraciones a lo lejos pero son muy pausadas y leves como para poder distinguir qué es lo que es... pero puedo distinguir algunas...

- ¿Dectectas alguna trampa de la nación del fuego? - interrogó de forma cortante - Porque la verdad pienso que puede ser una especie de trampa que la nación del fuego ideó para capturarme en caso de que siguiera con vida y...

-Tranquilo Aang, no hay nada allá dentro que haya sido manipulado por la nación del fuego - la pequeña maestra agua se acercó a su amigo y le dió un suave golpe en el brazo de éste para infundirle confianza- No hay nada de que preocuparse , confía en mí.

Estas últimas palabras inundaron de una embriagante paz y tranquilidad. Si Toph decía que no había de que preocuparse entonces podía estar tranquilo, él confiaba plenamente en su amiga, por lo que se armó de valor comenzó a liberar una fuerte ráfaga de viento que se extendió por los tubos que rodeaban puerta que conducía hacia la bóbeda, entonces, cuando el aire inundó por completo los tubos de la puerta y estos hubiesen girado en la posición exacta para dejar que el aire fluyera libremente a través de estos, la puerta de la recóndita bóbeda emergía lentamente para dejar entrar a sus visitantes.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un profundo y precipitado acantilado, el cual era tan ancho como el mismo pasadizo y tan extenso que podía abarcar fácilmente cientos de metros. _Está claro que esto fué diseñado para que solo maestros aire puediran acceder a este lugar - pensó con un poco de entusiasmo el joven avatar._Por lo menos ahora tenía una mayor certeza de que "la bóbeda secreta de los nómadas aire" no era una trampa de la nación del fuego.

- ¿Cómo se supone que... - "voy a cruzar este poso sin fondo" se disponía a decir la maestra tierra con tono sarcástico cuando el joven avatar la tomo de la mano y dió un salto hacia el vacío que se encontraba frente a ellos, mientras abría su planeador y ejercía aire control para mantenerlos elevados.

- ¡Sujétate fuerte! - alcanzó a advertir el maestro aire antes de estabilizar su planeador por completo._Es curioso... - pensaba el joven avatar mientras se deslizaba por los aires con su amiga aferrada con terror a su torso- siento una enorme confianza en mí mismo cuando estoy con Toph, ella es tan segura de sí misma que me siento más seguro de mis habilidades cuando estoy con ella... quizás solo se debe a que es una maestra tierra y así se supone que deberían ser todos los maestros tierra... pero ella es especial. _

La maestra tierra al dejar de "ver" sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de su ser por lo que no dudó en sujetarse no sólo de su mano, sino tambíen de su cuerpo para poder estar más segura, pues ella se sentía indefensa mientras volaba, para ella volar era una forma de restregarle en la cara su discapacidad. _Me las pagarás pies ligeros - decía Toph para sus adentros mientras planeaba la forma de vengarse de su amigo- ¿Por qué actuó tan repentino...? _La respuesta a su dilema fué rápidamente aclarada por sí misma: Actuar de ese modo tan repentino solo podía provocar que ella no tubiese el tiempo suficiente para oponerse a la intención de su amigo.

- Me las pagarás Aang - le amenazó seriamente la maestra tierra - solo espera que lleguemos a tierra firme para enseñarte lo que es bueno...

El joven maestro aire ahogó una risita, mientras su amiga le amenazaba lo más seriamente que podía. A él le fascinaba el humor de su amiga, sin saber porqué. El sarcasmo, su juguetona forma de ser, su mal carácter y su excelente sentido del humor provocaban en él una felicidad casi incoherente. _Lo que pasa es que mi amiga es única - pensó Aang para sus adentros - solo hay una como ella y con el paso del tiempo me he acostumbrado a su forma de ser y por eso me agrada tanto... tengo suerte de tener una amiga como ella._

* * *

Katara y Zuko se encontraban a medio camino para llegar a la salida de la cueva cuando escuchan el sonido de unas pisadas a los lejos y el sonido de un par de ruedas que se deslizaban, recorriendo la cueva.

- ¿Escuchaste eso? - preguntó Zuko de improviso.

- No, aunque no me sorprende que además de todo también seas perseguido - ironizó la maestra agua.

- No estoy bromeando Katara, creo que hay alguien más dentro de la cueva aparte de nosotros... y no me refiero a Aang y a Toph.

- Tranquilízate principito mimado, de seguro son ellos - mientras la maestra agua decía estas palabras sintió que la tierra que tenía a sus pies comenzaba a hundirla lentamente sin que ella pudiera hacer nada al respecto - Zuko... ¡¿Qué está pasando?

- ¡Toph! - exclamó el ex principe elevando sus ojos al techo de la cueva - ¡Esta es una de sus trampas...

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Después te explico, ahora hay que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí... ¿Puedes hacer agua control para sacarnos de aquí?

- Voy a intentarlo... - la maestra agua elevó sus brazos e intentó separar el agua del barro, logrando esta hazaña exitosamente.

- Y... ¿Qué esperas? Sal de aquí tú primero, para que me ayudes a salir.

- ¡Estoy pensando en la forma de salir! - entonces hizo una especie de cuerda con el agua y lo amarró a una roca que sobresalía de la pared que se encontraba al otro lado del barro que la atrapaba, congeló esta cuerda y comenzó a tirar de este saliendo lentamente de su viscosa y densa prisión hasta llegar a la salida de esta. Una vez segura en tierra sólida la maestra agua miró al maestro fuego hundirse poco a poco.

- ¡Vamos! - se quejo el ex príncipe al observar que la maestra agua no hacía nada por ayudarlo - ¿No me ayudarás a salir de aquí?

- Si Toph puso esta trampa para tí no sería justo que te ayudase... ¿o sí?

- No lo dirás en serio...

- Lo digo muy en serio Zuko, no pienso ayudarte - si yo pude salir de allí sin ayuda tu también puedes - la maestra agua giró sobre sus pies dándole la espalda al ex príncipe y reanudó su marcha hacia la salida de la cueva.

- ¡Katara! No puedes hacerme esto... yo te ayudé a salir del centro de esta cueva - excusó el príncipe - ¿No harás lo mismo por mí?

- ¡No mezcles las cosas Zuko! - la maestra agua le dedicó una mirada fulminante._Como se atreve a pedirme ayuda - pensó con furia la joven de la tribu agua_. Ahora todos los recuerdos de Ba Sing Sé invadían su mente - solo estoy devolviéndote el favor que me hiciste en Ba Sing Sé al traicionarnos, ¡AHORA ESTAMOS A MANO!

La maestra agua se alejó rápidamente del ex príncipe para que este no tuviera el tiempo suficiente para pedirle que se volviera a ayudarlo, ahora estaba muy dolida por los recuerdos que atormentaban su mente._No sé en qué minuto se me pasó por la mente que podría aceptarlo (no perdonarlo, lo cual es muy diferente) en el grupo... cuando me ayudó a salir de aquél lugar y me dijo las razones que tuvo para hacer lo que hizo... pensé que podría aceptarlo después de un tiempo y que con el paso de este podría entenderlo pero ahora que reflexioné me doy cuenta que estoy cayendo otra vez en su juego- pensaba la maestra agua mientras la rabia invadía sus pensamientos- vuelví a sentir lastima de él al querer sentirse amado por su padre pero luego me di cuenta que ¡Eran las mismas justificaciones que me dió en Ba Sing Sé! Claro que entonces habló de su madre y ... ¡No importa! Estaba intentando de engañarme de nuevo con su fachada de niño bueno y arrepentido... ¡Pero no más! _

Zuko se quedó paralizado mientras observaba con incredulidad como la maestra agua lo abandonaba decididamente. _Me odia - pensó con angustia - no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediarlo... _Entonces mirando a su alrededor pudo contemplar que la soga de hielo seguía en su lugar._Perfecto- pensó el ex príncipe con entusiasmo- estaba tan enojada que se olvidó de la soga que había ideado para salir. _Intentó sostenerse de esta para salir de allí, sin embargo estaba muy lejos de su alcanse, entonces intentó impulsarse con fuego control, expulsando grandes cantidades de fuego por sus pies, logrando moverse unos cuantos milimetros, entonces intentó aferrarse a la soga de hielo por segunda vez, logrando con éxito llebar a cabo sus intenciones, entonces comenzó a salir lentamente del barro que lo mantenia prisionero hasta llegar a ua superficie más firme. _Es pero que no haya llegado muy lejos - pensó intraquilamente el ex príncipe- Esa Toph... es provable que haya puesto más trampas por el camino con tal de hacerme retrasar._El ex príncipe se dispuso a correr en la dirección que había tomado Katara.

La maestra agua estaba corrriendo lo más rápido que podía, no quería que Zuko la alcansase y le pidiese disculpas, simplemente no quería verlo. Cuando sintió que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos del maestro fuego decidió ir en busca de la salida. _Pero... ¿Dónde estoy? - se preguntaba la maestra agua - ¡Qué bien Katara! Ahora te perdiste dentro de una cuevo solo por evitar estar cerca de Zuko..._

Mientras estaba encandilada en sus pensamientos no notó que se acercaba a otra trampa, la tierra que se encontraba a sus pies comenzó a temblar y descendió rápidamente mientras unas rejillas hechas de tierra cubrían la superficie de la celda subterránea que se había creado, dejando a la maestra agua rodeada por cuatro paredes y un techo que tenía unos cuandos orificios para poder respirar y ver lo que sucedía afuera de su nueva prisión. _¡¿Qué sucede contigo TOPH?- pensó la maestra agua iracunda- ¿Cómo esperabas que alguien pudiera salir de algo así? Simplemente no entiendo ¡Como puedes ser tan inconsecuente y no pensar en las consecuencias que tienen tus actos!_Katara detuvo sus pensamientos llenos de ira por unos momentos y reflexionó en lo que ella acababa de hacer. _Tan inconsecuente como yo- pensó afligida- si no hubiese dejado a Zuko abandonado en esa extraña trampa de barro movediso, ahora me sacaría de esta afixiante celda que me mantiene cautiva... no debí abandonarlo, después de todo, es el maestro de fuego control de Aang y hasta ahora no ha hecho nada que me haga sospechar de él..._

- ¡Katara! - el ex príncipe aparecío cerca de la celda que mantenía cautiva a la maestra agua- Ten cuidado, Toph pudo haber puesto más trampas por aquí...

- Zuko... - Katara sentía que le invadía una enorme verguenza que el maestro fuego la encontrase en ese estado... y arrepentida de lo que había hecho, por lo que no estaba segura si pedirle ayuda. _Pero... ¿A quién más le puedo pedir? - pensó un poco molesta - No tengo otra opción...Tendré que disculparme con ese... _- Estoy aquí...

- Veo que ya entiendes a lo que me refería -dijo Zuko con un tono burlesco- Bueno... al menos esta tramapa es fácil de manipular... escóndete un poco, voy a destrosar esa rejilla que está sobre su cabeza.

Zuko retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, mientras Katara se arrodillaba y se cubría la cabeza con ambas manos, para luego lanzar unas oleadas de fuego con forma de espadas hacia los bordes de la reja que cubría la celda de la maestra agua, esta se quebrantó y cayeron unas cuantas rocas de un tamaño ínfimo.

- ¿Eso es todo? - preguntó Katara un poco impaciente - Se supone que eres el príncipe de la nación del fuego, el ...

- Ya no soy el heredero al trono, si eso ibas a decir - comentó un poco molesto el ex príncipe - de todas formas todavía no termino de sacarte de aquí.

El maestro fuego se acercó al lugar donde se encontraba la maestra agua y se arrodilló al lado de la reja que la cubría, la tomó con ambas manos y tió de ella con todas sus fuerzas, logrando zafarla de un solo tirón. El ex príncipe la miró satisfecho y extendió sus brasos para sacarla de allí. Sin embargo la joven de la tribu agua del sur lo quedó mirando fijamente esperando a que este le dejara espacio para salir.

- ¿Qué esperas? - Zuko la miró con impaciencia.

- A que te apartes del camino - respondió friamente la maestra agua - puedo salir sin tu ayuda perfectamente.

El maestro fuego puso los ojos en blanco y se apartó lentamente, esperando a que la maestra agua saliera a la superficie. La joven de la tribu del agua del sur apoyó sus manos sobre la tierra que estaba por encima de ella y se lentantó con ambos brazos hasta salir de allí, luego se paró rápidamente y miró al ex príncipe con una mirada orgullosa.

- ¿Ves? , puedo valerme por mí misma.

- Eso no es lo que pensabas unos momentos atrás...

- Ya cállate Zuko.

* * *

El joven de la tribu del agua del sur estaba con heridas y ematomas que lo rodeaban por todo su cuerpo, los soldados de la princesa Azula o habían tenido piedad con él, a pesarde que la princesa había pedido explícitamente que lo dejaran con vida, el cuerpo de Sokka se asemejaba más a uno muerto que a uno con vida. _¿Qué habrán hecho co Harú? -se preguntaba del joven de la tribu agua un poco desanimado - Quizás ya cedio ante las turturas y les contó la verdad... no es como si fuera muy díficil obligarle a confesar algo a ese maestro tierra._La puerta de la celda en la cual se encontraba el joven de la tribu del agua del sur se abrióbruscamente para dejar a la vista aun soldado de Azula.

- Llegamos - anunció el guardia, mientras otros dos tomaron a Sokka de los costados y lo sacaron de la celda que lo mantenía cautivo.

- ¿Pero no se supone que... - Sokka estaba confundido, no sabía a dónde habían llegado ni el porqué. _Se supone que ibamos en busca de Aang, ¿Por qué motivo habríamos llegado a nuestro destino si no les conté nada? - el guerrero de la tribu agua medito unos segundos antes de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo - ¡Harú!- exclamó mentalmente- Entonces... confesó el paradero de Aang después de todo. _Un sentimiento de descepción y tristesa inundó al joven de la tribu del agua mientras lo sacaban del dirigible de la nación del fuego, sin embargo, al salir de este pudo observar el lugar en el cual estaban y una alegría mezclada con temor y un poco de pánico inundó su ser, estaban en el palacio real de la nación del fuego. _Al menos no saben dónde está Aang... -suspiró el guerrero de la tribu agua para sus adentros. _

Lo condujeron hacia una entrada que daba hacia el subterráneo del palacio y caminaron por un largo rato por un tunel hecho de metal y con cámas y soldados en todos los rincones del lugar, hasta llegar a una prisión subterránea hecha para los prisioneros "especiales" como ellos. Esperó unos moementos y apareció Harú al lado de él en igual o peores condiciones.

-Como pueden ver este lugar está rodeado por guardias y cámaras, además está hecho de metal por lo que podrás intentar hacer tierra control para escapar de aquí - dictaminó el guardia en jefe de la prisión mirando fijamente al maestro tierra- Asi que no intenten escapar a no ser que no quieran seguir viviendo... ¡GUARDIAS! Lleven a los prisioneros a sus respetivas celdas. La princesa Azula los vendrá a visitar en unos momentos asi que no quiero que tengan la mínima posibilidad de escapar, por lo que deben amarrarlos bien ... ¿Entendido?

Los guardias asintieron todos al unísolo y llevaron a los prisioneros a una misma celda, en la cual los amarraron sus manos y pies a la pared con grilletes de acero. Entonces los guardias se retiraron dejándo a los prisioneros solos.

- ¿Cómo estás? - Sokka miró a su amigo de rodillas al suelo, sin mayor fuerza para levantarse de este.

- Bastante mal... pero resistiendo.

- ¿Qué le diremos a Azula cuando nos interrogue por el paradero de Aang y Zuko? Creo que no podremos seguir guardando silencio frente a ella asi que mejor inventamos algo ahora... ¿No crees?

- Sí, es mejor así... quizás podríamos decirle un lugar que quede muy lejos de aquí, así Aang tendría tiempo suficiente para encontrar donde estamos.

- Quizás... primero esperemos a ver qué es lo que quiere Azula de nosotros y si su plan sigue siendo el mismo...

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - el maestro tierra miró al joven de la tribu agua extrañado.

- Que quizás ahora pretende usarnos como carnada.

Una mirada de pánico se dibujó en el rostro del maestro tierra y ambos guerreos miraron al suelo cabizbajos, entonces escucharon unos gritos llenos de odio e insatisfacción, los que solo podrían povenir de la temida princesa de la nación del fuego.

- ¡¿Quién dió la orden de dejarlos juntos? - exclamó una voy femenina a lo lejos- ¡Sepárenlos inmediatamente! No me importa si quedan pocas prisiones... ¡Hagan espacio!

Ambos guerreros sintieron como la puerta de la celda se abría rápidamente y luego vieron cómo entraban unos cuantos guardias para sacar a Sokka del lugar.

- Te interrogará a tí primero- le informaron con frialdad al joven guerrero de la tribu agua del sur. Entonces lo desencadenaron y lo arrastraron hasta una celda que estaba cercada por tres paredes de metal y una reja de acero, luego lo dejaron dentro de la oscura habitación colocandole unos nuevos grilletes pero esta vez, estos unían sus manos y pies entre sí.

- ¿Estás listo para hablar? - escuchó una voz familiar preguntar con cierta impaciencia en la entrada de su celda, entonces levantó la mirada y pudo observar a la princesa de la nación del fuego mirándolo con repugnancia mientras su amiga, Tai lee lo miraba con lo que parecía un poco de curiosidad.

- Ni en tus sueños - contestó secamente el guerrero de la tribu agua.

- Entonces ya sabes lo que te espera... - amenazó la princesa de la nación del fuego mientras se acercaba lentamente al joven de la tribu agua

y comenzó a crear un relámpago que iba en dirección a su brazo cuando algo la detuvo.

- Azula, por favor - imploró su amiga- no lo mates, déjame un rato con él, seguro lo convenzo de darnos un poco de información.

La princesa de la nación del fuego puso los ojos en blanco y dirigió su rayo hacia un guardia que estaba pasando cerca de la celda, este se estremeció y cayo al suelo convulsionando.

- Está bien- resolvió la heredera al trono de la nación del fuego- Te dejaré un rato con el prisionero... ¡Guardias! Lleven a este de aquí a un hospital, si no llega en media hora entonces no se molesten en intentar reanimarlo... ¡APÚRENSE!

La princesa de la nación del fuego salió de la celda cerrándola desde afuera para que asi el joven de la tribu agua no tuviera oportunidad de escapar, después le indicó a los guardias que se alejaran y desapareció de los alrededores. Entonces Ty Lee se acercó al guerrero de la tribu del agua del polo sur y se arrodilló frente a él.

- Gracias por salvarme hace un rato, pero solo es retrasar lo inevitable- Sokka estaba sentado con las rodillas al pecho y con su cabeza agachada- Lo siento, pero no te diré nada.

-Tranquilo - Ty Lee le levantó la cara con las manos al joven de la tribu agua del polo sur- No voy a obligarte a delatar a tus amigos, solo quería preguntarte cómo te llamas...

- Sokka - el guerrero de la tribu del agua del polo sur la miró extrañado. _¿Qué es lo que pretende esta chica? - pensó intrigado - ¿Qué intenta ganar con esto?_. Entonces apartó su cara y miró al rincón de la habitación- Pero, no es que te importe como me llamo, ¿o sí?

- La verdad es que hace tiempo me lo preguntaba - repondió Ty lee sinceramente - Mi nombre es Ty Lee por cierto, y ... ¿de dónde eres?

- De la tribu del agua del polo sur - contestó Sokka aun más intrigado que antes._ No lo entiendo- se decía a si mismo- Pero será mejor seguirle la corriente_ - Y tú debes ser de la nación del fuego, ¿no?

- Si, bueno supongo que lo deduces por que soy amiga de Azula... - la acróbata se detuvo un momento para observar al joven de la tribu del agua del polu sur. _Guauu, es muy guapo- pensó, _mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente - ¿Tienes hambre?

- Eso creo - había pasado todo el día sin provar bocado y su estómago comenzaba a reclamarle.

- Traje un poco de carne a escondidas de Azula, ten come un poco, el viaje debió ser largo.

- Un poco - respondió el joven en el mismo momento en el que se disponía a comer con ferocidad la comida que la acróbata le había traido- muchas gracias por la comida, adoro la carne.

- Me alegra que te guste, pero queda poco tiempo... conociendo a Azula de segura va a volver con pocos minutos, y no sería conveniente si te viera comer algo.

- Entiendo - asintió el joven entonces terminó la comida que le habían traido de una vez- podría sospechar por la comida.

- ¿Tienes novia? - preguntó Ty Lee de improviso.

- Sí, se llama Suki y es la lider de las guerreras kyoshi... ¿La conoces?

- Creo que sí - repondió un poco desanimada - ¿La amas mucho?

En ese momento llegó Azula hasta la celda y abrió la reja para dejar salir a su amiga.

- Y... - preguntó la princesa de la nación del fuego con un tono impaciente mientras se alejaban de la celda del guerrero de la tribu del agua del polo sur- ¿Sirvió de algo o solo me hiciste perder el tiempo?

- Tranquila Azula, se está abriendo lentamente, pronto conseguiré información valiosa - Pero en el fondo la acróbata de circo sabía que aunque consigiuera esa información no se la daría a su amiga, de alguna forma ella sabía que lo que hacían estaba mal pero no se atrevía a admitirlo en público- asi no le hagas daño todavia, ¿vale?

- Confiaré en tí Ty Lee, no me decepciones.

Hi! Espero que les haya gustado el tercer capítulo... Reviews pliss de verda me gustaría saver lo que piensan (:

PD: Sorry por la ortografía... trato de mejorar (I)


	4. Descubriendo Sentimientos

**Avatar la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece y huachuleruuu... xd**

**Vuelcos Inesperados**

Capítulo IV: Descubriendo sentimientos

- Zuko... - No debería hacer esto según mis principios - se decía la maestra agua con cierta molestia - Pero es como si tuviera la necesidad de disculparme con él por lo que le hice... La maestra agua levantó su rostro para mirar al maestro fuego a los ojos- Lo que hice hace un rato...

- ¿Dejarme abandonado en ese barro movedizo? - preguntó con cierta molestia.

- Sí, eso. Pues verás... lo siento Zuko - La maestra agua se detuvo un momento para tomar aire - Lo siento mucho, es solo que me dejé llevar por la rabia que tenía contenida y actué sin pensar, eres el maestro de Aang y si algo te llegara a pasar, Aang no me...

- No sigas... - la interrumpió el ex príncipe con un susurro - ...te entiendo perfectamente, fuí un tonto en el pasado, te dañé, lastimé e insulté. Tienes motivos suficientes para odiarme. Solo déjame reparar el daño que te hice a tí y a tu pueblo.

La maestra agua lo miró sorprendida, no esperaba que en su intento por disculparse con aquel príncipe engreído terminara él disculpándose con ella, pero eso le tranquilizaba de sobremanera. _Al menos ya no sigue molesto conmigo - pensó aliviada- pero... ¿Qué se supone que podría hacer él para ayudarme y a mi tribu... -_ Entonces una idea le vino a la mente y su rostro se iluminó con tan solo pensarla.

- Cuando la guerra termine ... tu serás el señor del fuego, ¿Cierto?

- Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas? - el ex príncipe comenzó a caminar un poco más intranquilo_. ¿En qué habrá pensado?- se preguntó con cierta curiosidad- Espero que no sea nada muy descabellado..._

- Entonces ya se me ocurrió que podrías hacer por mí - resolvió la maestra agua con una sonrisa en el rostro - Si reconstruyes TODOS los pueblos de la tribu agua del sur consideraría por pasado todo el daño que me has hecho.

- Pero Katara... -objetó el ex príncipe - La verdad es que no soy maestro agua... ¿Cómo podría recostruir una ciudad de hielo?

- No lo sé... ¿Pagándole a maestros agua para que lo hagan?

- Pero la verdad es que planeaba ayudar a reconstruir tu aldea antes de que lo sugirieras...

- No seas mentiroso - reclamó la maestra agua con cierta incredulidad y alegría en su tono de voz.

- Es verdad - se defendió el maestro fuego - Además esperaba que me pidieras algo más personal... algo así como ... - el ex príncipe se dispuso a hacer una mala imitación de la chica que tenía en frente- " quiero un armario gigante y una casa lujosa cuando todo termine" o algo así como "quiero que me obedezcas en todo mientras estemos en el grupo... como si fueras mi esclavo" Algo así diría Toph...

- No seas bobo - la maestra agua le dirige una mirada divertida, conteniendo las risas que le provocaban esta mala actuación de Zuko- Yo no soy como ella...

- Pero ambas son chicas...

- No importa , eso no quiere decir que pensemos igual, yo no podría pedirte algo que sólo me favorecería a mí, si tengo la oportunidad de pedirte cualquier cosa pensaré en lo que mi gente necesita primero - respondió Katara con firmeza - Sabes... es extraño tanta generosidad por tu parte. ¿Te sientes bien? - dijo la maestra agua bromeando.

- Claro que sí... y si te extraña mi forma de ser es porque no me conoces tan bien como pensabas.

Ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio por unos segundos mientras seguían avanzando por la cueva, entonces la maestra agua decidió romper el silencio.

- Supongo que en realidad no te conozco... y la opinión que me había formado de tí solo fué a base de mis prejuicios, nunca supe por qué nos perseguías, nunca entendí tus motivos. Quizás no eres tan malo como pareces - la maestra agua se ruborizó levemente por estos comentarios, pero aún asi siguió hablando - Yo creo que podría intentar olvidar la opinión que tenía de tí y según lo que conozca de tí en estos días podría hacerme una nueva...

- Gracias - dijo Zuko como toda respuesta.

Mientras seguían caminando podían sentir los mismo sonidos que anteriormente habían escuchado: el sonido de unos pasos y unas rodeas que atravesaban la cueva.

- ¿Escuchaste eso? - preguntó el ex príncipe.

- Sí, creo saber quien podría ser...

- Mejor vamos a echar un vistazo antes de salir de aquí - entonces se dirigió en dirección que le parecía escuchar las pisadas - No están muy lejos, los alcanzaremos pronto.

Comenzaron a caminar cada vez más rápido conforme seguían avanzando, finalmente no pudieron aguantar la tensión y comenzaron a correr como si estuviesen haciendo una carrera por quién llegase primero, se miraron mutuamente y no pudieron contener la risas, se estaban comportando como niños, sin embargo les divertía enormemente y no pararían la carrera hasta llegar a su destino. _No conocía este lado divertido de Zuko - pensaba la joven de la tribu agua entusiasmada- pero creo que me gusta. _Seguían corriendo ambos jóvenes con la mayor velocidad que le concedieran sus pies hasta que divisaron a los dueños de esas pisadas extrañas, entonces comenzaron a disminuir la velocidad para no arrollarlos.

- Teo, Duque - exclamó Katara casi sin aliento por la carrera - ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

- Ha ocurrido algo terrible - anunció El Duque - ¡Llegó Azula a nuestro escondite y se llevó a Sokka y a Harú!

- Se fueron hace unas horas y los hemos estado buscando desde entonces - le dijo Teo con un tono alarmante.

- Y supongo que tú no sabias nada de eso... ¿Cierto? - Katara miró al maestro fuego con una mirada acusadora.

- ¡Claro que nó! - respondió el ex príncipe, molesto por la acusación - Jamás volvería a traicionarlos... no después de haberme ganado su confianza...

- Vamos chicos - reclamó Teo en un intento de frenar la futura pelea que se avecinaba peligrosamente- ¡Debemos hacer algo!

- Tienes razón - concedió Zuko llevandosé la mano a la barbilla y caminando unos cuantos pasos - Se me ocurrió una idea, ustedes vayan por Aang y Toph, mientras nosotros intentamos averiguar a dónde se dirigieron.

- ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso exactamente? - preguntó Katara con cierta desconfianza - ¿Pretendes llevarte a Apa sin la autorización de Aang?

- Lo comprenderá - respondió secamente el ex príncipe - tengo el presentimiento de que ya sé a dónde se llevaron a tu hermano, si no nos han encontrado es porque él no nos ha delatado, por lo que no saben a dónde dirigirse... lo que solo puede significar una cosa: están en una prisión cerca del palacio de la nación del fuego y creo saber cual es.

- Que suerte tenemos de que seas el príncipe de la nación del fuego -dijo la maestra agua sarcásticamente.

- Ex príncipe - remarcó Zuko - ahora vámonos, no hay tiempo que perder, si tu hermano y Harú están en manos de mi hermana no nos queda mucho tiempo antes de que su paciencia se agote y ... se deshaga de ellos.

Un silencio sepulcral llenó el ambiente por unos segundos y todos se miraron decididamente y sin despedirse salieron cada grupo por su parte en la dirección en la cual se encontraban sus respectivos objetivos, Teo y el duque intentaban apurarse lo más que podían en la busca de su amigo el avatar, mientras que Zuko y Katara se dirigían hacia la salida de la cueva para ir en busca de sus amigos y hermano en el caso de la maestra agua.

Una vez afuera de la cueva comenzaron a caminar, según el punto de vista del ex príncipe, sin rumbo aparente, por lo que comenzó a inquietar al no divisar con la mirada a Apa.

- ¿Estás segura de que recuerdas dónde dejaste al bisonte?

- Claro que sí - contestó la maestra agua un poco molesta por la inseguridad del ex príncipe- Con Aang lo dejamos escondido en un lugar de tal forma que no llamara la atención , no queríamos correr el riesgo de que alguien se lo llevara otra vez.

- ¿Está camuflado con algo? - prenguntó el maestro fuego con incredulidad- ¡Pero si es gigante!

- No seas ingenuo Zuko - dice Katara un poco divertida por la expresión de incredulidad dibujada en el rostro de su compañero - está en una cueva con algunas rocas delante de él para que sí alguien viese la cueva desde afuera solo viese un montón de rocas apiladas y un fondo blanco y gris y solo atinase a pensar que es parte de la cueva.

- Ya veo ... - dice un poco avergonzado por el comentario que había hecho unos momentos atrás. _Que estúpido - se recriminó a si mismo._ - ¿Falta mucho?

- De hecho ya llegamos - anunció Katara con autosuficiencia y deteniéndose para mirar a una entrada de una cueva que no tenía nada de especial - Lo estás mirando.

- Hicieron un bueno trabajo escondiéndolo - alabó Zuko sorprendido - no logro divisar donde está.

- La verdad es que Aang hico todo el trabajo - admitió la maestra agua - yo solo le decía donde colocar las rocas mientras observaba desde afuera...

- Pero cómo vamos a sacar esas rocas de allí... se ven pesadísimas

- Solo hay que dejar que Apa lo haga ... retrocede un poco - entonces la joven de la tribu agua empujó hacia atrás al maestro fuego con su mano - ¡APA... JIP JIP!

Entonces el bisonte lanzó un fuerte gruñido y una ráfaga de viento con éste, la cual derrivó en unos instantes la fortaleza que acorralaba al animal dejando al bisonte a plena vista. Entonces la maestra agua se acercó corriendo al animal y subió en este, esperando que su compañero le imitara, quien sin perder tiempo corrió detrás de ella y subió rápidamente al bisonte, mientras este comenzaba a elevarse por los aires. Zuko tomó la riendas del animal mientras lo dirigía a la nación del fuego.

- Katara, solo podremos viajar con Apa hasta cierto punto, ya que si lo viesen los guardias de la nación del fuego pondrían en alerta a mi hermana y a mi padre, asi que si queremos pasar desapercibidos será mejor que caminemos cierta distancia y que Apa regrese por Aang y Toph.

- Tienes razón - concedió la maestra agua mientras miraba hacia el horizonte, pensando en cómo estaría su hermano.

* * *

- Tranquila Toph - la voz de Aang sonó como un leve susurro que llegó hasta los oídos de la pequeña maestra tierra, quien ya se sentía mucho más relajada y comenzaba a disfrutar la sensación de volar por los aires - Estamos llegando.

- Sabes Aang - comentó la niña de ojos verdes - creo que me está gustando volar... ¡Pero no por eso creas que te vas a salvar de la que te espera!

Apenas los pies de la maestra tierra tocaron el suelo se acostó a espaldas en el, creando ángeles de tierra al tiempo que movía sus brazos.

- ¡Por fin! - exclamó agradecida la pequeña maestra tierra - Adorada tierra...

Después de que Aang cerró su aeroplano Toph le dedicó una mirada juguetona al mismo tiempo en el que se acercaba dando unos pasos ligeros en la dirección en donde se encontraba joven avatar.

- Oh Aang... - la maestra le sonrió burlónamente en el momento en el que levantaba su mano para hundir a su amigo en la tierra, enterrándolo hasta el cuello en ella, después lo miró con autosuficiencia, pasando por al lado de él sin devolverlo a la superficie - Ahora estamos a mano ... ¿No lo crees?

- ¡Oh ... Vamos Toph! - reclamó el joven avatar - No me piensas dejar solo aquí... ¿O sí?

- Claro que no Aang... solo estarás enterrado allí todo el tiempo que se me de la gana. - la maestra tierra soltó una risita maliciosa mientras observaba el lugar con sus sentidos.

- Está bien ... supongo que me lo merezco - el nómanda aire suspiró quedamente aceptando con resignación el castigo que su amiga le había asignado - em... ¿Toph?

- ¿Qué pasa Aang?

- ¿Me puedes decir qué es lo que hay en en esta bodega? - preguntó Aang con curiosidad - Se supone que llegamos hasta aquí para ver qué es loque había ¿No?

- Eso intento ver Aang - la maestra tierra agudizaba sus sentidos para sentir el lugar con mayor presición - Pero solo encuentro unas rocas extrañas, como esa que activó el mecanismo que nos hizo llegar hasta el pasadizo en el cual se encontraba la puerta a esta inmensa "bodega", si así puede llamarse... estas rocas activan un mecanismo que nos hará ascender hasta una sala que se encuentra sobre nosotros.

- Wow... - balbuseó Aang sorprendido - Eres sorprendente Toph.

- Lo sé - la maestra tierra le dedicó una sonrisa orgullosa- será mejor que te saque de ahí, no te puedes quedar atrás de esta investigación, ¿O si?

La pequeña maestra tierra dió unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar al lado de su amigo y con un leve movimiento de muñeca lo levanto casi con delicadeza. Un impulso le impidió ser muy brusca con él, pues sabía lo "delicado" que era su amigo en este tipo de ocaciones.

- Gracias por...

- Por nada - le interrumpió la niña pelinegra - tu sabes que no me cuesta nada sacarte de...

- No te agradecí por sacarme exactamente- aclaró el joven avatar, interrumpíendole - te di las gracias por tener cierta delicadeza al hacerlo, sé que debiste contenerte para no sacarme bruscamente.

El rubor se hizo presente en el rostro de la niña de ojos verdes y le dió un suave golpe en el brazo derecho de Aang mientras escondía su rostro.

- No seas tonto, será mejor que veas qué es lo que se encuentra sobre nosotros - diciendo esto la maestra tierra se acercó a una de las piedras que tenía el mismo extraño símbolo grabado en ella que la piedra que había presionado unos momentos antes, esta estaba rodeada por otras piedras idénticas, lo cual despertó una gran confusión dentro de la niña pelinegra. _Cuál de todas debería presionar... - se preguntaba a sí misma, mientras intentaba pensar en una solución- quizás no sea presionar "la indicada", sino "las indicadas_" - creo que deberíamos presionarlas en un orden específico o ciertas rocas para formar algo, no lo sé...

- Quizás se refiera al símbolo de los nómadas aire - el joven avatar se acercó a la pared que contenía las extrañas rocas y comenzó a presionarlas de tal forma que formasen el kanji(*) "aire" en la pared. Entonces las pareces comenzaron a temblar al igual que el suelo, el cual comenzó a subir rápidamente llevándo a ambos jóvenes a una sala repleta de ilustraciones de nómadas aires, ciertos estantes y unos cuantos pergaminos en ellos; sin embargo lo que más le llamó la atención al joven avatar fué una grabación inscrita en la pared con letras muy grandes y llamativas, a un costado de ella se encontraba un pequeño pilar que sostenía un pergamino enrollado con una cinta de color celeste.

_"Si has logrado llegar hasta aquí es porque debes ser un nómada aire, en tal caso debes enterarte de que no te encuentras solo, mi nombre es Suichi Taoming y soy un monje del templo del aire del oeste. Estoy a cargo de un grupo de niños que logré salvar de la catástrofe que se produjo en nuestra nación, somos muy pocos y tengo la sensación de que hay más refugiados como nosotros en distintas partes del mundo, la dirección de nuestro paradero actual se encuentra en un mapa que diseñé, en un pergamino que se encuentra al lado de esta escritura"_

- ¿Qué dice Aang? - preguntó la maestra tierra después de un rato al notar que su amigo se quedó estático frente a la pared, como si estuviese en estado de shock.

- Toph... - susurró Aang de forma casi imperceptible.

- Vamos Aang, habla. No te acompañé hasta aquí para que no me digas nada...

- ¡HAY MÁS NÓMADAS AIRE EN EL MUNDO! - grita eufórico Aang mientras se acerca a la maestra tierra y la abraza con todas sus fuerzas - ¡No soy el último maestro aire! ¡Debemos encontrarlos Toph... no importa lo que cueste!

La niña de ojos verdes al sentir como el joven avatar la abrazaba de forma tan efusiva quizó apartarle y reclamarle por haberse atrevido a acercarse de esa forma sin previo aviso, sin embargo se quedó estática mientras su amigo la abrazaba de tal forma que se quedaron ambos jóvenes demasiado cerca para el gusto de la niña de ojos verdes, sin embargo esta cercanía con su amigo, su abrazo sobrecogedor y su aroma varonil la embriagó y le hizo entrar en un estado de ensoñación, sin estar verdaderamente consiente de lo que hacía.

El abrazo se sentía cálido, acogedor y protector por un momento se sintió como una niña indefensa siendo protegida por un valioso guerrero que cubría con su cuerpo para recibir los ataques que le fuesen dirigidos a ella, le gustó esta sensación a tal punto de corresponder el abrazo y dejar caer su rostro en sus hombros_. Me siento tan bien - pensaba la maestra tierra mientras su rostro se ruborizaba por el contacto tan cercano que mantenía con el joven avatar- me quedaría así por siempre, nunca imaginé lo agradable que sería encontrarme en una situación así con mi mejor amigo, su aroma es tan... atractivo, envuelve todos mis sentidos... creo que hasta olvidé lo que me había dicho ¿Qué era?... ¡Ah si! que hay más como él en el mundo... que bueno... _

La maestra tierra estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no notó que su amigo se separó un poco de ella al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. _Me matará - pensó afligido, sin embargo al notar que su amiga no le había propinado un puño en la cara, sino que, muy al contrario le estaba correspondiéndo a aquel abrazo se acercó nuevamente a ella para abrazarla con más fuerza- me está correspondiendo el abrazo que le dí... quizás quedo en shock por la noticia pero me gusta sentirla de esta forma, me siento renovado... es extraño, siento que es más "tierna" de esta forma, y me agrada. Solo espero que al darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo no me entierre bajo 3 metros esta vez..._

La pequeña maestra tierra miró al joven avatar con infinita ternura y le dió un beso en la mejilla con mucha delicadeza y lentitud, mientras tomaba el rostro del nómada aire con su mano izquierda y se separaba lentamente de él.

- Me alegra que te hayas enterado de que existen más como tú...- la voz de la maestra tierra ya no sonaba sarcastica ni tosca como la mayoría de las veces que la escuchaba, en cambio, esta vez sonaba dulce y melodiosa a los oídos del joven avatar, quien se ruborizó tanto que no pudo disimularlo.

- Toph... - el rubor de las mejillas del avatar seguía encendiendose con más fuerza. _¡¿Qué es lo que acaba de hacer? - se preguntaba el joven nómada aire- Toph no es así, no es tan... delicada. Pero si lo pienso un poco... creo que en realidad siempre lo fué, solo que intentaba ocultarlo tras esa apariencia de chica ruda que muestra a los que la rodean._El joven avatar miró a los ojos de la maestra tierra que tenía frente a sus ojos sintiendo que estos le hacían perderse en ellos por lo que debatió internamente para continuarlo lo que intentaba decirle- ... gra ... gracias por ... compartir este... momento conmigo, te considero una gran amiga.

Estas palabras aterrizaron a la niña pelinegra en la tierra, quien dándose cuenta de la embarazosa situación se alejó rápidamente de su amigo mirándole con cierta molestia que intentó disimular. _¡¿Qué me sucede?- se preguntó alarmada - no puedo entender por qué me dejé llevar por su aroma y su cálido abrazo... quizás será porque no me había abrazado ningún chico de mi edad de esa forma y además ¿Porqué él no hizo nada por detenerme? ... en fin. NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE ESTO SE SEPA... y se lo haré saber a Aang, por las buenas o por las malas _

- No hay de qué Aang - le respondió la maestra tierra un poco más relajada por la lejanía que había interpuesto con su amigo - Pero escúchame bien: Si alguien se llega a enterar se "eso" DATE POR MUERTO , no me importa que seas el avatar... si le cuentas a alguien será tu fin.

- No te preocupes Toph - intentó calmarla el joven avatar al ver que se empezaba a alterar. _Sabía que esto vendría - pensó con cierto nerviosismo - ella se daría cuenta de lo que había hecho y ... algo así o algo peor pasaría. Me preguntó por qué se habrá quedado en ese estado de somnolencia y tranquilidad hace un rato... en fin, después lo averiguaré... _- "Eso" no saldrá de aquí, tienes mi palabra como el avatar de que así será.

- Eso espero - Toph lo miró un poco molesta, más con ella misma que con su amigo, y luego se dirigió hacia el lugar por el cual habían entrado - Mejor nos vamos...

- ¡Espera! - gritó el joven avatar un poco alarmado - no podemos irnos sin el mapa, esperame un poco.

- ¿Que mapa? - preguntó Toph extrañada pues su amigo no le había explicado nada de lo había leído en el muro.

- Verás... hay una pequeña resistencia que se oculta en algún lugar del mundo y el pergamino que se encuentra encima del pedestal al lado de esta escritura contiene un mapa con la dirección en la cual se ubica esta resistencia - explicó rápidamente el nómada aire mientras sentía que todo su aire se le escapaba de los pulmones, luego tomó un pequeño respiro para continuar con su relato- entonces pensé en llevármelo para tratar de encontrarlos, tendría que preguntarle a Sokka que me decifrace este mapa y pensé que tal vez... podríamos ir todos juntos a conocerlos.

- Sí, supongo que sería bueno agregar más aliados en contra del señor del fuego - aceptó la maestra tierra- ahora vámonos, entre más tiempo nos quedemos aquí menos tiempo nos queda para planear el viaje.

- Tienes razón - concedió Aang mientras se acercaba al lado de su maestra de tierra control.

- Siempre la tengo - una sonrisa presumida se dibujo en el rostro de la maestra tierra y comenzó a hacer movimientos de tierra control para bajar de la sala en la cual se encontraban.

* * *

- Despierta dormilón - una voz femenina se pronunció entre los ronquidos del joven de la tribu agua del polo sur - no sé como pudiste quedarte dormido tan rápido...

Sokka se encontraba tendido en el suelo boca abajo, mientras un hilito de saliva salía de un costado de la comisura de sus labios, la joven acróbata se acercó al guerrero de la tribu del polo sur con ánimo de despertarlo, movió sus hombros con una de sus manos y lo miró detenidamente. _Incluso dormido se ve más guapo - pensó la castaña ruborisándose levemente - ¡Pero cómo duerme! Pareciera que no fuese a despertarse nunca más... será mejor que lo despierte antes de que Azula cambie de opinión._Ty Lee se acercó hasta un costado de su rostro y le susurró suavemente en sus oídos:

- Levántate antes de que se acabe el tiempo, Sokka de la tribu del agua del polo sur...

ooOOoo Flash Back ooOOoo

La princesa de la nación del fuego estaba practicando arduamente en el patio del palacio real cuando su amiga se acercó a ver como creaba un rayo, todo el procedimiento que convocaba a su creación y la chispa que este irradiaba capturaron toda la atención de la joven acróbata, quien tenía un pequeño plan entre manos para poder estar un tiempo a solas con su "nuevo amigo" en un lugar distinto a la prisión. Una vez que Azula terminó la creación de su potente rayo, Ty Lee se acercó hasta ella dando unos cuantos brincos.

- ¡Hola Azula!

- ¿Qué quieres Ty Lee? - preguntó la maestra fuego un poco molesta - ¿No vez que es estoy ocupada?

- Lo siento, pero es que se me ocurrió una idea infalible para sacarle información a ese atractivo prisionero de la tribu agua del polo sur - Azula puso los ojos en blanco mientras escuchaba la palabra "atractivo" en la misma oración en la que se encontraba ese sucio campesino de la tribu agua.

- Vamos Ty Lee, es solo un campesino... jamás lo podrías encontrar si quiera atractivo.

- Como sea... te quería preguntar si lo podía llevar a un "paseo" por un bosque que se encuentra cerca de aquí... - la maestra fuego la fulminó con la mirada al escuchar los planes de su amiga, quien al notarlo intentó remediar la situación explicándole con más detalle su plan - Tranquila Azula, una vez allí le haré creer que estoy de su parte y lograré que me diga por su propia voluntad sónde se encuentran sus amigos que me guie hasta ellos, una vez que me encuentre con ellos te envió una carta para informarte dónde me encuentro.

- Vaya Ty Lee, me has sorprendido - le aclamó la princesa de la nación del fuego con un tono cargado de cierta ironía - ¿No te habrá ayudado alguien a diseñar el plan, o si?

- Quizás Mai me ayudó un poco - admitió la joven acróbata - Pero... ¿No crees que sería un buen plan?

- Casi... - aceptó la maestra fuego - ... solo que yo le haría unas pequeñas modificaciones.

ooOOoo Fin Flash Back ooOOoo

_- Las modificaciones que le hizo Azula al plan original me dejaron realmente sorprendida, siempre me ha sorprendido su forma de pensar - pensaba la joven acróbata mientras revolvía el cabello del guerrero de ojos azules, quien se negaba a querer despertarse - pobrecito... debió haber quedado muy cansado con la paliza que le dieron._El joven de ojos azules comenzó a desperezarse estirando sus brazos para luego refregrar sus ojos para observar a quien lo estaba despertando, cuando se dio cuenta de la cercanía que había entre ambos se alejó rápidamente de ella. _¿Hace cuanto rato me habrá estado mirando? - pensó un poco incómodo el joven guerrero mientras la joven de pelo castaño le dirigía una sonrisa acogedora- aunque pensandolo bien ya no me incomoda tanto... _

- ¡Por fin! - exclamó joven la acróbata concierta impaciencia - ya me estaba empezando a preocupar... ¡Duermes como un tronco!

- Si, bueno... supongo que necesitaba descansar, pero de todas formas. ¿Para qué me despertaste? No es que tenga algo en contra de eso, pero es que estaba tan bien durmiendo...

- Lo siento Sokka, pero es que te tengo un oferta que no podrás rechazar... - el rostro de la joven acróbata se iluminó con una sonrisa mientras se afirmaba con sus manos para acercarse al joven de ojos azules quien la miraba con curiosidad - ¡Vamos a hacer un picnic en el bosque!

El joven de la tribu agua la miró un poco confundido. _¿No se supone que yo estaba en prisión o algo parecido? - reflexionó confuso - bueno... esta podría ser la oportunidad que he estado buscando para escapar, buscar ayuda y luego volver por Harú._ El joven de ojos azules la miró por unos momentos y luego le dedicó una media sonrisa, curvando solo una comisura de sus labios.

- ¿Tu amiga, la loca de patio, no se enojará si hacemos eso?

- Claro que no... ya le pregunté y me concedió la autorización para llevarte a donde yo quiera siempre que estén unos cuantos guardias rodeándonos...

- ¿Estas segura? No me gustaría provocar a esa chiflada...

- Tranquilo... yo tengo mis métodos para convencerla, ahora vámonos antes de que Azula cambie de opinión, a todo esto... ¿Te mencioné que ya es de noche? - diciendo esto Ty Lee volvió a pararse sobre sus pies y cojió una canasta de mimbre en la cual llevaba unas cosillas para el "picnic nocturno" que había organizado. Luego cogió a Sokka por el brazo y se aferró a él mientras salían de la celda que mantenía cautivo al joven guerrero.

oOoOoOo The End oOoOoOo

(*) el kanji es una forma de escritura que comparten los japoneses con los chinos ^^.

Hola otra vez! Esta vez me puse un poco más romanticona con Aang y Toph (L) y en el prox capítulo empezaré con Zutara y un poco de una pareja que se me ocurrió por un par de capítulos que ví en los cuales Ty Lee se mostraba como interesada por Sokka ^^

Sokka + Ty Lee= Sokklee =) Eso... y si tienen alguna crítica, sugerencia o comentario de la historia les agradecería mucho un review *-* ... eso :)

pd: creo que cada vez voy agrandando más los capítulos... ups! xd


	5. Confesiones

**Avatar la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, no saco ni un peso haciendo esto y etc, etc, etc... xD**

**Vuelcos Inesperados**

Capítulo V: Confesiones

La tarde estaba llegando a fin y un inminente crepúsculo se abre paso mientras un par de jóvenes viajaban en un bisonte volador rumbo a la nación del fuego, el cielo se teñía de diferentes colores en el horizonte, cubriéndolo con una mezcla de rosado, morado y naranja la cual amenizaba el ambiente. El frío comenzaba a atenuarse y fué en ese entonces en el que ambos jóvenes repararon en lo descuidados que habían sido.

- ¡Rayos! - se quejó Zuko por lo bajo - ¡Que torpe he sido! No traje ningún alimento o abrigo conmigo, no pensé en nada de eso antes de que partiéramos... ¡Soy un estúpido!

- No te recrimines tanto Zuko, yo también podría haber pesado en traer algo para abrigarnos o al menos algo de comida... - un rugido proveniente del estomago dejó en evidencia a la la maestra agua- ¡Tengo tanta hambre!

- Tengo un poco de dinero conmigo... - el maestro fuego se detuvo al ver la mirada de extrañeza que le dedicaba su compañeral - ¿Qué? Siempre traigo un poco conmigo a todas partes... solo por si acaso se presentaba una ocasión como esta - después de explicarle sus motivos sonrió con autosuficiencia.

- Supongo que tu extraña costumbre es de mucha utilidad después de todo...

- Estamos llegando - le interrumpió el ex príncipe mientras decendía hasta un amplio campo con hermosas flores, de todos los tipos que se pudieron imaginar, al llegar Zuko se bajó rápidamente de Apa y esperó a que Katara bajara del bisonte, una vez que la maestra agua bajó de este, el ex príncipe se acercó al bisonte volador y le acarició su frente con ternura - Necesitamos que vuelvas por Aang, ¿Crees que podrás con eso amigo?

El bisonte le repondió con un suave gruñido y se elevó por lo aires en dirección al templo del aire del oeste en busca de su amo. La joven de ojos azules comenzó a tiritar de improviso, por lo que se abrazó con sus manos y se resfregó los brazos en un intento de aplacar el frío que la inundaba. El maestro fuego al observarla en tal estado se acercó a ella y le rodeó los hombros con un abrazo fuerte y recomponedor mientras le daba un beso en la frente. La maestra agua sintió que todo el frío que la inundaba anteriormente lo reemplazaba un calor sobrecogedor que la tranquilizaba y a la vez la sorprendía de improviso.

- ¿Te parece si gastamos lo que me queda de dinero en un abrigo para tí y un poco de comida? - la maestra agua lo miró con cierta curiosidad. _¿Desde hace cuánto Zuko es tan protector y cariñoso conmigo? - pensó extrañada - Quizás sea así con la gente a la cual tiene más confianza, pero... ¿Por qué se comporta así conmigo? _. Al ver que la maestra agua se había quedado inmóvil y se había tensado ligeramente, el ex príncipe se alejó de ella lentamente y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida - O prefieres que sigamos nuestro camino sin comprar ninguna de esas cosas ...

- ¡Claro que no! - la maestra agua alcanzó a reacionar cuando volvió a sentir que el frío la invadía al tener a su compañero lejos otra vez - ¡Vamos! Eso si te advierto que seré yo quien escoja el abrigo...

- No podría ser de otra manera - concedió el maestro fuego - ¿Te parece si enciendo una pequeña llama de fuego para calentarnos mientras viajamos al pueblo más cercano que encontremos?

- Supongo que serviría para evadir el frío de cierta manera... pero pasando a otro tema, ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde nos encontramos? Porque si te soy honesta no tengo la más remota idea de dónde estamos...

- No te preocupes por eso Katara, nos encontramos a un par de kilómetros de la capital de la nación del fuego... una vez allí tendrás que ir a comprar tu sola... no puedo acompañarte, me reconocerían de inmediato.

- O tal vez podamos pedir prestado una capa a algún campesino de por aquí para que puedas acompañarme.

- ¿Estás loca? No podemos hacer algo así, si alguien descubre quien soy...

- Tranquilízate ¿Quieres? Yo tengo mis métodos para conseguir estas cosas... - la maestra fuego miró a Zuko con un poco de cierta picardía mientras procedía a explicarle su plan- Escucha: me presentaré a una hacienda con el pretexto de que voy camino a la capital de la nación del fuego a reunirme con unos familiares y les pediré una capa para abrigarme y ¡Listo! Ahí tienes tu capa...

- Pero podrían aprovecharse de tí por estar "sola"...

- No te preocupes por eso... yo puedo cuidarme sola.

Después de un rato caminando la maestra agua no pudo seguir disimulando el frío que la embriagaba y su labio se tornó de color morado mientras su piel se erizaba completamente.

- Katara... ¿Te molestaría si te abrazara mientras caminamos? - al ver la mirada de extrañesa que le dedicaba la maestra agua intentó explicarle mejor lo que quería decirle - Quiero decir... tu tienes frío ¿Cierto? Entonces pensé que podría ayudarte a "solucionar ese problema" si yo...

El maestro fuego no alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando la maestra agua lo abrazó con fuerza mientras cerraba sus ojos. El ex príncipe se sorprendió ante tal gesto tan repentino, sin embargo se sintió más tranquilo. _Quizás ya no me odia... - pensó esperanzado - si fuera así no estaría abrazandome, sobretodo no de esa forma tan... ¿Cariñosa? _El joven de ojos dorados se ruborizó ante este comentario, bajó la vista al mismo tiempo que la maestra agua subía la suya, provocando que ambas miradas se encontraran y cada uno pudiera observar el rubor en las mejillas del otro. _Se ve tan linda a la luz de la luna... - pensaba el ex príncipe mientras miraba a la maestra agua con detención- sus ojos parecen estar brillando con más fuerza que nunca... ¿Al verme a mí ? Definitivamente no entiendo nada sobre las chicas... en la mañana me miraba con odio y ahora sus ojos me miran casi con ternura... me gusta verla así._

La maestra agua sentía una pequeña chispa recorrer todo su cuerpo ante el contacto con el maestro fuego, sentía como si unas mariposas revolotearan por su estomago y la invadía los nervios, pero a la vez la invadía una serenidad increíble los reconfortantes ojos de color miel que tenía el ex príncipe. _Sus ojos son tan seductores... ¡siento que pudiese perderme en ellos por horas enteras! - los pensamientos de la maestra agua fluían libremente por su cabeza sin poder controlarlos - Creo que me podría acostumbrar a este nuevo Zuko, el verdadero Zuko que se encontraba oculto tras esa fachada de chico malo... _

El ex príncipe de ojos dorados se sentía fuera de órbita... nunca en toda su vida había sentido tanta paz en su interior, dejó que esta paz le inundara todos sus sentidos y después se dejó llevar por sus sentidos, estando completamente consiente de lo que hacía acercó su rostro al de la maestra agua y colocó sus manos en la espalda de la joven de ojos azules como zafiros mientras posaba suavemente sus labios en los de ella, sintiendo sus cálidos y húmedos labios encajar perfectamente con los suyos.

La maestra agua abrió tanto sus ojos que parecía que se fuesen a salir de sus cuencas, por un momento pensó en empujarle y recriminarle por haber sido tan imprudente, sin embargo al sentir como los labios del maestro fuego con tal delicadeza contra los suyos sintió como si flotase libremente por el aire y quiso corresponderle a aquel gesto moviendo levemente sus labios para prolongar aquella dulce sensación que la había atrapado, quería que ese tierno beso no terminase nunca...

Los proximos segundos fueron eternos para ambos jovenes que se habían separado un momento para poder recuperar el aire que habían perdido después que aquel largo suceso... Se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron cómplices de su reciente cometido.

- Antes no entendía porque era tan importante para mí buscar tu perdón, necesitaba saber que no me seguías odiando... no lo entendía ,hasta ahora.

- Cuando estuvimos juntos en Ba Sing Sé, tampoco había entendido porque a pesar de todo lo que nos habías hecho estaba dispuesta a gastar lo poco que tenía del agua sagrada del manantial por la sola posibilidad de curarte aquella cicatriz que dejó tu padre en tu rostro - La morena de ojos azules tomó el rostro del maestro fuego con su mano derecha, acariciando suavemente la cicatriz del ex príncipe - supongo que de alguna manera ya sabía que no eras tan malo como aparentabas ser...

La maestra tomo una pausa para recuperar el aire perdido y entonces ambos jóvenes separaron sus labios para concordar en una frase al unísono..

- Porque te quiero... - susurraron ambos jóvenes de forma casi inaudible.

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron una vez más para sellar sus labios en otro beso, uno más profundo y coprometedor que el anterior, al mismo tiempo que unas luciérnagas salían de sus escondites, debido a que la noche se había asentado con mayor fuerza, estas rodeaban a la pareja iluminando con un leve destello aquel gesto de reconciliación y ... de amor.

* * *

- ¡Casi lo olvido! - exclamó Teo de improviso - ¿Te acuerdas de el pergamino que le entregó Sokka a Harú?

- Claro que si, a mi tambien se me había olvidado... ¿Qué crees que haya pasado con el?

- No lo sé... de seguro a Harú también se le debe haber olvidado que lo lleva encima... o quizás ya se lo quitaron, me pregunto qué era lo que estaba escrito en el...

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban caminando sin rumbo aparente, en su intento de encontrar a sus amigos, sin embargo cambiaban de rumbo cada vez que les parecía escuchar las pisadas de alguna persona a lo lejos. Llevaban casi una hora en lo mismo cuando se apareció frente ellos una pared que les bloqueaba el paso, dejándolos en un callejón sin salida.

- ¡Oh rayos! ¡Esto es perfecto! - gritó El Duque bastante molesto con la situación en la cual se encontraban - ¡No sé en qué estabamos pensando cuando decidimos venir a buscarlos dentro de este irritante y extraña cueva que más se parece a un laberinto que a una simple cueva!

- No nos desesperemos todavía Duque...

- ¡QUE ME LLAMO EL DUQUE!

- Bueno, bueno... El Duque, yo creo que deberíamos continuar buscando, no nos demos por vencidos todavía, nuestros amigos nos necesitan.

- Supongo que tienes razón...

Cuando ambos jóvenes se disponían a dar media para volver de donde venían, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar mientras la pared que les bloqueaba el paso comenzaba a elevarse lentamente para dejar a la vista al par de amigos que habían estado buscando durante todo ese tiempo.

- ¡Aang, Toph! - exclamó Teo casi con euforia - ¡Por fin los encontramos!

La maestra tierra y el joven nómada aire los miraron extrañados por unos segundos antes de acercarse a ellos.

- ¿Podrían explicarme qué están haciendo aquí ? - les preguntó la maestra tierra un poco molesta._ ¿Que ocurre con todo el mundo? - se preguntó a si misma - ¿Por qué justo hoy día todos deciden aparecerse en esta cueva?_

- Los hemos estado buscando por horas... - les comenzó a explicar El Duque - Azula llegó a nuestro escondite y se llevó a Sokka y a Harú con ella.

- Zuko y Katara fueron a buscarlos en Apa - continuó Teo - Zuko dijo que podrían estar en una prisión cercana al palacio real de la nación del fuego...

- Oh no... - el rostro de Aang se volvió tan pálido como la nieve - debemos salir de aquí... ¡Vámonos!

- Pero Aang - protestó la niña de ojos verdes - ¿Cómo se supone que lograremos llegar hasta la nación del fuego sin Apa?

- Eso no es ningún problema Toph - explicó Aang - lo más probable es que no se puedan acercar mucho al palacio real de la nación del fuego con Apa, el es muy llamativo para que pasen desapercibidos. Entonces enviaran a Apa por nosotros, y nosotros estaremos aquí esperándolo a que regrese.

- Tienes razón - concedió Toph - será mejor que salgamos pronto de aquí...

Una vez que lograron salir de la extraña y peligrosa cueva se dirigieron al templo del aire del oeste para esperar a que su amigo, el bisonte volador, llegase por ellos. Cuando llegaron al templo hicieron una pequeña fogata pues la noche ya les había dado alcance y el frío comenzaba a infiltrarse.

- Será mejor que Teo y El Duque se queden aquí - dictaminó el joven avatar - no podemos arriesgarnos a que tomen más prisioneros.

Lo mencionados asintieron con la cabeza en señal de aprovación, entonces el nómade aire se apartó del grupo hasta uno de los pilares que sostenían la construción y se apoyó de espaldas a este mientras los pensamientos inundaban su mente hasta que una voz conocida lo sacó de sus vacilaciones.

- ¿No piensas decirle nada a los chicos? - le preguntó la maestra tierra mientras se acercaba a conversar con su amigo.

- La verdad me gustaría que fuese un secreto entre los dos ... - el maestro aire se ruborizó levemente ante este comentario - digo, no me gustaría que los demás lo sepan hasta que Sokka y Harú se encuentren a salvo, ellos son nuestra prioridad por el momento...

- Aang... - la niña de ojos verdes se acercó aun más al nómada aire mientras suavizaba la voz - ¿Has pensado que quizás esa pequeña resistencia ya no exista? Es posible que algunos de esos asesinos de la nación del fuego los haya encontrado y ... tu sabes.

- Sí, lo he pensado, sin embargo todavía existe la posibilidad de que se encuentren allí y sin importar lo que haya pasado quiero averiguarlo.

- Tú sabes que pase lo pase siempre te estaré apoyando, ¿Cierto Aang?

- Claro que sí - el niño de ojos grises la miró por unos instantes y le dirigió una mirada cargada de ternura. _Este es el momento para averiguar lo que me ha estado inquietando - pensó esperanzado- solo espero que no se enoje mucho por la pregunta..._El joven avatar tomó fuerzas de flaqueza y tras un breve suspiro decidió que era hora de preguntarle lo que tanto le inquietaba - Toph... ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

- Claro...

- ¿Por qué te comportaste de forma tan... inusual conmigo, cuando estábamos en la "bóbeda" secreta de los nómadas aire? - el joven avatar cerró fuertemente los ojos y se llevó las manos al frente de su cabeza, esperando recibir una bofetada en su rostro o una fuerte reprimenda por preguntarle sobre el tema que ella le había pedido que dejasen atrás; sin embargo nada de eso sucedió, en vez de eso la maestra tierra lo miró un poco confundida.

- ¿Por qué cierras los ojos de esa forma y te escondes detrás de tus manos? No es como si te fuese a golpear por la pregunta... - la niña de ojos verdes se detuvo por un momento. _Eso definitivamente suena como algo que yo haría...- pensó un poco divertida - se nota que me conoce bien... o quizás no tanto._la maestra tierra lo miró con una expresión divertida mientras le bajaba las manos con las suyas - de acuerdo... quizás eso es lo más probable que hubiera hecho con cualquier persona... pero no contigo Aang, eres mi amigo después de todo.

- Entonces... ¿Responderás la pregunta que te hice?

- Es un poco complicado de explicar... no quiero que me mires raro una vez que te lo explique, ¿Me lo prometes?

- Prometido

- Verás... tu sabes que mis padres me ocultaban del mundo, ¿Cierto? - el maestro aire asintió con la cabeza para no interrumpirla - Bueno... resulta que gracias a eso yo nunca había conocido a ninguna niña o... niño durante toda mi vida, jamás tuve un amigo de mi edad con quien compartir, y a partir de eso también deberías suponer que con mayor razón tampoco he abrazado ni besado a ningún niño... - la maestra tierra tomo una pausa para respirar un poco y sentir como sus mejillas se sonrojaban al igual que las de su amigo_. No entiendo por qué puedo serle tan sincera con estas cosas... - meditó un tanto confusa - pero siento que de alguna forma el me inspira esa confianza para poder ser yo misma con él. _- bueno... y cuando me abrazaste en esa bóveda subterránea... me sentí diferente, quizás es porque nunca había estado tan cerca de un niño de mi edad... no lo sé.

El niño de ojos grises la miró estupefacto mientras la maestra agua terminaba su relato. _Nunca pensé que sería tan honesta conmigo - pensó con cierta confusión rondando por su mente - Yo también sentí algo especial cuando la sentí correspónder mi abrazo, fue casi... electrizante. ¿Pero que le digo? Quizás ser honesto sea la mejor manera de proceder... ella ha sido muy honesta conmigo, se lo debo._ El nómada aire se acercó a la maestra tierra y la tomó de las manos al mismo tiempo que tomaba un breve respiro para confezar lo que realmente pensaba.

- Toph, yo... -comenzó a decir cuando la maestra tierra se zafó del agarre de sus manos para abrazarle otra vez recargando su cabeza en el hombro del joven avatar - creo que sentí las mismas cosas que tú sentiste... no sé si me entiendes, pero me gustaría que supieras lo bien que me siento cuando estamos asi de... cerca.

- Me gustas Aang... - suspiró la maestra tierra de forma inaudible, sin que su amigo tuviese la posibilidad de escucharla - ... y mucho.

El nómada aire, sin haber escuchado la confesión de su amiga, la rodeó con sus brazos mientras le daba un suave beso en la sien, para luego dejarse abrazar por largo rato hasta que reparó en que su amiga le había dicho algo, sin embargo no podía recordar que era.

* * *

- Sabes... Eres muy divertido - comentó la ágil acróbata mientras se aferraba al brazó del joven de ojos azules.

Ambos jóvenes habían estado un par de horas caminando en dirección al bosque mientras conversaban de sus aventuras y desventuras, bromeaban acerca de asuntos sin importancia... por instantes sentían que no importaba nada más en el mundo, no se acordaron de las rivalidades ni de los problemas, por un momento solo era Ty Lee y Sokka, dos jóvenes corrientes con muchas cosas en común, como el sentido del humor.

- Nunca pensé que podría divertirme tanto contigo... digo, no pensé llevarme tan bien con una amiga de esa desquiciada.

- Tranquilo, te entiendo. ¿Pero sabes algo? - preguntó la joven de ojos castaños mientras se disponía a caminar en sus manos - La verdad no estoy de acuerdo con lo que Azula hace, simplemente me gustaría que ella no fuese tan ... radical, por decirlo de alguna forma...

- Espera - la interrupió el moreno - ¿Me estás diciendo que no concuerdas con Azula en todo eso de la guerra o qué?

- Sí, eso y además que intente ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos por ser el orgullo de su padre... es más la verdad no sé si en realidad somos amigas, o mejor dicho que ella me considere una.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por que nuestra amistad, al igual que todas las relaciones que mantiene Azula con el resto de la gente, se basa en el temor que ella inspira en los que la rodean.

- Ty Lee... - el joven de ojos azules tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se armó de valor para pronunciar las palabras que diría a continuación - enn el caso de que no fueses amiga de esa fría y controladora princesa, ¿Crees que hubieras unido a nuestra causa?

El moreno la miró con cierto temor, no sabía que esperar, quizás ante tal comentario ella sería capáz de acusarlo a Azula de intentar reclutarla o algo parecido, entonces... su vida ya sería historia. Sin embargo notó un cierto brillo en los ojos de la hábil acróbata de circo y una sonrisa de par en par que se fue dibujando poco a poco en su rostro.

- ¿Me estás insinuando que podría unirme a tu equipo junto al avatar si quisiera?

- Bueno... la verdad es que solo te pre...

- ¡Por supuesto que SI! - la joven acróbata lo abrazó con entusiasmo mientras el joven de ojos azules se encontraba realmente confundido pero alegre a la vez. Al menos sé que ella está de nuestra parte después de todo - pensó el joven guerreo con satisfacción - pero... ¿Por qué?

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- ¡Claro que sí! De hecho tenía todo planeado para ayudarte a escapar esta noche y en el caso de que me aceptaras... pretendía irme contigo - un leve color carmesí inundó las mejillas de la chica que ahora se encontraba de frente al moreno - ¿No tienes ningún problema con que nos vayamos ahora, o si?

- ¿Cómo crees? Preferiría cualquier cosa antes de seguir en ese asfixiante calabozo de metal - se detuvo un momento al recordar que su amigo Harú seguía tras las rejas - pero hay un problema... Harú es parte de mis amigos y no puedo abandonarlo, si me voy quizás se desquiten con él.

- No te preocupes por eso... seguro tus amigos ya están en camino a liberarlos.

- Tienes razón... a todo esto ¿Qué plan tienes en mente para salir de aquí ?

- La verdad el plan ya está en marcha...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que parte del plan era invitarte a salir y bueno mientras estuviéramos aquí en el bosque... convencerte para que me dejes ir con tu grupo y escapar.

- Mmmmm y ¿Cómo escaparemos de aquí si está rodeado de guardias?

- La verdad no tenía planeado el escape, solo pensaba en salir corriendo mientras esquivabamos a los guardias y la verdad no tengo muy bien calculada esa parte...

El joven guerrero se llevó la mano a la frente provocando que esta quedase roja después de tan reprentino golpe, la joven de pelo castaño lo miró un poco desanimada al ver su reación.

- La verdad esperaba que tú me sugirieras un plan... ya que si mal no me acuerdo fuiste tú el lider que organizó la invasión a la capital de la nación del fuego, ¿O me equivoco?

- ¡Pero no esperaba que todo fuese tan repentino! - el moreno de ojos azule levantaba los brazos llevándoselos a las sienes y después miró al cielo con preocupación. ¿Que tál si Azula sospecha de Ty Lee y tiene alguna idea de lo que quiere hacer... ? - se preguntó el joven guerrero mientras sentía como la ágil acróbata se aferraba a su brazo al mismo tiempo en el que se disponía a correr rápidamente en dirección al bosque - ¡¿Qué haces?

- Improvisando

Los jóvenes empezaron a correr lo más rápido que podían mientras se adentraban en el bosque, el cual se volvía cada vez más tupido a medida que avanzaban.

- ¡EL PRISIONERO Y LA SEÑORITA TY LEE ESTÁN ESCAPANDO! - escucharon que un guardia que corría tras de ellos alertaba a los demás- ¡RÁPIDO! ¡DEN AVISO A LA PRINCESA AZULA Y AL SE...

El guardia no alcanzó a terminar la frase pues Ty Lee, ya cansada del guardia había retrocedido para hacerle frente y bloquearlo con sus movimientos áglies y precisos, los cuales lograron terminar con el guardia en el suelo sin poder articular palabra.

- ¿Nunca te mencioné lo útil que podría llegar a ser tu habilidad?

- Creo que no éramos amigos antes... - sonrío Ty Lee con alegría en sus ojos. _Amigos... - pensó con cierto entusiasmo._

- Eso creo...

Se disponían a correr nuevamente cuando una persona conocida les bloqueó el paso.

- No creían que se saldrían con la suya tan fácilmente, ¿O son tan ingenuos como para pensar que no los estaba espiando todo este tiempo?

- Azula... - comenzó a decir la joven de ojos marrones.

- No me dirijas la palabra Ty Lee - la princesa de la nación del fuego la fulminó con la mirada- Jamás pensé que serías una traidora como mi hermano y mi tío...

La princesa de ojos dorados comenzó a crear un poderoso rayo para embestirlo contra su ex amiga, la cual ya no era más que una traidora frente a sus ojos, sin embargo estaba tan concentraba en herir a la traidora que tenía frente a sus ojos que no notó cómo se acercaba Sokka corriendo con tanta velocidad como la que le permitieron sus pies y empujó a la maestra fuego logrando que esta perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo junto a él.

- ¡Me pagarás caro tu estúpida imprudencia...! - justo en ese momento el prodigio de la nación del fuego se levantaba para lanzar una poderosa ráfaga de fuego azul en dirección al joven guerrero cuando vió que su ex amiga se acercaba rápidamente para bloquearla con sus implacables y rápidos movimientos, por lo que desvió la dirección de su ataque para dirigirlo a la ágil acróbata de circo, sin embargo una afilada daga rozó su cuello de la princesa e impidió que la heredera al trono de la nación del fuego pudiera llevar a cabo su cometido. La maestra fuego al reconocer el arma con la cual era amenazada no pudo ocultar su asombro por la imprudencia de su "amiga".

- ¡Mai! - exclamó sorprendida y enojada al mismo tiempo - ¡No puedo creer que tú también seas parte de esto!

- Lo siento Azula - la chica de mirada siniestra la observaba con cierto rencor en su mirada - no dejaré que asesines a la ÚNICA AMIGA que tengo.

En ese momento una sonrisa torcida se formó en el rostro de la heredera al trono de la nación del fuego, un grupo numeroso de guardias se podía observar a lo lejos, el cual se acercaba con peligrosa rapidez.

- ¡Qué conmovedor! - ironizó con un tono cargado de sarcasmo al mismo tiempo en que intentaba zafarse del agarre en el que la sometía la chica sombría- ¡Lástima que se les acabó el tiempo!

La ágil acróbata se acercó a la maestra fuega bloqueándola rápidamente y sin mayor esfuerzo, golpenadole unas cuantas veces en los puntos cruciales del cuerpo y dejándola inmóvil en el suelo.

- ¡Que tontas! - les gritó la maestra fuego con frustración - ¡A partir de ahora serán perseguidas por la nación del fuego y cuando las encuentre desearán no haber nacido!

- ¡Ven con nosotros Mai! - la joven acróbata se acercó a su amiga con ojos suplicantes. _Que extraño- pensó Mai - nunca pensé que Ty Lee fuese tan buena actriz _- Lo siento Ty Lee... mejor iré a refugiarme a otro lugar... tu sabes que yo no soy una traidora y que no estoy de parte del avatar.

- Eso pensé ... - comentó desanimada la joven de pelo castaño - Es una pena, no sabes de lo que te pierdes Mai.

- ¡Vamos Ty Lee! - reclamó con cierta molestia la chica sombría - Vamonos antes de que nos atrapen los guardias...

- ¿Eso quiere decir que vendrás con nosotros? - preguntó la joven acróbata esperanzada.

- Por ahora... mañana me iré a penas ralle el alba.

Los tres jóvenes comenzaron a correr como si los estuviese persiguiendo un búfalo dientes de león, hasta que llegaron a una cueva subterránea en la cual decidieron pasar la noche, sin embargo antes de que se dispusieran a dormir, el joven de la tribu agua del polo sur salió de la cueva y comenzó a tapar su superficie con ciertas ramas, si bien la entrada era bastante estrecha no quería correr ningún riesgo de que algún guardia notase esta entrada y los atrapase.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó la joven de pelo castaño mientras miraba al guerrero con extrañesa.

- Camuflo la entrada para que no puedan encontrarnos...

- Me parece bien, pero.. ¿No te parece que si bloqueamos la entrada después no podremos salir, genio? - le preguntó Mai un con una expresión aburrida - será mejor que no coloques nada muy pesado allá afuera, sobretodo ni se te ocurra poner una roca.

- Descuida - la intentó calmar el moreno - Tengo todo bajo control.

Unos minutos más tarde el camuflaje estaba preparado y los tres jóvenes intentaron que el sueño los venciera, pues al día siguiente tendrían una larga caminata por delante.

oOoOoOoOo The End ^^ oOoOoOoOoOo

Hola! Bueno... la verdad es que cuando dije la pareja Sokee... como que ahora ya no estoy muy segura, digamos que me gusta la pareja sokka y suki, bueno, me podrían decir que opinan de esta pareja? no sé si continuarla...

pd: ¿Reviews? plissss (:

pd 2 xD : creo que estoy mejorando mi ortografía... o no? :3


	6. El Reencuentro

**Avatar la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece y solo me gusta inventar cosas con sus personajes, y cosas asi...**

**Vuelcos Inesperados**

Capítulo VI: El reencuentro

Un grupo de jóvenes viajeros se encontraba descansando frente a una pequeña fogata mientras esperaban a que su peludo amigo apareciera, para así poder comenzar su viaje en busca de sus amigos, Teo y El Duque se habían quedado dormidos debido a la larga espera sin embargo un par de jóvenes no podían conciliar el sueño ni aunque así lo quisieran, sus mentes estaban siendo constantemente bombardeadas con imágenes de lo que había sucedido anteriormente , todo había ocurrido tan rápido que no les había dejado tiempo para pensar claramente.

Por su parte el avatar intentaba recordar qué era lo que su inusual amiga le había susurrado, recordando en su mente la imagen de su maestra tierra abrazándole largo rato mientras sentía que una paz interior lo embriagaba de nuevo con solo recordarlo. _Esa sensación... y lo que me dijo, no logro recordar que era, pero quizás no era de gran importancia - reflexionó el nómada aire, sabiendo que esta resolución no le satisfacía del todo - por primera vez conocí el lado amable y tierno de Toph que se negaba a mostrar... no sé por qué, pero creo que el conocer esa parte que mi amiga me estaba ocultando me hizo cambiar un poco la opinión que tenía de ella. Siempre la quise como amiga pero ahora, cuando la veo alumbrada bajo la luz de la luna, ya no siento lo mismo... es como si al conocerla totalmente no pudiese ignolarla, no podría, aún si es quisiera hacerlo .- el joven avatar levantó su vista para mirar a su amiga una vez más, ella se encontraba con la mirada perdida y con sus manos abrazando sus piernas para mantenerse en calor - ahora que la veo más detenidamente ella es muy linda, sus ojos verdes son tan bellos, su pelo tan oscuro como la noche, y sus labios... ¡Por los espíritus! ¿Qué estoy pensando? Si ella fué tan sincera conmigo es porque me considera SU AMIGO y no creo que piense que soy algo más que eso... su confidente, nada más. _

La pequeña maestra tierra estaba muy molesta consigo misma, no sabía por qué tenía que haber dicho esas palabras... pero salieron como un impulso que simplemente no pudo controlar. _¿Por qué no me ha respondido a la confesión que le hice? - se preguntaba la niña de ojos verdes, por enésima vez - Quizás no le gusto después de todo... o quizás no me escuchó. No, estoy segura de que escuchó lo que dije - la maestra tierra de ojos verdes rodeó sus piernas con sus manos, mientras ese último pensamiento pasaba por su mente - La verdad no sé que fué lo que me pasó... yo no soy así, yo no voy por el mundo diciendo todo lo que siento, pero él es especial, siempre ha logrado que las personas e incluso los espíritus confíen en él, es el avatar después de todo, tiene ese don. Quizás fué por eso que me hablandé con él, pero no pasará nunca más. Él ama a Katara, no a mí... Ten presente eso Toph._

_Siempre creí que amaba a Katara, pero eso fué porque ella fué la primera chica que ví en 100 años... la chica que me volvió a la vida, aquella que me ayudó incondicionalmente a salir adelante, pero eso no significa que esté enamorado de ella, siento que le debo la vida y por eso quizás creí amarla... pero ahora me doy cuenta que confundí mis sentimientos, lo que tengo con Katara es una profunda y sincera amistad y no podría pensar otra cosa, ya que solo siento gratitud hacia ella, el cariño que le tengo es solo el de un buen amigo. Pero lo que siento por Toph es diferente, no es que me sienta en deuda con ella y por lo cual debo retribuirle de algún modo, siento que se lo debo todo solo por ser ella, por ser esa chica sarcástica que me alegra el día, aquella persona que hasta ahora no había valorado lo suficiente, aquella chica que puede hacer sonreir tan solo con su hermosa mirada, con sus hermosos ojos... simplemente me fascina como es ella, su cara amable y hasta su lado agresivo, toda su forma de ser me resulta facinante, creo que... la amo._

Ambos maestros control se encontraban tan sumergidos en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta de que Apa se encontraba allí esperándolos hace un buen rato, hasta que un gruñido de su peludo amigo les obligó a reaccionar y darse cuenta de que ya era hora de partir.

- ¿Los despertamos? - le preguntó Aang a la niña de ojos verdes.

- No... déjalos dormir un rato - le susurró la niña de ojos verdes al maestro aire mientras este daba un salto para subir al bisonte volador, la maestra tierra empujó con tierra control a los jóvenes que dormían plácidamente en el suelo, despertándolos bruscamente de su agradable sueño - ¡Nos vamos dormilones!

Los jovenes miraron en todas direciones, desorientados debido al brusco despertar que habían tenido. Aang movió su cabeza hacia los lados en señal de reprovación, sin embargo al ver lo divertido que se veía la escenita, una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

- Eh... que.. este... ¡Buuue.. na suer... teee! - respondió El Duque mientras intentaba intentaba que sus palabras tuviesen coherencia.

- Que mala eres Toph - le comentó el nómada aire divertido.

- Tu me conoces... - dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras subía al bisonte volador. Una vez arriba una corriente de aire le provocó un escalofrío que no pudo disimular, el joven avatar al ver a su amiga tiritar se preocupó inmediatamente por ella.

- ¿Tienes frío?

- ¿Cómo crees? Estoy perfectamente bien... - le mintió la maestra tierra mientras su piel se erizaba notablemente.

- Te iré a buscar algo con lo que puedas abrigarte - el joven avatar saltó rápidamente del bisonte volador, antes que la niña de ojos verdes tuviese alguna oportunidad de reclamar por ello.

Al cabo de unos minutos apareció Aang con una chaqueta de la maestra tierra en sus manos, la niña de pelo negro lo miró impaciente, mientras el nómada aire le entregaba su chaqueta.

- Espero por tu bien que no hayas visto nada más que esta chaqueta... - le amenazó la maestra tierra.

- No te preocupes... eso es todo lo que ví - le respondió el joven avatar un poco nervioso mientras señalaba la chaqueta verde - Mejor nos vamos... ¡Jip Jip!

El gran bisonte volador emprendió vuelo mientras Aang se acomodaba en el cuello de su amigo al mismo tiempo que tomaba las riendas, la maestra tierra sintió sueño de repente, hasta ese momento no de había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era, tan solo faltaban unas cuantas horas antes de que amaneciera.

- Sabes... creo que voy a dormir un poco - le cometó la maestra tierra mientras un gran bostezo salía de sus labios.

- Está bien... - suspiró el niño de ojos grises - aprovecha de descansar ahora, tenemos una gran misión que cumplir por delante.

0_0

- ¿Cómo es que ... ? - le preguntó Zuko un tanto sorprendido en tanto Katara rodaba los ojos mientras estiraba su mano para entregarle la capa que le habían regalado.

- Una mujer tiene sus propios métodos - la maestra agua le dirijió una mirada fugáz con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras se acercaba al ex príncipe y le tocaba su nariz con la punta de sus dedos de forma juguetona.

- Bueno... ¿Por qué no vamos por tu recompensa? - el maestro fuego de ojos dorados arqueó un ceja como en señal de invitación mientras se cubría con una capa de color bermellón oscuro con detalles negros y los ojos azules de la maestra agua aparentaron cobrar un intenso rezplandor, al mismo tiempo que le escuchaba pronunciar estas palabras al maestro fuego.

- ¡Estaba esperándo a que dijeras eso... ! - exclamó entusiasmada la joven de ojos azules mientras abrazaba al maestro fuego de lado ycomenzaron a caminar en rumbo a un pueblecito cercano en busca de una tienda de ropa que estuviese abierta por esas horas de la noche.

- Conosco un lugar no muy lejos de aquí en el cual hay mucho turismo de noche... quizás encontremos algo adecuado para tí allí.

- Suena perfecto... - la maestra agua levantó su vista para encontrarse con unos ojos color miel que la miraban fijamente, por unos momentos sintió que se perdía en el espacio y que nada más importaba en este mundo que esos apasionantes y dorados ojos de su maestro fuego.

Después de unos cuantos minutos llegaron a un pequeño pueblo que tenía unas cuantas tiendas abiertas con un cartel que sobresalía en cada una de ellas, los cuales tenían escrito "Venta Nocturna" en ellos. Los jóvenes entraron a cada una de las tiendas de ropa femenina que encontraron hasta que Katara divisó un abrigo con distintas gamas de azul y con algunos detalles de color blanco. _Simplemente perfecto... - pensó la maestra agua entusiasmada mientras se acercaba animosamente hacia la prenda colgada en lo alto del local. _

- ¿Te gusta? - le preguntó Zuko en un susurro al oído de la maestra agua, el maestro fuego se había acercado por detrás de la joven de ojos azulados y la abrazaba con infinita ternura - Si me preguntas mi opinión... creo honestamente que combinan perfectamente con tus ojos azules.

- Lo adoro - le repondió la maestra agua al mismo tiempo en el cual le daba media vuelta para observar al ex príncipe de frente, sin embargo cuando lo hizo se dió cuenta de que él se encontraba muy cerca de ella...

- ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? - les interrumpió una vendedora de la tienda al ver la comprometedora escena.

- Emmm... si, ¿Cuánto cuesta este abrigo? - le preguntó la maestra agua sin darle muy importancia a la prenda de vestir que sostenía en sus manos, para que así la vendedora no subiese el precio del abrigo al verla entusiasmada por comprarlo. Al mismo tiempo que la joven de la tribu agua del polo sur preguntó por el precio de la vestimenta, el ex príncipe se alejó un poco de la maestra agua un poco frustrado por la interrupción inoportuna de la vendedora.

- Veo que tienes buen gusto jovencita, este abrigo es directamente importado de la nación del agua del polo norte... cuesta 20 monedas de plata, pero créeme que es una pieza muy fina y su precio lo vale. - la maestra agua al escuchar lo costoso que era el abrigo se le desfiguró la mirada. _Bueno... al menos era lindo - pensó un poco apenada -mejor busco algo más práctico y no tan ostentoso..._

- Lo llevamos - concluyó ex príncipe sin vacilaciones.

- Pero Zuko...

- No te preocupes Katara, déjame consentirte con este "pequeño" lujo... después de todo, si lo compro todavía me sobraría algo de dinero para que comiéramos algo.

- ¡Gracias Zuko! - la maestra agua abrazó efusibamente al maestro fuego mientras este pagaba el costoso regalo.

- ¿No te quieres probar ahora?

- ¡Claro que sí ! - la joven de ojos azules se colocó rápidamente la hermosa prenda de vestir mientras Zuko la miraba divertido.

- Y... ¿Cómo me veo? - le preguntó entusiasmada la maestra agua, ante lo cual el ex príncipe no alcanzó a reacionar inmediatamente pues se había quedado embobado mirando lo bien que le sentaba ese abrigo a su maestra agua.

- Em... te sienta de maravilla - dijo mientras un leve rubor se concentraba en las mejillas del maestro fuego - ¿Nos vamos a comer algo?

- ¡Ya! Me muero de hambre...

Después de una apetitosa cena en un pequeño restaurante que se encontraba a punto de cerrar los jóvenes se retiraron de aquel pueblo en dirección al palacio real, sin embargo la mañana los estaba alcanzando, al igual que el cansancio por el agotador viaje por lo que decidieron hacer una pausa antes de continuar con su "operación de rescate".

- Hay un bosque cerca de aquí... quizás sería mejor refugiarnos allí, de esa forma parsaríamos más desapercibidos, casi nadie entra a ese bosque.

- Me parece bien, pero... ¿Por qué casi nadie entra allí? - pregutó curiosa la maestra agua - ¿Que tiene de malo el lugar para que las personas no quieran entrar en un adorable bosque?

- La verdad es que se dice que una vez allí dentro no es posible salir, pero no te preocupes, los de la familia real conocemos perfectamente el bosque así que no nos perderemos...

- Más te vale que eso sea cierto príncipe Zuko - bromeó la joven de la tribu del agua del polo sur mientras se adentraban en el denso y oscuro bosque.

- Estás conmigo... nada malo te puede pasar si estamos juntos - el maestro fuego tomó una de las manos de la joven de ojos azules mientras rodeaba su cintura con la otra mano disponible, la maestra agua acercó sus manos al rostro de Zuko acariciándolo como si fuese una de las joyas más valiosas del mundo, ambas frentes chocaban y ambos labios se encontraron a unos cuantos milímetros el uno del otro y ocurrió lo inevitable, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse en otro beso aun más tierno y lleno de emociones y sentimientos vividos, unieron sus labios suavemente mientras los separaban un poco para poder recuperar el aire perdido y luego volvían a unirlos en otro beso, repitiendo la misma acción una docena de veces hasta que el cansancio del viaje los superó.

- Hay que dormir un poco... -reparó la maestra agua en un breve momento de lucidez.

- Si... claro - el maestro fuego creó una pequeña fogata para que esta no llamara mucho la atención de los guardias que se encontraban en el palacio.

El ex príncipe se recostó contra un árbol mientras tomaba la mano de la joven de la tribu del agua y la obligaba a recostarse en él, siendo él una especie de colchón o almohada en la cual la maestra agua pudiese recostarse para poder dormir tranquilamente.

- Buenas noches - le susurró el ex prínicipe a la joven de ojos azules mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

- Nos vemos en la mañana...

Ambos jóvenes se sumergieron en el sueño unos segundos después de que se despidieron, siendo ambos parte de sus respectivos sueños.

0_0

- Mai... ¿Estás despierta? - la joven acróbata de ojos marrones estaba arrodillada al lado de su mejor amiga agitando levemente sus hombros para despertarla.

- Si- respondió la chica de mirada sombría mientras se sentaba lentamente para quedar de frente a su amiga - No pude dormir en toda la noche... ¡No puedo creer que Azula me haya obligado a seguirte la corriente con este estúpido plan...!

- ¡Shhhh ! - le advirtió Ty Lee llevándose un dedo a los labios para que su amiga hablara más despacio - Lo vas a despertar...

- ¿A él? - Mai miró de reojo al guerrero de la tribu del agua del polo norte y pudo observar como dormía plácidamente con su boca abierta mientras un hilito de baba le caía por el costado, tal como salía ocurrir cuando dormía... - Se nota desde lejos que duerme como un tronco.

- Bueno... es verdad - dijo la joven acróbata ahogando unas risitas al recordar la anterior ocación en la cual había intentado despertarlo - Pero eso no importa, te quería hablar de un ligero cambio de planes...

La chica sombría levantó una ceja mientras le dedica una de sus mejores expresiones de incredulidad.

- Eso no le va a gustar a Azula...

- Lo sé, pero la verdad es que se me ha presentado la oportunidad que había estado buscando hace tiempo... y no me gustaría desperdiciarla así no más.

- ¿Y cuál vendría siendo esa "oportunidad" que estabas esperando? Porque si mal no recuerdo tú nunca me habías hablado de algo como eso.

- Mai... -comenzó a explicar la chica de pelo castaño - la verdad es que siempre me gustó mucho ese apuesto chico... y bueno, por otra parte nunca estuve de acuerdo con las cosas que hacía Azula pero jamás le recriminé nada por temor... y entonces lo que en verdad me gustaría hacer es...

- Quieres unirte al Avatar... ¿No es así? - le interrumpió secamente.

- Por favor entiéndeme Mai, de verdad creo que con ellos estaría mejor, incluso creo que deberías venir conmigo.

La chica de mirada sombría la miró perpleja, no sabía que decir. ¿Abandonar a la princesa Azula y todos los privilegios que implicaba estar con ella por... ser una traidora como Zuko y su Tío lo eran? La verdad no era una oferta muy tentadora para la chica.

- ¡Vamos Mai! Será divertido, además si vamos podrás reencontrarte con Zuko - la ágil acróbata le dió unos pequeños codazos en el hombro de su amiga insitándola a seguir sus pasos - Sé que lo extrañas...

- Ty Lee ... la verdad es que no te lo había dicho antes, pero Azula ya había pensado en que tú la podías traicionar, entonces me había enviado a mí para que cuando estuviéramos con el avatar y sus amigos le enviara una carta con nuestra ubicación, aún si tú te oponías.

Ty Lee la miró sorprendida, no esperaba que Azula se hubiera adelantado a sus pasos, ahora ya no sabía que hacer... si se iba con Sokka su mejor amiga la delataría, sin embargo no quería volver con Azula y soportar todos sus irritantes cambios de humor ni quedarse parada mientras observaba lo mal que trataba Azula a sus sirvientes y a quién se le cruzara en frente. La chica de mirada sombría al ver la expresión de pánico que reflejaba su mejor amiga se apresuró en terminar su explicación.

- Sin embargo, creo que no estaría mal ver a Zuko otra vez...

- ¿Cambiarás de opinión? - le preguntó la joven abróbata ilusionada.

- Creo que puedo hacer un intento... pero no te prometo nada.

- Mmm... ghhhh - el joven guerrero se desperezaba lentamente mientras abría sus ojos recorriendo el lugar con la vista, cuando por fin recordó la situación en la cual se encontraba - mmm Ty Lee y ...

- Mai - dijo secamente la chica de mirada sombría.

- Si, eso... Mai - dijo el joven guerrero un poco molesto - Será mejor que nos vayamos, Harú está en peligro así que debemos encontrar a Aang y al resto de los chicos para que nos ayuden a sacarlo de esa extraña prisión.

- Espera... ¿Quién te dijo que iría con ustedes?

- Pero Mai... -comenzó a reclamar con ojos suplicantes la joven acróbata, sin embargo fué interrumpida por el moreno de ojos azules.

- Escucha... Mai. Si no quieres ir con nosotros está bien, solo espero que tu amiga la loquita no te dispare un rayo tan solo al verte... recuerda que huiste con nosotros, asi que si piensas cambiarte de bando debes tomar una decición ahora.

- Ya que...

Los dos chicas lideradas por Sokka salieron de su improvisado escondite y comenzaron a vagar por el bosque sin tener idea de que dirección tomar, sin embargo Sokka decía confiar en sus instintos y que no había de qué preocuparse. Pasaron un par de horas y los jóvenes parecían caminar en círculos.

- Estoy segura de haber visto esa roca antes...

- Estás alucinando Ty Lee, todas las rocas son iguales - le comentó bastante molesta la chica de mirada sombría - En cualquier caso eso no importa... si de todas formas estamos perdidos.

- ¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así... Mai? - le gritó bastante malhumorado el joven de ojos azules- Por supuesto que no estamos perdidos, es solo que...

- Sokka admítelo, estamos perdidos.

- Cuando Azula me dijo que todos aquellos que no eran de la realeza se perdían en este bosque no le creí realmente... - comentó Mai un poco más desanimada que molesta.

- ¡Esperen! ¿Acaso ese no es Zuko y Katara? - la ágil acróbata señalaba a una pareja de jóvenes que se encontraban durmiendo de tal forma que la chica de ojos azules se encontraba recostada en el regazo del príncipe exiliado, quien a su vez estaba recostado contra un árbol. Ambos se encontraban plácidamente durmiendo, abranzándose inconscientemente.

- ¡ZUKOOO! - gritó furiosa Mai, sin poder conntenerse - ¡¿Cómo pudiste?

El maestro fuego llegó a dar un salto del susto que le dió el estremecedor grito de su ex novia, al miso tiempo que la maestra agua cayó bruscamente al suelo por el empujón repentino que le propinaba el ex príncipe.

- ¡Lo siento mucho Katara! - se disculpó el maestro fuego sin percatarse de la presencia de Mai, Ty Lee ni de Sokka, se inclinó un poco para levantar a la maestra agua y la cogió de las manos para que pudiese pararse.

- Tranquilo Zuko... estoy bien - le intentó calmar la joven de ojos azules - pero creo que se me ocurrió una idea de como puedes recompenzarme por esto...

La maestra agua se acercó lentamente al ex príncipe mientras este la abrazaba por la cintura acercando sus labios a los de la joven de la tribu agua del polo sur.

- ¡Ejem! - con una mala imitación de tos, Sokka se hizo notar para poder interrumpir la comprometedora escena de la pareja, la cual al verse rodeada por espectadores se separó rápidamente con el rubor de sus rostros intensamente encendido.

-Nosotros no ibamos a... -comenzó a escudarse la maestra agua intentando calmar sus nervios- ¡No es lo que parece!

- ¡¿Cómo tienes el descaro de estar tan cerca de Zuko? - le desafió la chica de mirada sombría- ¡ÉL ES MI NOVIO SUCIA CAMPESINA!

- ¿Tú novio? - le preguntó con un tono sarcástico la chica de ojos azules mientras miraba con desprecio a la chica de mirada sombría - Si mal no recuerdo dejó de ser lo hace mucho tiempo... ¡Tiempo en el cual se unió a nosotros y te dejó! ¡ENTIÉNDELO! El ya no está contigo.

- ¡Eso no te da derecho a ponerle las manos encima! ¡Pobretona!

- ¡¿Podrían calmarse chicas ? - gritó Sokka exasperado mientras Zuko se encontraba con la mirada perdida sin saber que hacer ni a quién defender, él ciertamente amaba a Katara ahora pero no podía evitar sentir cierto remordimiento al ver a Mai otra vez... ella lo había apoyado incondicionalmente, no podía simplemente ignorarla. - ¡Gritando desaforadamente, así como lo están haciendo, no solucionarán nada! Zuko... creo que nos debes una explicación, a todos.

- No te preocupes Zuko, no será necesario - dijo enfadada la chica de mirada sombría- ya me quedó claro quien es la que sobra aquí ... ¡ME LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Una vez que la chica de pelo largo, lacio y negro terminó su aclaración dió media vuelta para irse lo más rápidamente que sus pies le permitieran, por el momento no pensaba en cómo saldría de allí... eso le importaría en otro momento, no ahora.

- ¡Mai... Espera! - el maestro fuego corrío rápidamente en la dirección en la cual había visto desaparecer a su ex novia mientras todos se quedaban perplejos mirando la escena, a excepción de Katara quien se encontraba más furiosa que nunca.

- ¡Fué en busca de esa... amargada, en vez de quedarse conmigo! -exclamó Katara casi en un grito - ¡No lo puedo creer!

- Espera un momento Katara... - la interrumpió su hermano - Aún no me has explicado que está sucediendo aquí, soy tu hermano mayor y creo que merezco escuchar una explicación.

- Espera... - la maestra agua se volteó lentamente para ver de frente a su hermano - ¡Sokka eres tú!

La chica de ojos azules se acercó corriendo a abrazar a su hermano que se encontraba con una serie de emociones encontradas al ver a su hermana otra vez... con Zuko. Las lágrimas brotaban sin parar de los ojos de la maestra agua, mientras abrazaba a su hermano con más fuerza.

- Me alegra tanto que estés libre... ¡Espera! ¿Y Harú? - la maestra agua miró un momento a Ty Lee con una expresión de extrañesa en sus ojos - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo con este par de locas?

- Oh Katara... es una larga historia, pero creo que podrás escucaharla una vez que me expliques qué es lo que sucede entre el amargado y tú.

- Está bien... - la maestra agua tomó una gran bocanada de aire para inspirarse valor por lo que iba a hacer... contar la verdad.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo Fin ^^ oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hi! Espero que les haya gustado el cap... la verdad ahora lo hice un poco más corto porque cuando me dí cuenta de lo largo que se hacía lo encontré un poco monstruoso para leerlo xd

no sé... ¿encuentran que son muy largos los caps?

pd: creo que ya me decidí por soki (sokka + suki) ... siempre la mejor opción ;D

pd2: muchas gracias por los reviews *_* ! De verdad me levantaron mucho el ánimo ^^


	7. Alianza vs Traición

**Avatar la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece... pero sería genial si así fuera ;P**

**Vuelcos Inesperados**

Capítulo VII: Alianza vs Traición

- Toph... ya llegamos - el bisonte volador había aterrizado en un campo aparentemente lejano de cualquier pueblo a millas a la redonda, el sol comenzaba a salir por el poniente y los pájaros amenizaban el ambiente. El aviso de su amigo pudo despertar sin ningún problema a la maestra tierra, quien al despertar saltó rápidamente fuera del bisonte volador y miró confusa al nómada aire.

- A veces me pregunto quien es el ciego aquí... - ironizó la niña de ojos verdes - ¡Vamos Aang! Aún no llegamos al palacio real o por lo menos aún no llegamos a algún lugar que tenga al menos algunas personas... ¡A unas millas a la redonda!

- No te preocupes Toph... He aterrizado antes para que no noten la presencia de Apa... de aquí en adelante tendremos que caminar para no llamar la atención... creo que es posible que Zuko y Katara lo hayan hecho de la misma manera.

- ¡Perfecto! - exclamó alegremente la maestra tierra- ¡Al menos eso significa menos horas de vuelo! Espera... ¿Qué pasará con Apa?

- Caminará con nosotros...

- ¿Te das cuenta de que nos notará de igual forma si vamos con UN GIGANTE BISONTE VOLADOR AL LADO DE NOSOTROS?

- Supongo que no pensé en eso - se excusó el niño de ojos grises mientras levantaba las manos en señal de disculpa - Entoces... ¿Qué hacemos?

-Si quieres saber mi opinión - comenzó a decir la pequeña maestra tierra - Yo creo que deberíamos ir en Apa (por mucho que odie volar) y atacar simplemente hasta llegar al famoso calaboso en el cual mantienen prisionero a Sokka y a Harú.

- Pero Toph... no sabemos dónde queda el calabozo o donde sea que tengan prisioneros a nuestros amigos...

- Un verdadero problema -concluyó Toph - ¡Qué molesto!

Los dos niños miraron al sueo simultáneamente pensando en qué podrían hacer, entonces, después de unos minutos penasando, el nómada aire saltó de emoción tras ocurrírsele una nueva idea.

-¡Ya sé! - exclamó eufórico mientras saltaba en el aire - Escucha... qué tal si dejamos a Apa escondido en algún lugar cerca de estos alrededores y seguimos a pie sin el, después averiguamos la ubicación del calabozo por nuestra cuenta con tus poderes de visión de maestra tierra y luego volvemos por ellos con Apa incluido y todo.

- Me parece una buena idea pies ligeros - coincidió la niña de ojos verdes - y una vez que estemos allí yo voy por Harú y Sokka mientras tú distraes a los guardias.

- Ya que... Espera, ¿Qué habrá pasado con Zuko y Katara? Quizás podríamos buscarlos a ellos primero y luego idear un plan de ataque.

- Lo que digas... Por ahora vamos a esconder a Apa, por cierto ¿Traes ese silvato que sirve para llamar a tu bisonte volador?

- Si... ¿Por qué lo... Ahhhhh ya entiendo, así no tendremos que volver por el.

- Exacto... ¿Nos vamos?

- Si... claro.

Los jóvenes viajeros comenzaron lo que sería una larga caminata mientras el nómada aire pensaba en cómo expicarle a su amiga los sentimientos que le inundaban su mente. _¿Cómo le diré lo que siento? - se preguntaba intranquilo mientras seguía caminando - ¿Y si no acepta mis sentimientos hacia ella? ¿Y si me rechaza? Conociendo a Toph es probable que así sea... uff ¿En qué dilema te has envuelto Aang? La verdad es que preferiría la duda ante el rechazo, pero este no es el momento ideal para pensar en estas cosas... tengo una gran batalla por delante y una importante misión: derrotar al señor del fuego y traer la paz al mundo, no debería concentrarme en este tipo de cosas por ahora... sin embargo aún lo sigo haciendo, simplemente no puedo sacármela de la cabeza_. La pequeña maestra tierra al notar lo callado que iba su compañero de viaje se preocupó un poco ya que el joven nómada aire solía ser muy parlanchín y un poco hiperquinético en todo momento.

- ¡Piensa rápido! - la maestra tierra lanzó una roca del porte de la mitad del cuerpo del joven nómada aire mientras este la esquivaba con facilidad - Veo que tus reflejos están mejorando pies ligeros...

- Sí... supongo - comentó un poco desanimado mientras un suspiró se escapaba de su aliento.

- ¿Qué pasa pies ligeros? - le preguntó con curiosidad y un cierto grado de preocupación- Te noto desanimado... tus pisadas son más pausadas y pesadas ¿Sabías?

- Lo siento Toph - suspiró una vez más el joven avatar - Es solo que estoy algo peocupado de cómo voy a decirte algo.

La maestra tierra estuvo en silencio por unos cuantos minutos intentando descifrar qué era lo que su amigo quería decir con eso, hasta que una posibilidad se cruzó por su mente y no pudo evitar sentirse apenada por eso. _Lo sabía... - pensó Toph con cierta angustia - Me va a decir lo mucho que ama a Katara y que no podría traicionarla nunca en la vida y cosas por ese estilo... no sé por qué fuí tan estúpida_.

- ¿Me vás a decir lo mucho que amas a Katara? - le desafió la niña de ojos verdes - Es eso... ¿No?

- La verdad es que es más bien lo contrario... La verdad es que ahora me he dado cuenta que no estoy enamorado de Katara y lo que creí que podría ser amor realmente era gratitud por traerme a la vida y siento otro tipo de cariño por ella... es como si fuese mi hermana o algo por el estilo...

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer contándome este extraño discurso? - le interrogó impaciente la maestra tierra.

- Es solo que yo... creo que me enamoré de tí

_

* * *

_

- Ya ha pasado un día desde que estoy prisionero... pensaba con angustia un maesro tierra encarcelado en un lugar hecho completamente de metal- No puedo hacer nada por liberarme y no eh sabido nada de Sokka desde que nos separaron... ¿¡Qué se supone que puedo hacer solo aquí encerrado sin nada de tierra con la cual defendeme?

El maestro tierra estaba arrodillado frente a una pared de metal que parecía estar un poco oxidada mientras agitaba sus manos con desesperación como si eso fuese a arreglar las cosas, cuando sintió un leve ruido al agitar su mano derecha hacia arriba.

- ¿Pero que... - susurró de forma casi inaudible cuando sintió cómo un papel se movía sigilosamente en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta - ¡Lo había olvidado completamente!

El maestro tierra sacó silenciosamente el pergamino que se encontraba escondido en el interior de sus prendas y lo observó durante unos minutos decidiendo si era ejor abrirlo en ese mismo instante o esperar a que lo rescataran y abrirlo en otra ocasión, una más adecuada.

- Quizás pueda serme de utilidad después de todo...

Miró con detención el sello de la nación del fuego por última vez antes de abrir el pergamino que sostenía en sus manos cuando sintió un fuerte estruendo provenir del pasillo que se encontraba contiguo a su celda.

- Será que... - su respiración se detuvo por unos minutos antes de continuar - llegaron...

El maestro tierra esperanzado dde que sus especulaciones fueran ciertas, guardó rápidamente el pergamino que tenía entre sus manos y se apresuró a ver por la regilla de la puerta de su celda, lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera de esta.

- ¡Aléjate de la puerta Harú! - escuchó decir al ex príncipe segundos antes de que este derribara la puerta de metal después de haberla debilitado con sus espadas.

La puerta de acero cayó estrepitosamente contra el suelo mientras entraban rápidamente Zuko y Katara, quienes al ver a Harú tendido en el suelo por el fuerte impacto que recibió al derrumbarse la puerta mientras él se encontraba aún detrás de esta, se alegraron al comproba que su compañero seguía vivo y que no se encontraba en tan malas condiciones.

- ¡No saben el gusto que me da volverlos a ver! - esclamó Harú eufórico al ver entrar a su celda a sus compañeros, mientras se incorporaba rápidamente.

- Harú, ayer por la noche... ¿Tubiste una visita de la hermana de Zuko?

- ¿Eh? - Harú miró a la maestra agua confundido -¿Por qué se supone que ella me tendría que haber visitado a mi celda?

- ¿No vino ningún guardia a hacerte daño o algo por el estilo? - interrogó nuevamente la maestra agua sin prestar atención a las preguntas que formulaba el maestro tierra.

- No... ¿Me podrías explicar por qué me estás haciendo estas preguntas en lugar de estar escapando de aquí ?

- Lo siento Harú - se excusó el ex príncipe - Lo que pasa es que tenemos dudas de si podemos confiar en Ty Lee y Mai...

- ¿Y quienes son ellas?

- Amigas de la lunática hermanita de Zuko - contestó Katara lo más fría que pudo - Es una larga historia... será mejor que intentemos salir de aquí. Sokka y la fenómeno de circo y la amargada están cubriéndonos las espaldas por el moménto pero no creo que puedan seguir así por mucho más tiempo... a pesar de que evitamos que alertaran a Azula no creo que podamos contra tantos guardias...

- En ese caso tengo algo que contarles... - dijo Harú mientras sacaba nuevamente el pregamino de la nación del fuego del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta - este pergamino de la nación del fuego me lo entregó Sokka, antes de que nos atraparan los guardias de Azula... quizás pueda ser útil.

- ¿Lo has abierto antes? - le interrogó el maestro fuego con curiosidad.

- No... la verdad es que hasta ahora no había recordado que lo traía conmigo...

- Bueno, no perdemos nada con intentarlo... pero será mejor que nos apuremos - concluyó el ex príncipe.

El maetro tierra se apresuró a desenrollar el pergamino mientras Zuko y Katara se acercaban a ver qué era lo que contenía aquel dichoso pergamino, entonces los tres guerreros se quedaron perplejos al ver lo que contenía en su interior.

- ¡Es un MAPA DEL PALACIO REAL DE LA NACIÓN DEL FUEGO y sus alrededores! - excamó Katara emocionada - ¡Además aparecen atajos ocultos y ESTA PRISIÓN!

- Ahora podremos irnos por alguno de los caminos secretos que se encuentran en este mapa... ¡Será muy simple salir de esta prisión! - exclamó emocionado el maestro tierra.

- Pero eso será solamente hasta que logremos salir hasta la superficie... no me sorprendería que al lograr salir de esta prisión nos encontraramos rodeados por los guardias de Azula...

- En ese caso debemos darnos prisa, debemos llegar a la superficie antes de que ellos lo hagan - concluyó Katara totalmente decidida.

- Está bien... vámonos, tomaremos el atajo que se encuentra a unos metros de esta celda, es una puerta ocultada en el techo. Ustedes vayan por los demás mientras yo encuentro esa puerta y la abro.

- ¿Y tú quién te crees para andar mandandonos cómo se te dé la gana? - replicó la maestra agua molesta- No somos tus subordinados ¿Sabes?

- Vamos Katara... No hagas las cosas más dificiles de lo que son, hazlo por mí ¿Si?

- Lo siento Zuko pero no te encuentras en circunstancias de poder pedirme que haga algo por tí... ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió en el bosque? - reclamó un poco molesta la chica de ojos azules.

- Pero si ya te expliqué que era necesario porque ella y yo est...

- ¡Chicos! - le interrumpió Harú repentínamente - No se pongan a pelear en un momento como este, hay que escapar ¡¿Recuerdan?

- Está bien... - repondieron ambos jóvenes al unísono.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo Raconto ^^ oOoOoOoOoOo

- Y eso es todo... - Katara había terminado una larga narración en la cual intentaba por todos los medios posibles evitar que su hermano la regañara contándole lo repentino que sucedieron las cosas - y bueno... ya sabes mi parte de la historia, ahora me gustaría saber cómo es que escapaste de prisión y por qué estabas con estas dos...

- Me llamo Ty Lee - la joven acróbata saltó desde el lugar que se encontraba para quedarse en frente de la maestra agua y le estrechó la mano - mucho gusto en conocerte Katara.

- Espera... ¿Cómo sabes... ah olvídalo.

- Si quieres yo te explico cómo sucedieron las cosas - se ofreció la chica de ojos castaños- ¡Me encanta contar historias!

- La verdad es que prefiriría escuchar la versión de mi hermano si no te importa...

- Oh... claro. Después de todo le crees más a tu hermano que a una desconocida ¿No?

Después de unos minutos Sokka terminó de explicarle lo sucedido a su hermana quien no se había convencido del cambio de bando de Ty Lee, pensaba que quizás era una trampa de Azula para encontrar al avatar.

- Sokka... ¿No crees que fué muy fácil todo eso de escapar y vencer a Azula momentáneamente? La verdad es que no me lo puedo creer completamente... todo esto se parece a un plan de Azula para capturar a Aang.

- Pero Katara... yo sé que es complicado confiar en ellas y la verdad todavía no me fío de esa tal Mai pero...

- ¿PERO?

- Pero ellas merecen otra oportunidad, así cómo Zuko tuvo su segunda oportunidad... claro a ÉL si lo puedes perdonar por que te enamoráste de él pero no puedes hacer una exepción con Ty Lee o Mai por que no son Zuko...

- ¿¡Quién te dijo que me había enamorado de Zuko? - exclamó Katara fuera de sí - !¡Yo jamás te mencioné algo como eso!

- Entonces... ¿Le darás una oportunidad a Ty Lee y a Mai? Después de todo sus habilidades son increíbles, serían ideales como aliadas.

- Está bien... pero sólo una oportunidad..

- Gracias Katara.

- ¡Yupiii! - la ágil acróbata, la cual había estado escuchando toda la conversación, se levantó y se acercó a abrazar a la maestra agua con alegría - ¡A partir de ahora seremos amigas por siempre!

- Espera... yo dije que podías unirte a nosotros, nunca dije que sería tu amiga.

- Pero aún así... ¿No te gustaría que fuesemos amigas? ¡Será divertido!

- Ya que...

- ¡Yupiiiiiiii!

* * *

- Vamos Mai... sabes que por más que sigas corriendo no conseguirás escapar de mí... conozco este bosque como la palma de mi mano... en cambio tu te podrías perder en el...

- No puedo creer que tengas el descaro de seguirme Zuko... ¡ERES REPUGNANTE!

- Si tan solo me dejaras explicarte cómo sucedieron las cosas...

- ¡¿Para qué? No quiero escuchar cursilerías de cómo te enamoraste de esa torpe y sucia campesina.

- Tienes razón, la verdad será mejor si no escuchas esa clase de explicaciones... la verdad es que ahora hay asuntos más importantes que aclarar.

- ¿¡Cómo cuál? - preguntó la chica de mirada siniestra casi en un grito.

- Cómo por ejemplo el por qué estabas vagando en este bosque con Ty Lee y Sokka, el cuál se suponía era un prisionero ¿Recuerdas?

- Eso no tiene importancia... Ty Lee ayudo a Sokka a escapar de la prisión y en último minuto decidí unirmeles. Eso es todo.

- ¿Eso es todo? - preguntó el chico de ojos dorados arqueando una ceja - Tú sabes perfectamente que escapar de una prisión no es algo tan simple cómo parece, además no termino por creerte eso de que repentinamente te hayas querido cambiar de bando así como si nada, te recuerdo que hasta hace muy poco tu me considerabas un traidor... ¿Te das cuenta de que estás haciendo exactamente lo mismo que yo?

- ¡Vamos Zuko! Ambos sabemos que nuestras situaciones son muy diferentes... si yo quisiera podría volver al palacio cuando quisiera.

- ¿A sí ? - le preguntó Zuko mientras sus dudas acerca del bando en el cual se encontraba la chica de pelo negro aumentaban. _Esto me permitirá saber qué es lo que realmente está pasando aquí - pensó Zuko con intriga - No se dará cuenta de lo que dice... me pesa un poco la conciencia al hacerlo pero es la única forma de saber si todo esto no es un plan de Azula._ Luego miró a la chica con una mirada defafiante para que esta perdiera los estribos - ¿Y por qué no te vas de vuelta al palacio? ¿¡Si eso es lo que tanto quieres!

- Pues fijate que... - la chica pelinegra se detuvo un momento antes de continuar. Estuve a punto de estropearlo todo... - pensó la chica sombría un tanto aflijida - ¿Será posible que... Zuko intentaba averiguar si yo estaba de parte de Azula todavía? ¡Rayos! Que listo es... pero debo hacer que vuelva a confiar en mí si quiero que este plan tenga éxito, tendré que disimular estar de su parte y no perder los estribos cuando vea a esa campesina... podría terminar lanzándole una de mis navajas sin poder si quiera controlarme... oghhhh que molesto! - La verdad es que no puedo... Azula me podría encarcelar y después hacerme sufrir los peores castigos del mundo antes de matarme, por haberla traicionado.

- Entonces... ¿Intentarás no lanzarle una de tus navajas a Katara cuando volvamos con el grupo?

- Intentaré controlarme... pero si ella comienza a insultarme ¡No pienses que e voy a quedar de brazos cruzados!

- Está bien... solo volvamos con el grupo y creemos un plan para liberar a Harú.

Al regresar con Ty Lee, Sokka y Katara, el maestro fuego intercambió una fugaz mirada con la chica de ojos azules para comprobar si ambos tenían las mismas dudas.

- Yo también creo lo mismo - dijo la maestra agua mientras miraba al ex príncipe fijamente.

- ¿Tú tambíen crees lo mismo de qué hermanita? - le preguntó su hermano con cierta curiosidad en el tono de su voz.

- De que la mejor forma de rescatar a Harú será por grupos separados... yo y Katara nos infiltraremos en la prisión en la cuál se encuentra Harú mientras ustedes tres nos cubren las espaldas.

- Es un plan bastante simple... - acotó el joven de ojos azules - me gusta. Solo tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo sabes cuál es la prisión en la cual me encontraba?

- Digamos que por un tiempo fuí el príncipe de la nación del fuego y entonces tube acceso a información confidencial de las prisiones que se encontraban cerca del palacio y la única prisión que se encuentra lo suficientemente cerca para que tú hayas llegado hasta aquí a pie es una que se encuentra bajo tierra y está hecha completamente de metal.

- Presumido... - suspiró Sokka por debajo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo Fin Raconto n_n oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¿Recuerdan el plan? - preguntó el ex príncipe nuevamente para cerciorarse que todo saldría como lo había planeado.

- Si - respondieron Katara y Harú al unísono.

- Perfecto... entonces apurémonos, no hay tiempo que perder.

* * *

- ¡¿Qué tu qué? - exclamó la maestra agua casi en estado de shock.

- Lo siento Toph, sé que era mejor no decir nada pero simplemente no pude contenerme... necesitaba que supieras eso, si no sientes lo mismo por mi lo pue... - el maestro aire se detuvo abruptamente pues en ese momento al levantar la mirada se encontró con la niña de ojos verdes muy cerca de él. El rubor inundó las mejillas del joven nómada aire y los nervios le impidieron continuar lo que estaba diciendo.

- Aang... ¿No me estás mintiendo? - preguntó la maestra tierra mientras se ruborizaba incluso aún más que el nómada aire.

- Por supuesto que no... yo jamás me atrevería a mentirte con algo tan serio, es verdad, por favor Toph, créeme.

- Supongo que en ese caso... - la maestra tierra tomó un poco de aire para poder continuar - ... te podría confesar que tú también me gustas... y mucho, aunque eso ya lo sabías...

- Por supuesto que no lo sabía Toph, nunca me lo dijiste ant... - el niño de ojos grises se detuvo por unos momentos al recordar el momento en el cual ambos se encontraban abrazados en el templo del aire del oeste, en ese momento su amiga le había susurrado algo que él no había terminado de entender y no podía recordar... ahora todo le hacía perfecto sentido - ¡Perdóname Toph! En ese momento no había entendido muy bien lo que me habías dicho... por favor discúlpame.

- Mmmm Eso depende, ¿Qué harás para recompensar tu grave falta? - la maestra tierra ocultó su rostro entre sus cabellos mientras el joven avatar se ruborizó nuevamente por el comentario tan directo de su amiga.

- Creo que tengo algo en mente que podría remediarlo... - el joven nómada aire se acercó lentamente hasta la niña de ojos verdes mientras elevaba sus manos para acariciar su rostro y llevarlo lentamente hasta donde se encontraban los suyos.

- ¿Que estas... - la maestra tierra a pesar de su leve objeción no puso resistencia ante los deseos del joven avatar y se dejó llebar por las cálidas manos de su "amigo", estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que besaba a un chico... y no era cualquiera, auel chico era el nuevo dueño de sus pensamientos, aquel con quien podía sentir absoluta libertad para mostrarse tal cual era... mostrar sus dos sin sentir verguenza.

Los labios del joven nómada aire se poso con sutileza sobre los de la chica de ojos verdes mientras esta disfrutaba enormemente esta totalmente nueva sensación, el calor de los labios del joven avatar le savían a lo más dulce que podría haber probado en su vida, quería quedarse para siempre así... desligada de los problemas que existían a su alrededor, pensar que lo único que existía por esos segundos eran ellos dos y nada podría interrumpirlos... sin embargo no fue así, una fuerte explosión los interrumpió, haciendo que ambos se separaran abruptamente y que sus corazones ya de por sí acelerados comenzaran a cabalgar desaforamadente.

- ¿Qué fué eso? - preguntó Aang un poco desconcertado, mientras miraba en dirección al palacio real, el cual no se encontraba muy lejos de allí, al hecharle un vistazo pudo comprobar que esa era el origen de la impertinente exploción que había interrumpido el mejor momento de su vida - Patrece que hay problemas cerca del palacio...

- Parece que empezaron sin nosotros... Será mejor si optamos por el plan original: llegar volando con Apa y aplastar a todos los maestros fuego, sacar a los chicos de allí y largarnos de vuelta al templo del aire del oeste.

- Olvidaste una parte... - objetó el joven avatar.

- ¿Cuál?

- La parte en la cual nos dirigimos hasta dónde se encuentra la resistencia de los nómadas aire que sobrevivieron a la guerra.

- Tienes razón... ¡Ahora vamos a patear traseros!

El niño de ojos grises sacó el silbato que tenía guardado en su bolsillo para después soplarlo con todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones. En cuestión de segundos apareció Apa volando por los aires acercandose rápidamente hasta dónde se encontraban ellos, a penas el bisonte aterrizó, ambos niños abordaron rápidamente, el nómada aire tomó las riendas mientras la maestra tierra se sentó a su lado y se aferró a su brazo para no caerse, pues no quería ir sola en la montura que se encontraba en la espalda de su peludo amigo ya que tenía algo importante que decirle a su amigo antes de que se reencontrasen con sus amigos.

- Vámonos al palacio real de la nación del fuego amigo... Apa ¡Jip jip!

El bisonte volador comenzó a ascender por los aires mientras se dirigía rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba el origen de una humadera que se había formado a causa de la explosión.

- Aang... - comenzó a decir tímidamente la maestra tierra. _Esto es tan poco común en mí - pensó la niña de ojos verdes con un poco de molestia por mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos tan libremente- pero siento que de algún modo es necesario... o al menos así es si quiero que Aang me entienda, quiero ser directa pero a la vez debo ser sutil, ya que él es un poco sensible con estas cosas... uff que dilema._ - La verdad es que me gustaría que no comentes nada de lo... "nuestro", si así se le puede llamar, a los chicos.

- Pero... ¿Por qué? Acaso todavía no estás segura de tus sentimientos hacia mí - indagó el niño de ojos grises un poco más desanimado.

- No es eso... es solo que todavía no me acostumbro a esto, tú sabes... todo es tan nuevo para mí, por lo menos me gustaría que me dijeras "qué" es lo que tenemos...

- Pues... tú eres mi amiga pero yo te quiero más que cómo solo una amiga y creo que tú tam...

- ¡Sí eso lo sé! - exclamó la maestra tierra un poco molesta, pero al ver la expresión dolida de su amigo intentó ablandar su tono de voz - Quiero decir... ¿Seguimos siendo solo amigos o..?

- Te... te gusta.. - el joven avatar comenzó a titubear torpemente mientras intentaba terminar la propuesta que le estaba haciendo a la pequeña maestra tierra - ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

- Déjame pensarlo... - dijo la maestra tierra, con el objetivo de observar la reacción del nómada aire sin embargo ella sabía en el fondo que la única respuesta que venía a su mente era un eufórico"¡SÍ!" , pero a pesar de eso prefería hacerlo de esa manera.

- Pero... pero si tú... - balbuseó el niño de ojos grises aún mas desanimado que antes.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí pies ligeros! - La maestra tierra lo miró con una expresión divertida en su rostro, a pesar de lo mucho que quería al joven avatar le gustaba verlo así de aflijido por ella. Luego sin poder contenerse se le escapó una risita malisiosa al ver cómo la expresión de aflicción del nómada aire cambiaba rápidamente a una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se formó en su rostro.

- ¿Es enserio? - preguntó un poco inseguro aún.

- Claro que sí, yo no juego con este tipo de temas... tú lo sabes.

Sin poder contener la felicidad que lo embriagaba soltó las riendas de Apa y con rápido gesto volvio a unir sus labios con los de la niña de ojos verdes que se encontraba al lado de él, mientras una sonrisa seguía dibujada en su rostro.

- Muchas gracias Toph.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Fin Capítulo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hi everybody :D muxas gracias _isabesmael, Charles~s , Jorge R., Pauli (mi hermanita :D xd), Plashiudhe _y eso antes no había escritos los nombres por cada uno pero ahora sí ^^ xd ap! y a blindmaster que en un comienzo me ayudó peo no lo volví a ver después xd

Gracias por leer ! :D

pd: espero que les siga gustando (:

pd 2: reviews?

pd 3: ¿está muy largo?


	8. El Rescate

**Avatar la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece... y eso pos xd**

**Vuelcos inesperados**

Capítulo VIII : El Rescate

- No se preocupen por la oscuridad del camino... estoy seguro que falta poco para salir de aquí - Zuko iba a la delantera de un grupo de jóvenes ;Harú, Zuko, Katar, Sokka, Ty Lee y Mai, los tres últimos se habían reunido con Katara y Harú, quienes les habían guiado por la prisión hasta llegar a la salida de esta, en donde se encontraba Zuko con la puerta abierta esperándolos, todos comenzaban a salir de una prisión secreta de la nación del fuego, el maestro fuego iba iluminando el camino con una pequeña llama que contenía en su mano.

- ¿No creen que fué muy fácil lograr irrumpir en una prisión de alta seguridad y luego escapar de ella sin mayor esfuerzo?

- Ahora que lo mencionas... yo también pensé lo mismo - concordó el ex príncipe - y llegué a una conclusión.

- ¿Y qué estabas esperando para contárnosla? -preguntó el guerrero de la tribu del agua del polo sur un poco irritado.

- La verdad no tenía planeado contarles... porque no serviría de nada que lo supieran, no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo.

- ¿Evitar qué Zuko? -preguntó la maestra agua, quien se encontraba muy atenta a la conversación que mantenían ambos jóvenes, pues también creía que había algo extraño en la manera tan sencilla que lograron escapar.

- No podemos evitar la emboscada que nos espera en la superficie... Azula no es tonta y lo más seguro es que ya nos esté esperando con un gran ejército para apresarnos en un lugar más seguro que este.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir todo eso tan tranquilamente? ¿No te das cuenta que no podremos combatir contra Azula y sus guardias nosotros solos?

- La verdad es que ya tengo un plan para solucionarlo... pero este plan no los incluye a ustedes.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer chispitas? - le preguntó el chico de ojos azules con un tono burlesco.

- ¿Chispitas? - preguntó la chica de mirada siniestra intentando disimular su interés por el tema.

- Te contaré en otra ocasión - dijo el ex príncipe por toda respuesta sintiendose ligeramente incómodo por la pregunta - Pero ahora lo más importante es que cuando yo me entregue a Azula ustedes deben aprovechar esa ocación para salir lo más rápido que puedan de aquí... y por nada del mundo se dirigan al bosque, Azula lo conoce tan bien como yo lo conozco, asi que lo más probable es que si se dirigen hasta allí se pierdan y Azula los encuentre...

- ¡Espera! - le interrumpió la chica de ojos azules - ¡No puedes hacer eso Zuko! No puedes sacrificarte por todos nosotros, no... no sería justo, estamos juntos en esto.

- Escucha Katara, Azula está en busca de el avatar y de mí por ser un traidor... si me logra apresar no tendrá verdaderas intenciones de capturarlos a ustedes también.. probablemente mande a sus guardias por ustedes pero no irá personalmente a apresarlos, lo que aumenta las posibilidades de que escapen.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? - le preguntó el joven de ojos azules un poco inseguro del plan que había montado el ex príncipe - Solo estás haciendo suposiciones de la nada, sin basarte en algo concreto, podría no funcionar.

- ¿¡Cómo puedes siquiera considerar esa posibilidad Sokka? - la maestra le dirigió una mirada cargada de ira a su hermano, el cual ignoró por completo lo que ella había dicho, al igual que el maestro fuego.

- Estoy seguro por que la conozco... ella es mi hermana, y sé que una vez que me capture querrá divertirse un rato conmigo... ya saben, torturarme con lo primero que se venga a la cabeza para después entregarme casi moribundo a mi padre para que termine con mi vida... pero esto no acabará así.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer una vez que te capturen?

- ¡No podrá salir! ¡Eso está claro! - les gritó con impotencia la chica de ojos azules al observar que no prestaban la más mínima atención- ¿Cómo puedes planear tu muerte tan tranquilo Zuko? ¡No sigas con esto, no tiene sentido!

- Simple, me voy a escapar - la firmeza de las palabras de Zuko hicieron que la chica de ojos azules se exasperara aún más.

- ¡Lo dices como si fuera algo tan sencillo! - esta vez la maestra agua lo decía más para sí misma que para reclamarle, ya que se había dado cuenta de que simplemente no la escuchaban.

- No es tan sencillo Zuko - le criticó el moreno- Contigo no tendrán ni un momento de descanso cuando se trate de vigilarte... ten en mente eso.

- Katara... - por primera vez en un largo tiempo el maestro fuego parecía volver a escuchar a la chica de ojos azules- No te preocupes por mí... me escaparé una vez que pueda comprobar que ya esten bastante lejos de aquí, me zafaré del agarre de los guardias y los alcanzaré tan pronto como pueda.

- Tú hermana estará ahí... que piensas hacer con ella - preguntó Mai de improviso.

- La retaré a un acnikai.

La chica de mirada sombría, la cual hasta el momento había permanecido al margen de la conversación al igual que la joven acróbata comenzó a mostrar un poco de interés por la conversación una vez que había escuchado el plan de su ex novio por completo, sabía de ante mano que Zuko jamás arriesgaría su vida en un plan tán estúpido_. Estoy segura de que sabe algo más... - pensó la ex novia del maestro fuego - Hay algo que no nos está diciendo... ¿Qué será? Quizás no confía lo suficientemente en mí y en Ty Lee como para decirlo en voz alta._

- Comprendo que no confíes en mí o en Ty Lee al no decir todo lo que tienes planeado - conmenzó a decir Mai de forma desafiante - Después de todo aún crees que estoy de parte de Azula ¿No es así?

- Tienes razón - concedió el ex príncipe - La verdad es que no sé si Aang las acepte en nuestro grupo, si la desición dependiera de mí... creo que ustedes ya saben la respuesta, sin embargo aún así no puedo tomar esas desiciones, pero si puedo reservarme algunos detalles que no considero que sean necesarios que ustedes sepan.

La chica de pelo negro evadió la mirada que le dirigía el maestro fuego y fingió estar molesta con el comentario, pero la verdad era que lo que realmente le molestaba era otra cosa... la presencia de la maestra agua y sus, anteriormente, constantes gritos que casi lograron por un momento sacarla de sus casillas.

- No te preocupes por nada Katara - el maestro fuego le susurró en el oído de la chica de ojos azules con un tono tranquilizador, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa - Lo que dije hace unos minutos es un plan que había ideado en el caso de que el plan original fallara... pero no fallará, te lo aseguro.

La chica de mirada sombría miró hacia otro lado para no tener que observar la empalagosa escena que tenía en frente de sus ojos, mientras intentaba ocultar una pequeña lágrima que le resfalaba por un costado de su mejilla.

- ¡Puaj! Pero que cursi... - se quejó con el afán de que la pareja se separara, sin embargo su plan no tubo éxito pues ambos jóvenes parecían ignorarla completamente.

- ¿Es enserio? - le preguntó la maestra agua mientras miraba al ex príncipe directamente a los ojos y este se acercaba cada vez más a la chica de ojos azules, comenzando a rodearla con sus brazos - En ese caso... ¿Qué es lo que harás?

- ¿Yo? - preguntó el ex príncipe en un susurro con una mirada seductora mientras sus ojos brillaban con fuerza a pesar de la mala iluminación - Yo no haré nada... ¿Acaso no recuerdas que Aang y Toph ya deben estar afuera esperándonos?

- ¡Tienes razón! - la maestra agua intentó hablar lo más despacio que pudo para que los demás no escucharan, sin embargo la felicidad que embargó al recordar que no estaban solos la traicionó - Lo siento, hablé muy fuerte...

- No te preocupes, con esa frase no podrían entendar nada si te hubiesen escuchado...- el maestro fuego acercó su rostro aún más al de la joven de ojos azules poniendola más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba - ... ¿Ya me perdonas?

- Yo... - comenzó a decir la maestra agua cuando sus labios comenzaron a acercarse inconcientemente a los del maestro fuego.

- ¡EJEM! - interrumpió Sokka con un fuerte estruendo para que la pareja se diera cuenta de que ellos seguían allí - ¡¿Podrías alejarte de mi hermana por unos instantes?

Ambos jovenes se alejaron rápidamente, ambos estaban sonrojados por la inoportuna interrupción.

- ¡GRACIAS! - exclamó molesto mientras tomaba a su hermana por el brazo y la alejaba del maestro fuego - ¿Ahora podemos seguir con nuestro camino?

- Mejor nos apuramos para salir de aquí lo más pronto posible... no soporto estas escenitas tan cursis - Mai tomó a Ty Lee del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla por el túnel hacia el lugar que le parecía ser la salida, pronto se encontraron rodeadas por la oscuridad, sin embargo este no pareció ser un inconveniente para la chica de mirada sombría pues en ese momento lo único que quería era alejarse de su ex novio.

0_0

- ¡Mira Toph! - exclamó el joven avatar sin recordar la condición de su novia - Están preparándo una trampa explosiva... parece que se activa si alguien logra salir a la superficie, pero eso no tiene sentido a no ser que... ¡Estén esperando que los chicos salgan de esa prisión! Eso quiere decir que es una prisión subterránea...

- En serio Aang ¿¡Qué parte de CIEGA no entiendes!

- Lo siento Toph... es solo que me deje llevar, y la verdad es que la mayor parte del tiempo no recuerdo que tienes esa condición... eres muy fuerte e independiente por ti misma, nunca has dependido de nadie.

- Eso era hasta ahora...

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque en el aire no puedo ver nada... - dijo la niña de ojos verdes con un tono burlesco, sin embargo parecía divertirse con el nerviosismo que demostraba su novio al colocarlo en una situación tan embarazosa - tonto.

- Oh... si, claro - el niño de ojos grises pensó rápidamente en otro tema de conversación, para evitar meterse en más problemas - Emm... de todas formas parece que no se han percatado de nuestra presencia, se nota que están muy ocupados... ¡Espera! ¡Puedo ver a la hermana de Zuko!

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora pies ligeros? - le preguntó la maestra tierra con un tono sarcástico.

- La verdad estoy pensando en lo que tu me dijiste...

- Y... ¿Qué sería eso?

- La verdad pensaba atacarlos antes de que salgan los chicos, así tendremos tiempo de intentar desactivar esa trampa, pero si no lo logramos a tiempo...

- Entonces Katara, Sokka, Zuko y Harú no lograrán salir con vida de esto ¿No es así ?

- Exacto... - dijo el joven avatar en un susurro nostálgico.

- ¡Vamos pies ligeros! - la maestra tierra lo golpeó un poco fuerte para subirle el ánimo al nómada aire - Tu sabes que lograremos desactivar las trampas a tiempo... después de todo ¡Somos un dúo invensible!

- Gracias Toph- el niño de ojos grises sonrió sinceramente para si mismo - Bueno, creo que deberíam... ¡Afírmate fuerte!

Una enorme bola de fuego se dirigía en la dirección en la cual se encontraban, el joven nómada aire logró esquivarlo con gran dificultad, pues este lo había aparecido de forma inesperada pues, hasta el momento no habían indicios de que los guardias de Azula hubiensen detectado su presencia. _Parece que ha llegado el momento... - pensó el niño de ojos grises con desición. _ En ese momento Azula se había percatado de la prescencia del bisonte volador y había dado inmediatamente la orden de comenzar a lanzar gigantes bolas de fuego hacia el avatar, para así debilitarlo antes de la batalla.

- Vaya, vaya... nunca pensé que sería tan fácil encontrarte - ironizó la princesa de la nación del fuego con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, mientras observaba como el jóven avatar esquivaba exitosamente cada una de los ataques impuestos - Parece que la misión que le dí a Mai y Ty Lee no va a ser necesaria que la lleven a cabo... por lo que cuando llegue el momento estarán de mi lado, están perdidos.

El joven avatar miró rápidamente el campo de batalla que tenía a sus pies y pudo observar que habían unos cien guardias fácilmente, sin embargo no tenía otra opción mas que la de aterrizar, pues la princesa de la nación del fuego parecía estar dispuesta a ascender por los aires impulsandose con su fuego control, con tal de derribarlos.

- Toph necesito que te sujetes de mí lo más fuerte que puedas... Vamos a aterrizar.

La pequeña maestra tierra se limitó a abrazarlo lo más fuerte que pudo y desear que la pesadilla de volar y aterrizar de forma aterradora acabara pronto. _¡Cómo detesto volar! - reclamó la niña de ojos verdes para sus adentros - me siento tan débil... de verdad lo odio, pero al menos tengo a Aang a mi lado... al menos eso me reconforta lo suficiente como para no estar tan intranquila, de hecho... a pesar de estar volando, al abrazarlo y sentirlo tan cerca me hace olvidar mis temores... ¡¿Desde cuándo soy tan cursi? ¡Ohgg! _El bisonte comenzó a descender rápidamente, logrando alejar a algunos guardias que se encontraban alrededor, una vez que Apa hubo descendido completamente Toph saltó rápidamente del gigante animal y al hacer contacto con la tierra lo primero que hizo fué hundirse totalmente en ella, ante lo cual el joven avatar no supo cómo reacionar, pues no sabía que era lo que tenía planeado hacer su novia... ¿Acaso lo iba a dejar solo peleando contra unos cien guardias y Azula?. _No... definitivamente Toph no haría algo así - se dijo a sí mismo el maestro aire mientras descendía de su peludo amigo con un ligero salto - ... ¿O sí ?_ El niño de ojos grises decidió que lo mejor sería actuar en vez de pensar, pues el momento lo ameritaba, por lo que decidió poner a prueba una nueva técnica de maestro aire en la cual estaba practicando, hasta el momento no estaba completamente perfeccionada pero al menos debía intentarlo.

El joven avatar comenzó a crear gruesos anillos de aire a su alrededor, poco a poco los iba expandiendo y creando un escudo de aire semiesférico, mientras los anillos se fusionaban lentamente se formó un círculo de guardias alrededor del nómada aire e intentaron traspasar el resistente escudo por medio ráfagas de fuego y diversos ataques de maestros fuego y guerreros de toda clase, sin embargo el escudo era mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de los ataques que algún guardia de Azula pudiese dirigirle. Una vez que el escudo se estabilizó completamente, el jóven nómada aire comenzó a dividirlo en cuatro olas gigantes hechas de aire, las cuales arrasaron con todos los guardias que se encontraban a su alrededor, sin embargo, su oponente más fuerte aún se encontraba de pie. La heredera al trono de la nación del fuego se encontraba a unos cientos de metros lejos del desastre que había ocurrido, ella había intuído que el avatar ocuparía una técnica poderosa por lo que descidió apartarse unos momentos, esperar a que se agotara un poco al luchar con sus guardias y después ella lo atacaría con todas sus fuerzas hasta derrotarlo.

0_0

- Lo siento Aang, pero no podemos esperar hasta que los demás lleguen a la superficie... ya sería demaciado tarde si eso ocurriese.

La pequeña maestra tierra sabía que el nómada aire no podía escucharla sin embargo pensaba que al menos así tendría una excusa preparada para cuando su novio le preguntase el por qué lo habandonó sin decirle nada. La niña de ojos verdes había analizado lentamente las tres trampas que habían colocado los guardias de Azula a las salidas de los túneles secretos de la prisión. _Túneles secretos... - los pensamientos de la maestra tierra comenzaron a fluir libremente por su cabeza mientras se dirijía hasta dónde se encontraban sus amigos, sin embargo podía sentir unas pisadas adicionales a las de sus amigos, las cuales le resultaban ligeramente familiares sin embargo no podía recordar de quién eran - ¿Por qué harían una prisión, la cual supuestamente debería ser de "alta seguridad" con unos túneles secretos que podrían ser descubiertos por los mismos reos? O quizás esa prisión fué hecha con otro objetivo que el de meramente encerrar a peligrosos criminales , traidores y enemigos... _La niña de ojos verdes se encontraba tan encimismada en sus pensamientos que no logró darse cuenta de que ya había llegado hasta el camino en el cual se encontraban sus amigos, estos la miraron con una expresión de intriga pues no lograron reconocerla inmediatamente debido a que había llegado de forma tan repentina, sin embargo esta expresión fué rápidamente reemplazada por una de alegría al reconocer a una de sus aliadas y a la vez gran amiga.

- ¡Toph! - la maestra agua fué corriendo hasta dónde se encontraba la niña de ojos verdes y la miró con una expresión divertida - ¡Qué bueno que estes aquí... !

- ¿Qué harían sin mi? - se jactó sarcásticamente la maestra tierra mientras esbozaba una amplia y sincera sonrisa.

- Supongo que tendríamos oportunidad de ganar esta guerra si no estuvieras de nuestro lado... ¿No es así Zuko?

- Eh... supongo - la maestra tierra pudo sentir como los latidos del ex príncipe se aceleraban rápidamente cuando escuchó a la maestra agua mencionar su nombre.

- Después tendrán el tiempo suficiente para contarme qué es lo que está pasando aquí... - la maestra tierra señaló a Zuko y a Katara se forma amenzadora para que la tomaran en serio y después pudo recordar a quién pertenecían esas pisadas extrañas que estaban junto a ellos - me alegro de que hayan liberado a Sokka y a Harú pero... ¡¿Podrían decirte QUÉ están haciendo ELÁSTICO Y AMARGADA con ustedes?

- Una larga historia... lo importante es que puedes confiar en ellas, ahora están de nuestro lado - Sokka decidió intrceder rápidamente por amabr chicas ya que sabía que ni Zuko ni Katara confiaban aún en ellas, y lo comprendía.

- Que ingenuo eres Sokka... - la niña de ojos verdes le hablaba con un tono ligeramente burlón mientras el moreno se enfurecía cada vez más por cada palabra que Toph pronunciaba - ¿Cómo puedes creeles tán fácilmente? Lo único que quieren es que confiemos en ellas y creamos que están de nuestro lado para después traicinonarnos y mantener informada a Azula de todos nuestros movimientos para que así pueda captunarnos a todos gracias a la ayuda de estas dos.

Después de que la maestra tierra hubo terminado de decir lo que pensaba de la supuesta "transformación" de ambas chicas, el ambiente parecío congelarse por unos desconfiaron de ambas chicas desde un principio, sin embargo Sokka parecía no querer creer lo que estaba escuchando pues el creía firmemente que si no estuviesen de su lado no lo habrían defendido frente a Azula ni les habrían ayudado a derrotar sus propios guardias... habían renunciado a todo lo que tenían por ayudarles, simplemente no podía creer en la teoría de la pequeña maestra agua. En cambio Harú, al no haber simpatizado ni enemistado con ninguna de las dos chicas pensaba que era mejor mantenerse al margen de la discusión.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! Ellas no harían algo así... ¿Cómo se supone que podrían hab...

- Es cierto Sokka - la joven acróbata había decidido revelar toda la verdad con tal de que confiaran en ella - La verdad es que no te he mentido nunca, yo de verdad quiero unirmeles y estar de su lado... sin embargo para lograr eso necesitaba hacerle creer a Azula que el querer unirme a su grupo era una estrategia para informale en dónde se encontraba el avatar, pero yo... de verdad quiero estar con ustedes ¡Créanme por favor!

- ¿Toph? - Sokka miró a la pequeña maestra tierra inconcientemente para escuchar su respuesta.

- No está mintiendo... creo que de verdad está de nuestro lado.

- ¡Gracias! - la joven acróbata se acercó corriendo hasta la maestra tierra para darle un abrazo cuando esta la interrumpió colocando una mano en frente de ella en señal de que se detuviera, sin embargo la chica de ojos marrones hizo caso omiso a la señal que le habían enviado y abrazó con euforia a la pequeña niña, quien estaba perdiendo la paciencia justo antes de que la ágil acróbata la soltara - Entonces... ¿Eso quiere decir que nos iremos todos juntos como buenos amigos?

- Un momento elástico... primero debemos escuchar lo que tenga que decir la amargada- la interrumpió la niña de ojos verdes - Si bien nos dijiste solamente la verdad, en ningún momento mencionaste nada acerca de ella...

- No se preocupen por mi... si no me aceptan me iré con gusto - la chica de mirada sombría pronunció las palabras sin ninguna muestra aparente de emoción, pues la verdad ya no le importaba ayudarle a Azula en su plan, pues lo último que quería hacer era pasar más tiempo observando cómo su ex novio coqueteaba con una campesina de una tal tribu del agua del polo sur, la verda en ese momento lo único en lo que podía pensar era en dejar de ver a la persona que le había hecho sufrir tanto y que además había decidido despreciarla- Además... tenía pensado unirmeles pero me doy cuenta perfectamente cuando no soy bien recibida en alguna parte.

- Entonces... - Zuko le dirigió una mirada desafiante a Mai para intentar que perdiera los nervios y se delatara, una técnica que si bien anteriormente no lo había salido exactamente como quería ahora sería diferente... Toph estaba ahí - ¿Qué se supone que harás si no te unes a nosotros? Recuerda que ya no tienes a Azula

- Yo... pues, iré... y bueno... - la chica sombría solo lograba balbusear palabras incoherentes sin lograr que estas tuvieran algún sentido, ya que así la maestra tierra no podría determinar si ella está mintiendo o diciendo la verdad.

- ¡Aghhhh! - en ese momento todos voltearon a ver cómo la pequeña maestra tierra lanzaba un grito de frustación ante el titubeo de la es novia del ex príncipe - ¡¿Por qué no dices de una buena vez si estás con nosotros o no para irnos rápido de aquí ? ¡Aang está solo luchando contra Azula y todos sus guardias! Asi que si se quieren apurar se los agradecería

Todos se quedaron paralisados al observar la inesperada reacción de la pequeña maestra tierra, quienes la conocían se quedaron sorprendidos al notar que su amiga, quien no estaba acostumbrada a mostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente ahora parecía no importarle si alguien notase lo preocupada que estaba por el joven maestro aire, en cambio Mai y Ty Lee se sorprendieron al reconocer el mal genio que tenía la niña de ojos verdes, después de todo ellas no conocían a la pequeña maestra tierra.

- Toph... ¿Nos perdimos de algo? - le preguntó Katara extrañada.

- ¿Acaso no escucharon que Azula está afuera esperando por ustedes con todos sus guardias?

- Eso ya lo sabíamos... - el maestro fuego la miró aún extrañado, después de todo no era usual ese tipo de comportamiento en la maestra tierra

- ¿Entonces que pensaban hacer... ? - la niña de ojos verdes se confundió por unos minutos pero decidió que podría conversar sobre esos detalles después, por lo que decidió salir lo más pronto posible a ayudar al niño de ojos grises e intertar ignorar sus pensamientos por unos minutos - Bahh... no importa, depués me dirán que pensaban hacer. Ahora debemos irnos por otro camino que crearé asi que apúrense para que nos vayamos lo más pronto de aquí.

- ¿Para qué nos iremos por otro camino? - le preguntó la chica de ojos marrones a la pequeña maestra tierra - Sería más fácil si siguieramos todos juntos por este camino y...

- Hay trampas a la salida de todos los túneles - le respondió la niña de ojos verdes de la forma más cortante que pudo con la secreta esperanza de que la chica de ojos castaños no siguiese hablando - Ahora será mejor que se preparen por que arriba nos espera una pequeña batalla antes de irnos.

La maestra tierra creó un agujero en la parre superior del túnel y la comenzó a profundizar cada vez más a medida que subía la plataforma en la cual se encontraban simulando a un elevador, el cual en vez de activarse mediante corriente, su fuente de poder era la tierra control en sí.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo The End oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hi ^^ gomen nasaii! digamos que me demoré un poco más de lo usual ^.^U pero espero que aún así sea de su agrado y que aún sigan metidos con la trama a pesar de todo el tiempo.. aunq no es mucho igual... xD pero en comparación con el resto = es harto... no sé x_xU

Para isabelmasen: gracias por tus reviews ^^ me encantan y me alegro muxo de q te guste la historia (:

Para JorgeR: gracias jorgito por ser un lector tan fiel (: si por algo eres mi amigo xD jojo...:D

Para 05pauli02 : mi hermanita que me ayuda con la historia (me corruge los errores ortograficos y miles de cosas ^^ pero no se mete muxo a fanfiction asi q me escribe reviews aparte :A

pd: reviews ? :D

pd 2: les sigue gustando?


	9. Salida

**Avatar la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece :/ pero = uso sus personajes para crear historias que solo tienen la finalidad de entretener y wachuleru :D (Creo que me inspire... o casi xd)**

**Vuelcos Inesperados**

Capítulo IX: Nómadas Aire

- Toph... llega rápido por favor - susurró el maestro aire al mismo tiempo en el que veía a la maestra fuego acercársele con rapidez y determinación, los ojos de la princesa de la nación del fuego desbordaban el odio e ira en el estado más puro, la sed por el poder la había dominado completamente.

El niño de ojos grises se colocó en posición de combate, esperando el ataque de la maestra fuego, sin embargo algo la detuvo, antes de que la chica de ojos dorados lograra embestir cualquier ataque contra el joven avatar, una avalancha de rocas emergió justo entre medio de ambos contrincantes. El repentino e inesperado suceso obligó a la maestra fuego a retroceder unos cuantos pasos para evitar ser sepultada por una inesperada avalancha que apareció justo entre ella y el joven nómada aire. Una nube de polvo cubrió el ambiente por unos segundos justo antes de que Toph hiciera su aparición junto a sus compañeros, por una fracción de segundo Azula comenzó a desesperarse por la inoportuna interrupción, sin embargo algo la detuvo, al observar fijamente a quienes acompañaban a la pequeña maestra tierra pudo divisar a sus amigas Mai y Ty Lee, quienes se encontraban de su lado… o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

- Perfecto… – susurró la princesa de la nación del fuego de forma inaudible para quienes se encontraran alrededor de ella, miró un momento a su alrededor y pudo observar que no se encontraba ningún guardia en pie, todos estaban exhausto por la golpiza recibida por el maestro aire, por lo que decidió que era tiempo de abandonar su antiguo plan – ¡Mai, Ty Lee! ¿No les parece que ya no es necesario que sigan actuando? De todas formas ya tenemos lo que queríamos…

El joven nómada aire miró afligido a sus amigos por unos instantes y pudo comprobar que quienes se encontraban junto a ellos eran las amigas de la hermana de Zuko, su rostro palideció rápidamente al pensar que sus amigos se encontraban exactamente "al lado" del enemigo, lo cual los pondría en desventaja, sin embargo al observar que ellos actuaban con naturalidad estando cerca de ellas se relajó un poco. Debía haber una explicación para todo eso… y tenía la certeza de que después la sabría.

- ¡Por fin! – La chica de mirada sombría se alejó del grupo que acompañaba a Toph con unos cuantos saltos largos y se posicionó rápidamente al lado de la princesa de la nación del fuego- No podía permanecer junto a ellos ni un segundo más… ¡Son insoportables!

La chica de ojos dorados forzó una sonrisa torcida dirigiendo su mirada desde su amiga hasta donde se encontraba su hermano.

- ¿Qué pasó Zuzu? – La princesa de la nación del fuego le dedicó una de las miradas más burlescas que poseía – ¿Las cosas no funcionaron con Mai otra vez?... La verdad es que no me extraña, siempre fuiste una vergüenza para nuestra familia, no es de extrañarse que tu novia también se avergüence de ti…

Un silencio sepulcral cayó como una espesa niebla sobre los que se encontraban en el campo de batalla, el silencio se volvió incómodo después de unos segundos en los cuales la chica de ojos dorados miraba fijamente a su hermano de forma retadora, sin embargo él a pesar de sus enormes ganas por decirle a la cara todo lo que ella se merecía, permaneció en silencio esperando por algún ataque que su hermana pudiese embestir en contra de cualquiera de sus amigos- Después de unos segundos, los cuales parecieron tardar horas, Azula se dio cuenta de que su otra amiga, Ty Lee, no se encontraba junto a ella, lo cual no la extrañó mucho debido a que ella estaba esperando ese tipo de traición por parte de su amiga, en un comienzo no estaba segura, sin embargo el hecho de que a pesar de haberles anunciado a sus amigas que el plan no seguía en pie y que a pesar de ello Ty Lee siguiera junto a los enemigos, lo confirmó todo.

- Ty Lee, él nunca te va a querer, acéptalo - la maestra fuego miró a la joven acróbata con una expresión de desprecio claramente dibujada en su rostro – Sin embargo eso no le importa a nadie de todas maneras… después de todo ahora solo eres una miserable traidora al igual que mi despreciable hermano.

- ¿Nos podrías decir de qué rayos está hablando la loca, elástico? – le preguntó la pequeña maestra tierra con un tono amenazador a la joven acróbata.

- No le hagan caso a Azula… - le interrumpió el maestro fuego antes de que la chica de ojos marrones tuviera la oportunidad de responder – Después de todo, todos sabemos que Azula siempre miente.

- Eso no importa ahora… - la maestra agua miró a sus alrededores y pudo observar cómo los guardias comenzaban a levantarse lentamente de su brutal caída- ¡Vámonos antes de que los guardias se recuperen y nos superen por mayoría!

- Katara tiene razón – intervino el joven avatar – será mejor que nos vayamos.

- ¡No crean que los dejaré ir tan fácilmente! – la maestra fuego comenzó a crear unas poderosas llamaradas que la impulsaron rápidamente por el camino hasta donde se encontraban sus enemigos, esta era seguida por su amiga quien corría a tal velocidad que solo iba a unos pasos atrás de la princesa de la nación del fuego.

- ¡Aang, llama a Apa! ¡Rápido! – La niña de ojos verdes dio un paso hacia al frente de forma desafiantes mientras con un leve movimiento de muñecas movió rápidamente la plataforma en la cual se encontraba el resto de sus compañeros hasta donde se encontraba el joven nómada aire.

- ¡Toph! – El niño de ojos grises se desesperó al ver cuáles eran las intenciones de la pequeña maestra tierra - ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- ¡Solo llama a Apa de una vez!... Yo detendré a la amargada y a la loca mientras que todos suben en él.

- No podemos dejarte sola Toph – le contradijo la maestra agua – Tú lo sabes…

- Tranquila princesita, puedo perfectamente con las dos.

0_0

Mientras tanto en el templo del aire del oeste…

- Sabes... a veces pienso que no somos de gran ayuda - ambos jóvenes se estaban desperezando lentamente y con cierta dificultad, puesto a que la mini paliza que les había dado Toph la noche anterior los había dejado algo adoloridos aquella mañana - ¿Qué crees que piensen ellos de nosotros?

- La verdad no lo sé - respondió Teo lo más sinceramente que pudo - Sin embargo a pesar de que yo también pienso algo así a veces, creo que si no fuera por nuestra ayuda ellos nunca se hubiesen enterado de que Sokka y Harú estaban en problemas.

- Tienes razón... pero hubiésemos sido más útiles si hubiésemos detenido a Azula...

- Mejor no sigamos pensando en estas cosas… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar unas vueltas por ahí?

- Esperen un momento por favor – una voz los interrumpió justo cuando se dirigían a recorrer el templo del aire del oeste por enésima vez.

- ¿Quién está ahí? –preguntaron al unísono ambos jóvenes un tanto alarmados por la intromisión.

- No tienen por qué desconfiar… soy un viejo amigo de la pequeña maestra tierra que se supone que debería estar con ustedes… y además soy el tío del príncipe Zuko, quien por cierto tampoco parece estar aquí. Se supone que deberían estar todos aquí… sin embargo parece que me equivoqué.

- No se preocupe…

- General retirado Iroh… también conocido como "El Dragón del oeste". Pero si gustan pueden llamarme simplemente Iroh.

- Iroh… la verdad es que su sobrino junto a los demás no se encuentran aquí – comenzó a explicarle con plena confianza - ellos tuvieron que salir en una misión muy importante…

- Pero aún no sabemos si usted es de confianza – le interrumpió Teo en un intento por averiguar más sobre el extraño que se encontraba en frente de ellos.

- Oh… es cierto – el anciano buscó algo entre los bolsillos de su prenda hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, una pieza de paisho con el símbolo de la flor de loto inscrito en ella- Esta pieza de paisho representa la comunidad de la flor de loto blanco, esta es una agrupación de ancianos de todas las naciones quienes se reúnen con fines pacíficos y por amor al arte sin embargo, gracias a los últimos eventos que han ocurrido se ha vuelto necesario que intervengamos… por eso yo vine en representación de la comunidad de la flor del loto blanco para entregarle al avatar información de suma importancia.

- En ese caso creo que sería bueno que supiese la verdad Teo…

- Espera El Duque, aún no nos ha contado cómo supo que ellos se podrían encontrar aquí… y como supo que su sobrino estaba junto al avatar.

- La verdad es que tengo mis informantes… pero tranquilos, ellos están de nuestro lado.

- ¿De nuestro lado? – preguntaron ambos jóvenes sin terminar de entender si estaban de parte del avatar o del señor del fuego.

- De parte de ustedes y del avatar por supuesto… ya ustedes deben ser sus amigos, ¿No es así?

- Eh… supongo.

- En ese caso creo que podré quedarme junto a ustedes por mientras que esperamos a que vuelvan de su misión, ¿O tienen algún problema con eso? Porque la verdad es que me gustaría hablarle al joven avatar en persona si no les importa…

Ambos jóvenes se miraron por un segundo antes de responder a la petición realizada por el anciano. Los dos jóvenes menearon la cabeza en forma afirmativa después de pensarlo por unos momentos, después de todo el anciano no representaba mayor peligro y parecía estar diciendo la verdad.

- Está bien – respondió Teo finalmente.

- Mientras esperamos, podríamos tomar un té al mismo tiempo en el que ustedes si son tan amables jovencitos podrían contarme de que se trata esta misión. ¿Les parece una buena idea? Después de todo soy muy bueno haciendo té, sé que lo disfrutarán…

- Suena bien – El Duque sonrió sinceramente hacia el anciano, no sabía por qué, sin embargo sentía que podría simpatizar con aquel extraño después de todo.

0_0

- ¡No dejaré que te arriesgues de esa forma tu sola, Toph! – el joven avatar corrió tan rápido como el viento hasta dónde se encontraba la niña de ojos verdes y se colocó en posición de batalla mientras la maestra tierra se sonrojaba ligeramente y susurraba de forma casi inaudible un "muchas gracias" al mismo tiempo que le dirigía una sincera sonrisa al joven nómada aire, quien le correspondió el gesto y la miró con ternura por unos segundos antes de concentrarse en la batalla que tenían por delante- Recuerda que yo siempre estaré contigo… sin importar lo que pase.

Antes de que el resto de los jóvenes que observaban atentamente como la pequeña maestra tierra y el joven nómada aire se comportaban de forma tan inusual y comprometedora entre ellos, comenzaran a sospechar de la actitud que tenía el chico de ojos grises con la pequeña maestra tierra, un gigante bisonte volador apareció ante la vista de todos los jóvenes que se encontraban en el campo de batalla.

- ¡Apa! – Exclamó el nómada aire mientras observaba a su peludo amigo volar por los aires hasta llegar al lugar en dónde se encontraban Sokka, Katara, Zuko, Harú y Ty Lee – Llegaste justo a tiempo amigo…

Una vez que el bisonte aterrizó para, los ataques de Azula y Mai se dirigieron hasta donde se encontraba el gigantesco animal con el objetivo de evitar su partida. Azula dirigió unas potentes llamas de intenso fuego azul mientras que Mai lanzaba sus navajas hacia el corazón de cada uno de los chicos que se encontraban allí reunidos.

- ¡Cuidado! – el maestro fuego de ojos ambarinos fue lo suficientemente rápido como para detectar el ataque que le estaban enviando y poder defenderse contraatacando con una poderosa técnica de maestro fuego que había aprendido en la cuidad de los guerreros del sol junto a Aang, logrando así evitar el ataque dirigido por Azula. Mientras que la maestra agua creaba un poderoso pulpo de agua y con este evitó cada una de las navajas que Mai les había lanzado anteriormente.

- ¡Rápido, todos suban a Apa! – Ordenó el ex príncipe con cierto aire de superioridad- ¡Ahora!

Sin pensarlo dos veces Sokka, Ty Lee, Harú y Katara subieron rápidamente a la montura del bisonte volador sin embargo el chico de ojos dorados aún no subía al gigantesco animal.

- ¡¿Zuko que esperas? – la joven de ojos azules se desesperó al ver que su querido maestro fuego no subía junto a ella y no pudo evitar que unas pequeñas lágrimas salieran de su rostro.

- No te preocupes Katara… - intentó animarla el chico de ojos ambarinos mientras cerraba sus ojos para poder concentrarse- Todo saldrá bien… te lo prometo.

En un rápido movimiento el maestro fuego comenzó a crear una barrera de fuego entre ellos y su hermana con su amiga deprimida, la cual comenzó a avanzar en la dirección en la cual se encontraban sus rivales. Por mientras que esta barrera avanzaba el maestro fuego subió de un salto hasta la montura de Apa y tomó las riendas de este.

- ¡Jip, Jip!

El bisonte voladpor ascendió rápidamente por los aires y se dirigió inmediatamente hasta donde se encontraban la pequeña maestra tierra y el joven nómada aire. Quienes se encontraban ocupados intentando detener los constantes que provenían de los guardias que se estaban recuperando de la golpiza que les había propinado el joven avatar. Por mientras Azula se enfrentaba a la barrera impuesta por su hermano, sin embargo esta no pareció una verdadera dificultad para la princesa de la nación del fuego.

- Aang… tengo una idea.

- Te escucho Toph.

- Para hacer esto necesito que me cubras por un momento, ¿Vale?

- Ningún problema Toph… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Deshacernos por unos minutos de un par de problemas, no te preocupes Aang, las tengo controladas.

La pequeña maestra tierra se enterró nuevamente en la tierra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y apareció justo en frente de la princesa de la nación del fuego y Mai, quienes estaban a segundos de comenzar atacar en la dirección en la cual se encontraba el avatar.

- Vaya, vaya… Veo que tenemos un PEQUEÑO inconveniente… - comentó con aire de superioridad la chica de ojos dorados.

- No es necesario que nos preocupemos por ESO… ¿Cierto Azula?

- Mejor apártate de nuestro camino… no queremos perder tiempo contigo niñita.

La niña de ojos verdes sentía como la sangre le hervía rápidamente y no pudo controlar su furia ni un segundo más… la estaban insultando a ella, la bandida ciega, la mejor maestra tierra del mundo, no podía dejar las cosas así como estaban… les demostraría quien es la que mejor, y esa definitivamente era ella.

- ¡Nadie me habla de esa manera! ¡¿Me oyeron?

La poderosa maestra tierra se cubrió totalmente con rocas para crear una especie de armadura que la protegiera de los ataques de Azula y con un rápido movimiento de manos encadenó las dos manos de ambas chicas en unos cuantos fuertes de tierra los cuales usó como grilletes y tiró rápidamente de ellos hacia abajo provocando que las dos chicas se vieran obligadas a arrodillarse, después de eso la niña de ojos verdes movió ambos brazos de forma circular y luego los bajó rápidamente al mismo tiempo el uno del otro, lo cual provocó que la tierra que se encontraba bajo los pies de ambas chicas pasara de ser tan impenetrable como una roca a ser tan escurridizo como la arena, de tal forma que la princesa de la nación del fuego y la chica de aspecto sombrío quedaron atrapadas en esta especie de arena movediza que Toph había creado.

- Me gustaría poder seguir con ustedes chicas… en serio, así podría dejarles bien claro quién es la mejor… pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer, ¡Hasta nunca loca y amargada!

En un segundo la pequeña maestra tierra se hundió nuevamente en la tierra para llegar al lado del chico de ojos grises quien se encontraba cada vez en mayor desventaja, pues cada vez se sumaban más guardias a la pelea y además el joven avatar se comenzaba a sentir cada vez más cansado debido al constante esfuerzo físico en el cual se había expuesto.

- Aang… nos vamos de aquí, nuestro problema ya está controlado… pero no por mucho así que apurémonos.

- Bien, ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Les falta poco para llegar pero mejor nos acercamos hasta ellos, me di cuenta de que Apa está un poco cansado por los constantes viajes que ha tenido, así que no puede volar tan rápido como antes, además hay que admitir que somos muchos pasajeros esta vez…

- Tienes razón Toph, así que te llevaré yo mismo hasta donde se encuentran los chicos… después de todo, soy tan rápido como el viento ¿No?

- ¡Espera! – La maestra tierra se sonrojó notablemente cuando el niño de ojos grises la tomó entre sus brazos - ¡¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Puedo llegar hasta allá perfectamente sola, no necesito que me lleves de esta manera tan vergonzosa!

- Vamos Toph… solo serán unos segundos – el joven nómada aire comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron y ellos en unos cuantos segundos hasta donde se encontraba su peludo amigo y de un solo salto subió rápidamente hasta la montura de este - ¿Ves? –Le preguntó el joven avatar totalmente satisfecho de sí mismo – Solo nos tomó unos segundos…

- No seas tonto…

Todos los que se encontraban sentados en la montura del bisonte volador se quedaron observando fijamente a la joven pareja, en ese momento ya no había nada más que pudiese distraer su atención, Apa se estaba alejando del palacio real y se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos como para bajar la guardia.

- Ahora sí chicos… - comenzó el interrogatorio el joven de la tribu del agua del polo sur- ¿Nos piensan explicar qué es lo que sucede entre ustedes dos? Y no nos mientan, porque sabremos si lo están haciendo ya que Aang es muy malo mintiendo…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo Fin capítulo ^^ OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ok, lo sé…. está mucho más corto que todos los caps que he publicado, pero me pareció buena idea cortarlo ahí, además me di cuenta de que me había demorado mucho en publicar ^.^U jojojo… (digamos que tuve como un bloqueo literario ¬¬U …) así que preferí publicar lo más pronto posible :P

Gracias por los reviews! ^^ hontoni arigato!

Para isabelmasen: lo sé… no puse casi nada de Zuko y Katara pero prometo que el próximo tendrá más de ellos, es solo que por ahora no es su momento… tengo algo especial para ellos *0* jojo…

Para blindmaster: gracias por seguir con mi historia ^^ me alegra de que te siga gustando (:

Para JorgeR : jorgito! No fuiste al paseo de curso xD gente… como te puedes perder algo así? Sobre too porque despues nos vamos a diferentes electivos! xD ya bueno… = tas perdonado, debes tener una buena explicación.

Pd: espero que les siga gustando ^^

Pd 2: reviews? Dozo! U_U


	10. Una noche en la isla Luna Creciente I

**Avatar la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, es propiedad de… la verdad no sé quién lo creo u_u… que mala fan soy :'( xD bueno y eso pos :)**

**Vuelcos Inesperados**

Capítulo X: Una noche en la isla Luna Creciente I

- ¿Para qué les preguntan algo tan evidente? – Preguntó inocentemente la joven acróbata con una expresión de confusión dibujada en su rostro- ¡Esta más que claro que los dos tortolitos son novios!, ¿No es así?

Por unos segundos un silencio tan espeso como la niebla cayó sobre los hombros de todos los chicos que se encontraban sobre el lomo del gigante bisonte volador, quienes no sabían si explotar de risa por el ingenuo comentario de la chica o considerar esa posibilidad como algo que de verdad podría estar pasando… sin embargo jamás se les hubiese pasado por la mente algo como eso; mientras que las mejillas de los aludidos ardían internamente provocando que su sonrojo fuera bastante evidente para todos los que se encontraban alrededor de ellos, quienes los observaban fijamente esperando que ellos respondieran a la acusación hecha por la chica de ojos castaños.

- ¡Esperen un segundo! – el niño de ojos grises intentó desviar el tema de conversación para zafarse del problema en el cual se veía envuelto, además aprovechó de apuntar hacia la joven acróbata para desviar las penetradoras miradas que se posaban en él y en la niña de ojos verdes - ¡¿Quién es ella? ¿Acaso no es una de las amigas de la hermana de Zuko? ¡¿Alguien podría explicarme qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

- Relájate Aang – Sokka miró al joven nómada aire por unos segundos como si este estuviese exagerando la situación en la cual se encontraba y después relajó un poco la expresión para explicarle el por qué se encontraba uno de sus enemigos junto a ellos lo más sencillamente que pudo – Escucha, ella se llama Ty Lee y ahora está de nuestro lado… así de simple, si no me crees Toph puede comprobártelo, ¿No es así Toph?

- Emm…- el rubor de sus mejillas comenzó a disiparse lentamente mientras intentaba dar coherencia a las palabras que había escuchado, pues aún estaba un poco sorprendida por la acertada suposición que había hecho la chica de cabello castaño._ ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Sokka? – Pensó preocupada la maestra tierra de que descubrieran lo nerviosa que se encontraba en ese momento_- _Algo de esa chica tan desesperante e imprudente… lo sé ¿Pero qué? Quizás me esté preguntando si ella está de nuestro lado, es lo único que se me viene a la mente por el momento… espero que esté en lo correcto, o si no… _- Claro que sí, emmm… ella no estaba mintiendo acerca de estar de nuestro lado, puedes estar tranquilo.

- ¿Ves Aang? No hay nada de qué preocuparse… - el chico de ojos azules miró con extrañeza por unos segundos a la maestra tierra antes de continuar- Pero Toph… yo no era quien dudaba de Ty Lee… ¿Por qué me explicaste que ella estaba de nuestro lado si yo nunca dudé de ella? Era Aang quién dudaba de ella… a no ser que…. Estabas muy nerviosa y no me habías escuchado bien lo que te pregunté, ¿No es así? En ese caso… ¡¿Es verdad lo que dijo Ty Lee? ¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos…?

- Vamos Sokka… - le interrumpió la maestra agua tapando su boca con ambas manos y después de unos segundos soltándolo del agarre – Deja que ellos nos expliquen qué es lo que ocurre entre ellos… de seguro no es nada como eso ¿Cierto chicos?

Toph y Aang se miraron por una fracción de segundo en la cual se dieron entender el uno al otro que ya no podrían seguir ocultándolo así que fue Aang quien decidió aclarar el embrollo en el cual se encontraban.

- Verás Katara… - el joven avatar comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos mientras buscaba las palabras exactas para revelarle toda la verdad a su mejor amiga – La verdad es que… Toph y yo…

-¡Sujétense fuerte chicos, voy a aterrizar! – anunció indiferentemente el chico de ojos dorados , quien había estado al margen de toda la conversación pues estaba sumido profundamente en sus pensamientos acerca de los próximos pasos que quería dar con Katara… no sabía que le diría ella, y por lo mismo estaba muy nervioso por la respuesta que podría obtener.

_- ¡Ufff!_ – pensó aliviada la maestra tierra –_ un poco más y Aang le revela todo a la princesita, no es que pretenda ocultarlo por siempre… es solo que me gustaría esperar un poco más, sería muy extraño que en tan solo un día la relación que tenía con Aang hubiese cambiado tan drásticamente, al menos quiero esperar hasta que lleguemos al templo del aire del oeste… ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué Zuko aterrizó en esta extraña isla? ¿Acaso no deberíamos haber llegado directamente hasta el tempo del aire?_

- Esta conversación no ha acabado chicos… - les advirtió la chica de ojos azules- hablaremos más tarde los tres ¿Les parece?

- No tengo por qué hablar de este tipo de cosas contigo princesita – le respondió secamente la niña de ojos verdes.

- Está bien, de todas formas sé que Aang me contará… - la joven de la tribu del agua del polo sur dirigió su mirada hasta donde se encontraba el maestro fuego - ¡ZUKO, no puedes ser más inoportuno! Después tendremos una conversación nosotros dos… que no se te olvide ¿Quieres?

Apa aterrizó en la orilla de la playa de una isla que se encontraba debajo de ellos, una vez que todos bajaron del gigante animal se acercaron hasta donde se encontraba el ex príncipe para exigirle una explicación, nadie entendía el por qué se detenía en tal lugar y sin preguntarle al resto anteriormente.

- ¿Qué significa esto Chispitas? –le preguntó un poco molesta, pero a la vez más relajada Toph, quien estaba profundamente agradecida por la interrupción que el maestro fuego había hecho con anterioridad – Aún no llegamos al tempo del aire del oeste… puedo sentirlo.

- Ah…. Eso. No te preocupes Toph, eso es muy fácil de entender – comenzó a explicarle el ex príncipe de ojos dorados – Apa está muy cansado por los continuos viajes que ha tenido, creo que Aang más que nadie debería saber eso ¿No? Por lo que Apa necesita un descanso antes de seguir el viaje… además hay que considerar que casi doblamos la cantidad de pasajeros que Apa usualmente carga, así que decidí aterrizar en la isla Luna Creciente por una noche, así de paso aprovechamos de descansar nosotros, después de todo… ya está anocheciendo.

- Eso tiene mucho sentido – le aprobó sinceramente la maestra tierra después de haber escuchado atentamente cada palabra del maestro fuego.

- De todas formas por ahora hay que organizarnos –el maestro fuego comenzó a explicar las tareas que tenían que hacer de cada uno de los que se encontraban allí reunidos para pasar la noche – En primer lugar necesitamos que alguien se encargue de levantar algunas tiendas, Sokka y Ty Lee serán los encargados de esa tarea.

- Espera un segundo Zuko – lo interrumpió el chico de ojos azules, quien estaba bastante molesto con la actitud adoptada por el ex príncipe - ¿Quién te nombró a ti como el líder del grupo?

- ¿Tienes algún problema con la tarea que te encargue? – Le preguntó el chico de ojos dorados con un tono irritado mientras miraba de forma desafiante al joven de la tribu del agua del sur- ¿Acaso es mucho para ti?

- Claro que no, es solo que…

- Vamos chicos – les interrumpió el joven avatar, quien estaba bastante calmado a pesar de la tensión que se estaba formando en el aire – No tiene caso que peleen por asuntos que no valen la pena… Sokka, deja que Zuko designe las tareas, después de todo hay que organizarnos.

- Está bien Aang… pero solo lo haré porque yo quiero hacerlo –el moreno le dio la espalda al maestro fuego y tomó a Ty Lee de la mano mientras la arrastraba a un lugar apartado del que se encontraban los demás- Vámonos Ty Lee, hay que buscar algunas cosas con las cuales podamos armas unas cuantas tiendas…

- Bueno… si nadie más tiene algún problema con que yo designe las tareas entonces prosigo… - el ex príncipe miró a todos por una fracción para esperar algún reclamo por parte de los que se encontraban allí sin embargo al ver que nadie protestaba decidió continuar- Bien, en ese caso también necesitamos que alguien se encargue de traer la comida, esos serán Aang y Toph… estoy seguro que ellos dos hacen un buen dúo así que si no tienen ningún problema…

- _¿¡Quién se cree que es!_ – la molestia que sentía la maestra tierra cada vez era más grande con cada palabra arrogante que le escuchaba decir al chico de ojos dorados- _¿Mandarme a mí Toph Being Fong a buscar la comida para todos? Está loco… si yo puedo valerme por mí misma y no necesito que nadie me vaya a buscar mis alimentos ni me arme una tienda ni nada por el estilo, jamás he dependido de alguien, por lo que tampoco espero que me pidan nada a mí, ellos pueden ir perfectamente a buscar su comida por sí mismos… si no le reclamé antes fue porque simplemente jamás se me pasó por la mente que pudiese mandarme a mí a hacer alguna de esas tareas que tiene en su mente… ya verá que no se puede meter conmigo… eso haré . Le demostraré que él no puede ordenarme a mí La bandida ciega que es lo que tengo que hacer…_

La niña de ojos verdes empuñó ambas manos y deslizó su pie derecho hacia adelante en posición de combate sin embargo una mano se deslizó hasta su hombro y la detuvo por completo.

- Basta Toph… -la tranquilizó el niño de ojos grises – No vale la pena… además tu sabes que será pan comido. Si quieres podemos hacer una apuesta…

- ¿Qué clase de apuesta? – la maestra tierra giró su rostro para observar de frente al nómada aire.

- Quien consiga la mayor cantidad de comida y en menos tiempo gana.

- ¿Y… qué tienes en mente pies ligeros? ¿Cuál sería el premio para el ganador?

- Cualquier cosa que quieras…

-¿Cualquier cosa…. eh? – La niña de ojos verdes se detuvo por unos segundo para pensar en algo que quisiera, hasta que una idea brillante se cruzó por su mente- Está bien… ¡Alcánzame si puedes pies ligeros!

En un segundo ambos niños habían desaparecido del lugar y tan solo quedaban Zuko, Katara y Harú reunidos junto al bisonte volador entonces Zuko pensó que era la oportunidad ideal de lograr un tiempo a solas con la maestra agua y así decirle de una vez por todas esa idea que había estado rondando por su cabeza toda la tarde.

- Por cierto Harú… ¿Te importaría ir a verificar si la zona en la cual estamos es segura?

- Por supuesto que no… pero de todas formas ¿Qué se supone que es lo harán ustedes dos?

- Me encargaré de la leña y de prender el fuego mientras que Katara será la cocinera ¿Algún problema con eso?

- No… ninguno. Voy a registrar la zona, no tardo.

Harú desapareció entre los arboles del bosque se encontraba a la orilla de la playa, mientras Zuko decidió aprovechar todo el tiempo que disponía para estar a solas con Katara, a pesar de tener que alistar la leña sabía que eso lo le tomaría más que unos pocos minutos y además Katara no tenía nada que hacer hasta que Aang y Toph volviesen con la comida, por lo que podría llevarse a la maestra agua a otro lugar por mientras que los demás hacían sus respectivas tareas.

-Katara…

-¿Qué sucede Zuko?

-Cuando termine con la leña… ¿Me acompañarías a un lugar especial? La verdad es que hay algo importante que me gustaría decirte…

- Eh…. –la chica de ojos azules se ruborizó ligeramente al pensar en lo que tendría que decirle el maestro fuego- Supongo… después de todo no tengo nada que hacer por el momento.

- Perfecto… -el chico de ojos dorados se acercó lentamente hasta la maestra agua rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos y acercando su rostro hasta un costado de la cabeza de la chica de ojos azules, susurrándole lentamente en el oído- No tardaré más que un par de minutos… me esperarás, ¿Cierto?

-Si… - la chica de la tribu del agua del polo sur no podía contener el rubor que inundaba sus mejillas mientras que el maestro fuego acercaba sus labios hasta una de sus mejillas y depositaba un suave y cálido beso en esta, para después desaparecer entre los árboles del bosque.

-Zuko… ¿Qué será lo que estás pensando…?

0_0

Había pasado tan solo un minuto desde que el maestro fuego se había separado de la chica de ojos azules sin embargo ya tenía toda la leña necesaria como para mantener una llama flameando la noche entera si quisiera.

- Eso fue muy fácil… - se jactó el ex príncipe mientras observaba toda la leña que había recolectado con tan solo un movimiento de fuego control- Supongo que usar el fuego como un hacha para cortar el tronco de los árboles fue una buena idea después de todo, solo espero tener tiempo suficiente para arreglar todo en menos de un minuto…

0_0

- Vamos Aang no seas un mal perdedor y admite que yo te gané

- El hecho de que los animales sean más grandes que las frutas no significa que hayas recolectado más que yo…

- Pero los animales son más difíciles de conseguir que unos simples vegetales y frutas… admítelo Aang: yo gané esta apuesta.

- Pfff…. – el joven avatar y la maestra tierra llevaban un buen rato discutiendo acerca del mismo tema y el niño de ojos grises ya se había cansado de tanto discutir por lo que decidió darle la razón a su novia… después de todo lo que sea que Toph tuviese en mente como recompensa por ganar la apuesta no podía ser tan malo… ¿O sí? – Lo que digas Toph… después de todo tenemos que volver con la comida, ya falta poco para que se oscurezca completamente.

- Entonces… ¿Reconoces que yo te gané? –preguntó la maestra tierra con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

- Mmm… eso creo.

- ¡Perfecto! … Pensaré muy bien qué es lo que te pediré pies ligeros…

La niña de ojos verdes tomó los cuerpos de los animales que había capturado y los colocó junto a las frutas y vegetales que había recolectado el maestro aire, después los rodeó con una gruesa pared hecha de tierra para que estos no se dispersaran por el lugar y comenzó a empujar con sus manos toda la comida que se encontraba cercada por la barrera de rocas y tierra creada por la maestra tierra.

- Debo admitir que eres muy inteligente Toph…

- Por supuesto que sí – una sonrisa jactanciosa apareció en el rostro de la niña de ojos verdes mientras caminaba en dirección a la playa en donde los esperaban Sokka y Ty Lee.

- Oye Toph…

- ¿Qué pasa Aang?

- ¿No crees que Zuko se estuvo comportando de una manera extraña cuando aterrizamos en la isla?

- ¿Te refieres a lo mandón que se puso repentinamente y sin ninguna razón?

- Si… bueno, eso y que además no dejaba de mirar a Katara cada vez que decía algo.

- Ah… eso – la niña de ojos verdes ahogó una pequeña risita mientras escondía un poco el rostro- Supongo que aún no te has dado cuenta…

- ¿De qué está hablando Toph?

- ¡De que esos dos se gustan mucho! – la repentina aclaración dejó un poco sorprendido al nómada aire mientras que su curiosidad crecía cada vez más respecto a ese tema… no es que tuviese celos de Katara, pero ella aún seguía siendo su mejor amiga y lo que le pasara a ella le importaba – Es increíble de que aún no te dieras cuenta Aang… además ya creo saber la razón por la cual Zuko se comportó de forma tan altanera con nosotros.

- Ah… ¿Si?... ¿Y por qué sería?

- Porque nuestro querido Chispitas quería probablemente tener un tiempo a solas con su querida maestra agua… Por algo nos separó en dúos y lo más probable es que le quiera preparar algo especial a Katara… ¿No lo crees?

- Supongo que tienes razón… pero ¿Katara estará interesada en Zuko? Es que la verdad no me lo puedo creer…

- Confía en mí pies ligeros… - la pequeña maestra tierra se detuvo por un momento a pensar mientras el joven avatar la miraba con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué pasa Toph? ¿Por qué te has dete…?

- ¡Aang!- el repentino grito hizo que el maestro aire se sobresaltara- ¡Ya se me ocurrió que es lo que quiero! Y no me regañes por lo que te voy a decir… ya verás que será divertido, además estaremos haciendo una buena causa por eso dos al darles más tiempo…

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- Mira, esto es lo que vamos a hacer…

0_0

- ¿Qué estarán haciendo los demás?

- Relájate Sokka, seguro que ya deben estar por llegar así que no te desesperes si se demoran un poco…

El chico de la tribu del agua del polo sur miró con impaciencia a la joven acróbata mientras que caminaba de un lado a otro a la espera de que los demás llegasen.

- ¿Por qué se demorarán tanto? Se supone que al dividirnos todo sería más rápido y etc, etc… nosotros ya levantamos las tiendas necesarias para que todos estemos lo suficientemente cómodos pero ellos aún no aparecen…

- Sabes Sokka… - la chica de ojos castaños se paró sobre sus manos mientras se acercaba al chico de ojos azules y luego se paró nuevamente sobre sus pies quedando a tan solo unos centímetros del rostro del moreno- Estaba pensando… que quizás podríamos bañarnos un rato mientras que esperamos a los demás… ¿No te parece que sería una buena manera de matar el tiempo?

-Yo… -el rostro del chico de ojos azules se volvió rojo debido a la corta distancia que mantenía entre su rostro y el de la chica de ojos castaños- Creo que es una buena idea después de todo… me vendría bien un baño nocturno…

- ¡Perfecto! – una alegre sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica de cabellos castaños mientras tomaba de la mano al joven de la tribu del agua del polo sur y lo arrastraba por la orilla de la playa hasta llegar a un lugar más alejado de las tiendas para que así ambos pudiesen bañarse tranquilamente- ¿Qué te parece si nos damos un baño aquí?

Se encontraban en una parte de la playa en la cual se encontraba una pequeña cueva junto a la orilla del mar y había unas pocas rocas rodeando el lugar como si quisiese otorgarle cierta privacidad al lugar en el cual se encontraban.

- Supongo que podremos estar aquí un buen rato… después de todo nadie podrá reclamarnos si llegamos un poco más tarde, ya que están listas las tiendas…

- ¿Dijiste algo Sokka?- la chica de ojos castaños se había apresurado en entrar al agua y se había escabullido en ella sin que el chico de ojos azules pudiese notarlo.

- ¡Hey! ¡No te atrevas a empezar sin mí!– El joven de la tribu del agua del polo sur se apresuró en sacarse la camisa para después saltar rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba la joven acróbata provocando que le salpicara una gran cantidad de agua en el rostro de esta- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una pequeña carrera?

- Me parece bien – la chica de ojos castaños le sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos y luego comenzó a nadar lo más rápido que pudo en la primera dirección que se le ocurrió- ¡Alcánzame si puedes Sokka!

- ¡Ya verás cómo te alcanzo en menos de un segundo!

0_0

El niño de ojos grises junto a la maestra tierra habían llegado hasta el campamento improvisado que habían preparado anteriormente Sokka y Ty Lee, este consistía en un par de tiendas suficientemente espaciosas como para que pudiesen dormir unas cinco personas dentro de cada una, estaban hechas a base de hojas de palmera y algunos troncos de roble para sostenerlas, todo esto estaba fuertemente sujetado y atado con unas cuantas lianas que habían encontrado. En medio de ambas tiendas se encontraba un círculo hecho de rocas para crear una fogata en medio de este.

-Se nota que Sokka y Ty Lee se esforzaron bastante al hacer nuestras tiendas… pero es extraño, no hay nadie aquí.

-La verdad no me extraña mucho que ese par haya desparecido…- la maestra tierra le dio un último empujón al "contenedor" hecho de rocas y tierra en el cual se encontraba la comida y lo dejó junto a las improvisadas tiendas hechas de hojas y ramas – Hace un rato pude notar que elástico está interesada en Sokka…

- ¿Lo dices de verdad? – El nómada aire abrió fuertemente sus ojos por la impresión- No lo había notado… pero Toph, si ellos no están aquí entonces eso significa que nosotros ya no podremos…

-No seas aguafiestas pies ligeros…- la niña de ojos verdes le dio un suave golpe en el brazo del nómada aire, mientras sonreía con autosuficiencia.-Todavía queda una persona…

-No me digas que vas a seguir con lo mismo Toph…

-¡Claro que sí! … ahora vámonos pies ligeros, esa persona ya debe estar terminando…

0_0

-Qué extraño…pareciera que esta isla estuviese desierta, no hay ninguna casa o cabaña a kilómetros de la playa- el maestro tierra estaba corriendo entre las ramas de los árboles mientras buscaba algún indicio de cualquier actividad humana- Parece que esta isla es segura después de todo…

Faltaban tan solo unos minutos para qua la oscuridad de la noche invadiera el cielo y el joven maestro tierra ya había estado recorriendo el lugar hace un par de horas sin encontrar ninguna actividad peligrosa y además como ya se estaba comenzando a sentir cansado decidió que sería mejor volver, sin embargo justo en el momento en el cual iba a darse media vuelta y devolverse al campamento descubrió un bulto tendido en el suelo, el cual llamó su atención pues era la primera cosa fuera de lugar que había encontrado por los alrededores.

- ¡Qué rayos! –Harú abrió los ojos de par en par cuando al observar con más precisión desde las ramas de los árboles, descubrió que este era el cuerpo de una chica cuya edad aparentaba ser un poco menor que la de él.

El chico de ojos verdes bajó rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba la chica inconsciente y se acercó hasta ella para verla más de cerca y comprobar que sus ojos no lo estaban engañando. Era una chica de mediana estatura pelo largo color castaño oscuro y muy liso, sus facciones eran muy finas y su tez era blanca, estaba usando un traje del reino de la tierra el cual se encontraba muy desgastado, como si lo hubiese estado usando hace ya un buen tiempo.

- Es realmente bella… -el chico de cabellos castaño claro acercó un par de sus dedos hasta la garganta de la chica desconocida y presionó ligeramente en contra de esta para comprobar si tenía pulso- ¿Qué estará haciendo una chica sola y tan joven en un lugar como este?

Al sentir el cálido tacto del maestro tierra la muchacha de cabellos lisos comenzó a moverse lentamente y con dificultad mientras restregaba sus ojos contra sus manos e intentaba incorporarse sobre sí misma, por lo que el chico de ojos verdes la sostuvo con una de sus manos por la espalda para ayudarla a sentarse.

- ¿Está bien? –le preguntó el maestro tierra con un evidente tono de preocupación en su voz.

- Si… eso creo –la chica abrió finalmente sus párpados para dejar al descubierto unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda- Disculpa, pero… ¿Quién eres tú?

- Mi nombre es Harú – el maestro tierra le dirigió una cálida sonrisa a la chica de cabellos oscuros mientras la tomaba de sus manos para ayudarla a pararse- y soy un maestro tierra de un pequeño pueblo del reino de la tierra… y por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Mi nombre es Nayamari Kotsuba y a decir verdad no recuerdo muy bien cómo llegue hasta aquí… creo que me perdí.

- No te preocupes Nayamari… yo te puedo ayudar a partir de ahora – el chico de cabellos color castaño claro la rodeó con uno de sus brazos la espalda de la chica para ayudarla a caminar- ¿Qué te parece si me cuentas más sobre ti mientras nos dirigimos hacia el campamento en el cual me refugio? De esa forma sabré cómo te puedo ayudar…

- Me parece bien…pero después tú me contarás acerca de ti ¿Te parece?

- Por supuesto –el chico de ojos verdes le dirigió una cálida sonrisa para reconfortarla.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar por el bosque en dirección al campamento cuando sintieron unos ruidos extraños que provenían de los arbustos, los cuales alertaron al maestro tierra y quien por acto de reflejo se colocó en frente de la chica de cabellos oscuros para protegerla.

- No te muevas, creo que hay alguien persiguiéndonos…

_End of the Chapter_

Bueno… aquí termina el cap, lo hice tan largo como los otros ^^! Pero eso sí parece que se me está volviendo costumbre demorarme u_u, lo que pasa esq se venía navidaad y wachurelu uds saben…

*Aclaro una cosita (I)

Sokka no está engañando a Suki… todo lo que él hace lo hace pensando como a Ty Lee como una amiga… por si se estaban preguntando algo como eso ;P (Y) [auq por cosas del destino uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar… jojojojo (6)]

Muxas gracias isabelmasen por tus comentarios que siempre me alegran el día ^^ y gracias a JorgeR, mi querido amigo ^^ ojalá nos podamos juntar otro día (: por último gracias a 05pauli02 quien siempre me está apoyando detrás de esta página

Pd: les sigo gustando?

Pd2: reviews? Plisss


	11. Una noche en la isla Luna Creciente II

**Avatar la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece (: esta historia es creada sin fines de lucro ^^ tan solo me divierte escribirla y lo mejor es cuando alguien se interesa por ella y ****comenta (: ****jojo…. Porque si la autora no ve comentarios cae en depresión u_u jajajajaja xD ñee :D**

***Antes de empezar: GRACIAS! ^^ isabelmasen tus reviews son mi inspiración :D! **

**AHORA ESTA ARREGLADOOOO! :D! PORFIN...**

**Vuelcos inesperados**

Capítulo XI: Una noche en la isla Luna Creciente II

- ¿Quién está ahí? – la tensión por parte del maestro tierra y la chica misteriosa podía percibirse en el aire.

El chico de ojos verdes pudo ver a un par de sombras reflejadas en los arbustos, lo cual reveló la ubicación de sus perseguidores, por lo que sin perder tiempo levantó un par de rocas de tamaño mediano para no herir gravemente a quienes se encontraban asechándolos pues no sabía si eran sus amigos o unos extraños. _Quizás solo sea Toph con alguna de sus bromas para asustarnos… - pensó con molestia el maestro tierra – Esa niñita con sus jueguitos… si sigue así nadie confiará en ella al fin y al cabo. En todo caso si ataco ella podrá esquivarlo fácilmente… aquí vamos. _El maestro tierra lanzó el par de rocas que mantenía suspendidas en el aire en la dirección en la cual creía que se encontraban sus perseguidores, sin embargo al mismo tiempo en el cual ambos proyectiles eran lanzados hacia los arbustos el par de sombras salieron de su escondite para mostrarse abiertamente frente a ambos chicos. Se trataba de un par de chicos vestidos con prendas de la nación del fuego, las cuales parecían estar tan maltratadas como la ropa de la chica de ojos color esmeralda, llegando a estar incluso un poco más desgastadas que las de esta.

- ¡Entréganos todo lo que tienes si quieres seguir con vida! – unos de asaltantes llevaba una katana colgando en su espalda mientras que su compañero simplemente se encontraba de brazos cruzados sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro y sin portar ninguna arma consigo.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tú… - el chico de ojos verdes les dirigió una mirada escrutadora a los asaltantes mientras estos sonreían con autosuficiencia._ ¿Qué les hace tanta gracia?- pensaba un poco confuso y algo molesto el maestro tierra._

Después el chico de cabellos castaño claro movió rápidamente ambas manos hacia abajo para luego levantarlas con cierto esfuerzo para levantar un par de pilares de tierra bajo los pies de los asaltantes y lanzarlos bien lejos de su camino sin embargo estos reaccionaron rápidamente esquivándolos con un salto y luego el chico con la katana se acercó corriendo hasta dónde se encontraba el maestro tierra y desvainó su arma mientras la dirigía con todas sus fuerzas hasta el abdomen de su contrincante, sin embargo este pudo notar las intenciones del asaltante a tiempo y levantó un pilar de tierra con el cual provocó que el chico de la katana se tropezara y bajara su arma por unos segundos los cuales los aprovechó para levantar una gran cantidad de tierra por detrás del asaltante y después subirla encima de este, una vez que el chico de la katana levantó su mirada el maestro tierra bajó rápidamente el montón de rocas y tierra para que estas sepultaran al inesperado asaltante, una vez que el plan del maestro tierra se llevó a cabo a la perfección el chico de la katana no podía mover ni un músculo pues el chico de ojos verdes había endurecido la tierra una vez más para inmovilizarlo y lo había enterrado un tanto en el suelo para evitar que escapase. El otro asaltante seguía de brazos cruzados mientras observaba cómo su compañero era fácilmente derrotado mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa torcida.

- Siempre supe que eras un inútil Hayame… -El asaltante que se encontraba de brazos cruzados se colocó en posición de combate mientras sonreía para sí mismo- … Siempre me dejas todo el trabajo.

Sin embargo antes de que el maestro tierra pudiese embestir cualquier ataque sintió un fuerte golpe retumbar en sus cabeza mientras toda su visión se volvía cada vez más borrosa conforme pasaban los segundos, se llevó una de sus manos hasta su nuca para comprobar si ese líquido caliente que le comenzaba a recorrer la espalda provenía de su cuerpo y al traer su mano en frente de sí pudo verificar que era su propia sangre la cual estaba empapando su espalda. Miró a su alrededor por última vez mientras caía de rodillas por la debilidad que le estaba provocando la significante pérdida de sangre que le había provocado el golpe y después con sus ojos entrecerrados pudo observar como el asaltante se acercaba lentamente hasta él.

-Lo siento Nayamari… no pude… protegerte

0_0

- Ahora sí… está todo listo, estoy seguro que a Katara le va a encantar…

El maestro fuego miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en el punto más alto de toda la isla, por lo que tenía una hermosa vista para contemplar, lo cual le pareció el panorama perfecto para el siguiente paso que quería dar. Miró hacia la mesa de madera improvisada que había creado en unos cuantos minutos y al ver que todo estaba en orden decidió ir en busca de su querida maestra agua.

Al regresar al campamento notó que Katara se encontraba sola dando vueltas alrededor de una pequeña fogata que había prendido hace unos momentos atrás para iluminar el lugar más que nada, pues la noche estaba lo suficientemente cálida como para querer darse un baño en el mar. La maestra agua caminaba rápidamente dando pasos cortos y rápidos los cuales delataban la preocupación e impaciencia que sentía en esos momentos.

- Ya regresé… -el chico de ojos dorados se acercó lentamente hasta dónde se encontraba la maestra agua y la tomó de la mano atrayéndola hacia él- Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho tiempo…

- No… no es eso –la chica de ojos azules miró tímidamente al maestro fuego mientras sus mejillas se encendían levemente ante la cercanía de ambos rostros. Sin embargo después recordó lo que había sucedido en el bosque con una tal Mai… por lo que se soltó del agarre del ex príncipe y dio media vuelta para evitar mirarlo a esos ojos que le hacían perderse irremediablemente en ellos- Nadie ha regresado al campamento… si siquiera están aquí mi hermano y esa chica extraña… creo que le pudo haber pasado algo malo a los chicos… creo que sería mejor si los vamos a comprobar que estén todos bien.

-No te preocupes Katara… -el chico de ojos color ambarino abrazó sutilmente a la chica de ojos azules por la espalda mientras le depositaba suavemente un tierno beso en las sienes- estoy seguro de que están bien… además esa chica extraña como tú la llamas es perfectamente capaz de noquear a cualquiera que se le cruce por el camino sin salir lastimada y… bueno a tu hermano no le pasará nada porque ella… porque ella simplemente no dejará que eso pase, confía en mí.

- ¿Y qué hay de Toph y Aang? – la maestra agua volteó su rostro para mirar de frente al maestro fuego olvidando por unos momentos el "la rabia" que sentía en contra del chico de ojos dorados- Después de todo solo son unos niños…

- ¿Tú crees que Toph se dejaría hacer daño por cualquier asaltante de cuarta que se encuentre por estos lugares?... Pues yo creí que tú la conocías mejor que yo… después de todo llevan más tiempo conociéndose- el ex príncipe acarició el rostro de la maestra agua delicadamente con una de sus manos mientras la miraba con una ternura infinita- Y Aang… bueno él es el avatar, nadie podría ponerle un dedo encima sin sufrir graves consecuencias… ¿No lo crees?

-Tienes razón… pero y Haru

- Él ya está grande para cuidarse solo… además es probable que se haya quedado vagando por la isla un buen rato, reflexionando acerca de qué se yo…

-Aun así no me convences Zuko…

- Ven conmigo Katara… -el chico de ojos ambarinos tomó suavemente la mano de la maestra agua mientras esta lo miraba un poco confundida- Hay algo que quiero mostrarte…

- ¿Acaso no recuerdas que estoy enojada contigo? –replicó la maestra agua un poco molesta al ver lo fácil que el ex príncipe se estaba ganado su perdón.

- ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Después de todo lo que te quiero mostrar es una de mis formas de pedir perdón… pero eso sí hay que apurarnos un poco, el lugar que te quiero mostrar queda un poco lejos de aquí.

El ex príncipe sujetó la mano de la maestra agua con mayor firmeza y comenzó a correr en la dirección en la cual se encontraba su "sorpresa". Ambos jóvenes corrían entre medio de los árboles y plantas que se encontraban en la isla sin desacelerar en ningún momento, pues ambos se encontraban ansiosos por llegar a su destino._ ¿Qué será lo que me quiere mostrar?- pensaba la maestra agua estaba muy confundida mientras seguía corriendo sin perderle el paso al chico de ojos dorados- Después de todo tan solo llegamos a esta isla hace unos pocos minutos… no creo que haya tenido tiempo para hacerme algo… ¿O sí? O tal vez… el conocía esta isla de antemano y paró aquí justamente para… ¡No seas ilusa Katara! No es posible que él haya hecho este pequeño descanso tan solo para reconciliarse conmigo... ¿O tal vez… ?_ . Los pensamientos de la maestra agua se vieron bruscamente interrumpidos debido a la inesperada pausa del maestro fuego quien se había parado justo en frente de una hermosa y gigantesca cascada.

- Oye Zuko… ¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí?

- ¿Acaso esta cascada no te recuerda algo?–El maestro fuego miró a la chica de ojos azules mientras que esta negaba lentamente con su cabeza- Quizás debería refrescarte un poco la memoria…

El ex príncipe tomó ambas manos de la chica de ojos azules y rodeó su cuello en estas mientras las mejillas de la maestra agua se ruborizaban ante el atrevimiento del maestro fuego al obligarla a rodearlo con sus brazos y manos alrededor de su cuello y justo cuando la chica de la tribu del agua del polo sur estaba por soltar sus manos del cuello del maestro fuego y empujarlo para luego abofetearlo por ser tan engreído, el chico de ojos ambarinos desprendió un par de intensas llamas de fuego con ambas manos, logrando así impulsarse con el fuego control y elevarse por los aires para llegar hasta el pie de la cascada. Por lo que la maestra agua no tuvo más opción que sujetarse firmemente del engreído maestro fuego que se encontraba entre sus brazos. _Me las pagarás Zuko…- pensaba la maestra agua mientras sentía cómo su cólera se encendía dentro de sí- Pero… creo que esto ya lo he vivido antes… ¡Claro! Fue esa vez que me quedé atrapada en esa cueva y Zuko bajó hasta donde yo me encontraba para sacarme de allí… así que eso era a lo que se refería… _

Una vez que ambos llegaron hasta el pie de la cascada el maestro fuego abrazó nuevamente a la chica de ojos azules y la miró con ternura mientras sentía como sus ojos se fundían lentamente con los de la maestra agua perdiéndose ambos en tan solo una mirada, dejando de escuchas por unos segundos la bulliciosa cascada que se encontraba a sus pies, hasta que la morena pudo reaccionar al sentir un par de frías gotitas de agua que mojaron sus pies y pudo finalmente salir del estado de ensoñación en el cual se encontraba.

-Bueno… Zuko ¿Qué era lo que me querías mostrar?

-La verdad es que como me sentía muy mal por haberte herido y además hace tiempo que quería decirte algo muy importante bueno pues… pensé que era el momento indicado para hacerte algo especial y bueno…

-Gracias Zuko – la maestra agua le dirigió una cálida sonrisa al ex príncipe mientras acariciaba la cicatriz de su rostro con suavidad, mientras el maestro fuego a su vez tomaba la mano que se encontraba acariciando su rostro y la acercaba aún más a este para profundizar el tacto… el suave contacto con la piel de la mano de la morena hacía que el maestro fuego se sonrojara ligeramente lo cual lo hacía ver aún más adorable ante los ojos de la maestra agua- No te preocupes más por eso… ya te perdoné.

- ¿En serio?

-Si… la verdad es que no podría estar mucho tiempo enojada contigo… simplemente no puedo.

-Ni yo podría soportar que tú estuvieses así por mucho tiempo, yo… -el maestro fuego rodeó la cintura de la morena con su brazo derecho mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente unas grandes y pesadas hojas que impedían la visión del resto del camino que se encontraba en frente de ellos- quiero que siempre estés a mi lado…

Una vez que atravesaron la muralla de hojas de palmera la maestra agua abrió fuertemente sus ojos por la maravillosa impresión y se llevó ambas manos hacia su rostro por la emoción que estaba sintiendo en ese momento… simplemente era hermoso.

0_0

-Oye Toph… no creo que sea una buena idea seguir con esto.

-¿Por qué lo dices pies ligeros?

-Porque hace un rato fui a ver a Haru pero no lo encontré en donde se supone que debería estar si queremos que todo salga bien…

-Mmm… en ese caso vamos a buscarlo y a preparar una nueva trampa para él – la maestra tierra sonreía por lo bajo al imaginar lo divertido que sería gastarle una broma a ese maestro tierra que parecía ser tan pacífico- Una vez que nos aseguremos bien de dónde se encuentra seguiremos con el plan… ¡Sin excusas Aang!

-Pff… supongo que no tengo elección ¿Cierto?

-No… no la tienes- la maestra tierra sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras buscaba mediante las vibraciones de la tierra alguna señal del chico de cabello castaño claro- Quizás no debimos alejarnos tanto de él… ¡Espera! Puedo sentir algo… pero no son los pasos de Haru… más bien parecen ser dos personas caminando alrededor de dos cuerpos que se encuentran tirados en el suelo… ¿Crees que Haru esté en problemas?

-No lo sé… será mejor que vayamos a averiguar- el niño de ojos grises miró por un momento a la maestra tierra antes de comenzar a correr pues no sabía en qué dirección se encontraban esas extrañas personas- Emmm… Toph ¿Dónde se encuentran exactamente?

-No te preocupes por eso… tengo una mejor idea para llegar hasta dónde se encuentran, sin ser descubiertos.

-¿A sí? ¿Cuál es?

-No te gustará pero… -la niña de ojos verdes se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el nómada aire y con sus mejillas completamente encendidas tomó el brazo del niño de ojos grises y se aferró completamente a él mientras se hundía rápidamente junto al joven avatar en la tierra que se encontraba a sus pies- No podrás ver nada pero eso no será ningún problema si no te alejas de mí…

-No es por nada Toph… pero no estoy muy cómodo que digamos… -ambos niños se encontraban literalmente enterrados bajo la tierra estando ambos cuerpos completamente juntos y sus rostros se encontraban a unos milímetros el uno del otro mientras que la tierra ejercía una inmensa presión sobre ellos- Supongo que es así cómo te sientes cada vez que haces esto…

-La verdad es que no, cuando lo hago sola tengo más espacio, por lo que no estoy tan in… -la pequeña maestra tierra no pudo continuar con su explicación cuando sintió como unos labios suaves y cálidos rozaban los suyos y una mano acariciaba su rostro con mucha delicadeza mientras que el beso comenzaba a profundizarse y los labios del nómada aire se movían acompasadamente mientras que la maestra tierra le correspondía totalmente perdida en el tierno beso que le robaba el aliento, después de unos segundos la niña de ojos verdes separó sus labios un par de milímetros de los del nómada aire para tomar aliento y le susurró débilmente con los ojos entrecerrados- creo que después de todo no está tan mal…

El niño de ojos grises deslizó una de sus manos hasta la nuca de la maestra tierra y la trajo hacia sí terminando con la corta distancia que separaba ambos rostros y la besó nuevamente pero con mayor desenfreno consiguiendo asustar un poco a la niña de ojos verdes, después comenzó a rodear la cintura de esta con su mano libre y comenzó a deslizarla cada vez más abajo sin embargo pudo sentir un fuerte y decisivo agarre en su mano que impidió que esta siguiera bajando y una mirada furiosa por parte de la maestra tierra.

-¿Qué? –El joven nómada aire la miró confundido- Después de todo ahora somos novios…

- ¡Eso no importa en lo más mínimo! –la maestra tierra lo miró con ojos llenos de furia en ellos- Que ni se te ocurra volver a hacer algo así… sin mi consentimiento.

-Entonces… - el maestro aire la miró esperanzado con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro- Eso quiere decir que…

-En otro momento Aang… y yo seré quien lo decidirá, además creo que estamos olvidando algo…

- Tienes razón… por cierto ¿Para qué nos enterramos bajo tierra? Ya lo olvidé…

-Mmmm… -la niña de ojos verdes comenzó a pensar en el motivo por el cual podrían encontrarse en una situación así. _¡Rayos! –Pensó molesta y un poco apenada la maestra tierra- Por culpa de pies ligeros y sus… cosas, no puedo recordar para qué estamos haciendo esto… haber, primero quería gastarle una broma a los chicos… después no los encontré y pensé en Haru… ¡Eso es! _– ¡Ya me acordé pies ligeros!

-Yo también… espero que Harú esté bien.

-Si… bueno, mejor vámonos.

0_0

- ¡Me sorprendes Sokka! –la chica de ojos castaños miraba al joven guerrero con un notable brillo en los ojos- Nunca pensé que serías tan rápido nadando…

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

-No… jajajaja –la joven acróbata nadaba de espaldas mientras observaba a la luna brillar en todo su esplendor- ¡La verdad es que eres muy lento!

-¡Qué mala eres! –el chico de ojos azules descansaba en una roca que sobresalía del agua por unos cuantos centímetros mientras observaba a la joven acróbata nadar con fluidez en el agua- No es que esté buscando excusas para justificarme pero… en el polo norte no te dan muchas ganas de andar nadando por los icebergs... ¿En dónde aprendiste a nadar así?

- Tengo bastante práctica… cuando era pequeña solía ir con mis hermanas a nadar a un estanque que quedaba cerca de mi casa.

- Pues creo que toda esa práctica te sirvió… -el chico de la tribu del agua del polo sur le dirigió una cálida sonrisa a la chica que estaba flotando sobre el agua- eres muy buena nadadora.

- ¿Qué te parece si te enseño un par de trucos? –la chica de ojos castaños miró de reojo al moreno y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida mientras seguía nadando a espaldas.

-No lo sé… -el chico de ojos azules se subió encima de la roca en la cual anteriormente se estaba apoyando y miró hacia el cielo con cierto aire indiferente- una vez una chica me enseño unos trucos para la pelea y me ayudaron mucho… pero ella era especial.

-Ella es… ¿Tú… novia?

-Algo así… la verdad es que no nos hemos visto por un largo tiempo y a estas alturas ya no sé si todavía tenemos algo, por así decirlo…

-Ah…

-Bueno de todas formas… -el moreno miró hacia la luna por unos segundos para después enfocar su mirada hasta donde se encontraba la ágil acróbata- ¿No estabas por enseñarme algunos trucos para nadar más rápido?

-¡Sí! Casi se me olvida… -la chica de ojos castaños dejó de nadar hacia atrás para mirar al moreno a los ojos- Primero tienes que venir hasta acá, de otra forma no podré enseñarte nada…

-¡Genial! –el chico de ojos azulados dio un pequeño salto y aterrizó al lado de la chica de ojos cafés provocando que le salpicase una gran cantidad de agua a esta, sin embargo este gesto no pareció molestarle, más bien le pareció como un juego a la joven acróbata- Bien… ¿Ahora que hacemos?

-Primero tienes que decirme qué es lo que quieres aprender… -la joven acróbata se acercó lentamente hasta el moreno y le señaló la nariz con el índice de forma juguetona mientras lo empujaba con ambas manos hasta la roca en la cual el chico de ojos azules se había apoyado anteriormente.

-Ty Lee… creo que no estás entendiendo –el joven guerrero de la tribu del agua del polo sur se ruborizaba gradualmente con cada centímetro que se acercaba la chica de ojos color chocolate- Suki es…

-¿Qué es Suki…? –la joven acróbata se acercaba cada vez más al chico de ojos azules con una sonrisa cada vez más pronunciada.

-Suki es… - la joven acróbata acabó por terminar con la espera que la volvía cada vez más impaciente, uniendo sus labios con los del moreno en un tierno beso al cual sorpresivamente el joven guerrero correspondió, sin embargo a los pocos segundos este separó sus labios de la chica de ojos cafés tan solo unos milímetros para terminar con la frase que había comenzado a pronunciar unos segundos antes- …mi novia.

-No me mientas de esa manera Sokka, sé que ella no es tú novia… tú mismo me dijiste que no sabías si seguían juntos o no, eso quiere decir que algo no andaba bien cuando se dejaron de ver… ¿O me equivoco?

-Te equivocas… –el chico de ojos azules le dirigió una mirada cargada con un poco de resentimiento por las palabras tan rudas de la chica de ojos castaños- Lo siento Ty Lee… eres una chica sorprendentemente linda, divertida y me agradas mucho pero… yo amo a Suki y no puedo hacerle esto, de verdad lo siento.

-Está bien Sokka… no te preocupes –la chica de ojos color chocolate se alejó del joven guerrero cabizbaja y los ojos vidriosos- De todas formas no creí que estuvieses disponible… pero, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Si… claro.

-Si tú amas a esa tal Suki… ¿Por qué me correspondiste el beso que te di?

-Bueno… eso fue porque… -el chico de ojos azules miró hacia otro lugar para intentar ocultar un leve sonrojo que se asomaba en sus mejillas- creo que… me dejé llevar…

-¿Solo eso?

-Si… lo siento por eso…

-Bueno de todas formas no importa… oye, ¿No crees que sería bueno volver? Los chicos deben… debieron haber llegado al campamento hace un rato…

-Tienes razón, además... ¡Tengo mucha hambre!

- Ahora que lo dices, creo que yo también… la chica de ojos cafés comenzó a salir del mar llegando hasta las orillas de la playa en busca de su abrigo.

-Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos.

0_0

- Y… ¿Qué piensas de esto?

La maestra agua no cabía dentro de sí, jamás en su vida alguien se había esforzado tanto por hacerle algo especial solo por su perdón… en ese momento no le pareció tan terrible lo que había hecho Zuko en el bosque… después de todo esa tipa amargada alguna vez fue su novia y debía aclarar las cosas, dejarle en claro que él ahora estaba enamorado de ella únicamente… la chica de ojos azules se recriminó por haber sido tan injusta con el maestro fuego y se prometió agradecerle en el futuro lo bueno que había sido con ella todo ese tiempo.

- Zuko… muchas gracias, esto es muy lindo de tu parte…

La chica de ojos azules miró atentamente a cada detalle de su alrededor, a trabes de las hojas que entorpecían su vista se encontraba un pequeño acantilado que tenía la vista más hermosa que había visto en su vida, se veía a la perfección la playa y el mar que la rodeaba con suaves y calmadas olas, en medio del pequeño barranco que se encontraba al precipicio del acantilado se encontraba una mesita tallada a mano con un par de sillas hechas de madera de bambú, en medio de la mesita se encontraba un par de cocos cortados a la mitad con trozos de frutas en ellos, al lado de la mesita se encontraba una pequeña fogata rodeada de piedras para darle un toque hogareño. Si bien se encontraban en el filo de un acantilado el viento parecía estar calmado esa noche y el frió característico de la noche aún no se hacía presente por lo que la fogata estaba allí con el fin de iluminar más que calentarlos.

-Bueno, la verdad es que esto no es todo… -el maestro fuego tomó la mano de la maestra agua y caminó hacia el borde del barranco, en dónde se podía apreciar perfectamente el borde costero y el brillo de la luna iluminar el mar- hay algo que quería preguntarte hace tiempo… pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo, por lo que yo… hice esto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fin Capítulo ^^oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno… así queda el cap, y conste que lo que va a pasar en el próximo parte con lo que Zuko le quiere enseñar a Katara así que no piensen que eso era todo… (:

Sé que me demoré pero es que no puedo evitarlo… estar en la playa sin internet en ksa hace todo muxo más complicado, así que lo único que puedo hacer es pedir disculpas u_U

Pd: sigue gustando?

Pd: Reviews pliss (para la gente que no sabe después de esta notita de autor :3 se encuentra un link que dice "Review this Chaper" o algo así… pero está en azulito ^^ y le hacen clic y escriben: "oye sabi que = no ta tan mal…" o "ta wena ^^" o quizás "no me gusta… pero igual la leo :E" jejeje… bueno… eso si se animan a dejar algún comentario sería enormemente feliz gente…


	12. El Enemigo

**Avatar la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece y ya saben lo que viene así que no jodan porque toy con flojera esta noche ^^ xD**

**Vuelcos Inesperados**

Capítulo XII: El Enemigo

-Cierra los ojos…

La maestra agua cerró lentamente sus ojos mientras que el ex príncipe agitaba lentamente su mano en frente del rostro de la chica de ojos azules para comprobar que esta no estuviese mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, después juntó ambas manos y respiró profundamente para dirigir una pequeñas llamas de fuego hacia unas fogatas que se encontraban apagadas en la playa, de tal forma que estas cumplían con la función de iluminar un mensaje escrito con diferentes tipos de flores por cada palabra, el cual se encontraba escrito en medio de unas cuatro fogatas rodeadas por rocas, para evitar que el fuego se descontrolara.

_"Katara, ¿Serías mi prometida?" _

-Ahora si… puedes abrirlos.

La chica de la tribu del agua del polo sur abrió lentamente sus ojos mientras una pequeña brisa recorría su nuca provocándole un pequeño escalofrío al momento de mirar hacia la arena, lo cual el maestro fuego malinterpretó inmediatamente, pues se encontraba mirando fijamente el rostro de la maestra agua para captar la impresión que tendría al ver el mensaje escrito en la arena._ ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando cuando hice todo esto? -Pensó molesto el chico de ojos dorados- Llevamos muy poco tiempo siendo algo así como… ¿Qué es lo que somos? No somos nada… ni siquiera sé si podemos llamarnos "amigos", ¡Qué estúpido he sido!… ella jamás aceptaría un compromiso tan importante y sobretodo no conmigo… ¡Soy un imbécil!_

-Lo siento Katara… no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando hice todo esto, yo…

El maestro fuego no pudo continuar con sus explicaciones cuando sintió un cálido abrazo y unas pequeñas lágrimas que empezaban a mojar su pecho, sorprendido como estaba, no sabía qué pensar, simplemente no entendía a las mujeres… primero pudo observar perfectamente el gesto de desagrado de la maestra agua y después esta le abrazaba llorando de… ¿Felicidad? Quizás después de todo estaba así por lástima ¿No?

-¡Por supuesto que sí Zuko! –La chica de ojos azules miró al ex príncipe con unas pequeñas lágrimas que se desbordaban de sus ojos- jamás pensé que me pedirías algo como eso… yo… estoy tan feliz de que lo hayas hecho.

-Lo… ¿Lo dices en serio?

-No podría mentirte por más que quisiera…

-Entonces por qué… -el maestro fuego la miró un poco confundido, sin embargo prefirió olvidar lo que había visto segundos antes y tan solo prefirió acariciar las mejillas de la maestra agua limpiando sutilmente la lágrimas que esta había derramado- no te preocupes… eso no importa ahora… hay algo de lo que no estoy seguro así que quería preguntarte acerca de esa costumbre de tu pueblo…

-Ah… eso –la chica de ojos azules miró al chico de ojos dorados con una delicada sonrisa para después recostar su rostro en el pecho del ex príncipe- se supone que cuando una chica es la prometida de un chico este debe tallarle un collar de madera a su prometida para que esta lo lleve puesto durante el resto de sus días…

-Eso pensé…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –la maestra agua lo miró confundida- ¿Cómo supiste que…?

-Digamos que el otro día en el templo del aire del oeste yo y tu hermano tuvimos una buena noche de tragos… la cual el no recuerda por suerte…

-Entonces tú…

-He estado enamorado de ti hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Y qué es eso de que por suerte mi hermano no recuerda esa noche? –Le preguntó un poco molesta y con cierta desconfianza la chica de ojos azules- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Zuko? Recuerda que si quieres que todo esté bien entre nosotros debes ser sincero…

-No es lo que piensas Katara… -le intentó calmar el ex príncipe un poco nervioso por el interrogatorio y la postura tan seria que había adoptado la chica de la tribu del agua del polo sur- Lo que pasa es que esa noche le confesé a tu hermano que te amaba y le pregunté por las costumbre de tu pueblo… y cosas así, lo que me preocupa es que recordara la parte en la cual le confesé que yo… te amo y te lo dijese antes de que yo tuviese la oportunidad de decírtelo… eso es todo.

-Mmm… más te vale que eso sea verdad…

-Por supuesto que es verdad, no pasó nada más ni tampoco…

-No esa parte tontito… -la maestra agua acercó su rostro hasta el del chico de ojos dorados y le dio un tierno beso en la cicatriz de este- en la cual dijiste que me amas…

-No sabes cuánto…

-Y es una suerte que sea así porque… yo también te amo.

0_0

-Este perdedor no tiene nada que valga la pena robar… -el asaltante de la katana dio vuelta el cuerpo del maestro tierra con su pie bruscamente y lo miraba de forma despectiva. El asaltante tenía unos grandes ojos color miel y un cabello de color dorado que le llegaba a los hombros, era de una estatura media y tenía un cuerpo bien formado debido al tiempo que pasaba practicando con su katana y de tez morena.

-Solo fue una pérdida de tiempo encontrarnos con este debilucho… -el otro asaltante tenía una mirada inexpresiva en su rostro, unos ojos afilados de un profundo color azul oscuro y un cabello de un color azulgrisaseo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda cuya tez era casi tan blanca como la de la chica de cabellos oscuros- …pero veo que tú te lo pasaste bien con este inútil ¿No es así Nayamari? Además me extraño mucho que le dijeses tu nombre verdadero, siempre que hacemos este tipo de atracos tu les dices un nombre diferente…

-No te metas en lo que no te importa Ryuuga… además en ese momento no se me ocurrió ningún otro nombre, solo por eso le dije mi verdadero nombre.

-Lo que digas… de todas formas no sabes mentir, y tú lo sabes…

-No me molestes hermano.

- De todas formas… ¿Qué vamos a hacer con este de aquí? –les preguntó de improviso el rubio- ¿Terminamos el trabajo?

-No es necesario… -le contradijo la chica de ojos color esmeralda- él no es peligroso, no nos denunciará si lo dejamos aquí… pensará que todo fue un sueño, después de todo no tiene nada que valga la pena robar ¿O si Hayame?

-Este tío está tan pobre como un mendigo –coincidió el chico de ojos color miel mientras se acercaba hasta dónde se encontraban sus camaradas- mejor vámonos de aquí antes de que alguien aparezca… no creo que este estuviese solo en esta isla.

-Piensen lo que quieran pero yo no me iré de aquí sin antes haber eliminado a este problemita.

-Has lo que quieras… –Nayamari se dio la vuelta simulando restarle importancia al asunto, sin embargo por dentro sentía mucho lo que estaba por suceder… después de todo, ella no podía contradecir a su hermano.

El chico de ojos afilados se acercó lentamente hasta donde se encontraba el maestro tierra tendido en el suelo y se agachó mientras que sacaba una pequeña navaja de su bolsillo.

-Si quieres culpar a alguien por esto… -el chico de cabellos oscuros acercó la navaja hasta el cuello del maestro tierra para terminar con su vida de una vez por todas- cúlpate a ti mismo por ser tan ingenuo…

El chico de ojos afilados comenzó a presionar la filosa navaja contra el cuello del maestro tierra cuando sintió que todo su cuerpo era alejado en un segundo del chico de ojos verdes, alcanzando tan solo a rozar el cuello de este.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios? –El chico de ojos azul oscuro se paró rápidamente, buscando detenidamente a la persona que se había atrevido a interrumpirle de esa manera- ¡¿Qué es esto Hayame, Nayamari? ¡Se supone que ustedes se encargarían de cualquier intruso al que se le ocurriera interrumpirnos!

-¡Cálmate Ryuuga! –El chico de ojos color miel se enfureció al ver el carácter autoritario que adoptaba su compañero con ellos- No hay nadie por los alrededores… por lo menos nadie que se pueda visualizar a simple vista…

-Debe ser un maestro tierra al igual que Haru… -la chica pálida de ojos color esmeralda se acercó lentamente hasta su hermano para intentar calmarlo un poco- ¿No es conmovedor hermanito? Un amigo de este maestro tierra vino a rescatarlo…

-Tienes razón… -una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en el rostro del chico de cabellos azulgrisaseo, el sarcasmo de su hermana siempre lo ponía de buen humor- ¡Muéstrate si eres tan valiente! A no ser que seas otro debilucho como este insignificante maestro tierra…

La tierra comenzó a vibrar bruscamente mientras una grieta se abría en medio del bosque y un par de figuras aparecieron entre una cortina de polvo que se mantenía suspendida en el aire desde el primer segundo en el que comenzó a temblar. La espesa cortina de polvo se hacía cada vez más espesa y los asaltantes comenzaron a inquietarse debido a que su campo de visibilidad se reducía con cada segundo que pasaba. Unos afilados pilares de tierra se levantaron debajo de cada uno de los asaltantes aprisionándolos por todas partes, dejándolos completamente inmóviles, después de que los tres asaltantes estuviesen "completamente inofensivos" según la pequeña maestra tierra disipó completamente la cortina de tierra que se encontraba rodeando el ambiente, sin embargo al hacerlo solamente ella quedó ante la vista de los chicos que se encontraban prisioneros ante sus técnicas infalibles de maestra tierra.

- ¡Que les quede claro con quién están tratando! –La maestra tierra los apuntó amenazadoramente mientras sonreía con egocentrismo- ¡SOY LA MEJOR MAESTRA TIERRA DEL MUNDO, QUE LES QUEDE CLARO!

-¿La mejor maestra tierra del mundo? –Se burló sarcásticamente el rubio - Tan solo eres una niña malcriada e indefensa…

-¡Haré que te tragues tus palabras! –la niña de ojos verdes tomó una postura de combate y comenzó a mover sus manos para crear varios proyectiles que le enviaría con gusto al tarado que la había ofendido cuando sitió que no podía seguir moviendo sus manos, estaba completamente paralizada, no sabía que hacer- No entiendo…

-¡Sí que te demoras en actuar! Pero eso es parte de tu actuación… ¿No es así Ryuuga? –el chico de ojos color miel miró al chico de cabellos oscuros y le dirigió una sonrisa la cual fue recibida con una simple mirada soberbia y una desviación de la mirada por parte del chico de ojos azul oscuro, quien a su vez le dirigía una mirada asesina a la pequeña maestra tierra quien no comprendía la situación en la cual se encontraba.

-¿Qué… qué es esto?

**-**Se llama sangre-control –el chico de ojos afilados sonrió triunfante mientras miraba con desprecio a la pequeña maestra tierra- y es un pequeño regalito que me dejó una chica llama Hama… pero eso no te debería importar… ¿O sí?

-Espera… ¿Hama de la tribu del agua del polo sur?

-Veo que la conoces… vaya coincidencia –el maestro agua comenzó a estrujar cada vez con mayor intensidad a la niña de ojos verdes, quien se retorcía de dolor con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Pero… se supone que solo funciona cuando la luna está llena –la maestra tierra notó un leve movimiento debajo de la superficie y se alarmó al pensar que el maestro aire estuviese intentando salir a la superficie. _Ya debió haber notado que las cosas no salieron exactamente de la forma en la cual había planeado…-pensó la maestra tierra rápidamente-Debo evitar que salga de allí… de lo contrario controlarán su cuerpo al igual que al mío… debo evitar que eso pase, intentaré ganar más tiempo_ –la niña de ojos verdes comenzó a presionar la tierra en contra del maestro aire para impedir que este lograra salir de allí - ¿Cómo es que tú…?

-Naturalmente soy más fuerte que esa debilucha maestra agua… -el chico de ojos azules obligó a la maestra tierra a arrodillarse en la tierra y comenzó a explorar los órganos vitales de la niña hasta descubrir el corazón de esta- y ahora… es tu turno de morir. Nunca debiste dejar mis manos libres… solo porque tenga estas ropas de la nación del fuego no significa que sea parte de esa repugnante nación.

El chico de cabellos oscuros comenzó por sentir el corazón de la pequeña maestra tierra y comenzó a estrujarlo lentamente mientras que la niña de ojos verdes lanzaba un grito desgarrador. En ese momento el maestro agua comenzó a sentir que unas gruesas enredaderas de tierra escalaban por ambos piernas y lo jalaban bruscamente hacia abajo, enterrándolo hasta la mitad de su cuerpo para después surgir unas nuevas enredaderas que le sujetaron ambas manos y las enterraron en tan solo unos segundos.

El asaltante de cabellos oscuros comenzó a perder el dominio sobre su sangre-control, dejando libre de su agarre a la pequeña maestra tierra, quien al sentirse libre de la asfixiante opresión se recostó derrotada en el suelo para recuperar lentamente el aire perdido mientras sujetaba su pecho con sus manos debido a que aún sentía un fuerte dolor que reinaba en su corazón, pues el efecto del ataque del maestro agua perduraba unas cuantas horas después de que fue embestido. La niña de ojos verdes miró a su alrededor con sus ojos entrecerrados y respirando con dificultad mientras sentía que una fuerte ráfaga de viento le golpeaba en el rostro y la tierra comenzaba a temblar escandalosamente. _¿Será posible que Aang…? –pensó angustiada la maestra tierra mientras observaba al nómada aire emerger de la superficie con una expresión de sufrimiento y dolor grabada en su rostro mientras que sus tatuajes brillaban con una intensidad cegadora para quien le observase en aquél estado- Supongo que no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo… después de todo, ya no puedo seguir en pi… _Toph sintió como su vista se nublaba cada vez más e intentó hacer todo lo posible por no perder la conciencia, sin embargo el agotamiento se hizo presente en todo el cuerpo de la pequeña niña de ojos verdes y esta no pudo seguir resistiendo ni un segundo más hasta que perdió finalmente la conciencia.

- Tú… -el asaltante de la katana observó temeroso al niño de los tatuajes y le apuntó débilmente con el dedo índice- ¿Tú eres… el avatar?

El joven avatar sin responder a la necia pregunta que le habían hecho, se limitó a mirar con desprecio a cada uno de los asaltantes que se encontraban atónitos ante su inesperada aparición y levantó una gruesa pared de roca unos metros más lejos de donde ellos se encontraban y movió ambas manos hacia arriba creando tres rocas del tamaño de cada uno de los asaltantes y rápidamente las empujó en contra de ellos, de tal forma que estos se dieron cuenta de las intenciones del nómada aire ya se encontraban aplastados por el rápido y eficaz ataque del joven avatar. Las rocas los empujaron a través de los árboles hasta llegar a la pared creada con este mismo material, unos segundos antes. Una vez que los asaltantes recibieron el fuerte impacto en contra de la dura pared el avatar creó unos grilletes hechos de tierra alrededor de las manos y pies de todos los asaltantes para evitar que estos contraatacaran, sin embargo estos se encontraban tan cansados por la dura golpiza que casi no tenían fuerzas como para hacer algo así por lo que el líder de los asaltantes decidió que era hora de rendirse, después de todo se estaban enfrentando en contra del avatar, no era un enemigo al cual les fuese fácil de derrotar.

- ¡Está bien, nos rendimos! –Admitió el chico de ojos azules- Déjanos marchar y te juro que jamás volveremos a molestarte a ti o a cualquiera de tus amigos.

El brillo de los tatuajes del joven avatar comenzó a atenuarse mientras que este recuperaba lentamente la conciencia de sus acciones. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? –Pensó horrorizado el nómada aire mientras observaba a los tres asaltantes llenos de heridas por todas partes y en la posición en la cual se encontraban, encadenados de pies y manos a una pared de piedra- ¿Cómo es que yo… fui capaz de hacer algo tan cruel? –en ese segundo un corto recuerdo le invadió la mente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo Flasback oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Si quieres culpar a alguien por esto… -el chico de cabellos oscuros acercó la navaja hasta el cuello del maestro tierra para terminar con su vida de una vez por todas- cúlpate a ti mismo por ser tan ingenuo…

-¿Qué hacemos Toph? –El nómada aire se encontraba debajo de la superficie junto a la maestra tierra escuchando todo lo que sucedía sobre ellos- Parece que Haru…

-No te preocupes… tengo todo controlado -la pequeña maestra tierra deslizó al maestro agua sobre la superficie evitando que este le hiciera daño al maestro tierra y se escucharon unos reclamos de parte de este desde la superficie- es tiempo de actuar ¿No lo crees?

-Será mejor que nos apuremos… -La maestra tierra junto al joven avatar crearon una cortina de polvo para evitar que los atacaran mientras emergían hasta la superficie, una vez allí arriba el joven avatar sintió como la tierra comenzaba a hundirlo nuevamente- ¡Toph! ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!

-Solo será por un momento pies ligeros… esperemos a ver si son buenos, lo cual dudo pero será mejor que tú te mantengas al margen de esto –el maestro aire no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando- si me veo en problemas no dudes en salir, así será un ataque sorpresa y será más efectivo…pero por mientras tan solo espera ¿Si?

El joven avatar aceptó a regañadientes pues no le agradaba la idea de dejar a su novia a cargo de enfrentarse sola contra unos maleantes, sin embargo tenía confianza en ella y sabía en carne propia lo fuerte que ella era por lo que solo le quedó aceptar el plan de la pequeña maestra tierra. Minutos después el niño de ojos grises escuchó como la pelea iba empeorando para la maestra tierra, así que decidió que era hora de salir a ayudarla sin embargo al intentar salir sintió cómo la maestra tierra empleaba las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para aprisionarlo debajo de la tierra y evitar que este saliera. _Toph… -pensó angustiado el nómada aire mientras intentaba salir-¿En qué estás pensando?... ¿Cómo es que a pesar de estar en problemas aun así no me dejas ayudarte? Siempre supe que eras orgullosa pero esta vez es diferente… _Segundos después se escuchó un fuerte y desgarrador grito proveniente de la pequeña maestra tierra, lo que provocó que el joven avatar cayera en una profunda desesperación por salir a salvarla, entonces comenzó a sentir que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a brillas y perdía gradualmente el control sobre sus acciones.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fin Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Yo… entré en estado avatar… pero se supone que no podía, mi chacra estaba bloqueado… yo… no entiendo nada.

0_0

-Qué extraño… Se supone que ya deberían haber llegado todos al campamento - el chico de ojos azules caminaba alrededor de las tiendas en busca de sus amigos y observó cómo el fuego de una fogata improvisada se desvanecía poco a poco- ¿Qué crees que haya pasado?

-No lo sé... -la joven acróbata miró a su alrededor y observó unos troncos apilados al lado de las tiendas- Pero parece que Zuko ya pasó por aquí...

-¿Crees que los chicos estén en problemas?

-Quien sabe... ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí para ver si los encontramos?

-Me parece bien... que extraño, ni siquiera Haru está aquí...

-Entonces será mejor que nos apuremos

-Tienes razón, vamos -el joven de la tribu del agua del polo sur tomó el brazo de la chica de ojos castaños y comenzó a correr adentrándose en el bosque que se encontraba rodeando la playa.

Llevaban tan solo cinco minutos adentrándose en la isla cuando sintieron un fuerte impacto provenir de un lugar no muy lejano al cual se encontraban y una leve brisa rosar sus rostros y ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas, el chico de ojos azules tenía una expresión de preocupación grabada en su rostro mientras que la ágil acróbata lo miraba con desconcierto.

-¿Tú crees qué…? –le preguntó en un hilo de voz la chica de ojos castaños al moreno que se encontraba a su lado.

-Será mejor que averigüemos un poco antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas –intentó calmarla el chico de ojos azules aunque sabía muy en el fondo que había más de un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que ese impacto estuviese relacionado con sus amigos, después de todo la isla parecía estar abandonada. _Solo espero que Katara esté bien- pensó angustiado el chico de la tribu del agua del polo sur mientras reanudaba desesperada carrera por llegar a tiempo antes de que ocurriese alguna desgracia._

Se demoraron unos diez minutos en llegar al lugar de dónde provenía el estruendo, una vez que se detuvieron a contemplar la escena que se encontraba frente a sus ojos no pudieron creer lo que veían, Haru estaba tendido boca abajo en el suelo con una herida en su cabeza, sangrando. Y unos metros más allá se encontraba Aang con la pequeña Toph en sus brazos y unas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-¡¿Pero qué es lo que pasó aquí? –El chico de ojos azules corrió hasta donde se encontraba el nómada aire y le sacudió levemente el hombro para que le mirase, pues tenía la mirada perdida en la maestra tierra- ¡Aang , respóndeme!

El niño de ojos grises levantó lentamente su cabeza y el chico de la tribu del agua del polo sur pudo observar la expresión de desesperanza y desolación que tenía grabadas en su rostro, el joven avatar se levantó en silencio y comenzó a caminar con la pequeña maestra tierra en sus brazos en la dirección en la cual se encontraba la joven acróbata, quien estaba arrodillada junto al maestro tierra y le revisaba el pulso colocando un par de dedos sobre la garganta de este.

-¿Está… vivo? -Le preguntó el maestro aire con la voz entrecortada.

-Si… pero será muy difícil que siga vivo en ese estado… hay que evitar que siga sangrando, y aun así no sé si podrá resistir mucho más tiempo –la chica de ojos castaños subió la vista para observar al niño de ojos grises- Oye niño… ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?

-Se los diré más tarde… por ahora tengo que ir a buscar a Katara, ella podrá ayudarnos –el nómada aire miró hacia donde se encontraba el chico de ojos azules y le dirigió una mirada suplicante- Sokka… ¿Podrías cuidar de Toph mientras voy a buscar a Katara? Y Ty Lee… ¿Podrías cuidar de Haru?

-No te preocupes Aang, cuenta con nosotros –le dijo el moreno con el tono de voz más confiable que pudo- ¿No es así Ty Lee?

-Claro que sí, además yo conozco bien el cuerpo y su funcionamiento… digo, tú me has visto en acción, ¿Cierto? –la joven acróbata le dirigió una alegre mirada al maestro aire y una débil sonrisa para reconfortarlo.

-Tienes razón… –el niño de ojos grises esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta el joven de la tribu del agua del polo sur y le entregaba delicadamente la niña que tenía recostada en sus brazos- Por favor cuida bien de Toph, ella es… muy importante para mí.

Después de pronunciar estas palabras el nómada aire comenzó a correr rápidamente, adentrándose en el bosque y desapareciendo rápidamente de la vista de ambos chicos, quienes se sorprendieron un poco ante la emotiva confesión del niño de ojos grises.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?... –el chico boomerang se quedó observando el polvo que había levantado el nómada aire al salir corriendo en busca de su amiga, mientras pensaba en las palabras que había escuchado unos segundos atrás- ¿Qué crees qué significa eso Ty Lee? –El chico de ojos azules giró su vista para ver a su amiga, cuando pudo observar que esta se encontraba rasgando su falda con los dientes- ¡TY LEE! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!

-Voy a evitar que este chico siga sangrando de esa manera… ¿Tú que crees? –una vez que la chico de ojos castaños obtuvo un pequeño pedazo de género en su poder corrió hasta un pequeño riachuelo que estaba cerca de allí y lo humedeció con el agua de este para desinfectarlo un poco, después corrió hasta dónde se encontraba el maestro tierra y rodeó su cabeza con el trapo que había creado y lo amarró fuertemente para detener el sangrado- Eso servirá por unos minutos… Oye Sokka… ¿Por qué ese niñito quería encontrar a tu hermana?

-Ah… eso-el chico de ojos azules sostenía a la niña de ojos verdes con una mano mientras que con la otra tomaba unas cuantas hojas de palmera y las recostaba en el suelo, para después recostar a la pequeña maestra tierra encima de estas- mi hermana tiene poderes curativos y de seguro podrá sanar a los dos pero…

-¿Pero qué? –le preguntó la joven acróbata preocupada.

-Toma un poco de tiempo… y Katara siempre termina muy cansada después de sanar heridas… -el joven de la tribu del agua del polo sur miró hacia el cielo durante unos segundos antes de continuar- Solo espero que pueda llegar a tiempo…

oOoOoOooOoOoOo Fin ^^ oOoOoOoOooOoOo

Hi there! ^^

Primero que todo quiero darles mil gracias por los reviews (: me alegró mucho saber que mi historia les sigue gustando.

Segundo mil perdones por la primera actualización ^.^U digamos que tuve problemitas con el subido de la historia pero espero que igual se haya entendido, de todas formas ya actualicé el cap (: asi que ahora está bien escrito :3

Y tercero y último… o casi último, jojo… demoraré por lo de que aquí en la playita solo hay internet en cibers… aunque creo que ya lo dije, pero igual lo repito para avisar que me seguiré demorando u_u, lo siento… pero más vale tarde que nunca dicen por ahí... Pero seguiré con la historia así que no se alarmen si me demoro… jojo :P

Y…. Para:

**Isabelmasen:** no he visto esa peli pero la voy a ver (I) creo que me voy a demorar un poquito eso si porq primero debo buscarla en internet o cable y cosas así y después verla (I) y después de verla, imaginar algo que sea interesante y bueno escribirla y todo eso… es probable que me demore un poquito bastante ^.^U pero voy a hacer el intento por ti ;)

**Nombreman**: hola! ^^ me alegra que también leas mi historia :) y estuve buscando algunos nombres en internet, pero… como que no soy muy buena eligiendo nombres y todo eso, si tienes algún nombre que te agrade para alguno de los nuevos personajes porfa dimelo ^.^U, no soy muy buena inventando nombres… gomen nasai

**BindMaster**: esa frase que me escribiste en el review creo que ya está corregida, de todas formas estaba así porque mi mp4 (el inteligente) al subirle el fic se comió todas las "ñ" y tildes entonces todas esas letras que faltaban eran vocales con tilde y si no me equivoco la frase era: "No me mientas de esa manera Sokka, sé que ella no es tú novia… tú mismo me dijiste que no sabías si seguían juntos o no, eso quiere decir que algo no andaba bien cuando se dejaron de ver… ¿O me equivoco?"

**Luxie-chan:** Hi ^^ feliz de que sigas mi historia y espero cumplir con tus expectativas (: muxas gracias por darte la lata de comentar jeje…

Pd: Haré lo imposible por actualizar lo más pronto que pueda

Pd2: reviews? onegai


	13. Ayuda

**Avatar la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, le pertenece a… (jó… todavía no lo sé xD ) **

**Y bueno, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro y espero que la disfruten ^^**

**Vuelcos Inesperados**

Capítulo XIII: Ayuda

- Dime Sokka… -la chica de ojos castaños había humedecido otro pedazo de tela que había arrancado de su falda y en ese momento restregaba con delicadeza el rostro del maestro tierra, limpiándole la sangre que le había salpicado en el rostro- ¿Cómo se llama este chico?

-¿Él? –El joven de la tribu del agua del polo sur se extrañó por el repentino interés que mostró la acróbata por el maestro tierra- Se llama Haru… lo conocimos en una colonia que tenía la nación del fuego… ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Será que tú…?

- Vamos Sokka… -se quejó la joven acróbata mientras terminaba de limpiar el rostro del chico de ojos verdes- Solo porque pregunte como se llama no significa que…

-Yo solo decía… -dijo repentinamente el chico de ojos azules a la defensiva- Por cierto… gracias por ayudarnos.

-No te preocupes… -la chica de ojos castañas le dirigió una amable y alegre sonrisa al moreno- De todas formas me gusta ayudar.

-Por cierto… ¿Qué crees que haya pasado? ¿Cómo es que pudieron herir así a Haru y a Toph? Lo que pasa es que aún no me lo creo… Toph es tan fuerte… no terminó por creer que alguien le haya podido herir de esa manera…

-Quién sabe… por cierto ¿Qué crees que esté al fondo de todo eso? –la joven acróbata señaló hacia el poniente con su dedo índice.

El lugar que había señalado la chica de cabellos castaños y pudo observar cómo una gran cantidad de árboles y plantas habían sido brutalmente arrasadas, por lo que parecía, una fuerte y poderosa ráfaga de viento, en un radio de unos cinco metros como mínimo. En un extremo de todos los escombros se encontraba una muralla de tierra en la cual habían tres bultos apegados a esta, los cuales aparentaban ser personas atrapas por unas cadenas de tierra apegadas a la pared.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? –preguntó con curiosidad la chica de ojos castaños al moreno.

-No lo sé, pero algo me dice que no son nuestros amigos… -el chico de ojos azules comenzó a caminar en la dirección en la cual se encontraban las personas encadenadas- Cuida de Toph y Haru mientras voy a averiguar quiénes son esos tipos ¿Vale?

-¡Espera Sokka! –la acróbata se paró rápidamente y con un par de saltos llegó al lado del moreno- Yo te acompaño… no sabemos si esos tipos son peligrosos… y en cualquier caso yo podré ayudarte.

-Pero… alguien tiene que quedarse cuidando a Toph y a Haru –se excusó el joven de la tribu del agua del polo sur- además no me gustaría que algo malo llegara a pasarte en caso de que esos tipos fueran agresivos, quédate junto a ellos… te necesitan más que yo.

-Si tú lo dices… -la joven acróbata se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta donde se encontraban los heridos- solo procura cuidarte ¿Ok?

-Y tú también…

0_0

- Bueno… -el chico de ojos dorados sacó una delicada gargantilla que tenía escondida en un bolsillo oculto de su playera, la cual tenía una cadena de plata fina y colgando de esta había un trocito de madera fina tallada a mano por el propio maestro fuego- …espero que te guste, el tallado lo hice yo mismo… tal como es de costumbre en tu pueblo.

La maestra agua tomó la delicada y fina muestra de amor y compromiso que su querido maestro fuego le había tallado con tanto amor, el tallado tenía la forma de una gota de agua y dentro de esta estaba tallado una pequeña pero bien definida llama de fuego la cual le daba un aspecto curioso y original a la bella gargantilla.

-Verás… yo no soy muy bueno con estos trabajos manuales, ni soy muy creativo para crear un diseño original –intentó justificarse el ex príncipe mientras que la joven de ojos azules admiraba con ojos radiantes de felicidad el obsequio de compromiso que le había entregado el maestro fuego- …pero pensé que quizás lo mejor sería que cada vez que lo mirases recordaras que mi amor es como esa llama que nunca se extinguirá y que brillará eternamente, solo para ti.

-Yo… -la chica de la tribu del agua del polo sur miraba al maestro fuego con la mayor ternura que jamás pudo haber experimentado en su vida- no sé qué decir… Zuko… yo… estoy más feliz que nuca de ser tu prometida, eres… eres el mejor Zuko.

-Me alegra de que te haya gustado mi modesta gargantilla… -le dijo entre susurros el chico de ojos ambarinos mientras le daba un tierno abrazo a la maestra agua.

-No podría haber sido de otra forma…

Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron mutuamente por unos largos segundos mientras respiraban profundamente por el gran paso que habían dado en su relación, se separaron por unos centímetros, aún abrazados, y se admiraron mutuamente por lo que les pareció unos eternos diez segundos antes de acercar ambos rostros lentamente para comenzar lo que sería un largo, sincero y profundo beso. Ambos labios estaban a tan solo unos milímetros de hacer contacto cuando sintieron que una fuerte ráfaga de aire pasaba por al lado de ellos interrumpiendo de forma muy inoportuna el esperado beso. Ambos se separaron rápidamente cuando se dieron cuenta de que quién había sido el causante de aquella inesperada interrupción.

-Aang… -le replicó bastante molesta la maestra agua mientras lo miraba con un notable fastidio en su mirada- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

La chica de ojos azules estaba a punto de comenzar a sermonear al nómada aire acerca de que era de muy mala educación interrumpir a dos personas de esa forma, que si acaso la estaba persiguiendo y hace cuánto tiempo la había estado observando; sin embargo al ver lo pálido que se encontraba su amigo y además al verlo detenidamente pudo notar que tenía ambos ojos rojos y una expresión de angustia y sufrimiento dibujadas en su rostro por lo que se olvidó completamente de lo imprudente que había sido el maestro aire y se acercó para abrazarlo de la forma más maternal que pudo.

-¿Qué paso Aang? –le preguntó suavemente para tranquilizarlo- ¿Por qué estás tan deprimido?

-Tienes que venir conmigo… rápido –respondió secamente el joven avatar mientras se alejaba suavemente de la maestra agua.

-¿Qué…?

-Toph… está inconsciente, creo que es grave –el nómada aire bajó la mirada al recordar que él no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo- y Haru está sangrando… creo que unos asaltantes lo atacaron… Ty Lee y Sokka están con ellos cuidándolos… pero te necesitamos Katara, no sé qué tan grave pueden ser esas heridas…

-¿¡Pero cómo es posible que…? –La chica de ojos azules se contuvo para no entristecer aún más al maestro aire y lo miró con determinación en sus ojos- Vamos Aang, muéstrame dónde están todos… Vamos Zuko, los chicos nos necesitan.

Los tres jóvenes comenzaron a correr internándose cada vez en un bosque más tupido, después de unos cuantos minutos de recorrer la isla hacia el lugar en el cual se encontraban los heridos, el chico de ojos ambarinos recordó un detalle que le incomodaba por lo cual decidió aprovechar de preguntárselo al maestro aire mientras corrían.

-Aang… -el ex príncipe se acercó hasta dónde se encontraba el avatar, para preguntarle acerca de un detalle que el nómada aire había omitido anteriormente, lo cual le inquietaba ligeramente – Por cierto… ¿Dónde están esos asaltantes que mencionaste hace unos minutos?

-Ah… por ellos no hay de qué preocuparse –le respondió el joven nómada aire en un hilo de voz-mientras estaba en estado avatar los dejé atrapados en contra de una pared… y encadenados a esta, la verdad es que no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó, pero estoy seguro de que no pueden salir de allí.

-Pero Aang… -la maestra agua lo miró preocupada mientras seguía corriendo detrás de él- ¿No se supone que…?

-Si –respondió secamente el niño de ojos grises cabizbajo- yo tampoco lo entiendo…

-¿De qué están hablando? –preguntó confuso el maestro fuego.

-Se supone que Aang no puede entrar en estado avatar… -intentó explicarle de la forma más simple la joven de la tribu del agua de polo sur sin despegar su vista del nómada aire- cuando estábamos en Ba Sing Sé, tu hermana lo mató en estado avatar por lo bloqueó su chacra y se supone que no podría volver a entrar en estado avatar a causa de eso… o al menos así debería ser.

-De verdad es muy extraño –comentó intrigado el ex príncipe.

-Sí, lo sé…

-Bueno chicos… -interrumpió la maestra agua de improviso sus cavilaciones- antes de que lleguemos tengo una idea que proponerles.

-Te escucho –le dijo casi de forma sistemática el nómada aire, cualquier idea que le ayudase a mejorar a Toph la consideraría como un hecho.

-Yo también… -respondió al segundo el maestro fuego para no quedarse atrás de la conversación.

-Podríamos dividirnos en dos grupos… -ambos chicos la miraron atentos mientras ella daba un respiro para continuar- Zuko… tú podrías ir a dónde están esos tipos y vigilarlos para que no nos causen más problemas. Y Aang… como yo no sé dónde se encuentran Haru y Toph necesitaré que me guíes hasta donde se encuentran, ¿Vale?

-No podría ser de otra forma –le sonrió débilmente el maestro aire mientras continuaba corriendo.

-Eso era justo lo que yo tenía en mente… -coincidió el ex príncipe.

0_0

-Muy bien Sokka… aquí vamos –el joven guerrero se armaba de valor a para enfrentar a los extraños que se encontraban aprisionados contra la pared, pues no sabía qué tan peligrosos podrían resultar esos tipos y a pesar de estar inmovilizados él siempre tenía la mala suerte de que eso no fuese suficiente como para que ellos pudiesen atacar.

Una vez que llegó hasta dónde se encontraban los asaltantes estos lo miraron con desprecio mientras que intentaban zafarse de sus cadenas de todas las formas que se les ocurría, el chico de ojos azules los miró curiosamente por unos segundos, podía observarse desde lejos la golpiza que habían recibido._ Se nota que Aang se enojó de verdad esta vez… -pesó un poco divertido el moreno- Muy bien… quizás no me digan la verdad respecto a quienes son, pero al menos debo mantenerlos vigilados para que no nos ataquen de improviso._

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó de improviso el joven guerrero intentando ocultar el titubeo de su voz.

Los asaltantes intercambiaron unas rápidas pero significativas miradas, entre las cuales se comunicaban los unos a los otros qué decisión tomarían respecto a si debían revelar su identidad o simplemente seguían ocultando quienes eran. La chica de cabellos oscuros miró de reojo a su hermano y este le devolvió una mirada intensa cargada de furia, lo cual ella interpretó como reservarse el derecho de saber quiénes eran, después esta miró al chico de la katana y movió ligeramente su cabeza de un lado a otro de una forma casi imperceptible, pero lo suficientemente notorio como para que este se diera cuenta del mensaje que intentaban enviarle.

-Ellos son Hayame Kisaki, Nayamari y Ryuuga Hiuga –el maestro fuego apareció por detrás del joven guerrero y señaló respectivamente a cada uno de los mencionados- todos están calificados como criminales de alto riego en la nación del fuego, todos ellos pertenecen a la tribu del agua del polo norte…

-Zu..¡Zuko! –El joven de ojos azules se giró para ver de frente al maestro fuego- ¿Cómo sabes quienes son estos tipos?

-Mientras estuve en el palacio tuve la oportunidad de echarle un vistazo a los archivos confidenciales acerca de los prisioneros que se encontraban en la prisión "La roca hirviente" –el ex príncipe miró extrañado por unos segundos a los asaltantes que se encontraban aprisionados por el muro de tierra para después mirar al joven de la tribu del agua del sur- se supone que ellos deberían estar encerrados allí, nunca… nadie en toda la historia de la nación del fuego ha logrado escapar de esa prisión.

-¿Tan difícil es escapar de allí? –preguntó el moreno un tanto inquieto.

-Se supone que es la prisión de más alta seguridad en toda la nació del fuego.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo ellos lograron…?

-No lo sé, pero tendrán que decirnos unas cuantas cosas si es que quieren que los liberemos -el maestro fuego dirigió una mirada amenazadora a los asaltantes que se encontraban atrapados para después soltar una sonrisa torcida- a no ser que quieran quedarse ahí atrapados para siempre, ¿O sí?

0_0

La joven acróbata de ojos castaños continuaba atendiendo las heridas del maestro tierra con sumo cuidado mientras la niña de ojos verdes dormía pacíficamente al lado de este, pues no tenía ninguna herida superficial que ella pudiese tratar.

-Siento que he visto tu rostro en alguna parte… - La chica de cabellos castaños se quedó mirando fijamente el rostro del maestro tierra por unos minutos, contemplando su rostro- ¿Será que ya nos hemos conocido?

Un ruido que se parecía al crujido de unas ramas se escuchó repentinamente y la joven acróbata saltó ligeramente debido al susto que se había llevado, levantó su mirada para ver quién o qué estaba por los alrededores y al descubrir de quién se trataba se paró rápidamente y camino en la dirección en la cual se encontraban sus nuevos amigos.

-¡Katara y … -la chica de cabellos castaños se quedó mirando un rato al nómada aire intentando recordar su nombre- y…

-Aang –terminó por decir la maestra agua para recordarle a la chica que estaba asu lado el nombre de su amigo- ¿Cómo están Toph y Haru?

-Toph no tiene ninguna herida que se pueda apreciar a simple vista, pero… -Ty Lee giró su vista para observar a la pequeña maestra tierra, con una expresión que delatada su preocupación por la niña- creo que no está mejor que Haru… no sé qué será lo que le haya pasado exactamente, pero definitivamente no es bueno.

-Gracias Ty Lee, ahora voy a ver cómo está –la maestra agua se acercó hasta donde se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente la pequeña maestra tierra y se arrodilló ante ella mientras extraía con sus manos un poco de agua de las flores que se encontraban a su alrededor y la colocaba en el estómago de la niña para verificar el estado en el que se encontraba, lentamente el agua comenzó a brillar para después volver a apagarse de forma repentina, la chica de ojos azules bajó su mirada mientras que los dos jóvenes que se encontraban a su lado la miraban absortos.

-¿Qué pasa Katara? –Le preguntó el maestro aire mientras intentaba calmar los nervios que lo consumían lentamente- ¿Por qué no sigues?

-Yo… -el nómada aire la miraba fijamente, atento a cada una de sus palabras para no perder ni un detalle de lo que estas podrían significar- Toph no se encuentra muy bien… su corazón está muy débil, no sé si pueda ayudarla…. Pero tranquilo, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para salvarla pero aun así… quiero que sepas que una vez que Toph se haya recuperado un poco deberá descansar por mucho tiempo y que tendré que estarla sanando todos los días hasta que se sienta mejor, voy a necesitar tu ayuda en esto Aang, si dejas que Toph siga entrenando y no se cuida es probable que su corazón no pueda resistir mucho tiempo…

-Katara… -unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos del avatar mientras intentaba esbozar un sonrisa para tranquilizarse a sí mismo- eso quiere decir que estará bien, ¿No?

-Si… pero debes cuidarla mucho, ¿Me entiendes?

-No te preocupes Katara, la cuidaré de noche y día si hace falta, no me despegaré de su lado si es necesario, haré lo que sea. ¡Lo prometo!

La maestra agua miró sorprendida al maestro aire, no sabía que su amiga Toph fuese tan importante para el maestro aire… sin embargo ya había intuido que ambos se traían algo entre manos, por lo que la respuesta se hizo más que evidente ante los ojos de la joven de la tribu del agua del polo sur. Juntó un poco de agua que encontró en el aire y volvió a colocarla encima del estómago de la maestra tierra, mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa melancólica.

-¿La quieres mucho verdad? –le preguntó la chica de cabellos castaños al joven avatar mientras regresaba al lado del maestro tierra para continuar sanando sus heridas, las cuales no eran muy profundas, a excepción de la que tenía en su cabeza, sin embargo gracias a los cuidados de la ágil acróbata esta había dejado de sangrar y ya no presentaba un mayor riesgo para el maestro tierra.

-Si –contestó secamente el maestro aire mientras miraba angustiado a la pequeña maestra tierra- Todo fue mi culpa… si yo la hubiese ayudado antes ella no…

-Tranquilo niño… intentó consolarle la chica de ojos castaños- tu novia estará bien…

-Gracias…

-¡LO SABÍA! –Gritó emocionada la joven acróbata- Ustedes dos SÍ son novios.

-Aang… -la maestra agua lo miró intrigada- ¿Es cierto eso?

-Bueno… esto… -el nómada aire no sabía qué hacer, sin embargo después de pensarlo bien un par de segundos decidió que no valía la pena seguir intentando ocultar la verdad- esto… sí.

-¿¡Y por qué le contaste a Ty Lee primero? –Le preguntó exasperada la chica de ojos azules- ¡Se supone que yo soy tu mejor amiga, Sokka y… Zuko!

-Lo siento Katara, de verdad. Yo pensaba decírselos con Toph pero no encontrábamos la ocasión para decírselos…

La joven sanadora apartó su mirada del maestro aire totalmente furiosa y continuó sanando a la maestra tierra con mayor intensidad, de tal forma que su ira aumentaba cada vez que aumentaba la intensidad de la curación, miró de reojo al nómada aire y volvió a apartar la mirada mientras cerraba ambos ojos para evitar verlo.

-Tonto… -susurró la maestra agua de forma casi inaudible.

-Katara, niño de la flecha –les llamó desprevenidamente la joven acróbata mientras estos miraban en su dirección al mismo tiempo- Esto… si no se dieron cuenta Sokka no está aquí y eso es porque hace unos pocos minutos se fue a vigilar a esos tipos que están por allá –dijo mientras señalaba la fortaleza de tierra que se encontraba a unos cientos de metros alejados de ellos- Aang, ¿Podrías ir con él?... Digo, esos tipos deben ser peligrosos, por como dejaron a Toph y a Haru…

-Sí, tienes razón Ty Lee… -accedió el maestro aire mientras se dirigía en la dirección que estaba el hermano de Katara- por cierto Ty Le…

-¿Si?

-Muchas gracias.

Ambas chicas observaron al joven avatar alejarse lentamente de ellas mientras seguían con sus procesos de curación, la joven acróbata estaba un tanto intranquila, no sabía que era lo que debía hacer exactamente, si bien estaban en medio de lo que se podía llamar un crisis ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado unos minutos atrás._ Sokka está enamorado de otra chica… -pensó con desilusión- ¡Pero no es justo! Yo lo vi primero… creo, bueno de todas formas no me daré por vencida tan fácilmente, tengo una idea para conquistarlo… y espero que Katara me ayude con esto… aunque todavía no sé si Katara estaría de acuerdo en algo así conmigo… será mejor que me ayude sin que se de cuenta_ – La chica de ojos castaños sonrió suavemente mientras dirigía su mirada hasta donde se encontraba la maestra agua.

-Katara…

-¿Qué sucede Ty Lee?

-Esto… ¿Conoces a la novia de Sokka?

-¿Suki? –"_que raro que Ty Lee me esté preguntando por la novia de Sokka… ¿Qué se traerá entre manos esta chica?_

-Si… ella_-"¡Rayos! Cuando le pregunté por su novia en seguida me respondió con el nombre que me había dicho Sokka… parece que después de todo si tiene una novia…"-_ la verdad es que me estaba preguntando por qué no está con ustedes… digo, si esa niña... ¿Toph?, está junto a ese niño con la flecha y tú con Zuko…

-¡Yo no…! -la maestra agua se detuvo inmediatamente después que comenzó a enunciar esa frase, si iba a ser la prometida de su maestro fuego no podía seguir negando lo que pasaba entre ellos- Bueno… eso es un poco complicado…

-No entiendo… ¿Qué le paso?

-Suki… la verdad es que no sé muy bien lo que sucedió con ella, solo espero que los de la nación del fuego no la hayan capturado todavía… estaba en un lugar seguro la última vez que la vi… pero cuando ustedes llegaron en su lugar en Ba Sing Sé no sé qué le pudo haber pasado…

-Tienes razón… –sonrió de forma triunfante la ágil acróbata sin darse cuenta de lo dolida que se veía Katara al recordar esos momentos "_entonces hay pocas probabilidades de que pueda ser una verdadera rival… ¡Tengo el camino libre!... pero aun así Sokka me dijo que seguían siendo novios… ¿Por qué?" _

-Ty Lee… no te alegres por eso, ¿Quieres? –le replicó un poco molesta la maestra gua y a la vez muy dolida- Suki es mi amiga…

-Lo siento… pero Katara, no te preocupes por ella, estoy segura de que estará bien.

-Lo dices solo para subirme los ánimos…

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo sobre ella?

-Sí... claro.

-¿Cómo es ella?

-Bueno ella es una excelente guerrera kyoshi, de hecho es la líder de ellas… -respondió de forma casi melancólica al recordar los buenos tiempos que pasó en su aldea- siempre me han sorprendido que puedan luchar con esos trajes tan molestos y todo ese maquillaje…

-Si… gracias a eso fue muy fácil vencerlas aquella vez… -la joven acróbata de llevó ambas manos a su boca cuando vio la mirada cargada de odio que le dirigía la maestra agua- pero no te preocupes ella está bien…

-¡Tú! –le gritó de forma acusadora mientras la señalaba con su dedo índice- ¡¿Qué le hicieron a las guerreras Kyoshi?

-Tranquila Katara... por favor no te enojes, si mira que Azula solo las entregó a una de las cuantas prisiones de la nación del fuego, no se molestó en torturarlas personalmente ni nada por el estilo, incluso Apa pudo escapar y no le hicimos ningún daño

-¿Apa? –Preguntó Katara extrañada- ¿Qué tiene que ver Apa en todo esto?

-Se supone que seguíamos su rastro de… mechones- "si esa era la palabra… mechones"- de pelo cuando nos encontramos con esas niñas bo.. esas guerreras en vez de ustedes… por cierto Katara ¿Por qué no estaban con Apa entonces? ¿Es que acaso ese animal gigante y peludo se escapó?

-¡No cambies el tema Ty Lee! –replicó molesta la maestra agua- ¡¿Cómo que sólo la envió a prisión? ¿Se supone que eso es para hacerme sentir mejor? No me hagas reír…

-Por favor Katara no estés molesta conmigo, recuerda que en ese tiempo yo estaba bajo las órdenes de Azula, si la desobedecía estaba más que muerta.

-No me vengas con excusas baratas, ambas sabemos que no es verdad.

-¡Es cierto! –Replicó ahora molesta la joven acróbata- ¡Azula controla a sus amigas con el miedo! ¡Para que yo me uniese a ella fue hasta el circo en donde yo trabajaba y me lo pidió amablemente pero cuando le dije que no gracias ella asistió a la función del circo y le obligó al dueño de este que mientras yo actuaba sobre la cuerda floja le prendieran fuego a la malla protectora y soltaran a todos los animales salvaje que tenían!

La maestra agua la miró absorta, ella sabía perfectamente lo cruel y despiadada que podía ser Azula con todos sus enemigos, pero jamás pensó que aplicara los mismos crueles métodos con sus supuestas "amigas", por un momento comenzó a entender a la chica que se encontraba a su lado y comenzaba a brotarle ligeramente unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Ella siempre fue así… desde que tengo memoria –continuó explicando la chica de ojos castaños- y cuando me dijo que quería ver la función del siguiente día… simplemente no pude soportarlo y le dije que me iría con ella porque lo del circo no era no mío… ¡Aunque claro que no era! Era lo mejor que tenía en mi vida… y no pudo seguir con mi sueño, solo por Azula.

-Yo… no sabía Ty Lee, lo siento.

OoOoOoOoOoOo Fin… por fin ^.^ oOoOoOoOoOoOo

De verdad lo siento pero es que por días no tuve la inspiración necesaria para que saliera bien pero… ¿salió bien el cap?

Muxas gracias a Isabelmasen y a luxie-chan de verdad muxas gracias! ^.^

Para isalbelmasen: baje la peli que me dijiste ahora falta verla… imaginar algo genial y escribirlo ^.^U xd

Pd: reviews? Plisss

Pd2: mis caps siguen gustando?


	14. Acercamiento al enemigo

**Avatar la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece y no saco beneficios de esta historia… solo entretenerme un buen rato escribiendo… y dejando volar la imaginación ^.^**

**Vuelcos Inesperados**

Capítulo XIV: Acercamiento al enemigo 

Sokka, Ty Lee, Zuko y Haru, quien había logrado recuperar del golpe que había recibido hace un par de horas, se encontraban reunidos alrededor de una fogata que el ex príncipe había encendido hace unos minutos mientras que la maestra agua repartía en unos improvisados vasijas de coco la comida que había preparado con la comida que habían recolectado Toph y Aang anteriormente. Mientras que estos dos se encontraban a parte del grupo, el maestro aire se había apartado con la excusa de que no tenía hambre para poder estar cuidando de la pequeña maestra tierra, quien estaba acostada un poco apartada del grupo para que así pudiese estar más cómoda.

El joven avatar había estado cuidándola todo el tiempo en el que había estado inconsciente, desde que volvió de su encuentro con los asaltantes no se había despegado de la pequeña maestra tierra ni un segundo. La miraba con un rastro de culpabilidad comiéndole en su conciencia, sabía que era su culpa el hecho de que su querida novia estuviese en ese estado y en esas condiciones, quería remediar el daño que ella estaba sufriendo sin embargo no podía hacer nada que remediara el sufrimiento y el daño ocasionados. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente de sus apagados ojos cuando notó que la maestra tierra comenzaba a moverse lentamente y sus ojos se abrían despacio para encontrarse con los suyos.

-Aang… -susurró levemente la niña de ojos verdes- estás bien…

-Gracias a que tú lo estás… -los ojos del maestro aire comenzaron a iluminarse nuevamente por esa radiante energía que lo caracterizaba- Por cierto… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Un poco cansada pero bien –la maestra tierra de dedicó una sonrisa cálida al nómada aire- te dije que te quedaras ahí abajo… ¿Por qué eres tan obstinado?

-Eso debería decírtelo yo… -por un momento una atmósfera cómplice los rodeó y ambos estallaron en unas pequeñas risitas, cuyo significado tan solo lo sabían ellos dos- …me alegro de que te hayas despertado…

-A mí también… -de un segundo a otro la pequeña maestra tierra sintió el cálido contacto de la palma del maestro aire acariciando su rostro, mientras que sus mejillas adoptaban un vivo color carmesí el cual no pudo ocultar, el nómada aire la miró enternecido y sin mayor suspenso unió sus labios con los de la maestra tierra en un suave y profundo beso, con el cual le dio a entender lo mucho que se había preocupado por ella y su angustia por verla en ese estado. Después de unos segundos separaron sus labios para verse detenidamente el uno al otro y fue entonces que la niña de ojos verdes se dio cuenta de que se estaban besando en frente de todos sus amigos sin ningún cuidado por ocultar el hecho de que ambos estaban juntos en ese momento- Aang… nos pueden ver.

-¿Todavía crees que eso importa? –le preguntó un poco desanimado el joven avatar mientras le hacía un leve puchero el cual la maestra tierra no percibió debido a su ceguera- De todas formas algún día se enterarán… y además…

-Está bien, está bien… –la maestra tierra agachó su cabeza en señal de rendición ante la insistencia del nómada aire- esta noche se lo diremos a los demás para que podamos estar tranquilos, ¿Vale?

-¿Lo dices en serio Toph? –le preguntó entusiasmado el maestro aire mientras sus ojos brillaban por la emoción. _¡Esto es perfecto! –pensó alegremente el nómada aire mientras que miraba con expectación a la maestra tierra- De esta manera nunca se enterará de que ya le conté la verdad acerca de nosotros a Katara y a Ty Lee… ¡Que suerte tengo!_

-Si… claro –respondió agitando su mano como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Entonces hay que decirles a todos que ya despertaste, ¿No lo crees?

-Espera… -le interrumpió con un tono nervioso la maestra tierra mientras sus mejillas se encendían levemente ante la idea que rondaba en la mente de su maestro aire- …¿Quieres que se los digamos aho…?

-¡Chicos Vengan! –El nómada aire se paró de un solo alto en el aire y gritó lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitieron- ¡Toph se ha despertado… y hay algo importante que nos gustaría contarles!

-Te prometo Aang… -un aura negra se desprendía del cuerpo de la maestra tierra mientras arrastraba sus palabras para aterrorizar aún más al joven avatar- ¡Que estas sí que me las vas a pagar!

En el otro extremo del campamento se escucharon los gritos del maestro aire mientras agitaba ambas manos para llamar su atención, apenas pudieron descifrar lo que el nómada aire les intentaba decir todos partieron corriendo hasta dónde se encontraban los dos niños. Sin embargo tres jóvenes que se habían mantenido al margen de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo se acercaron hasta dónde se encontraba la fogata mientras miraban cómo los demás chicos salían disparatados a ver el estado en el cual se encontraba su pequeña amiga.

-Deberías ir también Ryuuga… -le recriminó a modo de burla su hermana menor mientras le dedicaba una de sus más sarcásticas sonrisas- después de todo le debes una disculpa a esa niña…

-¡No me digas que es lo que tengo que hacer Nayamari! –le replicó molesto el maestro agua mientras se sentaba en una roca que se encontraba próxima a él- además, si no me equivoco tú también le debes una disculpa a ese debilucho maestro tierra al cual casi mataste con tu brutal fuerza… ¿No es así?

-Pienso disculparme… pero después de que pase un tiempo, ¿Sabes? –La chica de ojos esmeralda le miró furiosa para después desviar su mirada fingiendo ignorarlo- De todas formas eres un exagerado hermanito… tan solo lo dejé inconsciente con un pequeño golpecito, tú en cambio casi le explotas el corazón a esa niña indefensa.

-No sigas metiéndote en lo que no te incumbe, mira que no estoy de buen humor… además fui yo quien la sanó y regresó a la normalidad el corazón de esa niña, debería darme las gracias en vez de estarle suplicando patéticamente disculpas a esa malcriada.

-¡¿Podrían calmarse de una buena vez chicos? –Los dos hermanos se voltearon a ver a su compañero quien había estado ajeno a la conversación durante todo ese tiempo- ¡Me tienen harto! … No vale la pena que sigan discutiendo esas bobadas… después de todo ellos ya no son nuestros enemigos, recuerden que tenemos los mismos objetivos que ellos tienen… después de todo fueron ustedes quienes me lo recalcaron tantas veces, así que será mejor que ambos se disculpen de una vez y solucionen sus problemas, ¿¡Vale?

-¿Y se puede saber quién te nombró líder de nuestro grupo? –le preguntaron ambos hermanos al unísono mientras lo miraban ambos con un tono de amenaza en su voz.

-Esto… yo pensé que sería bueno que alguien los calmara para que no terminaran peleándose o algo por el estilo…

-Oye Nayamari… -le dijo de forma aterradora el maestro agua a su hermana sin despegar su vista del chico su compañero, quien los miraba aterrorizado, pues sabía que no era conveniente que ambos se enojaran sobre todo en contra de una misma persona y peor aún si esa persona resultaba ser él- creo que podemos olvidar nuestras diferencias para enseñarle unos cuantos modales a este cabeza hueca…

-Me parece bien Ryuuga… definitivamente este chico necesita una clase de modales…

-Vamos chicos… a pesar de que no llevemos mucho tiempo juntos yo sé que se han encariñado conmigo… ¿No es cierto?... Vamos dejen de bromear, que no estamos para juegos… -el chico de ojos color miel los miró con ojos aterrorizados, pues él ya había visto cómo eran los dos chicos como pareja de combate y simplemente eran invencibles- … ¿Ryuuga… Nayamari?

Una mirada siniestra apareció en los rostros de los mencionados, quienes intercambiaron una sonrisa antes de comenzar a acercarse lentamente hasta donde se encontraba su compañero.

oOoOoOoOoOo Flash Back oOoOoOoOo

-Y bien… ¿Piensan decirnos qué están haciendo aquí y cómo lograron escaparse de la prisión: "La Roca Hirviente"? –les preguntó en un tono desafiante el maestro fuego.

-¡¿Y tú quién te crees para andar hablándonos de esa forma? –El ex príncipe de la nación del fuego había logrado sacar de sus casillas al rubio- No te pensamos decir nada a ti… tú tor…

-¡Cállate de una vez Hayame! –la repentina reprimenda del maestro agua dejó petrificado al rubio y a Sokka.

El joven de la tribu del agua del polo sur no entendía cómo era posible que entre los mismo miembros de un equipo pudiesen contradecirse de esa manera, se supone que todos habían quedado de acuerdo en no revelar sus identidades, el joven de ojos azules se había dado cuenta de este detalle fácilmente, pues no se le había escapado ni siquiera una de las miradas y gestos que habían intercambiado los asaltantes y creyó haberlas descifrado bien… ¿Por qué ahora actuaban de forma tan… inesperada? Había descifrado bien los mensajes… ¿O no? Sin embargo todos estos pensamientos fueron aún más confusos cuando pudo observar que ni la chica de cabellos oscuros ni su amigo Chispitas mostraban el menor indicio de sorpresa ante el comportamiento tan inusual que tenían los asaltantes. _-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Se preguntó con curiosidad- Será mejor que le pregunte a Zuko… - _Justo en el momento en el que el moreno en el que el chico de ojos azules abría su boca para preguntarle qué demonios estaba sucediendo, el chico de cabellos azulados comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

-Hayame… él no es un enemigo- el chico de la katana lo miró sin comprender- estoy seguro de que él es el príncipe exiliado de la nación del fuego…

-¡¿Ehhh? -el rubio no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando- ¡Entonces tenemos más razones para hacerlo añicos! … ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que le ocurrió a tu pueblo gracias a la maldita nación del fuego?

-Él no es cómo su padre… aunque no recuerdo que él tenía esa enorme cicatriz en su rostro.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir Ryuuga? –los ojos del rubio se desorbitaban por lo que estaba escuchando. _No lo entiendo… -pensaba molesto el rubio- Mientras estuvimos en prisión él no se dejaba de quejar de los bastardos de la nación del fuego, de cuanto los odiaba y de que algún día con la ayuda del avatar los vencerían de una buena vez para nos dejaran en paz… como compartíamos los mismos pensamientos nos hicimos buenos amigos en prisión… pero esto que estaba haciendo ahora iba en contra de todo lo que había conocido de él en todo esos meses que estuvimos en prisión, esto no me gustaba nada… ¿Acaso ya lo había conocido antes? Pero… ¿Cómo? Supuestamente Ryuuga y Nayamari son de la tribu del agua del polo sur... pero si se hubiesen conocido por casualidades del destino quizás… ¡No Hayame! No pienses esas cosas, es más, le diría a Ryuuga que pensaba del malnacido hijo del señor del Fuego… _- El chico de la katana miró furioso al maestro agua y empezó a emitir su primer argumento en contra del pensamiento de su compañero cuando este le interrumpió rápidamente, ignorándolo por completo- Mira Ryuu…

-Nunca olvidaré lo que hiciste por nuestras familias Zuko… pero parece que eso te costó bastante caro –el chico de cabellos azulados señaló la cicatriz del maestro fuego como la consecuencia de sus actos en el pasado- No me extraña que te hayan exiliado después de eso…

-No creas que me atraparon tan fácilmente… -se jactó el ex príncipe mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa- si me exiliaron y tengo esto es por otra razón… otro día te la contaré esa historia, ¿Está bien? –El chico de ojos afilados asintió levemente con su cabeza para no interrumpir al maestro fuego- Además me alegra mucho de que me hayas reconocido… la verdad no pensé que lo harías… pero no quería tener que recordártelo, esperaba que tú me reconocieras por ti mismo... Por cierto Nayamari, un gusto en volver a verte… aunque no sé si me recuerdas… eras muy pequeña en ese entonces…

-¿Qué dices Zuzu? –"Rayos... –pensó molesto el maestro fuego- aún recuerda cómo me llamaba mi odiosa hermana…"- Claro que te recuerdo, tan solo tengo un par de años menos que mi hermano, además no eres una persona que sea fácil de olvidar… tienes un temperamento…

-Si… muchas gracias por ese comentario Nayamari… -le comentó un poco molesto el chico de ojos ambarinos.

-No entiendo nada… -dijeron ambos morenos al unísono.

-Por cierto Zuzu… -la chica de ojos esmeralda le miró impaciente- ¿Crees que podrías liberarnos de estas molestosas cadenas de una vez por todas?

-Sí, claro… -el chico de ojos ambarinos sintió que alguien se acercaba y miró inconscientemente hacia el lugar de donde sentía esa presencia- ¡Aang! Qué bueno que estés aquí, ¿Podrías liberar a estos chicos por mí?

-¡¿Estás loco? –El pequeño maestro aire miró furioso al ex príncipe tan intensamente que parecía que estaba a punto de echar humo por los oídos- ¡Esos tipos estuvieron a punto de asesinar a Toph y a Haru! ¡¿Qué te sucede Zuko? ¿De qué bando estás?

-Tranquilízate Aang… -le intentó calmar el maestro fuego hablando muy seriamente para que así el joven avatar pudiese entender que lo que estaba haciendo estaba totalmente fuera de lugar- Ellos no son nuestros enemigos… de hecho se podría decir que son nuestros aliados, pero que por unos pequeños malentendidos se han comportado de esa forma… ¿No es así Ryuuga?

-Eh…. Además yo soy el único que puede ayudar a esa amiguita tuya… -el nómada aire estaba anonadado, no sabía que era lo que se suponía que debía hacer. La verdad es que nunca había esperado que esos tipos que parecían ser de la nación del fuego estuviese sugiriéndole que le ayudaría a salvar a su novia… sin embargo, por más que quería gritarle en el rostro que jamás le perdonaría lo que le había hecho a Toph, algo se lo impedía… el chico boomerang lo tenía atrapado con una de sus manos tapándole la boca y la otra aferrada a su brazo para impedir que el joven avatar cometiera alguna imprudencia, por lo que el niño de ojos grises comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro tratando de zafarse del agarre del moreno, sin embargo todo eso resultó en vano, el chico de ojos azules tenía más fuerza que el nómada aire después de todo- Vamos chico no te enojes… solo fue un malentendido, con gusto ayudaré a tu querida amiguita, pero para eso necesito que nos liberes…

-Zuko… -el joven avatar agachó su cabeza resignado- ¿Estás seguro de que podemos confiar en esos tipos?

-Completamente…

-Si tú lo dices… -el nómada aire se colocó en posición de combate mientras respiraba profundamente, para después llevar ambas manos hacia al frente y separarlas lentamente, simultáneamente todas las cadenas de los asaltantes fueron abriéndose al mismo tiempo que las manos del joven avatar lo hacían hasta quedar completamente libres de ellas- Bien… ya los he liberado, ahora ayuden a mí no… a mi amiga.

-Solo me tomará un par de minutos reparar el daño que le provoqué a tu…-el maestro agua miró un poco divertido al maestro aire mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa-…"amiga".

Los tres asaltantes junto al maestro aire, fuego y al guerrero de la tribu del agua del polo se encaminaron rápidamente en la dirección en la cual se encontraban los heridos, siendo guiados por el joven nómada aire, quien parecía apresurar el paso cada vez que podía.

-Tranquilízate Aang… -intentó alentarlo el chico de ojos ambarinos- Ryuuga es un maestro agua-sangre control, por lo que podrá curar rápidamente a Toph… no te preocupes.

-Por cierto Zuko…

-¿Qué pasa Aang?

-¿Cómo es que conociste a esos tipos?

-La verdad es que es una larga historia… los conocí antes de que mi padre me dejara esta marca –el ex príncipe señaló su cicatriz mientras que el nómada aire lo miraba atento escuchando su explicación- …y antes de que me desterrara y me dedicara a perseguirte…

-¿Y…?

-Y te lo contaré otro día… por ahora solo debes saber que están de nuestro lado, nos ayudarán… pero probablemente no por mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Zuko?

-Después te lo explico ¿Si?

-Está bien…

oOoOoOoOo Fin Flash Back oOoOoOo

-¡Toph! –exclamó alegre la maestra agua mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Me alegro de que te hayas despertado… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Un poco cansada… pero bien.

-¿Me dejarías revisarte solo para asegurarme de así sea?

-¡Claro que no! –la maestra tierra se cruzó de brazos mientras desviada su mirada hacia un lado en señal de molestia- Ya te dije que estoy bien, no tienes para qué hacer una…

-Por favor Toph… -le suplicó el nómada aire mientras le acercaba una de sus manos a uno de sus hombros- Yo también necesito saber cómo estás…

-Ya te dije que estoy bien… -refutó la pequeña maestra tierra con un pequeño berrinche- no creas que solo porque tú me lo pidas dejaré que esa princesita me examine…

-¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? –Les interrumpió deliberadamente Sokka tratando de evitar que la pequeña discusión se tornara en una pelea en unos cuantos segundos- Es como si fueran dos novi…

-Es para eso que los he llamado –comenzó a explicar el maestro aire antes de que su amigo se adelantara a los hechos- La verdad es que quería decirles a todos que yo… y Toph… somos novios.

Por unos minutos el silencio tan espeso como la niebla bajó sobre los hombros de todos los chicos que se encontraban allí reunidos dejando a un chico de ojos grises con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras que una pequeña niña de ojos verdes y cabello largo y negro no podía evitar que sus mejillas se tiñesen de un tímido color carmesí intentando esconder su rostro para que los demás no lo notasen y a un grupo de jóvenes inmóviles y desorientados, todos a excepción de Ty Lee y Katara, quienes sabían de aquella relación hace un tiempo, gracias a que el mismo nómada aire les había confesado cuando se vio sin escapatoria, sin embargo Katara aparentaba estar igual de impactada como los demás para intentar engañar a Toph de alguna forma… no quería que su amigo se viese perjudicado por el hecho de que él les había contado anteriormente, ella sabía muy bien lo temperamental que podía ser Toph. Sin embargo a pesar de sus intentos por aparentar estar lo más sorprendida posible, la maestra tierra pudo percibir el desconcierto de Haru, Sokka y Zuko… sin embargo había algo extraño en Katara, ella estaba… ¿Nerviosa? Y Ty Lee no se había inmutado ni siquiera un poco… sin embargo eso no era algo de lo cual debería preocuparse, después de todo ella había sido la primera en sospechar de su noviazgo.

-¡Te felicito Aang! –el chico de ojos azules pareció recuperar de un segundo a otro su humor y fue hasta donde se encontraba su amigo para darle un abrazo con solo brazo mientras que con el otro le daba un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza- Por cierto… ¡Te felicito a ti también Toph!

-Oye Katara… -el maestro fuego le susurró en el oído de Katara para evitar que los demás escuchasen lo que le iba a decir- ¿Acaso tú ya estabas enterada de esto?

-Yo no… -le respondió en un susurro para después suspirar pesadamente, si iba a ser la prometida de Zuko lo mejor sería empezar sin mentiras ¿No?- La verdad es que Aang ya nos lo había contado a Ty Lee y a mí…

-Pero… ¿Cuándo fue que…?

-Mientras que tú estabas conversando con esos tipos y Sokka estaba contigo…

-Será mejor que Toph no se entere de esto… o si no es seguro que Aang no la pasará muy bien durante un buen tiempo…

-No sé cómo disimular mi sorpresa Zuko… si sigo aquí parada en frente de ella podría notar que no estoy sorprendida y si me acerco…

-Tranquila Katara, yo sé cómo podemos solucionarlo…

-¿Estás seguro Zuko…?

-Confía en mí

-¿Qué vas a hacer...?

-¡Chicos!... Aprovechando que Aang anunció su noviazgo con Toph… ¡También tengo un anuncio importante que hacerles… -el chico de ojos dorados aguardó unos segundos para darle un poco de suspenso al asunto, en el cual todos se mantuvieron en silencio expectantes a lo que diría el ex príncipe- Hoy… Katara ha aceptado a ser mi prometida.

-¡Oh, Katara! –comentó entretenida la maestra tierra, cuyo rubor se había desvanecido casi por completo gracias a que el maestro fuego había desviado la atención hacia él y su prometida… por lo menos de esa forma ya no se sentía presionada._ Así que esa era la razón por la cual Katara se encontraba tan nerviosa… -pensó por unos segundos la niña de ojos verdes- bueno… ya sabía yo que Aang no se atrevería a contarle a alguien más acerca de nuestro noviazgo sin contarme… creo que no tendría que haber sido tan desconfiada con él…_ - Eso sí que te lo tenías bien guardado… ¿No es así, princesita?

-No seas así Toph, si tú misma no nos…

-Lo siento chicas… no quisiera interrumpirlas –las dos chicas se giraron para ver al hermano de Katara mientras que este se acercaba a ambas con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. _¿En qué estará pensando este Sokka? –se preguntaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo mientras lo miraban un poco extrañadas_-… pero se me ha ocurrido una brillante idea para pasar un buen rato… ¿Qué tal si hacemos una fiesta en la playa para festejar a las lindas parejas?

-¡Siiiii! –El maestro aire dio un pequeño salto en el aire mientras alzaba ambas manos dando un pequeño giro en el aire- ¿Qué les parece chicos? Después de todo… deberíamos relajarnos un rato con un poco de música y esas cosas…

-A mí no me parece una mala idea… -opinó Toph con un poco de entusiasmo reflejado en su tono de voz.

-¡Qué genial! –La chica de ojos castaños agitó sus manos en el aire aplaudiendo efusivamente- ¡Yo me apunto!

-Supongo que no estaría tan mal… -comentó Katara un poco más relajada al ver que el plan de Zuko estaba empezando a dar resultados.

-Si Katara está de acuerdo entonces yo no tengo ningún problema… -una vez que el maestro fuego terminó de hablar le dedicó una mirada cómplice a su prometida, quien le respondió con una reconfortante sonrisa.

-Bueno… ya que todos estamos de acuerdo ¡Vamos a preparar la fiesta! –Dijo alegremente Sokka mientras rodeaba con un brazo al nómada aire- Vamos Aang… tú me ayudarás a organizar todo, ¿Vale?

-¡Genial, vamos!

Ambos amigos comenzaron a discutir de los detalles de la fiesta mientras caminaban hacia la orilla de la playa, planeando cómo producirían la música, el ambiente y todas las cosas que se requieren en una buena fiesta.

-Ah… -suspiró pesadamente el maestro tierra mientras agachaba su rostro- no es de extrañar que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que yo no había opinado… después de todo yo no soy parte de su grupo…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los tres asaltantes junto al ex príncipe y al guerrero de la tribu del agua del polo sur llegaron hasta dónde se encontraban los heridos. Haru había recuperados su consciencia hace unos pocos minutos y se encontraba fuera de peligro gracias a los cuidados de Ty Lee, mientras que Toph aún yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Toph? –preguntó angustiado el maestro aire mientras se acercaba a la maestra agua- ¿Alguna mejora?

-Aang… no quiero preocuparte, pero la verdad es que no he podido hacer mucho por Toph… no sé si sea capaz de… -en ese momento la maestra agua alzó su vista para mirar a su amigo a los ojos, cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, sino que detrás de él se encontraba un chico de ojos azules oscuros afilados y una larga cabellera azulada que la miraba con frialdad- Aang… ¿Quién es ese tipo…?

-Se supone que es un conocido de Zuko que nos ayudará a salvar a Toph…

-Mi nombre es Ryuuga –se presentó el maestro agua secamente, mientras miraba con desprecio a la maestra agua- tú debes ser alguna patética maestra agua que no conoce el poder de la sangre-control, ¿No es así?

-¿¡Quién te crees que eres para andar insultando a quien se te cruce por delante? –la maestra agua no pudo evitar estallar en gritos ante tal ofensa- ¡Soy una poderosa maestra agua y SÍ, si conozco la sangre-control así que todos tus insultos están completamente fuera de lugar!

-Huy… parece que la señorita es sensible –se burló el maestro agua mientras esbozaba una sonrisa torcida y comenzaba a mover sus manos de forma circular, una encima de la otra, de forma uniforme y monótona- De todas formas… si conoces la sangre-control, ¿Por qué no has sido capaz de sanar a esta chica…? Sencillo, porque eres patéticamente débil… así que no estaba del todo equivocado… ¿No lo crees?

-Oye tú… -la maestra agua estaba al límite de su "paciencia" si antes no lo había insultado por intentar controlar sus impulsos, ahora nada de eso le importaba. Llevó su dedo índice hasta un centímetro del rostro del maestro agua, apuntándole amenazadoramente y estaba dispuesta a comenzar con su largo y aburrido discurso cuando sintió que una mano jalaba su brazo que estaba inutilizado y la alejaba del lugar- ¿Quién te crees para…?

-Tranquilízate Katara… -al darse cuenta de quién había sido la persona que había frustrado sus planes, se tranquilizó un poco… después de todo si había sido Zuko, debería haber una buena razón para que él lo hiciera- Ryuuga es un maestro de agua control de la tribu del agua del polo sur como tú, y él es la única persona que puede revertir el daño que él mismo ocasionó… -el maestro fuego procuró ir suavizando cada vez más el tono de sus palabras hasta lograr que se escuchasen como un suave susurro- …¿Entiendes?

-Está bien… -suspiró resignada la chica de ojos azules- ¡Pero es que él es tan irritante!

-No te preocupes por sus comentarios… tu sabes que después de todo tú eres la mejor

Por toda respuesta la maestra agua esbozó una cariñosa sonrisa y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios al ex príncipe, mientras que se acercaban de nuevo hasta dónde se encontraban el resto de los chicos. Al llegar se encontraron con su amiga todavía inconsciente en el suelo, sin embargo algo en ella estaba distinto… había un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas… Katara comprobó su pulso y descubrió que este había regresado a la normalidad y después de examinarla por unos segundos se dio cuenta de que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-Ahora solo hay que esperar a que despierte… -comentó aburrido el maestro agua mientras la chica de ojos azules lo miraba llena de incredulidad.

-Tú… ¿Cómo fue que tú…?

-La sangre-control no solo se puede usar para dañar a las personas… si te enfocas en mejorar esta habilidad puede ser útil para este tipo de ocasiones… aunque se supone que eso deberías saberlo, después de todo tú ya conocías esta técnica, ¿No?

-Tú no tienes derecho a… -comenzó a defenderse la maestra agua sin embargo su prometido la jaló del brazo suavemente y le susurró algo levemente en el oído de esta, lo cual provocó que dejase de hablar en el acto y se sonrojara levemente.

-Bueno, ahora que todo está bien… ¿Por qué no nos vamos al campamento a comer algo? ¡Estoy hambriento!

El inesperado comentario de Sokka provocó que todos los que se encontraban allí reunidos estallaran en risotadas, después de todo… ¿A quién se le ocurriría pensar en comida en una situación como esa?

-Tienes razón hermanito… será mejor que nos vayamos.

-¡Esperen! –en ese momento todos voltearon a ver a la chica que había interrumpido la partida del grupo, Ty Lee había levantado uno de sus brazos para que así todos pudiesen prestarle atención- Esto… Si bien, es cierto que Haru está consciente y todo eso pero… ¿No sería mejor si Katara le terminase de sanar la herida que tiene en su cabeza?

Un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad invadió a los "amigos" del maestro tierra… en todo ese tiempo no habían pensado siquiera en el bienestar de Haru, tan solo se habían concentrado en descubrir quiénes eran los tipos que los habían atacado y en la salud de la pequeña maestra tierra, se sentían terriblemente… definitivamente no se podían considerar unos buenos amigos… después de todo Haru estaba con ellos desde hace un mes más o menos y ya era parte de sus vidas.

-Sí… tienes razón Ty Lee –coincidió la maestra agua- enseguida veo cómo se encuentra…

-No te preocupes Katara… -la tranquilizó el maestro tierra- estoy seguro de que estoy bien…

-¿Estás seguro Haru?

-Sí… completamente –la verdad el maestro tierra no se encontraba cien por ciento bien, pero no quería que Katara le curase solo porque se viese forzada a hacerlo.

-Bueno… en ese caso ya podemos irnos, ¿No? –comentó distraídamente el joven guerrero de la tribu del agua del polo sur.

-¡Sokka! –le reprendió su hermana por la falta de preocupación que mostraba por el maestro tierra.

-¡¿Qué? –Se defendió el joven de ojos azules mientras alzaba ambas manos- Yo solo digo que sería lo más lógico…

-No te preocupes Katara –el maestro tierra se forzó a sí mismo para esbozar una sonrisa- Yo también creo que deberíamos irnos…

-Sí tú lo dices…

oOoOoOoOoOo Fin Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOo

-Sí, es igual como aquella vez… -suspiró pesadamente el maestro tierra, sin darse cuenta de que alguien se le acercaba por detrás hasta que sintió como unas suaves y frías manos le tapaban la vista- ¿Quién es…?

-Adivina…

-Emm… -_"Qué extraño…no recuerdo que nadie en el grupo sea tan infantil- pensó confundido en maestro tierra- a no ser que sea…" _– Ty Lee

-Oh… me has descubierto – sonrió divertida la joven acróbata para después mostrar un pequeño puchero- bueno, yo estaba aquí para… preguntarte si querías ir a esa fiesta, como noté que no dijiste tu opinión sobre ella pues… quería saber que opinabas…

-Ah?... –la pregunta de Ty Lee lo había dejado un poco confundido ¿Por qué le habría de importar a la chica "Elástico" si él quería o no ir a una fiesta?- Bueno… yo… no sé.

-¡Vamos! Será divertido… -le reprochó la joven acróbata mientras tomaba ambas manos del maestro tierra con las suyas- ¿Ven conmigo, si?

-Yo… -el maestro tierra se sonrojó hasta más no poder por el contacto y la cercanía que tenía con la chica de ojos castaños- …supongo que estaría bien…

-¡Perfecto! –La joven acróbata se alejó de él con un pequeño salto para después alejarse de su lado corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el campamento- ¡Te veré en la fiesta!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo Fin Capítulo oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hola! Sé que me demoro, pero… Dicen que el largo compensa la demora, ¿No? Jejeje… bueno, duró más que los otros (I)

Bueno… muxas gracias a isabelmasen, blindmaster y a Jane Vulturi por comentar ^^ de verdad muxas gracias! :D

Pd: les sigue gustando?

Pd2: ¿Reviews? Plisss :'(

Comentario Pauli: tines ke poner porfa pongan comentarios o sino habrá huelga de caps xd pobre haru nadie lo peska xd ke pena bueno al principio no estba muy convencida de la pareja de ty lee y haru pero ahora me gusto (Y) kedo bkn! Ah! Sorry por las fañltas ortográficas y la confusión de kletras es ke no veo lo ke escribo xd bueno la historia cada ves mejor la ortografi tmbn (Y) asi ke sigue aasi! Y sigue con el de desde la tinieblas¬¬!xd :D!

bueno...ese es el comentario de mi hermana ^^ xD


	15. Una fiesta llena de recuerdos I

**Avatar la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece… le pertenece a dos tipos que no me acuerdo como se llamaban… pero lo busqué en Wikipedia (I) mi problema es la memoria a corto plazo ^.^ U**

**Vuelcos Inesperados**

Capítulo XV: Una fiesta llena de recuerdos

El grupo liderado por Ryuuga se encontraba reunido aparte del resto de los chicos junto a Zuko, Hayame estaba un tanto agotado por la paliza que había recibido por parte de sus compañeros tenía unos cuantos moretones en los brazos y un hilito de sangre chorreaba de la comisura de sus labios, definitivamente no volvería a interferir en una pelea entre esos dos hermanos. Mientras conversaban, Zuko intentaba convencerlos de que se quedasen un tiempo con su grupo, pues tenía en mente una idea que podía favorecerles tanto en el campo de batalla y al bienestar del como grupo como a su querida Katara. Llevaban un rato discutiendo el asunto hasta que al ex príncipe se le ocurrió usar su último recurso nombrándoles a la idea de la "fiesta" que había propuesto Sokka hace unos minutos.

-¿Qué dicen chicos? –preguntó de improviso el maestro fuego- Sería bueno que se quedasen con nosotros un tiempo… además quizás se puedan divertir en la fiesta de esta noche, vamos… no tienen que estar solos desde ahora.

-No lo sé Zuko… -comentó dudosa la chica de ojos esmeralda- la verdad me gustaría quedarme con tu grupo… parecen ser buenos chicos, pero la verdad es que no creo que les agrademos mucho…

-¡Eso lo dirás por ti y tu hermanito! –Dijo sarcásticamente el rubio de la katana mientras esbozaba una gran y burlona sonrisa- después de todo casi matan a dos de sus amiguitos…

La chica de cabellos azulados le dirigió una mirada amenazadora a su compañero, logrando que a este le diesen calofríos tan solo al mirarla.

-Nos quedaremos esta noche –decidió el líder del grupo, Ryuuga Huiga- pero no creo que continuemos con su grupito por mucho más tiempo… tenemos ciertos asuntos pendientes… tu sabes.

-Está bien… -suspiró resignado el maestro fuego. Después de todo hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a una de las personas que lo habían inspirado de verdad en toda su vida.

-Por cierto Zuko...

-¿Si?

-Por qué no me cuentas la historia de cómo te hiciste eso –el maestro agua le señaló el lugar en el cual se encontraba su cicatriz- de todas formas tenemos toda la noche para conversar de eso…

-Te lo contaré… pero tú también me contarás como lograste escapar de la "Roca Hirviente"

-Me parece bien…

-Por nuestra parte iremos a ver cómo está la fiesta… ¿Vamos Nayamari? –la aludida miró con cierta desconfianza como el chico de cabellos dorados le estiraba una mano para que esta lo siguiese, dudando por unos segundos- ¿No me digas que prefieres quedarte con estos amargados?

-¡Eh! –Reclamaron ambos aludidos al unísono frunciendo levemente el ceño- ¿A quién le dices amargado?

La chica de cabellos azulados se dio con disimulo de la situación en la cual se encontraban su hermano con el ex príncipe "Zuzu" y optó por irse con Hayame… después de todo a pesar de que lo no conocía hace mucho tiempo parecía ser un buen chico…

-Vámonos Hayame… creo que esos dos estarán bien si los dejamos un rato solos… -la chica de ojos esmeralda tomó de la mano a su compañero y se dirigieron hacia el lugar en el cual se encontraba la fiesta, en donde se podía escuchar a lo lejos el sonido del viento crear notas en el aire y ciertos tambores resonar en contra de la tierra- parece que han empezado sin nosotros... ¿No te parece?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Muy bien chicos, esto es lo que hay que hacer –comenzó a explicar Sokka al maestro aire y la niña de ojos verdes mientras que estos lo miraban, el primero con mucho entusiasmo y la segunda con cierta indiferencia- Aang se encargará de hacer la música con el viento… ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo cierto Aang?

-¡Claro que sí! –Contestó totalmente entusiasmado el nómada aire- Es muy simple…

-¡Perfecto! En ese caso, Toph tú podrías…

-¿Hacer los tambores con mi tierra control? –preguntó un tanto entusiasmada por la idea de hacer música usando su tierra control.

-¡Exacto! –El joven de ojos azules la miró con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Podrás hacerlo verdad?

-Será pan comido –la maestra tierra sonrió con cierto orgullo- estás hablando con la bandida ciega después de todo…

-En ese caso yo y Ty Lee prepararemos la decoración del lugar mientras Katara prepara algo para comer… -después de explicar brevemente lo que hará cada uno se dirigió hasta dónde se encontraban hablando su hermana con una de sus mejores amigas, Ty Lee- ¡Nos Vemos chicos!

Una vez que el joven guerrero de la tribu del agua del polo sur desapareció de la vista de ambos chicos, estos comenzaron a planificar qué canciones interpretarían en la fiesta y si de improviso inventaban algunas nuevas. Al otro lado de la orilla de la playa se encontraban conversando Katara y Ty Lee, después de conversar por unos minutos resultaron llevarse increíblemente bien, después de todo tenían algunas cosas en común.

-Vaya, vaya… -comentó Sokka intentando darse un aire misterioso mientras hablaba y al mismo tiempo intentaba recuperar el aire que había perdido tras correr hasta el lugar dónde se encontraban ambas chicas- Las dejo solas un par de minutos y resulta que se han vuelto de lo más amigas…

-¿Qué quieres Sokka? –le preguntó sin rodeos su hermana, quien no estaba para las bromas de su hermano, después de todo se la estaba pasando muy bien conversando con la chica elástico- ¿No ves que nos interrumpes?

-Disculpa, su majestad –ironizó el joven de ojos azules mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia, burlándose de la seriedad de su hermana- pero vine a pedirles unos cuantos favores a las dos…

-¿De qué se trata esta vez? –preguntó impaciente la maestra agua.

-Katara, ¿Me podrías ayudar con la comida para la fiesta? –preguntó inocentemente el chico boomerang mientras la miraba con una expresión suplicante dibujada en su rostro.

-Ya qué… después de todo, es una fiesta para todos nosotros, ¿No es así?

-¡Ese es el espíritu hermanita! –el joven de la tribu del agua del polo sur le sonrió abiertamente para después mirar a Ty Lee- y bueno Ty Lee… ¿Me ayudarías con la decoración?

-¡Claro que sí! –Respondió enérgica la joven acróbata mientras que de un solo paso se colocaba al lado del chico boomerang mirándolo con emoción- ¡Me encanta decorar para todo tipo de ocasiones, Será muy divertido… ya verás! –Diciendo esto tomó al joven que se encontraba a su lado del brazo y lo arrastró hacia el lugar dónde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta- ¡Te veo después Katara!

-Si… supongo

oOoOoOoOoOo Fin Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Una vez que Nayamari y su compañero llegaron hasta el lugar dónde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, este era un lugar un tanto apartado del campamento, se encontraba a la orilla de la playa y unas cuantas rocas rodeaban el lugar, el cielo se encontraba despejado y la luna brillaba con todo su esplendor, era una noche perfecta para hacer una fiesta bajo las estrellas. Había una gran fogata al centro de la pista de baile y estaba cercado con unas cuantas lianas sostenidas con algunos troncos de bambú, las cuales gracias a una chica llamada Ty Lee habían sido decoradas con algunas flores silvestres que había encontrado en el camino. A un lado de la fogata se encontraban Toph y Aang tocando una melodía en conjunto para avisarles a los demás que la fiesta estaba comenzando, mientras que Sokka y Ty Lee le ayudaban a Katara con la comida, la cual estaba repartida en unas cuantas mesas de madera, las cuales las había hecho su hermano, expresamente para la ocasión.

-Chicos… -al escuchar una voz que desconocían todos se voltearon automáticamente para observar a la persona que les estaba hablando, los "músicos" dejaron de crear melodías y las chicas dejaron de conversar. Nayamari no sabía cómo empezar… la verdad es que nunca se había visto en la necesidad de relacionarse con nadie que no fuese su hermano o este nuevo chico llamado Hayame, sin embargo ya se había hartado de estar sola con dos chicos que no entendían sus problemas… necesitaba conocer más personas y hacer unos cuantos amigos por ahí- quisiera pedirles disculpas por haberles atacado antes, ustedes saben… una vez que has estado e la cárcel desconfías de todos y bueno…

-Está bien por mí… -opinó despreocupadamente Sokka mientras levantaba ambas manos en señal de indiferencia ante el asunto- de todas formas a partir de ahora están de nuestro lado, ¿No es así? No hay motivo por el cual debamos excluirlos…

-¡Espera Sokka! –Le interrumpió su hermana un poco molesta- Para ti es fácil perdonarlos si no te han hecho nada… ¿Pero qué hay de Aang y Toph? Ellos son las verdaderas víctimas aquí…

-Y Haru… -comentó de improviso la joven acróbata, recordando deliberadamente que no había visto al maestro tierra en todo ese tiempo. _"¿Dónde podrá estar? –se preguntó extrañada- La verdad es que estaba tan ocupada con la decoración que me olvidé por completo de que él no estaba por aquí…"- _Por cierto chicos… ¿Han visto a Haru? Desde que empezamos a organizar la fiesta que no lo encuentro…

-Ahora que lo dices... –el chico boomerang hizo un esfuerzo por intentar recordar en dónde se encontraba el chico de ojos verdes sin embargo no recordaba haberlo visto en un largo tiempo- Yo tampoco lo he visto…

-Ni yo… -comentó el maestro aire, mientras miraba al cielo preguntándose desde hace cuánto tiempo que el maestro tierra podría irse sin que nadie se diera cuenta… - Por cierto… -el joven avatar entrecerró sus ojos mientras intentaba recordar cuál era el nombre de la chica de ojos esmeraldas, la miró fijamente por unos segundos intentando recordar su nombre.

-Nayamari… Por si querías saber –comentó despreocupadamente la chica de cabellos azulados.

-¡Eso! –el nómada aire sonrió felizmente al escuchar el nombre de la chica… al menos así no tendría que seguir intentando recordar cuál era su nombre- Creo que no me habían dicho cuál era tu nombre por lo que yo…

-Bueno ahora lo sabes –sentenció la chica Hiuga mientras intentaba sonreír desde lo más profundo de su corazón para ganarse la confianza del avatar- y para los que no sepan, el chico que se encuentra al lado mío se llama Hayame… y el otro chico que estaba junto a nosotros se llama Ryuuga… y es mi hermano.

-¡Genial…! –el maestro aire parecía haber olvidado todo los malos momentos que había pasado debido a ese grupito, después de todo el líder de este había logrado sanar a Toph y eso era lo que a él más le importaba- Bueno… quería que supieran que por mi parte yo no tengo ningún problema con integrarlos en nuestra fiesta, olvidemos el malentendido de antes, pero la persona que da decisión final es Toph, después de todo ella es quién ha sufrido más con todo esto…

-Déjalos que se queden… -comentó despreocupada la maestra tierra- ya tendré el suficiente tiempo como para vengarme por lo que me hicieron… -después de decir esa "pequeña amenaza" la niña de ojos verdes se rió disimuladamente mientras planeaba la mejor manera de llevar a cabo su plan- Entonces… ¿Seguimos con la música pies ligeros?

-¡Claro que sí!

La pequeña maestra tierra comenzó a simular el sonido de unos tambores con su tierra control, subiendo y bajando unos pequeños y grandes cilindros de tierra, haciéndolos resonar en contra de la tierra, creando así una pauta para que el nómada aire pudiese cerentes melodías guiado por ese ritmo.

-Nayamari… -el chico de la katana tomó un breve respiro antes de continuar, debía armarse de valor para lo que estaba por hacer, después de todo él mejor que nadie conocía el humor que tenía su compañera… y era de esas personas que podían explotar por cualquier cosa, aunque no ameritara su enojo- tú… ¿Bailarías conmigo?

-¿Eh…? –La chica de ojos esmeraldas lo miró extrañada por un segundo antes de sonreír tiernamente y un tanto divertida por el nerviosismo que reflejaban los ojos del rubio- Bueno, supongo que sería divertido ser la primera pareja en la pista…

-¿De veras? –Hayame la miró incrédulo, lo que estaba esperando en ese momento era recibir un buen golpe en su rostro o una buena reprimenda… sin embargo nada de eso había pasado, se sentía afortunado… no sabía que estaría pasando por la mente de su compañera… pero fuera lo que fuese, le agradaba que estuviese de tan buen humor. La chica de cabellos azulados asintió levemente con una sincera sonrisa para la tranquilidad del rubio- Entonces… ¿Qué estamos esperando?

Hayame tomó a Nayamari de sus manos y la llevó hasta la pista de baile, en ese momento "los músicos" estaban interpretando una melodía alegre, ideal para bailar entre dos amigos y divertirse un rato. Sokka, quien miraba a lo lejos cómo se divertía la primera pareja que bailaba en la pista, decidió que también quería pasar un buen rato así que sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a Ty Lee para invitarla a bailar, después de todo, a pesar del corto tiempo en el cual se habían conocido, él la consideraba una buena amiga.

-Ty Lee… ¿Vamos a divertirnos un rato? –le preguntó sin cavilaciones el joven de ojos azules mientras estiraba una de sus manos.

-Me encantaría Sokka –la joven acróbata lo miró por unos segundos antes de continuar- pero esta noche voy a estar con Haru… se supone que estaríamos juntos en la fiesta pero… no lo veo desde hace un bueno rato ¿Qué crees que le pudo haber pasado?

-No lo sé, ese chico es un tanto raro… -el joven de la tribu del agua del polo sur miró hacia en horizonte un tanto distraído mientras se rascaba levemente su nuca- pero de seguro no tardará en volver… no te preocupes.

-Vale…

-Y tú hermanita… ¿Te animas a bailar un rato?

-Estaba pensando en esperar a Zuko para invitarlo a bailar pero… -la maestra agua miró hacia dónde se encontraba su maestro fuego conversando con el chico de la "sangre-control" y pudo apreciar lo entusiasmado que se encontraba hablando con ese frío y jactancioso maestro agua- parece que se lo está pasando muy bien conversando con ese tipo… Por mí está bien que se quede sin compañera de baile si sigue así… -sin decir más la maestra agua tomó a su hermano de la mano y lo arrastró al centro de la pista para bailar esa alegre melodía que inundaba el ambiente- ¡Vamos Sokka!

-Ah… -suspiró pesadamente la joven acróbata mientras se sentaba en la arena y apoyaba su rostro en una de sus manos expresando así el profundo aburrimiento que la inundaba en esos momentos- de verdad quería decirle que sí a Sokka pero… le prometí a Haru que saldría con él… ¿Dónde rayos se habrá metido ahora?

La chica de cabellos castaños miró con un poco de envidia cómo los demás se divertían en la fiesta, bailando y disfrutando de la música que embriagaba el ambiente. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida y pensar que el maestro tierra no llegaría a la fiesta cuando una camelia rosada apareció frente a sus ojos, una morena y tímida mano la sostenía en frente de ella, la cual casi parecía tiritar.

-Lo siento por llegar tarde Ty Lee… -al escuchar el timbre de voz de la persona que estaba ofreciéndole la flor, la chica de cabellos castaños pudo reconocerla inmediatamente, era Haru.

La joven acróbata sonrió totalmente emocionada por el gesto del maestro tierra, aceptó la camelia rosa que se encontraba frente a ella rápidamente y se giró sobre sí misma para quedar de frente al maestro tierra, quien estaba un tanto sonrojado por la repentina cercanía que tenía con la chica de ojos castaños.

-¡Muchas gracias Haru! –La joven acróbata estaba muy emocionada, si bien el chico parecía ser un tanto tímido, parecía ser una buena persona… y eso era lo que le había llamado la atención de él- Pero… ¿Por qué…?

-Es mi forma de darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí… -comenzó a explicarle el chico de ojos verdes mientras se sonrojaba cada vez más, pues la joven acróbata se acercaba cada vez más a él para escuchar lo que estaba diciendo- la verdad fue un poco complicado encontrarla… pero creí que te gustaría, así que bueno… espero que te guste.

-¡Claro que me gusta, Haru! –Exclamó alegremente Ty Lee mientras se colocaba la flor que le había regalado el maestro tierra a un lado de su cabello- Además, combina con mi ropa…

-Me alegro que te guste –le dijo sinceramente el chico de ojos verdes mientras le sonreía con tranquilidad- ¿Te parece si nos unimos a la fiesta?

-Me encantaría… -el maestro tierra tomó a Ty Lee del brazo y caminaron mirándose a los ojos hasta la pista de baile, en donde comenzaron a bailar al compás de la música mientras que Sokka y Katara los miraban con ojos curiosos.

0_0

A unos cuantos metros de la fiesta se encontraban un par de chicos conversando muy animadamente, como si fuesen amigos de infancia o algo por el estilo, Zuko estaba relatándole al maestro agua cómo llegó a ser exiliado por su propio padre y cómo obtuvo esa gran cicatriz que resaltaba en su rostro, le relato su búsqueda por el avatar por esos dos años y cómo se dio cuenta de cuál era su propio destino.

-Bueno... y así es cómo terminé aquí –concluyó el ex príncipe, después de una larga conversación con Ryuuga.

-Siempre supe que eras un buen tipo Zuko… –le alabó el chico de cabellos azulados. Era extraño, con las únicas personas con las cuales el maestro agua se podía relajar un poco y dejar esa seriedad que lo caracterizaba era con ese maestro fuego y con su mejor amigo, Hayame; sin embargo el maestro agua se explicaba esto con la sencilla razón de que todos ellos compartían los mismos ideales y eran parecidos en cierto sentido- Serás el mejor señor del fuego que ha habido en generaciones, eso te lo puedo apostar.

-Vamos Ryuuga, no sé si pueda con todo eso de ser el señor del fuego… pero gracias –si bien Zuko nunca sintió el afecto que se podría sentir hacia un hermano o hermana, pues a Azula siempre la sintió cómo alguien ajeno a su familia, sentía que si alguna vez podría sentir el cariño que le tiene un hermano a otro, era con este chico- Pero ahora es tu turno de hablar… ¿Cómo es que lograron escapar de la "Roca hirviente"?

-La verdad es que no escapamos por nuestra cuenta… -reconoció el maestro agua- La verdad es que nosotros nos aprovechamos del plan que había creado otro prisionero de la cárcel… si bien ya teníamos un plan, el de él era mejor.

-¿Quién es él? –preguntó curioso el maestro fuego.

-Creo que se llamaba Hakoda… de la tribu del agua del sur, el lideraba todo el plan –el ex príncipe se quedó procesando el nombre que acababa de escuchar por unos segundos. _Hakoda… Hakoda… -pensó intrigado el maestro fuego, mientras intentaba recordar dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes- Ese nombre… creo que lo mencionó Sokka… o Katara… ¡Eso es!... ¡Hakoda es el padre de Sokka y Katara! Entonces eso quiere decir que él está vivo y libre… Katara se pondrá muy feliz al saberlo. _El chico de ojos afilados esperó un segundo antes de continuar, intentaba recordar a alguien más que estaba implicado… pero no recordaba quien era- Bueno… el punto es que ese tipo junto a otra chica estaban ideando un plan para escapar y cuando se proponían a llevarlo a cabo… bueno, nosotros también intentábamos escapar por nuestra cuenta…

-¿Por qué no me cuentas todo desde el principio Ryuuga? –Le sugirió el maestro fuego aún más curioso que antes- después de todo aún no me cuentas cómo es que llegaste a esa prisión…

-Ya que insistes tanto… te contaré –el maestro fuego se acomodó para escuchar con atención lo que el chico de cabellos azulados estaba por decirle, pues aún no estaba totalmente convencido de que "alguien" o más bien, un grupo de chicos hubiese logrado escapar de una prisión de tan alta seguridad… parecía casi imposible- Todo comenzó cuando mi hermana y yo llegamos a una colonia de la nación del fuego… no recuerdo muy bien su nombre, pero el caso es que llegamos hasta ese lugar porque habíamos oído ciertos rumores acerca de una prisión secreta de la nación del fuego en la cual custodiaban a los maestros agua capturados en la tribu del agua del polo norte y sur. Sabíamos que era casi imposible que alguno de nuestros padres estuviese aún con vida y que además era poco probable que se encontrasen allí en el caso de que aún se encontrasen con vida… pero aun así, esa pequeña probabilidad nos dio la suficiente confianza como para infiltrarnos en la prisión e intentar encontrarlos –el maestro agua de ojos oscuros tomó un breve descanso en su relato para recuperar el aliento y proseguir con su historia- logramos encontrar esa prisión, nos infiltramos y los buscamos exhaustivamente… sin embargo solo pudimos encontrar a una anciana llamada Hana, a la cual apenas si pude reconocerla, ella era una vieja amiga de mis padres; el punto es que cuando la encontramos ella se había liberado de su celda y caminaba libre por los pasillos de la prisión, después de unos segundos en los que terminamos por reconocernos mutuamente, nos fuimos de la prisión con ella y me enseñó sangre-control a cambio de liberar a los maestros agua de nuestra tribu que aún se encontraban en la prisión. Bueno… como podrás adivinar, nuestro intento por liberar a los prisioneros no salió como esperábamos, los guardias nos tendieron una emboscada, sin embargo logré que mi hermana lograra escapar a salvo y la vieja Hana también logró escapar por su cuenta. Me arrestaron por liberar a noventa de sus presos y me encerraron en la "Roca Hirviente" por considerarme un criminal peligroso por aquello y algunas órdenes de captura de las cuales te contaré en otra ocasión.

-Tú sí que sabes cómo meterte en problemas –le comentó divertido el maestro fuego- ¿No es así Ryuuga?

-Solo sé cómo divertirme de vez en cuando… -se excusó el chico de cabellos azulados- En fin… en la "Roca Hirviente" conocí a Hayame y nos hicimos buenos amigos robando la comida de los guardias y cosas de estilo… pasó un mes aproximadamente en el cual estuve encerrado en aquél agujero cuando mi hermana me encontró, ella había robado unos planos de la infraestructura de la "Roca Hirviente" de la bodega del señor del fuego, además había construido un pequeño bote en el cuál podríamos escapar, tenía un plan… pero no me convencía del todo, solo servía para una o dos personas pero yo sabía que si incluíamos a Hayame en nuestro plan tendríamos más probabilidades de salir de aquella prisión y bueno… el resto de la historia ya la conoces…

-¿No me dirás cómo lograron escapar? –le preguntó un poco decepcionado el maestro fuego.

-La verdad es que no importa mucho después de todo… ¿O sí? –el chico de ojos ambarinos lo miró un tanto molesto, de todas las cosas que había escuchado lo que más le interesaba saber era cómo había logrado escapar de allí- Bueno si te sirve de algo… te puedo contar que había una chica que hizo la mayor parte del trabajo, era un tanto delgada, bajita y de cabellos rojizos y decía ser la líder de las guerreras Kyoshi pero la verdad es que no recuerdo muy bien su nombre… creo que se llamaba Suki, o algo por el estilo; ella era la encargada de noquear a todos los guardias que se interpusieran en nuestro camino junto a ese tipo llamado Hakoda, mientras que yo y Hayame sacábamos todos los tornillos de una de las cápsulas de enfriamiento que había en la "Roca Hirviente" logramos separarla del resto de la construcción y cruzamos rápidamente el lago hirviente en ella, gracias a mi agua-control. Una vez que llegamos al otro lado fue simple, escalamos el roquerío y después Nayamari, Hayame y yo nos fuimos en el bote que había construido mi hermana, mientras que Suki y Hakoda se apoderaron de una de las naves de rescate que tenía un barco de la nación del fuego, el cual traía unos reos consigo.

-Entonces… ¿Fue tu hermana quién ideó todo ese plan? –le preguntó un tanto extrañado el maestro fuego.

-El plan inicial era otro… pero eso ya te lo dije ¿No es así? –le preguntó un poco molesto el maestro agua- Pero al final optamos por el plan de Hakoda… después de todo era más seguro.

-Cierto… -"Será mejor que le cuente a Katara y a Sokka lo que sucedió con su padre- pensó por unos segundos el ex príncipe- Y creo que Suki era el nombre de la novia de Sokka… le diré a Sokka acerca de esa chica de todos modos… quizás sea su novia después de todo…"- Por cierto… Katara me debe estar esperando…

-¿Quién es ella? –le preguntó con su rostro casi inexpresivo el chico de ojos oscuros y azulados.

-Es la maestra agua con la cual hablaste hace unas cuantas horas, ella es mi…

-¿Qué? –le preguntó con un tono burlesco el maestro agua- ¿Acaso es tú novia o algo por el estilo esa debilucha maestra agua?

-Es mi prometida –sentenció el maestro fuego secamente- Y será mejor que dejes de hablar de ella de esa forma, si no usa su sangre-control es porque no le interesa dañar a las personas de esa manera y eso no quiere decir que sea débil ni mucho menos…

-Está bien… lo entiendo, la quieres mucho… -concluyó un tanto aburrido el maestro agua.

-Por cierto Ryuuga… -el aludido lo miró sin demostrar ninguna emoción en su expresión, nuevamente. Esperando a que el maestro fuego hablase- Creo que ya se me ocurrió como podrías devolverme el favor que me debes…

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-¿Podrías enseñarle a Katara cómo usar la sangre-control para sanar a las personas? –el chico de tez nívea lo miró un tanto incrédulo- creo que le sería de mucha utilidad y además esa es una forma diferente de utilizar ese poder… estoy seguro de que a Katara le terminará agradando la idea- _"O tendré que convencerla de algún modo… -pensó el maestro fuego"_

-Mmm… la verdad es que no nos llevamos muy bien tú prometida y yo, ¿Sabes? No creo que quiera aprender sangre-control teniéndome a mí enseñándole…

-Vamos… si ella se niega, no seguiré insistiendo

-Me parece bien…

-Entonces Vámonos a la fiesta… me parece que nos hemos tardado bastante en aparecer…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo Fin Capítulo oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hi there! ^^ Aquí les dejo otro cap de mi fic… (: espero que les haya gustado y que dejen un comentario… pliss ^.^U

Muxas gracias a isabelmasen por ser tan fiel lectora ^^ y a luxie-chan que también sigue mi historia y a todos los que la leen y dejan un review ;D

Para isabelmasen: ¡Buenas noticias! ^^ Vi la peli "Un puente a Terabithia" y me encantó la peli *-* es simplemente adorable! Ya se me ocurrieron varias ideas para el fic y ya he terminado el primer cap… ahora me surge la duda de dónde lo voy a publicar para que puedas leerlo… pero tranquila, ya se me ocurrirá algo (I) Tal vez te lo pueda mandar a tu inbox o algo así, en el caso de q no encuentre lugar donde publicar… a todo esto tienes usuario de fanfiction?

Pd: siguen gustando mis caps?

Pd2: Por favor gente, de verdad no cuesta nada hacerle saber a la escritora que les ha gustado o no su fic o cap… solo les toma medio minuto dejar algo escrito… algo pequeño, no pido muxo… solo saber que siguen ahí y que les agrada leer mi fic o si tienen alguna sugerencia, eso es todo ^.^


	16. Una fiesta llena de recuerdos II

**Avatar la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece y la historia está creada sin fines de lucro ^^ y para los que se dan la lata de leer el disclaimer un aviso (I): el fic terminará más o menos pronto ^.^ eso…**

**Vuelcos Inesperados**

Capítulo XVI: Una decisión importante

- Sokka… ¿Me permites? –Zuko se encontraba en frente de la pareja de hermanos quienes habían cesado su alegre danza una vez que se dieron cuenta de la cercanía del prometido de su hermanita

-Claro que sí, dejaré solos a la pareja de enamorados… -Sokka se retiró lentamente de la pista de baile sin dejar de mirar fijamente a los ojos de Zuko, como si intentase decirle con la mirada que ante el menor descuido con su hermanita, este se lo haría pagar caro- Te estaré observando… -masculló entre dientes de forma inaudible.

Una vez que el hermano de Katara desapareciera de la pista de baile, el maestro fuego suspiró pesadamente por la hostilidad de Sokka pata luego dirigirle una mirada cargada de ternura e inocencia que podía mostrar._ "Espero que me perdone por hacerle esperar… -pensaba un tanto nervioso por la reacción que tendría Katara por lo que había hecho- Mañana le contaré lo que supe acerca de su padre y lo de la novia de Sokka… quiero divertirme esta noche junto a ella…" _

-Discúlpame por hacerte esperar Katara… -la aludida giró su vista hacia un lado, evitando hacer contacto con los ojos de su amado para evitar perderse en ellos y perdonarlo tan fácilmente- Sé que no es correcto hacer esperar a una chica, sobretodo una tan linda y gentil como tú pero…. Necesitaba hablar con Ryuuga y preguntarle unas cuantas cosas… te compensaré de alguna forma, lo prometo.

-No lo sé Zuko… ha sido muy grosero de tu parte preferir a ese chico con el cual no te he visto hablar nunca por cierto, en vez de estar junto a tu prometida en el la fiesta para celebrar tu compromiso, ¿No lo crees?

-Pero si estoy aquí… no te he dejado sola –el chico de ojos dorados se acercó lentamente a la maestra agua y la rodeó con sus brazos antes de que ella se diese cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y acercó sus labios hasta la oreja de ella para susurrarle suavemente en el oído- nunca lo he hecho… y nunca lo haré.

Ante tales palabras Katara se quedó inmóvil tanto por la repentina cercanía con su maestro fuego, como por el repentino abrazo de este y su cálido susurro que aún resonaba en sus oídos. Zuko la observó un tanto divertido por la repentina timidez que mostraba su prometida, quien generalmente tenía un fuerte carácter y una gran personalidad, acercó lentamente su frente hasta la de ella, chocando ambas levemente por el nuevo contacto, para después juntar ambas narices de modo que ambos sentían la respiración del otro, una era un tanto agitada por parte de Katara, quien se encontraba demasiado nerviosa en esos momentos pensando en que su hermano la estaría observando y que de un momento a otro podría interrumpir con aquel mágico y apasionado momento; mientras que la otra respiración era un tanto más calmada, el ex príncipe había olvidado rápidamente al hermano de Katara y casi parecía ignorar como este se acercaba echando humos por las orejas hasta donde ambos se encontraban.

El chico boomerang estaba que enloquecía de rabia, ¿Cómo era posible que Zuko fuese tan atrevido con su hermanita bajo sus propias narices?_ "Este tipo no tiene vergüenza… -pensaba furioso- ¿Acaso ha olvidado que yo estaría vigilándolo, acaso lo olvidó tan rápido? No… definitivamente ese Zuko no tenía ninguna educación... ¡Podrá haber sido educado como parte de la realeza, pero era simplemente un patán! Ya verá cuando lo ponga en su lugar por haberle puesto las manos encima a Katara…" _Sokka iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que lo llamaban hasta que sintió que una mano aprisionaba fuertemente una de sus muñecas impidiendo que siguiera avanzando hasta su objetivo final, darle un puñetazo al maestro fuego ese…

-Sokka… -al darse media vuelta para observar a quien lo estaba reteniendo se dio cuenta de que era su amiga Ty Lee quien lo hacía, la miró un tanto extrañado por ser ella quien lo detuviese y se relajó un poco al saber que era ella quien lo llamaba- déjalos, ¿Quieres? Después de todo están comprometidos… tienen derecho a hacer ese tipo de cosas sin que tú te les lances encima, ¿No lo crees?

-Ah… -suspiró resignado un tanto más clamado que antes al recordar que después de todo su hermanita estaba comprometida con ese tipo- Supongo que tienes razón… por cierto, ¿Tú no estabas bailando con Haru?

-Bueno eso hacía pero… al verte tan enojado como estabas y hacia dónde te dirigías pensé que sería mejor evitar una pelea…

-Entonces… ahora que ya no estás con Haru, ¿Bailarías conmigo Ty Lee?

-Me encantaría decirte que sí Sokka…

-Entonces vamos a bailar -resolvió alegremente el joven de la tribu del agua del polo sur.

-Lo siento Sokka, pero… le dije a Haru que volvería junto a él a penas se resolviera el problema… -el chico de ojos azules miró al suelo un tanto desanimado… después de todo no podría disfrutar de la fiesta que él mismo había organizado- ¡Sera para la próxima!

Ty Lee se dirigió hacia dónde se encontraba el maestro tierra, quien traía una mitad de coco junto a él y se aproximaba con una encantadora sonrisa hasta la joven acróbata. Mientras tanto Sokka suspiraba una vez más cabizbajo por estar solo en esa noche de diversión.

La fiesta duró un par de horas más y después de eso cada uno se fue a refugiarse a una de las carpas que habían armado Sokka y Ty Lee anteriormente y otras personas como Toph prefirieron quedarse acampando afuera de las tiendas. A la mañana siguiente, Katara fue una de las primeras personas en levantarse, intentó levantar a Ty Lee que se encontraba durmiendo en la misma tienda que ella, sin embargo esta tenía el sueño profundo. _"Debemos volver lo antes posible al templo del aire del oeste –pensó un tanto preocupada la maestra agua- Teo y El Duque nos deben estar esperando… me pregunto dónde nos refugiaremos ahora, después de todo es probable que Azula mantenga vigilado los sectores alrededor de ese templo"_ Katara comenzó a ordenar algunas cosas para irse de allí lo antes posible, echó un pequeño vistazo a la tienda de los chicos y pudo comprobar que Aang, Sokka, Haru y Zuko seguían profundamente dormidos, desde que había empezado a salir con el maestro fuego este podía dormir la noche entera si se lo proponía… y muy profundamente. La joven de ojos azules sonrió para sí misma ante tal pensamiento y decidió que los dejaría dormir un poco más.

Se dirigió hasta dónde dormía Toph y pudo comprobar que esta seguía profundamente sumergida en el mundo de los sueños, se movía inquietamente de un lado a otro y podía escuchar unos leves balbuceos que decían cosas como "Patearé tu presumido trasero" y cosas por el estilo. Katara se tentó un poco en desvelarla de su ameno sueño para que le ayudase con el equipaje, sin embargo como estaba de buen humor ese día decidió que se daría un baño antes de despertar a todos, al fin y al cabo, todos parecían estar durmiendo. La maestra agua se dirigió hacia el rio que se encontraba cerca de allí para darse un corto y refrescante baño antes de partir, sin embargo al recordar que no estaban solos se detuvo rápidamente_. "También están esos tipos… -pensó molesta- ya me han echado a perder el buen humor con el cual me desperté…"_ Katara se dio media vuelta para ir a comprobar si los "nuevos" estaban durmiendo, sin embargo solo encontró a Nayamari durmiendo acurrucada en un árbol un tanto alejada del campamento y al otro chico Hayame quien también dormía de la misma manera pero en un árbol diferente. _"Supongo que ese tipo molesto con el cual me encontré el otro día estará durmiendo no muy lejos de aquí…" _Sin más demora Katara se dirigió rápidamente hasta el río para así darse el merecido baño que tanto había esperado.

-Oye tú… -la joven de la tribu del agua del polo sur giró molesta para ver quién era la inoportuna persona que se le ocurría interrumpirla justo en el momento en el cual pensaba darse un baño- … la chica patéticamente débil.

-¡¿Otra vez vas a seguir con lo mismo? -le gritó Katara con las mejillas encendidas por la furia que le provocaba que la llamasen de esa forma, tan despectiva- ¿Sabes? Por un momento había considerado intentar llevarme bien contigo, por Zuko… pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no vale la pena.

-Vamos, no te enojes tan rápidamente… –le pidió con un tono tanto burlesco- no vine hasta aquí para discutir contigo.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –le pregunto sarcástica- ¡Pues no lo parece! –Katara se disponía a marcharse cuando antes al río, el cual no quedaba muy lejos de allí. _"Tendré que bañarme en un lugar más apartado, gracias a que a este tipo se le ocurrió seguirme –pensaba molesta mientras caminaba- pero eso no importa… con tal de deshacerme de él y darme un relajante baño…"_ Con esas agradables ideas en mente se disponía a alejarse lo más rápido de ese lugar cuando sintió que ambos pies no correspondían a sus intenciones, no podía caminar, al controlaba sus pies impidiendo que avanzara. _"Ese tarado maestro agua… ¡¿Qué se cree?"_ - ¡Oye, tú! ¡Suéltame de una vez! Tengo todo el derecho de ir a darme un baño cuando me plazca…

-Tranquila… solo quiero proponerte algo, una vez que me escuches te dejaré ir.

-Agh…. –gruñó molesta por estar a la merced del fastidioso y presumido Ryuuga- una vez que escuche todo lo que tengas que decir… ¿Me dejarás ir?

-No veo por qué no…

-Entonces te escucho –suspiró resignada.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe sangre-control? –al ver la expresión de confusión y sorpresa en los ojos de la maestra agua intentó explicarle claramente lo que le estaba proponiendo. Él era una persona muy directa, simplemente no lo gustaba perder el tiempo con escusas baratas y pretextos inútiles- Te lo enseñaría de tal forma que pudieses curar con él, no dañar a las personas como lo hago yo…

-¿Por qué tu querrías…?

-Yo no… -aclaró secamente- Zuko. Él es quien pensó que sería una buena idea que aprendieras sangre-control para ayudar a quienes te necesitan y esas cosas…

-Ya veo… -_"Eso tiene más sentido –reflexionó más calmada- que lindo es Zuko al preocuparse por esas cosas"- _Pero ¿Por qué me enseñarías sangre-control, solo por qué Zuko te lo pidió? ¿O es que hay algo más que no me has contado…?

-Le debo un favor a Zuko, eso es todo.

-Por cierto Ryuuga, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Zuko en el pasado?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a ese "favor" del cual hablas

-¿No prefieres que te lo cuente Zuko? – Le preguntó un tanto extrañado- Después de todo soy un extraño para ti… no tienes por qué creerme.

-Solo tengo curiosidad… –_"…de poder comprobar lo que dirás con Zuko más tarde… -aclaró Katara en sus pensamientos- así sabré si este tipo es de confianza o no"_

-Conocí A Zuko cuando tenía unos doce años más o menos, en ese tiempo el venía junto a su hermana en una misión para llevarse a los maestros agua que existieran en la tribu del agua del polo sur –le comenzó a relatar calmadamente el maestro agua- él y su odiosa hermana habían logrado obtener el permiso de su padre para embarcarse en esa misión, de modo que aprendiesen las cosas básicas acerca de la toma de prisioneros durante las guerras… sin embargo Zuko no estaba de acuerdo con su padre. Él nunca consideró necesario tomar prisioneros y mantenerlos en las condiciones inhumanas en las cuales los sometías, él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la guerra en primer lugar. Así que se acercó a mí por ser hijo del líder de los maestros agua para que juntos construyésemos un plan para liberar a mi padre y al resto de los maestros agua que se intentarían llevar en esa ocasión. Zuko nos ayudó a escapar a todas las familias que tenían algún integrante que fuese maestro o maestra agua, claro que yo nunca supe que sucedió con él después de eso… supongo que obtuvo un buen castigo por haber fallado la misión justo en el viaje en el cual él y su hermana se encontraban… pero parece que nunca descubrieron que fue su culpa, y culparon a los capitanes y comandantes a cargo… eso es lo que me contó Zuko ayer –Ryuuga miró a una sorprendida y algo emocionada Katara para luego terminar con su narración- Y bueno… eso es todo, ¿Quieres que te enseñe sangre-control?

-Yo… esto… -_"Zuko… tú siempre fuiste una buena persona, ¿No es así? –pensaba emocionada y alegre a la misma vez sin reaccionar ante la última pregunta del chico de cabellos azulados- Lo siento por haber dudado de ti alguna vez… siempre dijiste la verdad"._

-¿Sí o no? –preguntó impaciente el maestro de sangre-control, quien estaba comenzando a dudar en haber aceptado la petición de su amigo._ "Esta chica… -pensaba molesto- aunque lo intente, jamás aprenderá sangre-control. No sabe ni siquiera lo que le he preguntado, ¿Cómo podré trabajar con una chica tan distraída… y necia? ¡Agh! Es realmente irritable… además tiene un carácter que agota a cualquiera, ¿En qué minuto accedí a hacer algo como eso? _

-… -_"¿Acaso me ha preguntado algo? –al ver la expresión de fastidio que comenzaba a asomarse en el rostro del maestro agua, Katara pudo darse cuenta de que le estaba hablando- Si es así, lo más probable es que se refiera a la propuesta de antes… la verdad creo que si aprendo sangre-control para ayudar a los demás, no estaría del todo mal, ¿Cierto? Además Zuko ha gastado el favor que le debía este tipo en algo que me ayudase a mí… es tan considerado. Está bien… lo haré por él, así podré ayudarlo cuando necesite mi ayuda" – _Está bien… ¿Cuándo empezaremos con las lecciones de sangre-control?

-Esta misma tarde… no mejor ahora mismo, así no tendré que verte de nuevo más tarde…

-¿Tienes que ser tan desagradable? –le preguntó irritada la maestra agua.

-Así soy yo… y tendrás que soportarme hasta que hayas dominado las cosas básicas al menos. Espero que no seas muy lenta aprendiendo porque si es así nos tomará mucho tiempo que aprendas un par de cosas…

-Que irritable eres… -le recriminó, apretando los puños y mirando hacia el suelo para evitar darle un merecido golpe en su ególatra rostro- pero en fin, no puedo practicar ahora, ya te había mencionado que me daría un baño… así que si me disculpas, me voy de aquí.

-Como quieras… -_"que chica tan sensible… -pensaba el maestro agua mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban durmiendo sus compañeros- no sé cómo lo hace Zuko para soportarla, sinceramente yo no podría ni querría… no la soporto"_

-Amargado… -suspiró bajito la maestra agua antes de irse a darse un baño y olvidar que había accedido a aprender de aquel presumido chico que simplemente no quería ni podía soportar.

0_0

Mientras tanto en el campamento todos los chicos y chicas se habían despertado y habían terminado de guardar las cosas, estaban listos para irse de esa isla sin embargo Zuko notó inmediatamente que una persona faltaba en el grupo.

-¿Dónde está Katara? –preguntó al aire el maestro fuego.

-Creí que estaría ordenando las cosas… -comentó un tanto confundida la joven acróbata al recordar lo que le había dicho la maestra agua en la mañana- Quizás se fue a dar un baño… -sugirió repentinamente.

-En ese caso será mejor que alguien vaya a buscarla… -concluyó un tanto apenado Zuko mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente.

-¡Ni creas que te dejaré hacer tal cosa! –le advirtió furioso Sokka mientras que agitaba su dedo índice por los aires de forma amenazadora

-Yo no… -el chico de ojos ambarinos terminó sonrojado completamente tan solo ante tal pensamiento.

-Como sea chicos… -les interrumpió Toph antes de que ese pequeño dilema terminara en una pelea entre cuñados- si alguien debe ir a buscar a Katara tiene que ser una chica… Ty Lee, anda a buscar a Katara, ¿Quieres?

-¿Po qué yo? –reclamó con un pequeño puchero el cual obviamente no fue divisado por Toph, ya que justo en ese momento lo estaba se lo pasando de lo más bien conversando con el maestro tierra-control.

-Porque al igual que yo eres una chica y como yo no quiero, TÚ vas a ir.

-¡Ahhh! –se quejó nuevamente de forma infantil mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el único lugar dónde se podría encontrar la maestra agua.

-No tenías que ser tan mala Toph… -le susurró un tanto divertido el nómada aire a la pequeña maestra al ver cómo abusaba descaradamente de la joven acróbata.

-No es para tanto… -sonrió divertida mientras le daba un pequeño empujoncito al brazo del joven avatar de modo de cariño- además así aprovechan de conocerse mejor, ¿No es así?

-Pero si ya se han vuelto bastante…

-No importa –le interrumpió secamente la maestra tierra- ¿Por qué no nos divertimos un rato mientras esperamos?

-¡Está bien! –Accedió contento el maestro aire- ¿Qué tal si hacemos una competencia de figuras de arena?

-Está bien, así te mostraré cuanto ha mejorado mi arena control…

0_0

-Ahhhh… -suspiraba aliviada la maestra agua mientras salía del rio y se vestía con sus prendas de la nación del fuego que había "pedido prestadas" en una ocasión- Lo necesitaba…

-Parece que el resto de tus amigos se van a ir sin ti… -comentó burlescamente el maestro agua mirando de forma inexpresiva a la chica que acababa de vestirse, quien al darse cuenta de la presencia del "intruso" no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un fuerte color carmesí, evidenciando sentimientos que no quería mostrar frente al maestro agua.

-¿¡Desde hace cuánto tiempo has estado aquí? –le preguntó furiosa y a la vez apenada- ¡Te había dejado en claro que daría un baño, NO TIENES POR QUÉ ESTAR AQUÍ!

-Tranquila, tranquila… -_"pero que genio… no sé cómo accedía todo esto, pero como le dije a Zuko, solo será por un par de meses, los cuales se me harán eternos…"- _No tengo ni el mínimo interés en ti así que no te ilusiones conmigo, ¿Quieres?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Después del acuerdo con Katara acerca de las lecciones de sangre-control, Ryuuga había regresado junto a sus compañeros y les había despertado de mala gana para después dirigirse al campamento que habían improvisado los otros chicos.

-Nayamari, Hayame… -les dijo el maestro agua antes de marcharse hacia el campamento- Es probable que tengamos que estar junto a estos chicos por un tiempo, un mes o dos a lo mucho… así que tendremos que dejar "eso" para después.

Los aludidos se miraron entre sí sin comprender el porqué de la repentina decisión del chico de cabellos azulados, sin embargo prefirieron no preguntarle nada acerca de los motivos que tenía para hacer algo así ya que conocían su carácter a la perfección y sabían que más tarde les diría todo lo que desearan saber. Al llegar al campamento comenzó a buscar a su amigo de una vez por todas.

-Zuko… -le llamó desanimadamente Ryuuga.

-¿Qué pasa Ryuuga? –Le preguntó el chico de ojos dorados- ¿Ya le preguntaste a Katara acerca de lo que te pedí ayer?

-De hecho de eso venía a hablarte Zuko… ella aceptó que yo le enseñe sangre-control para sanar a las personas.

-¿En serio? –le preguntó sorprendido, la verdad pensó que le costaría un poco más convencer a su testaruda prometida de algo como eso pero prefirió que así se diesen las cosas- Entonces… ¿Ustedes vienen con nosotros, cierto?

-Sí, supongo… -Le respondió un tanto distraído- pero creo que nosotros iremos hasta el templo del aire del oeste por nuestra cuenta, no creo que ese bisonte pueda aguantar más peso.

-Pero… ¿Sabes cómo llegar?... Además… ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer para llegar hasta allá?

-No te preocupes por eso, después de todo fuimos capaces de escapar de la prisión "Roca Hirviente", ¿No es así?

-Supongo que tienes razón… bueno, nosotros nos vamos… Nos vemos en el templo del aire Ryuuga.

oOoOoOoOoOo Fin Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOo

-Sigue soñando Ryuuga… –le contradijo molesta Katara al escuchar las egocéntricas palabras del maestro agua- De todas formas creo que había olvidado que nos iríamos tan pronto… es una pena que no podamos cumplir con esas lecciones de sangre-control, ¿No lo crees? Después de todo nos vamos a otro lugar y ustedes se quedarán aquí, así que es imposible que me enseñes, ¿No es así? _–"La verdad es que ya había considerado esa opción mientras me duchaba, por eso es que me había relajado tanto… bueno, esto es lo mejor, que me podría haber pasado. Acepté la oferta por Zuko_ _aunque la verdad no quería aceptarla y al final ni siquiera tendré que cumplirla… ¡Soy tan feliz!"_

-Eso desearías… -la chica de ojos azules le miró confundida sin entender qué quería decir con aquellas palabras- Mi hermana, Hayame y yo llegaremos al templo del aire del oeste por nuestra cuenta.

-No puede ser… -susurró Katara un tanto sorprendida y frustrada.

-La verdad es que a mí tampoco me agrada mucho la idea, pero como te dije antes, le debo una a Zuko a sí que…

-Ahh… que fastidio –dijo Katara ignorando por completo a Ryuuga- Al menos no tendré que soportarte durante el camino… bueno, yo también me voy.

-Nos vemos princesita…

-¡¿Ah? –exclamó sorprendida la maestra agua- ¿Por qué me has llamado de esa forma?

-Por nada… solo pensé que sería el apodo perfecto para ti –la chica de ojos azules le miró sin comprender- Tienes el carácter insoportable y la debilidad de una… además eres muy pequeña, definitivamente eres una "princesita"

-Vete al diablo Ryuuga –le contestó más molesta que antes y largándose de aquel lugar a pasos agigantados y pesados, intentando controlar sus impulsos por ahorcar con sus propias manos al molesto maestro agua.

Cuando la maestra agua estaba llegando hasta el campamento se encontró con la joven acróbata quien había empezado a llamarla por su nombre hace unos minutos.

-¡Katara! –exclamó alegre la chica de ojos castaños- ¡Te he estado buscando! Vamos… nos están esperando para irnos, por cierto Katara, ¿Por qué te has demorado tanto en regresar?

-No es nada Ty Lee… tan solo me fui a dar un baño.

-¿Segura…? La verdad te noto un poco molesta…

-No pasó nada, ¿Ok? –le recalcó un tanto molesta más por la insistencia de la joven acróbata que por lo que discutió con Ryuuga.

-Está bien, está bien… pero que genio…

Una vez que las dos chicas llegaron hasta dónde se encontraban reunidos los chicos para subirse en Apa, Toph y Aang dieron por terminada la competencia de figuras de arena y subieron rápidamente en Apa, seguidos por el resto de los chicos.

-Apa, ¡Jip-jip! –ordenó el nómada aire con las riendas del bisonte volador en sus manos.

Apa se elevó rápidamente por los aires y se alejó rápidamente de la isla Luna Creciente, alcanzando una altura sobre las nubes y estabilizando su vuelo una vez que llegó hasta ese punto.

-Parece que Apa se repuso rápidamente de su anterior viaje –comentó alegremente el maestro aire al resto de los chicos- Por cierto Toph… ¿No te gustaría viajar adelante conmigo? La verdad es que creo que están un tanto apretados allá atrás y pensé que quizás tú quisieras…

-No… lo siento Aang, pero ya sabes que odio volar –le contestó rápidamente la maestra tierra- sobre todo si no es en una montura…

-Por favor Toph… te prometo que será divertido –insistió el joven avatar aún entusiasmado por la idea- además no sería la primera vez que lo harías… -le recordó con insistencia.

-Aang… ya te dije que no –le contestó secamente mientras le dirigía una miraba asesina al maestro aire por recordarle algo así- Si viajé de esa manera contigo antes era porque tenía que decirte algo importante… solo por eso, ahora no hay ningún motivo por el cual deba hacerlo

-No te arrepentirás Toph… además yo sé que te gustó viajar conmigo de esa forma antes… por favor Toph

-¡Claro que no! –negó apenada por el hecho de que su novio dijese ese tipo de cosas que tanto le avergonzaban, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo y además, cuando todos los chicos podían escuchar perfectamente lo que conversaban.

-Toph, yo… -el nómada aire estaba a punto del colapso mental intentando pensar en alguna cosa que sirviese para convencer a la maestra tierra de sentarse junto a él- yo…

-Ahh…. –suspiró resignada la maestra tierra mientras un leve rubor nacía en sus mejillas- no te quedarás tranquilo hasta que acepte, ¿No es cierto?

-Jejeje… supongo que no –admitió un tanto apenado el maestro aire.

-Está bien… Pero que quede claro, ESTA ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ, ¿De acuerdo Aang?

-No te preocupes Toph, ¡Ya verás cómo nos divertiremos juntos!

-Si claro…

El joven avatar más alegre llegó de un solo salto hasta la montura de Apa y abrazó cariñosamente a la maestra tierra, quien se sonrojó hasta las orejas por la repentina caricia del maestro aire y junto cuando le iba a dar un golpe en el pecho por ser tan impulsivo, este la tomó en sus brazos y de un salto llegó hasta la nuco de Apa en donde sentó a Toph junto a él y la abrazó nuevamente para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

-Te quiero mucho Toph… -le susurró el nómada aire mientras sonreía.

-Eres un tarado pies ligeros… -le insultó la maestra tierra con un sonrojo persistente en sus mejillas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fin Capítulo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

AAAAAAAHHHHHH…! Por fin terminé u_U xD, me costó muxo terminar este, X_X La razón principal es que están construyendo al lado de mi ksa y el ruido simplemente es… EXASPERANTE xP, además tuve un pequeño "bloqueo literario"… otra vez xD

Me esginsé un dedo de mi pie (I) así que eso también tomo tiempo… espero que puedan perdonar la tardanza ^.^U

Otra cosa, me desanimó muxo ver que aparentemente la única persona que sigue leyendo mi fic es isabelmasen, :/ ¿No les sigue gustando?

Por último, muxas gracias isabelmasen por ser una lectora tan fiel, tus comentarios me animan a seguir y me inspiran ^^

Pd: Por favor, si les gusta mi fic dejen reviews para saber si vale la pena seguir con esto :/ (que depresivo sonó eso xD) pero lo que pasa es que estoy con otro también entonces quita tiempo… además empezaré mi propio libro asi que eso también tomará tiempo... eso byeee


	17. Asuntos pendientes

**Avatar la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece… no gano ni un peso haciendo esto, pero me divierte ;) y eso pos… espero que no se pregunten quienes son los autores de avatar porque aún no logro recordar quienes son, ¿Ok? xD**

***** Gracias a BlindMaster por seguir esta loka historia ^^ (pensé que ya te habías aburrido de ella o algo así xD) a Jorge R. mí querido amigo, siempre sabes cómo subirme los ánimos ^^ Y a isabelmasen por ser un apoyo incondicional (: *****

*****: Agradecimientos.**

**Vuelcos Inesperados**

Capítulo XVII: Asuntos pendientes

-Tenemos que ir a buscarles… -la maestra agua hablaba con determinación, no le estaba proponiendo algo al maestro fuego, más bien le estaba avisando acerca de una decisión que había tomado, aunque este no estuviese de acuerdo con ella- Lo siento Zuko, de verdad te agradezco mucho lo que has averiguado pero esto es algo que Sokka y yo hemos decidido… no podemos simplemente ignorar todo lo que sabemos y esperar a que estén bien… se lo debemos.

Llevaban viajando un par de horas desde que abandonaron la isla Luna Creciente, de las cuales, tres cuartas partes habían sido ocupadas por un eterno y monótono monólogo de Katara acerca de por qué ella y su hermano deberían ir a buscar a su padre y a Suki para traerles devuelta. Zuko les había contado todo lo que sabía acerca de ellos y cómo lograron escapar de la prisión "La Roca Hirviente" además la había intentado tranquilizar repitiéndole una y otra vez en medio de su relato lo capaz que era su padre al haber logrado una proeza de ese estilo y que ya era un adulto maduro que podía cuidarse perfectamente bien por sí mismo, al igual que la novia de Sokka, sin embargo por más que intentaba persuadirla de desistir de su propósito, esta se encendía aún más y se convencía a sí misma de que ya no era necesaria para el entrenamiento de Aang y que por lo tanto no hacía falta que ella siguiera junto a ellos todo el tiempo.

-Escucha Zuko… -la chica de ojos azules al notar que su prometido iba a intentar persuadirla nuevamente le paró en seco para que no pudiese emitir palabra- Aang domina perfectamente el agua-control, Sokka… no es nada personal hermanito, pero no es necesario por el momento, sé que es un buen estratega y todo eso, pero eso servirá el día de la llegada del Cometa de Sozin. ¿Ves? Además solo serán un par de días… tres a lo mucho, si no logramos dar con ellos en todo ese tiempo nos rendiremos, ¿Vale?

-Pero que hay de… -reprochó el chico de ojos ambarinos, quien no había logrado articular palabra durante el interminable discurso de su prometida.

-Dile a ese tal Ryuuga que puede hacer lo que se le ocurra con su sangre-control, si hubiese sabido que mi padre estaba libre y no tiene a dónde ir jamás hubiese aceptado esa proposición en primer lugar… discúlpame Zuko, sé que lo hiciste por mi bien y todo eso pero… es mi padre, por favor entiéndeme.

-No me malinterpretes Katara –dijo apresuradamente el maestro fuego un tanto aliviado de que la maestra agua le diese un par de segundos para hablar- Claro que entiendo cómo te sientes, sé que no has podido verlo durante mucho tiempo y que cuando por fin tuviste la oportunidad, esta absurda guerra los alejó nuevamente, pero necesitamos estar todos juntos en esto, somos un equipo, ¿Lo recuerdas? Una vez que terminemos con todo esto podrás reunirte con tu padre y Sokka con su novia pero antes debemos prepararnos lo más que podamos para enfrentarnos a la nación del fuego, además te olvidas de algo muy importante…

-¿Qué es lo que he olvidado Zuko? Preguntó desafiante la joven de la tribu del agua del polo sur.

-Que te necesitamos, al contrario de lo que piensas, ahora te necesitamos más que nunca… -la aludida se quedó sorprendida ante la sincera confesión del ex príncipe- no podremos seguir bien si tú no estás con nosotros, eres parte del grupo y sin ti jamás tendríamos nada decente para comer, si nos herimos gravemente o nos pasa algo durante el entrenamiento no te tendríamos a nuestro lado para ayudarnos… estaríamos perdidos sin ti, sobretodo yo… sin ti no podría calmar esta furia interna que me consume y que solo tú eres capaz de apagar, Katara recuerda que yo te amo y no estaría tranquilo si te apartases de mi lado.

-Yo… no sé qué decir-_"Jamás había pensado que era tan necesaria para el grupo, especialmente no sabía lo necesaria que podría ser para Zuko –reflexionó confundida Katara- Pero la verdad es que quizás solo Zuko lo vea de esa manera porque… bueno, él… me ama. Pero es probable que para los demás solo sea una molestia, como me lo recalca continuamente Toph cuando le regaño por algo"_ - Yo… no lo creo Zuko… la verdad no soy tan necesaria por el momento, Chicos… ¿Acaso piensan lo mismo que Zuko? ¿No creen que sea justo que quiera buscar a mi padre solo por dos o tres días… acaso es mucho pedir que se cuiden por ese tiempo?

-Katara… -comenzó el maestro aire, quien había escuchado perfectamente la conversación debido a la maestra agua, quien había gritado más que conversado durante todo ese tiempo- Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo… creo que es algo que debes hacer para calmar tu conciencia si lo consideras necesario… es cierto que nos harías mucha falta y más importante que eso te extrañaríamos mucho, pero es una decisión es tuya y no podemos intervenir en tus decisiones.

-¡Pero Aang! –reclamó Zuko un tanto enfadado al ver que no lo apoyaba.

-¿Puedo opinar también? –preguntó repentinamente Sokka, quien se había limitado a escuchar la conversación hasta ese momento- Saben… se supone que dentro de toda esta discusión también estoy incluido de cierta forma porque yo también iría a buscar a mi padre y a Suki pero aún no me han preguntado qué es lo que opino de todo esto...

-¡¿Acaso no quieres saber cómo está tu novia Sokka? –Katara le dirigió una mirada asesina a su hermano para que no se atreviera a contradecir sus planes.

-¡Claro que sí! –Repuso un tanto molesto por la errada suposición de su hermana- es solo que… _-"ya saben… ¿Acaso nadie me extrañará o pensará que hago falta por ser parte del equipo? O algo así…"_

-Si estás de acuerdo entonces… ¿¡QUÉ RAYOS TIENES QUE ANDAR OPINANDO, EH! – Sokka la miró un tanto extrañado _"Sé que usualmente mi hermana tiene un temperamento realmente terrible… -pensó el moreno un tanto atemorizado por el aura asesina que comenzaba a emanar su hermana- pero creo que esta vez definitivamente no es su mal carácter de siempre… estoy seguro de que algo le debe haber sucedido esta mañana para que esté así"_

-Por cierto hermanita… -le comentó el moreno ignorando la malhumorada pregunta de Katara- ¿Pasó algo hoy que no nos hayas contado? Te veo más irritable que de costumbre…

-¿Ah…? Pero… ¿Por qué sales con algo así TAN repentinamente Sokka? Además no tiene nada que ver con lo que estábamos discutiendo… así que, si me disculpas… ¿Qué piensas acerca de todo esto, Toph?

-Haz lo que quieras princesita… por mí está bien, además la llegada del cometa de Sozin no será hasta dentro de una semana, eso sí no puedes ir en busca de tu padre y a la novia de Sokka hasta que encontremos otro refugio…

-Eso ya lo sabía… -comentó un poco más clamada la chica de ojos azules al ver que sus amigos estaban de su parte- No podría irme a buscar a mi padre sin saber a dónde volver…

-Si me preguntan mi opinión… -interrumpió repentinamente la joven acróbata quien estaba sentada al lado del maestro tierra conversando aparte, sin que los demás se hubiesen dado cuenta de ello- creo que Katara debería ir… además es su elección, ella debería decidir si su padre la necesita o no… además yo puedo ayudar en los quehaceres de los cuales se ocupaba Katara normalmente… conozco algunos trucos para sanar heridas y esas cosas, además Haru podría ayudarme en todo esto, no será un problema para nosotros.

-¿Y desde hace cuánto tiempo son tan cercanos tú y Haru? -le preguntó Katara un tanto extrañada pero con un mejor humor- Que yo sepa solo se conocen hace un par de días o menos…

-Esto… creo que fue cuando le ayudé a recuperarse… ¿No es así Haru? –le preguntó un tanto sonrojada Ty Lee- ¡Ahora somos grandes amigos!

-No sé si sea para tanto Ty Lee… -comentó un tanto apenado el maestro tierra pero contento al mismo tiempo al ver la estima que le tenía la joven acróbata.

-¿Ves Zuko? –Le preguntó Katara al maestro fuego con una sonrisa triunfadora- Te estás preocupando de más… solo serán unos cuantos días, confía en mi ¿Quieres?

-Ahh… -suspiró pesadamente el ex príncipe al darse cuenta de que sin importar lo que dijese, la decisión de la maestra agua no cambiaría- Supongo que tendré que disculparme con Ryuuga por hacerlo llegar hasta el templo del aire del oeste por nada… y desearte suerte.

-¡Sabía que entenderías! –Katara fue hasta dónde se encontraba el maestro fuego y le abrazó efusivamente mientras le daba un apasionado beso, sin importarle que todos estuviesen observando la escenita.

-¡COFF COFFF! –interrumpió Sokka al ver que el beso se prolongaba más de lo debido y los chicos no tenían la intención de pararlo.

-Que simpático eres hermanito… -se quejó la maestra agua sentándose al lado de Zuko.

-Recuerda que todos seguimos en Apa… -le comentó un tanto molesto el moreno.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas de viaje en las cuales cada pareja habló entre ellas como si los demás no existiesen, a excepción de Sokka, quién estaba terriblemente aburrido y jugaba de vez en cuando con su boomerang para pasar el tiempo. Faltaban un par de kilómetros para llegar al templo del aire del oeste cuando Aang comenzó a descender, lo cual confundió a todos los que se encontraban en la montura de Apa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Aang? –Le preguntó Sokka confundido- Se supone que faltan un par de kilómetros para llegar al templo del aire del oeste…

-Lo sé Sokka, pero debemos ser precavidos… es posible que Azula haya dejado algunos guardias vigilando el área en caso de que nosotros regresáramos, seríamos un blanco perfecto si viajásemos en Apa hasta el tempo por lo que a partir de ahora iremos caminando y en caso de que haya algún guardia cerca Toph nos va a alertar.

-Tiene sentido… -aprobó con cierto tono de superioridad.

-Espera… -le interrumpió Haru de improviso- en el caso de que así fuera… Teo y El Duque están en peligro, es probable que ya los hayan detectado…

-No te preocupes por ellos Haru… -le tranquilizó el maestro fuego- como ellos no son buscados ni nada por el estilo no creo que se den cuenta de que están de nuestro lado… los que a mí me preocupan son Nayamari, Ryuuga y Hayame… ellos son fugitivos de la nación del fuego, es probable que sean reconocidos rápidamente.

-Tienes razón Zuko… -coincidió el nómada aire con cierta preocupación en su tono de voz- creo que no fue una buena idea el hecho de que viniesen por separado…

-Ya no podemos lamentarnos por ese tipo de cosas –determinó el ex príncipe- será mejor que un grupo de nosotros se apresure para verificar cómo está todo por allá, Katara y yo podemos…

-Yo no pienso ir a salvar a esos aparecidos Zuko… así que no me incluyas en tus planes –le interrumpió decidida la maestra agua- dile a otra persona que te acompañe, en cuanto menos vea a ese tal Ryuuga mejor.

-Está bien… -suspiró resignado el maestro fuego, definitivamente no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo con su prometida- en ese caso… Ty Lee, ¿Te importaría acompañarme?... Creo que tu habilidad sería de gran utilidad en el caso de que nos encontramos con algunos guardias de Azula, podríamos aprovechar de averiguar un poco acerca de los planes de mi hermana y mi padre…

-No tengo ningún problema Zuko, ¡Vamos! –La chica de ojos marrones giró su vista para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que la miraban inquietos- Vamos Haru, deséame suerte –le animó con una sonrisa la joven acróbata para que no estuviese tan preocupado.

-Si… -respondió tímidamente el maestro tierra quien tenía cierto temor de que su amiga fuese a lo que posiblemente sería una emboscada de la nación del fuego- Cuídate Ty Lee…

Esta le respondió con una amplia sonrisa y un beso a larga distancia lanzado desde la palma de su mano, ante lo cual el maestro tierra se ruborizó notablemente, lo cual fue motivo de una pequeñas risitas indiscretas de parte de algunas personas que observaban divertidos la escena. Una vez que Zuko y Ty Lee desaparecieron a la distancia, el maestro tierra suspiró pesadamente _"No entiendo a las mujeres… -pensó resignado- …pero creo que esta chica es una buena persona a la cual vale la pena conocer" _

-Bueno chicos… -el joven avatar interrumpió sus pensamientos colocándose en frente de todos y elevando su bastón en el aire- No podemos quedarnos atrás, ¿No lo creen?... en ese caso ¡Vámonos!

El pequeño nómada aire comenzó a caminar enérgicamente hacia el lugar en dónde las figuras de Zuko y Ty Lee habían desaparecido previamente, mientras que una avergonzada maestra tierra se llevaba una mano a su entrecejo apretándolo suavemente por la impaciencia y el resto de los chicos le seguía sin emitir comentario ante el efusivo comportamiento del maestro aire.

Una vez que el ex príncipe y la joven acróbata de circo llegaron al acantilado por el cual deberían bajar se encontraron con un bulto de cinco cuerpos amontonados uno encima de otro, cuyas prendas correspondían a las de los guardias de la nación del fuego que Azula controlaba. Ambos quedaron atónitos ante la escena que tenían delante de sus ojos. Justo en ese momento aparecieron Nayamari y Hayame cargando otro par de soldados de la nación del fuego a sus espaldas, dejándolos inconscientes y amontonados junto a los demás cuerpos.

-¡Zuko…! –Exclamó un tanto divertida la chica de ojos esmeralda- no esperaba encontrarlos tan rápido por aquí…

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí…? –Interrogó confundido el maestro fuego- Se supone que…

-No sé qué es lo que esperabas encontrar… -le interrumpió secamente Hayame- pero déjame decirte que estos eran los dos últimos vigilantes que faltaban…

-Te equivocas… -le corrigió el maestro agua apareciendo desde la orilla del acantilado- abajo hay tres personas más, pero no creo que sean soldados de Azula… la verdad se trata de un niño, un tipo en silla de ruedas y un anciano.

-¿Un anciano? –le preguntó el maestro fuego intrigado.

-Tal como lo oyes… ¿Acaso ese anciano no forma parte de su "grupo"? –le interrogó indiferente.

-El niño y el chico en silla de ruedas si… pero el anciano… -reflexionó en voz alta el ex príncipe sin prestar atención a las palabras del maestro agua- Por cierto, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí Ryuuga?

-Es muy simple Zuko, al llegar a este lugar nos dimos cuenta de que habían varios soldados de la nación del fuego merodeando por el área, por lo que optamos por averiguar qué era lo que estaban haciendo aquí y después de eso los reunimos aquí para que no molestaran…

-¿Estás seguro de que esos son todos los guardias de Azula que estaban merodeando el área cerca al templo del aire?

-Sí –respondió cortante el maestro agua.

-Perfecto… -suspiró despreocupadamente el chico de ojos dorados- un problema menos del cual preocuparse… de todas formas debemos irnos rápido de aquí antes de que Azula se dé cuenta de que sus soldados han dejado de comunicarse con ella.

-Lo que digas…

-Por cierto Zuko –le llamó de improviso Nayamari- Uno de esos hombres mencionó algo acerca de que Azula tenía planeado llamar la atención del avatar y así acabar con él antes de que el comenta de Sozin llegara… sin embargo ninguno de ellos sabe qué era lo que tenía planeado.

-Gracias por la información Nayamari… por cierto, los demás deben estar por llegar –el maestro fuego dirigió su mirada hasta dónde se encontraba la ágil acróbata- Ty Lee… ¿Crees que podrías traer a esos tres aquí arriba para que nos vayamos lo antes posible? Hay algo que me gustaría conversar con Ryuuga antes de partir.

-No hay problema Zuko… -respondió alegremente la chica de ojos castaños- ¡Vuelvo en un segundo!

-Y bien… ¿De qué se trata ahora? –preguntó demandante el maestra agua.

-Es sobre Katara…

-¿Acaso se arrepintió "repentinamente" de aprender sangre-control? –Preguntó con un tono un tanto aburrido, sin embargo por dentro estaba empezando a sentirse aliviado y hasta un poco alegre de que así fuera- No me extrañaría si así fuera, después de todo…

-No es eso –le corrigió rápidamente el chico de ojos ambarinos- Ella va a ir en busca de su padre, Hakoda, del cual me hablaste la otra vez, por lo cual…

-¿Tendré que acompañarla en su viaje para su reunión familiar? –le preguntó un tanto impaciente_. "Esa chica caprichosa… ¿Quién se cree que es? –pensaba molesto el maestro agua- sin embargo se lo debo a Zuko… ¡Rayos Zuko! ¿Por qué se supone que sentiste el deber se salvarnos? Si no hubiese sido de esa manera yo no me vería obligado a hacer todo esto para saldar la deuda que tengo pendiente contigo"_.

-¿De veras harías algo así por Katara? –Le preguntó extrañado el ex príncipe- Yo pensé que ustedes no se llevaban muy bien después de todo…

-Tsk… -chistó aún más molesto que antes _"A partir de este momento prometo no volver a hablar a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario –se prometió a sí mismo el chico de ojos oscuros"_ – Supongo que no tengo otra alternativa… pero que quede claro: después de enseñarle sangre-control a la chica mi deuda estará saldada, ¿Vale?

-Por supuesto… por cierto Nayamari, ¿No quieres acompañar a tu hermanito en su viaje?

-No gracias –le respondió la aludida, cargando con sarcasmo la palabra "gracias"- creo que me vendría bien liberarme del malhumorado de Ryuuga por unos cuantos días…

0_0

-¡Hola chicos! –saludó sonriente la joven acróbata a unas tres personas que se encontraban tomando té y conversando amenamente, los cuales la miraron confundidos.

-¿Quién eres tú? –le preguntaron Teo y El Duque al mismo tiempo a la vez que la interrogaban con la mirada.

-¡Oh…! –en ese momento la chica de cabellos castaños reparó en el hecho de que ellos la desconocían por completo y ella también a ellos, sin embargo las descripciones coincidían con las dadas por el chico de cabellos azulados- ¡Tienen razón! No me he presentado… Soy Ty Lee y soy parte de su grupo ahora, ¡Un gusto en conocerlos!

-¿Qué está haciendo en este lugar señorita Ty Lee? –le interrogó un tanto intrigado el dragón del oeste.

-Zuko me pidió que viniese a buscarlos… así que ¿Qué tal si nos vamos?

-Pero me podría explicar qué es eso de que está en su grupo… -le preguntó un tanto confundido el general retirado- ¿Qué pasó con la señorita Azula?

-Me escapé de su lado… porque realmente nunca me gustó como trataba a las personas y estaba con ella porque le temía bastante, pero al ver la oportunidad de escaparme junto a Sokka y unirme a su grupo, decidí que era hora de ser libre de mis propias acciones.

-Me alegra oír eso señorita Ty Lee… -le apremió un poco más tranquilo- no se preocupen jóvenes, esta señorita de aquí es de confianza.

-¡Gracias por ayudarme tío Iro…! Esto… puedo llamarlo así, ¿Cierto?

-Sería un placer

-¡Genial! –Exclamó alegremente la joven acróbata mientras aplaudía felizmente- entonces, ¡Andando! Nos esperan allí arriba…

0_0

-¡Esperen! –Ordenó arbitrariamente Toph, quien se encontraba a la cabeza del grupo, para después levantar uno de sus brazos para detener a quien quiera que quisiese seguir avanzando. Después llevó su mano libre hacia su boca para indicar que se mantuvieran en silencio por un momento- Siento algo extraño a unos cuantos metros de nosotros, se siente como si hubiesen unos cuantos cuerpos amontonados entre si…

-¡No puede ser! –Exclamó preocupado el maestro aire- Toph, ¿Acaso Zuko y Ty Lee…?

-No saques conclusiones apresuradas pies ligeros –le recriminó la maestra tierra- estos cuerpos no los reconozco así que probablemente se trate de los guardias que había dejado Azula por el sector, ya que dentro de las personas que se encuentran a su alrededor está Chispitas, el sádico de la sangre-control, chico de la katana y esa chica cuyo nombre no recuerdo…

-¿Ty Lee? –averiguó Katara.

-No… si fuera así le diría simplemente la chica elástico, pero la verdad es que no se ocurren apodos para la chica que golpeó a Haru… -la niña de ojos verdes se quedó pensando por un par de segundos hasta que un apodo llegó a su mente- Si, ya se me ocurrió uno… le llamaré mosquita muerta, ¿No creen que le va muy bien?

-La verdad no me interesa mucho... apenas si la conocemos, de todas formas ¿Ty Lee no está con ellos? –Le preguntó un tanto preocupada por su nueva amiga- se supone que ella se fue con Zuko, ¿No es así?

-Se supone… pero bueno, no creo que le haya pasado nada de todas formas.

-Eso espero…

0_0

-¡Ya llegué chicos! –Anunció Ty Lee mientras subían por unas escaleras secretas que les había mostrado el tío de Zuko para que no agotasen subiendo la cuerda por la cual Ty Lee había bajado previamente- ¡Zuko, te tengo una sorpresa! –Anunció entusiasmada la chica de cabellos castaños al mismo tiempo que hacía unas cuantas piruetas hasta llegar al lado del ex príncipe- ¡Mira quién se encontraba aquí!

-T-tío… -susurró emocionado, mientras que una lagrima traicionera escapaba de sus ojos- ¿Q-Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí?

Al ver la reacción del ex príncipe Ty Lee y los demás chicos se apartaron del lugar para dejar a los dos maestros fuego conversar a solas.

-Príncipe Zuko… -dijo suavemente el anciano mientras apartaba ligeramente la mirada, todavía no estaba seguro de las razones que podría tener su sobrino para estar junto al avatar, aún no podía confiar plenamente en él.

-¡Perdóname Tío, por favor! –Le suplicó el chico de ojos ambarinos sin poder contener las lágrimas que escapaban de su rostro- Sé que fui un traidor y no merezco tu perdón, jampas debí abandonarte y perder mi camino, sé que estás enojado conmigo por lo que hice pero quiero que sepas que he cambiado de verdad, ahora estoy junto al avatar y le enseño fuego control, sé que eres capaz de entenderme, de hecho eres el único que puede hacerlo además de Katara… por eso, te ruego que me perdones tío, yo… te quiero como si fueses mi padre.

-Zuko… -susurró consoladoramente mientras estrechaba a su sobrino en un cálido abrazo- yo ya te he perdonado hace mucho tiempo…

-¿P-Por qué…? –le preguntó un tanto confundido.

-Por que fuiste capa de encontrar tu destino por ti mismo y elegiste el camino correcto sin que yo te lo indicase… -le explicó de forma paternal- Zuko… me he enterado de lo que sucedió el día del sol negro y creo que has probado que realmente has cambiado.

-¡Gracias Tío! –Le agradeció el chico de ojos dorados mientras se separaba lentamente del abrazo y se secaba las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas- Estoy tan feliz de haberme encontrado contigo…

-Por cierto Zuko, mientras me ofrecías disculpas mencionaste el nombre de una joven… -le recordó el dragón del oeste- creo que su nombre era Katara… ¿Quién es esta jovencita? ¿Acaso es la amiga del avatar cuyo collar habías robado hace un tiempo?

-Si… -admitió el maestro fuego un tanto avergonzado al recordar que hace un tiempo atrás la trababa como a una sucia campesina- ella es… importante para mí…

-¿Así que mientras yo no estaba decidiste cambiar de novia, Zuko? –le preguntó sin rodeos dándole un par de golpecitos en la espalda al maestro fuego- ¿Qué pasó con la señorita Mai?

-Es una larga historia tío…

-Supongo que podrás dedicarle un poco de tiempo a este viejo para explicarle qué fue lo que sucedió, ¿No es así?

-Por supuesto tío…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo Fin Capítulo oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Holas! ^^ Como leyeron al comienzo del capítulo, deje los agradecimientos en la parte del disclaimer… pero aun así muxas gracias por los ánimos y los comentarios ^^

¿Cuál creen que es el mensaje tan importante que le tiene que informar Iro a Aang?, ¿Cómo le irá a Katara en su viaje para encontrar a su padre y como le irá en sus clases de sangre-control? todo se descubrirá en el próximo capítulo ;D (jajaja xd eso sonó a comercial xP)

Pd: las clases se acercan D:! entro este jueves así que los más probable es que debido a las "lindas" (tono de sarcasmo recargado xD) clases, es probable que me demore más, quizás dos semanas por capítulo, sobre todo por el hecho de que también estoy con el fic "Un nuevo comienzo" como dije en la anterior N/A del cap XVI

Pd: review onegai *w*

Pd2: (me encantan las post datas xd) sigue gustando?


	18. División y desición

"**Avatar la leyenda de Aang" no me pertenece, le pertenece a dos genios que viven en […] y como no quieren continuar usando los mismos personajes le cambiaron el nombre a la continuación de esta grandiosa serie para crear algo corto llamado "Avatar la leyenda de Korra", que se joda, yo quiero a Aang :'( … jojojo xD**

**(I)Según yo los autores querían dejar a Zuko y a Katara juntos pero no se atrevieron ya que tendrían que haber hecho la tercera temporada más larga para resolver el problema de Mai y la cosa de diferentes naciones y cosas así, para mí que no se quisieron complicar la vida y por FLOJOS no quisieron dejarlos juntos.**

**¡CLARO! Es más fácil dejarla con Aang un cabro chico que no tiene ninguna responsabilidad con nada por lo que no tiene rendirle cuentas a nadie D: pero bueno… yo creo que los autores se tentaron en su momento pero dijeron: "vamos por lo más fácil, ¿por qué no, gente?" A mí me parece que son unos pajeros…**

**Bueno… sin más novedades ni reclamos se despide la autora del fic, gomen por la inspiración pero que se le puede hacer… necesitaba desahogarme, eso xD… disfruten la lectura ^.^U**

**Vuelcos Inesperados**

Capítulo XVIII: División y desición

-Realmente no te soporto… -le sacó en cara Katara con una expresión de frustración y resignación en su rostro.

-Ni yo a ti… –le respondió indiferente el chico de ojos oscuros mirando hacia el cielo para evitar encontrarse con la mirada de la maestra agua.

-¿Nos vamos chicos? –les pregunto el moreno con una falsa alegría en su tono de voz para alivianar la tensión que se percibía en el aire- Antes de que terminen matándose antes de tiempo… jejeje.

-Solo espero que los chicos estén bien…

-Tranquila Katara… después de todo nosotros llegaremos rápidamente a ayudarlos, ¿No es así? –Le intentó calmar su hermano para subirle los ánimos- Además llegaremos con refuerzos… seremos como una arma sorpresa.

-Supongo que tienes razón Sokka… -suspiró un tanto aliviada por el comentario- gracias hermanito.

-Además Hayame y mi hermana estarán con ellos –le comentó el maestro agua como si intentase reconfortarla con aquellas palabras- sé que no los conoces y que no confías plenamente en ellos… pero recuerda que si logramos escapar de la "Roca Hirviente" no debes menospreciar sus habilidades… confía en ellos, de seguro que cuando lleguemos ellos tendrán todo bajo control.

-¿Qué es esto? –Le preguntó divertida y con cierto sarcasmo la chica de ojos azules- ¿Será posible que quieras empezar a hacer las paces Ryuuga?

-¿Acaso tengo otra opción?

-Supongo que no… -sonrió divertida la maestra agua- Ya estaría bueno que dejases de comportarte como un tarado…

-La verdad no tengo intenciones de ser amable con gente como tú… pero supongo que no tengo otra opción, pero recuerda que solo te soportaré por estos tres días, como mucho.

-Si claro, lo que digas… ¿Estamos listos para irnos hermano?

-Eso es lo que intentaba decirles hace un tiempo…

-Genial, entonces nos vamos –decidió Katara.

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban en un puerto que se encontraba un tanto alejado de la cuidad, en frente de ellos se encontraba un pequeño bote en el cual habían llegado el grupo de Ryuuga, el cual se encontraba atado a un pequeño poste. Katara fue la primera en subir seguida de su hermano y finalmente el maestro agua, quien se sentó en la parte posterior de la nave, una vez que los tres chicos estuvieron adentro del bote, Sokka lo desató y se dirigió hacia el centro de este para tomar un remo y comenzar a remar.

-¿Qué esperas Ryuuga? –le preguntó impaciente al ver que el chico de cabellos azulados se mantenía calmadamente sentado y de brazos cruzados, observándolo como si pretendiese ayudarlo ni en el mejor de sus sueños.

-Creo que no estás pensando claramente lo que estás haciendo Sokka… -le dijo honesta y directamente el maestro agua mientras se ponía de pie- se supone que eres un gran estratega por lo que he escuchado… debo admitir que estoy un tanto decepcionado.

-¡¿Y a ti que rayos te sucede? –le reclamó hecho furia. _"Este engreído… -pensaba Sokka molesto- ya veo por qué Katara no soporta si quiera escuchar su nombre… es simplemente odioso". _

-No te exasperes Sokka… -le tranquilizó su hermana- Este tipo no vale la pena… además hay algo de razón en lo que dice, hermanito. Después de todo ambos somos maestros agua… creo que sería más rápido si nos movilizáramos usando nuestra agua-control, ¿No lo crees?

-Pff… -bufó un tanto molesto el chico boomerang- Hagan lo que quieran…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Pero Zuko! –se quejó la maestra agua mientras que cruzaba sus brazos y miraba a su prometido de manera amenazadora- ¿Por qué tiene que venir Ryuuga también? Este es un asunto que no le incumbe en lo más mínimo.

-Por favor Katara… -le suplicó el chico de ojos ambarinos- Además tú ya habías accedido a aprender sangre-control, recuerda el por qué lo vas a hacer… esta habilidad te será de mucha ayuda el día que llegue el comenta de Sozin tanto para curarte a ti misma como a los demás… piensa qué pasaría si Azula me disparase uno de sus rayos… en ese momento la sangre-control sería más rápida y efectiva, ¿No lo crees?

-Aggg… -suspiró resignada- Pero además de estorbar todo el viaje, ¿Para qué querríamos viajar con el amargado de Ryuuga?

-Para encontrar a su padre por ejemplo… -le respondió el maestro agua con arrogancia- ¿O es que acaso ya saben en dónde se encuentra?

-Claro que no lo sabemos Ryuuga, pero teníamos un plan en mente para empezar su búsqueda… ¿Por qué nos tomas? No somos unos críos…

-Si fuera así como dices, tardarían bastante en recorrer los lugares en busca de su padre, sin importar el plan que tuviesen en mente.

-¡Es por eso que fijamos un tiempo límite! Si no encontramos a mi padre y a Suki en ese tiempo nos rendiremos y volveremos con el resto a nuestro punto de encuentro, Sokka tiene el mapa del lugar en el cual se van a refugiar por un tiempo, así que no molestes.

-Escucha niñita debilucha, yo SÉ a dónde se dirigió tu padre y esa tal Suki –le informó un tanto impaciente por la actitud de Katara- por lo que SÍ les conviene que yo vaya con ustedes, ¿Entiendes? ¿O es que acaso además de ser una patética maestra agua también eres una retrasada mental?

-¡TE PUEDES M….! –en ese Zuko la abrazó por las espaldas y le dio un rápido giro para luego darle un apasionado y cariñoso beso ante el cual la maestras agua no opuso resistencia.

-Sé que es un poco irritante a veces… pero comprende que te ayudará de muchas maneras así, que te conviene que no caigas en su juego… tú sabes perfectamente que eres la mejor maestra agua que existe y que eres la más inteligente de este grupo, no te dejes llevar por sus comentarios, no vale la pena…

-Zuko… -susurró un tanto mareada por la falta de aliento- supongo que no tengo más opción, si quiero asegurarme de encontrar a papá… ¿No es así?

- Finalmente lograste controlar a esa malhumorada chica que tienes por novia, Zuko… -comentó burlonamente el chico de cabellos azulados.

-¡AHORA SI QUE NO TE LO VOY A DEJAR PASAR MAL….! –Sokka sujetó el brazo derecho de Katara y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia el lugar dónde se suponía que se encontraba el puerto para salir de una vez de allí, mientras que su hermana comenzaba a reclamar que la soltase de una vez, desapareciendo ante los ojos de los demás chicos.

-¡Nos vemos en tres días chicos! –Se despidió con cierto entusiasmo fingido- tú vienes con nosotros Ryuuga…

Después de unos cuantos minutos la maestra agua comenzó a calmarse y cuando el moreno se convenció de que si la soltaba no iría directo a atacar con todas sus fuerzas al maestro agua, la soltó para que caminase por su propia cuenta.

-Tan solo faltan unos cuantos kilómetros para llegar al puerto… -comentó Sokka mientras observaba su mapa- por cierto Ryuuga, ¿Dónde se encuentra nuestro padre?

-Hakoda mencionó que acompañaría a la tal Suki hasta su pueblo para asegurarse de que llegase a salvo… -comenzó a explicar el chico de ojos oscuros- si nos apuramos un poco tal vez lo encontremos en la isla donde vive tu novia…

-Genial… -comentó un tanto emocionado el chico boomerang- se exactamente dónde queda esa isla…

Después de un par de horas caminando lograron llegar hasta el puerto en dónde había unos cuantos barcos abandonados y un tanto maltratados por el paso del tiempo. Escogieron el bote en el cual había llegado Ryuuga y sus compañeros, después de una breve observación Sokka comenzó a arreglar todo para que empezaran el viaje.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo Fin Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar hasta la isla Kyoshi, Sokka? –preguntó de improviso la maestra agua mientras que hacía movimientos ovalados, tanto hacia adelante como hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que el maestro agua repetía sus mismos movimientos de forma sincronizada.

-No lo sé… pero si seguimos a este ritmo quizás logremos llegar al final del día.

0_0

-Lo siento chicos… pero parece que es hora de separarse por un tiempo –se despidió con El Duque y Teo un tanto triste el nómada aire.

-No te preocupes por ellos Aang –le intentó consolar el dragón del oeste- se quedarán con la flor del loto blanco hasta que el día de la llegada del cometa de Sozin haya terminado.

-¡Muchas gracias tío Iro! –Le sonrió con una mirada que irradiaba felicidad- Ty Lee… Haru… ¿Están seguros de querer venir con nosotros?

-¡Por supuesto! –Contestó enérgicamente la joven acróbata dando unos pequeños saltitos de alegría- recuerda que a partir del momento en el cual me uní a ustedes soy su amiga y quiero ayudarles en todo lo que pueda.

-Lo mismo va por mí… -dijo Haru con una sonrisa llena de seguridad- además estoy en deuda con ustedes… después de todo fue gracias a ustedes que logré salir de aquella extraña cárcel subterránea.

-Entonces… ¡En marcha! –el maestro aire subió rápidamente hasta la nuca de su peludo amigo y tomó las riendas esperando a que el resto subiese- ¿Qué esperan chicos?

En menos de medio minuto subieron el resto de los chicos que acompañarían al joven avatar en su arriesgada misión.

-Apa, ¡Jip-jip! –El bisonte volador ascendió rápida y vertiginosamente desapareciendo entre las nubes del cielo, una vez que estabilizó la altura en la cual viajarían el maestro aire se dio vuelta para mirar a su novia- Toph… ¿Tú quisieras…?

-No.

-Pero…

-No.

-Está bien… -suspiró resignado el nómada aire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Aang, Toph, muchachos… les presento a mi tío Iro –les anunció Zuko con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es todo un gusto poder conocerlos –saludó cordialmente el anciano con una pequeña reverencia- tengo noticias urgentes para el joven avatar Aang, si me permiten ¿Podríamos hablar en privado por unos minutos?

-No se moleste señor Iro –le dijo por respuesta el nómada aire- Confío plenamente en mis amigos, si hay algo que deba decirme, tarde o temprano terminarán enterándose por mi propia cuenta… por favor dígame qué es lo que sucede en frente de mis compañeros.

-¿Está seguro joven Aang? –Le cuestionó mirándolo con una mirada inquisidora- El tema del cual quiero hablarle es un asunto muy delicado, quizás sería mejor si escuchase la noticia en privado y después se la podríamos comunicar a sus amigos… piense que me dado la molestia de viajar hasta aquí para hablar con usted.

-Supongo que tiene razón en ese sentido pero…

-Se lo pido como un favor personal

-Está bien –accedió finalmente el maestro aire- al fin y al cabo mis amigos se enterarán de todas formas...

-Muchas gracias… por favor acompáñeme por aquí.

Una vez que se encontraban a una distancia más o menos alejada del resto Iro cambió totalmente su expresión amable y cordial por una más seria y un tanto pesimista. El niño de ojos grises no pudo evitar preocuparse ante tal cambio de actitud, y dedujo rápidamente que el asunto del cual le querían hablar era realmente delicado y se sintió un poco culpable por haber insistido en que el tío de Zuko que se lo contase en frente de todos sus amigos.

-La información que voy a entregarle ahora mismo es parte de los archivos secretos de la "Flor de Loto Blanco" –comenzó a explicarle calmadamente el dragón del oeste- Esta es una organización que reúne a los ancianos de todas las naciones con fines pacíficos, sin embargo los he reunido a todos ya que en el día de la llegada del cometa de Sozin, el señor del fuego Ozai planea destruir el reino de la tierra por completo y nosotros no podemos permitir eso... por lo que tenemos a algunos miembros y espías que nos informan constantemente de las nuevas decisiones de señor del fuego Ozai o acerca de otros asuntos como por ejemplo la seguridad y estabilidad de los nómadas aire que aún existen…

-Eso ya lo sé…. –"¿Flor de loto blanco? –pensó un tanto intrigado el nómada aire- creo que ya he escuchado ese nombre antes…" – Toph y yo descubrimos una bóveda secreta de los nómadas aire que pertenecían al templo del aire del oeste y en esta aparecía un mensaje de un monje llamado Suichi Taoming en el cual nos avisaba de la existencia de una resistencia de nómadas aire y el mapa para localizarlos.

-Me doy cuenta de que usted está bien informado joven avatar –comentó aliviado- Entonces será más simple de lo que había pensado…

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Escuche atentamente por favor, hace un par de días un espía infiltrado en el palacio de la nación del fuego nos informó que habían ciertos rumores acerca de que el señor del fuego mandaría algunas tropas cerca del lugar en el cual se refugiaba la resistencia de los últimos nómadas aires que existen además de usted… si alguna de esas tropas llegase a descubrirlos, sería el fin…

-No puede ser… -exclamó sorprendido el maestro aire.

-Sé que está ocupado con su entrenamiento para dominar los cuatro elementos –continuó Iro- sin embargo este asunto le incumbe al avatar por ser un nómada aire y…

-¡La resistencia aún sigue con vida! –Le interrumpió entusiasmado mientras daba un gran salto en el aire por la felicidad que lo invadía en esos momentos- No se preocupe… por cierto, ¿Puedo llamarlo tío Iro?

-No veo por qué no… sería un agrado a mi parecer.

-¡Genial! En ese caso tío Iro… no se preocupe por ellos, yo tenía pensado ir a verles antes de enterarme de esto sin embargo tuvimos unos problemas con Azula… pero bueno, ya estamos aquí ¡Y no hay nada que nos impida ir a verlos!

-Me alegra oír que esté tan entusiasmado y dispuesto a ayudarles… sin embargo no debe olvidar que es posible que las tropas de la nación del fuego ya se encuentren instaladas en sus respectivos refugios por lo que debe ir con cuidado de que no lo descubran, por cierto joven Aang… ¿Tiene el mapa de la ubicación de los nómadas aire en su poder no es así?

-Así es –le sonrió mientras sacaba de su playera un pergamino, el cual lo extendió hasta las manos del dragón del oeste para que este lo pudiese observar por unos segundos.

-Esto es… -al abrir el pergamino pudo observar con claridad que el contenido de este, era totalmente auténtico, pues el también poseía un mapa que indicaba la ruta que se debía tomar hasta la guarida de los nómadas aire, por lo que pudo cerciorarse de la veracidad del documento con este pequeño detalle- Muy bien, pude comprobar por mí mismo que este mapa es verídico… no tiene de qué preocuparse.

-¿Ah…? –el maestro aire no entendía muy bien el por qué el tío de Zuko le estaría diciendo aquellas palabras, sin embargo decidió no darle mayor importancia… después de todo este le había dicho que no había de qué preocuparse, ¿No?- Esto… bueno, supongo –respondió finalmente con una amplia sonrisa- ¡Ahora les avisaré a los demás que tenemos un nuevo lugar en el cual podamos refugiarnos! Pero antes… tío Iro, ¿Le podría pedir un favor?

-Por supuesto

-Usted dijo que tenía otro mapa… -"_Al menos eso fue lo que entendí"_ – ¿Podría prestárselo a Katara?

-¿A la señorita Katara…?

-Si… lo que sucede es que ella irá en busca de su padre y después se reunirá con nosotros nuevamente… si tan solo pudiera entregarle ese mapa sería más fácil para ella encontrarnos…

-En ese caso creo que no tendría mayores problemas en hacerlo.

-¡Muchas gracias! Ahora sí… ¡Vamos a avisarles a los demás! –exclamó entusiasmado.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fin Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los jóvenes viajeros llevaban unas cuantas horas de viaje cuando el joven nómada aire divisó un paisaje con el cual si bien, sabía que se encontraría, jamás pensó que sería en esa forma.

-Chicos, creo que el problema era más serio de lo que pensaba… -suspiró desalentadoramente.

Debajo de ellos se encontraban cientos de tiendas instaladas, junto a unos dirigibles gigantes que estaban organizados de forma de "V" listos para el combate, siendo liderados por uno de mayor tamaño y prestancia, el cual pertenecía al del Señor del fuego Ozai, quien se había autoproclamado como "Rey Fenix" un par de días atrás.

Se encontraban en una isla cercana al Reino de la Tierra y por lo que podía observar el maestro aire, las tropas habían arribado hace un buen tiempo atrás, ya que habían tenido el tiempo suficiente como para armar las cientos de tiendas que se encontraban cerca de los dirigibles.

-El escondite de los nómadas aire está por el otro costado de la isla según este mapa… -pensaba en voz alta Aang mientras que observaba el mapa un tanto confundido- al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Sokka cuando me explicó el mapa…

-Aang… No me digas que no sabes cómo interpretar un mapa –insinuó un tanto incrédula y molesta la maestra tierra.

-Yo…

-¡AANG!

-Tranquila Toph… Sokka me ha explicado cómo entender este mapa, no te preocupes… _-"Solo espero que pueda recordar bien que fue lo que me dijo… -pensaba nervioso el joven avatar- creo recordar parte de lo que me explicó, pero no estoy completamente seguro… Toph me enterrará vivo una vez más cuando que lleguemos a tierra firme"_

0_0

-Tomemos un descanso… -sugirió improvisadamente Ryuuga.

Los dos maestros agua habían dirigido el pequeño bote según las indicaciones de Sokka por horas sin cesar, por lo que la velocidad con la cual desplazaban la pequeña nave era cada vez menor, conforme pasaba el tiempo.

-¿Ya te has cansado? –le preguntó divertida la maestra agua- no sé cómo tienes las agallas para llamarme debilucha y cosas por el estilo cuando el verdaderamente débil eres tu –Katara comenzó a reír suavemente mientras le dirigía una mirada cargada de burla y superioridad a su compañero de viaje.

-La verdad es que eso es lo que a ti te gustaría pensar deb… Katara –"Solo será por unos cuantos días... -se calmaba el chico de ojos oscuros mientras tomaba un breve respiro antes de continuar- Pero a diferencia de ti he podido notar que la velocidad con la cual nos trasladamos cada vez es menor… así que lo más lógico es que nos tomemos un descanso para recuperar fuerzas y continuemos más tarde con nuestro viaje… por cierto, ¿Trajiste algo para comer contigo?

-… -"Qué extraño… -pensaba confundida- pensé que después de decirle eso me atacaría recalcándome lo débil, patética e inútil que soy y cosas por el estilo… supongo que lo de la tregua iba en serio…"- Sí… traje un poco en caso de que tuviésemos que pasar la noche en el bote o algo por el estilo, ¿Acaso tienes hambre?

-Solo preguntaba para saber si no era el único que había pensado en la posibilidad de que la necesitásemos… y tú Sokka, ¿Trajiste algo para comer también?

-La verdad es que no había pensado en eso antes…

-Y yo que pensé que no podría encontrar a otra persona menos inteligente que esa maestra agua y resulta que su hermano es aún más tonto que ella… -susurró para sí, mientras sostenía el entrecejo con una de sus manos. Después levantó su mirada y la fijó en la maestra agua- Supongo que no tendremos otra opción que compartir nuestra comida con el despistado de tu hermano…

-Sokka… -se quejó su hermana mientras esta la miraba con ojitos suplicantes- Está bien…

-¡Sí! –Celebró el moreno mientras elevaba ambas manos con alegría- ¿Trajiste carne cierto?

-Po supuesto que no Sokka

-Ohhh… -reprochó infantilmente mientras la miraba tristemente.

-Por cierto Ryuuga… ahora que lo pienso mejor, ¿Cuándo se supone que me enseñarás sangre-control si estamos ocupados con la búsqueda de mi padre?

-En los recesos que tomemos para descansar, tu hermano seguirá remando por los dos y yo aprovecharé para enseñarte un par de cosas. -le explicó brevemente.

-¿Entonces cuando descansaremos?

-Ese es el problema… no descansaremos a no ser de que se trate de dormir –sentenció firmemente el chico de cabellos azulados.

-¡Terminaremos agotados si hacemos eso Ryuuga! Creo que estás exagerando al sobreexplotarnos de esa manera…

-¿No querías demostrarme que eres la mejor maestra agua que existe y paya… y cosas como esas? –Le desafió- Bueno esta es tu oportunidad de demostrar de qué estás hecha y de que puedes sobrevivir a una presión constante, tal como la tendrás que soportar cuando estés en pleno campo de batalla y no puedas pedir un descaso para reponer tus fuerzas…

-Ok, ya entendí… en ese caso eso quiere decir que…

-Ahora mismo comenzarán tus lecciones de sangre-control -dictaminó firmemente para que Katara ni siquiera tuviese ganas de reclamar en contra de su decisión- Sokka…

-¿Qué quieres Ryuuga? -le preguntó un poco cabreado por su forma altanera y despectiva con la cual lo trataba.

-Escuchaste lo que le dije a tu hermana, ¿Cierto? –el morenos solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza antes de que el maestro agua reanudara su plática- Entonces ¿Qué esperas? Este bote no se moverá solo.

-¡Cómo si quiera Katara pudo llegar a soportarte, ahora entiendo por qué te odi…!

-Sokka, ¿Por qué no comienzas a remar, mejor? –Le interrumpió rápidamente la chica de ojos azules mientras le miraba amenazadoramente- La verdad es que sería de mucha ayuda si por fin te decidieses a darnos una mano, ¿No te parece?

-¡Pero si yo los estuve guiando todo el camino! -se quejó mientras que se sentía que perdía gradualmente su paciencia- ¡¿Qué es esto Katara? Se supone que tú no soportas a este tipo y ahora, ¿Estás de acuerdo con él?

-No te preocupes Sokka, es una tregua temporal… hasta que encontremos a nuestro padre y volvamos con el resto no pienso dejarme llevar por sus insultos… y tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Esto es un complot… -suspiró resignado el chico boomerang mientras comenzaba a remar.

-Escucha Katara… la sangre control no es muy distinta del agua control… de hecho se trata tan solo de concentrarse en el agua interior del cuerpo humanos… pero creo que tú ya sabes eso, ¿No? Una vez tú me dijiste que sabías hacer sangre control pero no la usabas porque no te gustaba su poder, ¿No es así?

-Si… pero tengo una duda Ryuuga, Hana me enseñó que esta técnica solo puede ser usada en los días de luna llena, cuando nuestro poder está al máximo y…

-Eso lo dice una anciana débil como ella… pero bien sabemos tú y yo que somos infinitamente más poderos que esa vejete… o al menos yo si lo soy –sonrió triunfadoramente mientras elevaba su mirada un poco para darse aires de superioridad.

-Tienes razón… –coincidió Katara, quien no pudo evitar un par de risitas ahogadas por la divertida pose de su nuevo maestro.

-Por supuesto que tengo razón… después de todo soy mucho más fuerte de lo que puedas llegar a pensar en tu pequeña cabecita.

-No me refería a esa parte Ryuuga –le aclaró un tanto fastidiada por la actitud ególatra del chico- Me refería a que eso lo pude comprobar cuando me enfrenté a ella antes de que me enseñase la sangre control… pude evitar que controlase mi cuerpo y además pude defenderme sin problemas.

-En el momento que tomaste el control de tu cuerpo comenzaste a practicar la sangre control… esta técnica puede tener muchas otras utilidades que no sean mutilar el cuerpo de tu enemigo en combate… de hecho esa es una de los movimientos que gastan más energía de esta técnica.

-Entonces… ¿Cuál me enseñarás en primer lugar maestro Ryuuga? –La maestra agua cargó con sarcasmo las últimas palabras para molestar un poco a su maestro, después de todo, le divertía hacerlo enfadar.

-Te enseñaré a cerrar una herida superficial en un par de segundos.

-¿No estarás exagerando con la duración del tiempo?

-No… lo digo literalmente, ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

-Por supuesto –le desafió un tanto incrédula.

-Sokka, necesito que me hagas un favor…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo Fin Capítulo oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hi everybody! ^-^!

Espero que les haya sido de su agrado este nuevo capítulo, la verdad es que no he tardado tanto como pensaba ya que las pruebas no comienzas aún :D! pero pronto lo harán ¬¬! Así que eso… un abrazo a todos los que dejan un lindo comentario :3

Gracias a Luxie-chan, y a mi amigo del alma Jorge R. por apoyarme en este fic con sus reviews y a los demás por seguir leyendo aunque no dejen un comentario ò_ó xD jojojo como isabelmasen y blindmaster que yo se que aún siguen ahí ^^ (o eso creo xP)

Pd: Reviews? Plisss

Pd 2: les sigue gustando?

* * *

Bueno... aqui va un aviso: estoy en paro literario ^^U asiq si quieren saber como continuara la historia dejen un review ;) y asi cooperaran con la noble causa de hacer feliz a una aspirante a escritora :3


	19. Epílogo: Parte I

"**Avatar la leyenda de Aang" no me pertenece y este fic esta creado sin fines de lucro (mentira! :O, mi pago son sus reviews *w*… jejejej xD) Sin más novedades en frente me despido sayonara ;D**

**Pd de mi disclaimer: este es el capítulo final, espero que disfruten ^^**

**Vuelcos Inesperados **

Epílogo: Parte I

_Zuko's Pov_

_Todos los objetos a mi alrededor parecían arder en llamas, cada parte del escenario del cual formaba parte estaba teñido de una mezcla entre el intenso color del atardecer y el profundo color del océano; eran consumidos lentamente por un irascible e insaciable fuego que arrasaba con todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Fue entonces cuando recordé lo que había sucedido, hoy día era la llegada del cometa de Sozin y nuestro grupo se había separado para solucionar diferentes problemas por nuestra cuenta, en mi caso, debía buscar a Azula y retarla a un aknikai... sin embargo, solo recuerdo lo que sucedió hasta ese punto. "¿Qué sucedió en todo este tiempo? ¿En dónde me encuentro ahora? ¿Estaré en el palacio de la nación del fuego o...?" _

_Las preguntas invadían de forma rápida y estrepitosa mis pensamientos, sin lograr que estos tuviesen alguna conexión que me permitiese sacar una respuesta lógica. Observé atentamente la mezcla de colores que se presentaba ante mis ojos y noté cómo, las llamas azuladas parecían consumir lentamente a las llamas anaranjadas hasta hacerlas desaparecer por completo. Intenté hacerme paso por entre estas, sin embargo, a pesar de todo mi esfuerzo por controlarlas, estas parecían tener voluntad propia. No, eso es imposible; de seguro había alguien más controlándolas... esa persona de seguro debía ser Azula, solo ella y mi padre pueden controlar el fuego en su estado más puro, no podía tratarse de otra persona más que de ella, pues, mi padre de seguro estaría en una ardua batalla en contra de Aang. Entonces, si era ella quien las controlaba ¿Por qué no se mostraba de una vez? ¿Acaso el aknikai ya había terminado?_

_-Zuko... -escuché una melodiosa voz hablarme, desde algún lugar distante tarde- llegarás tarde... _

_Me giré inmediatamente en busca de la dueña de aquella voz tan conocida; la busqué con la mirada y la llamé repetidas veces, sin embargo, no logré encontrarla. El eco de sus palabras resonaban por todas partes La voz de Katara comenzaba a oprimirme lentamente mi pecho y un sentimiento de impotencia se anidaba en mí; creciendo progresivamente, sin poder si quiera, intentar evitarlo. No sabía que hacer... estaba perdido entre las llamas._

_-Es una lástima que las cosas hayan acabado de esta manera... -esa irritante forma de hablar la conocía a la perfección. Ya me parecía que estaba tardando demasiado en aparecer, lo cual no es muy característico de mi hermana, Azula- ¿No lo crees Zuzu?_

_La silueta de mi hermana se abrió paso entre las llamas para aparecer con una molesta frívola mirada que intentaba intimidarme disimuladamente, sin embargo, lo único que conseguía era que mi ira fuese creciendo descomunalmente en contra de ella y todo lo que se interpusiera entre Katara y yo._

_-¿Qué quieres Azula? -le pregunté con impaciencia, no estaba de humor para sus jueguitos._

_-Deberías mostrar un poco de más respeto con la nueva "señor del fuego" -me recriminó sarcásticamente- Después de todo, has perdido en el aknikai, el cual por cierto fue tu idea, por si no lo recuerdas... supongo que eres demasiado débil, como decía papá: tuviste suerte de haber nacido._

_-Si yo sigo en pie significa que la batalla aún no ha terminado -concluí rápidamente, antes de que mi hermana llamase a los guardias para que me apresaran._

_-Oh Zuzu... la batalla la has perdido justo en el momento en el cual decidiste retarme a un aknikai -le dirigí una mirada de desprecio, la cual no pasó desapercibida; ante lo cual mi hermana no hizo otra cosa sino que sonreír con autosuficiencia- Pero no me odies... pronto te reunirás con tu sucia campesina, no te preocupes. No quiero tener más problemas de los cuales ocuparme como señor del fuego, eso sí, te advierto que tu muerte será tortuosa y podrías durar días enteros agonizando de dolor._

_¿Qué significaba eso?... ¿Acaso lo que intentaba decirme era que mi preciada Katara había muerto? No, eso es imposible, hace un par de segundos he escuchado su voz llamándome, no es posible que ella este..._

_-¡Mientes! -le acusé directamente- ¿Dónde está Katara? ¡Dime dónde está!_

_-No sabría decirte con exactitud hermanito... -se burló Azula con una sonrisa torcida, mientras rodaba los ojos- Podría decirse que tu apestosa noviecita está en todas partes... bueno, al menos sus cenizas sí lo están. Al parecer las llamas de nuestra pequeña batalla la alcanzaron hasta consumirla por completo._

_-¡No! -las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar violentamente de mis ojos; sin poder evitar, por más que deseaba evitar mostrarle mi lado débil y vulnerable a una de las personas que más detesto. Pero, por algún motivo, sus palabras parecían ser completamente ciertas, encajaban a la perfección con lo que había ocurrido hace unos segundos atrás: su voz, esparcida por todas partes, solo podría significar que ella también lo estaba... No, ese es un pensamiento totalmente fuera de la lógica, de seguro Katara está viva en alguna parte, pero, Azula quiere hacerme creer que no es así para que me rinda fácilmente... no debo darle en el gusto, Azula siempre miente- ¡Mientes! ¡Siempre mientes!_

_-Cree lo que quieras Zuko... de todas formas pasarás el resto de tus días en la cárcel -sentenció mi hermana, mientras giraba sobre si misma, dispuesta a marcharse- este combate ha terminado... ¡GUARDIAS, LLEVEN AL PRISIONERO A LA CÁMARA DE TORTURAS!_

_Azula desapareció entre las llamas azuladas ignorándome olímpicamente, mientras sentía como la ira se apoderaba de cada fibra de mi ser, cada músculo, pensamiento y acto, ahora estaban condicionados por la rabia e impotencia que sentía en esos momentos. No me importaba cómo, pero encontraría dónde tenía escondida a Katara, de seguro la había encerrado en alguna de las prisiones más tétricas e indecentes de la nación del fuego, pero no importaba que tan lejos estuviese del palacio... llegaría hasta ese lugar y me llevaría a Katara conmigo. No me dejaría amedrentar por mi venenosa hermana. _

_Me dirigí hasta el lugar en el cual había desaparecido Azula, entre las llamas, e intenté controlarlas de todas las formas que se me ocurrían en el momento, y, desesperado, al darme cuenta de que jamás lograría controlarlas por mi cuenta, intenté pasar por sobre de ellas, sin embargo, nada daba resultado. Sentí un par de manos que oprimían fuertemente e intentaban jalarme hacia atrás... de seguro se trataba de los guardias de Azula que intentaban llevarme prisionero._

_-¡Zuko! Levántate de una vez... llegaremos tarde -la voz de Katara resonaba con fuerza en mi mente... de seguro jamás podría olvidarla._

_-No te molestes Katara... déjamelo a mí -espera, esa era la voz de... ¿Toph?_

_De un momento a otro, sentí como si unos fuertes y raudos pilares me golpeasen toscamente por todo mi cuerpo. Cerré fuertemente mis ojos, en un intento por aninorar el intenso dolor que en esos momentos me invadía. Una vez que los golpes cesaron, abrí lentamente mis ojos y pude observar, que me encontraba acostado en el suelo a un lado de mi cama, la cual por cierto, estaba totalmente destrozada. Estaba de vuelta en mi habitación real, en el palacio de la nación del fuego... en cosa de segundos, me sentí profundamente aliviado._

_Fin Zuko's Pov_

-Sabes Toph... -el maestro fuego se paraba lentamente, mientras sobaba suavemente la parte posterior de su cabeza, la cual se encontraba un tanto sensible por las caídas del camastro que sufría cada día- No es necesario que destroces mi cama todas las mañanas...

-Había olvidado lo sensible que puedes ser por las mañanas, Chispitas... -comentó burlonamente, la maestra tierra, con una sonrisa de lado- Pero lamentablemente tengo que informarte, que no dejaré de despertarte de igual forma hasta que abandones esas extrañas pesadillas ¡Que vuelven tu sueño, tan pesado!

-¡No es mi culpa que mi inconsciente no me deje tranquilo! -se excusó el chico de ojos ambarinos, al mismo tiempo que levantaba ambas manos hacia arriba.

-La verdad, sí lo es -dictaminó Toph con cierto aire de superioridad- Si no tuvieses esa conciencia tan sucia...

-¡Hey! -se quejó el maestro tierra al momento que se levantaba del suelo.

-¡Suficiente! -los interrumpió Katara, quien sentía cómo era cada vez más excluida de su pequeña "conversación"- Dejen sus peleas matutinas para otro día ¿Quieren? Hoy tenemos un importante evento al cual asistir, así que no se pongan odiosos.

-Lo que digas... -el nuevo señor del fuego apartó la mirada mientras que buscaba con la mirada, su nuevo traje para ocasiones importantes- de todas formas recuérdame más tarde prohibir el paso de cualquier persona que intente ingresar a mi cuarto...

-¿Y qué hay de mí...? -protestó la maestra agua.

-Claro... de todos a excepción de ti, por supuesto...después de todo, dentro de poco serás la nueva señora de la nación del fuego... y bueno, tú sabes... cómo no vas a poder entrar si tú...

-Entendimos Chispitas -le interrumpió abruptamente, la niña de ojos verdes; un poco fastidiada por el poco ingenio del maestro fuego, al momento de hablar temas cómo ese- de todas formas yo ya me iba... nos vemos después.

Una vez que la pequeña maestra tierra se retiró de la habitación del nuevo señor del fuego, su prometida Katara se acercó sigilosamente hasta al lado de este y le sonrió con sinceridad, provocando un leve sonrojo por parte de este.

-Entonces... ¿Estás listo para comenzar tu primer día como el señor del fuego?

-No del todo... la verdad es que nunca lo estuve... Katara ¿Crees que seré un buen señor del fuego?

-No lo creo... Estoy segura de eso -le intentó tranquilizar la maestra agua al mismo tiempo en el cual tomaba el rostro de Zuko entre sus manos para depositarle un suave beso en la mejilla de este- Recuerda que hoy nos visitarán los monjes dirigentes de la resistencia de los nómadas aire...

-Lo sé... solo espero que acepten el tratado de paz que se establecerá entre las cuatro naciones...

-Lo harás bien... además, los nómadas aires no son conflictivos, ¿Recuerdas? -Katara se dio media vuelta rápidamente para salir de la habitación del nuevo señor del fuego y dejar que este se cambiase tranquilamente.

-¡Espera!... ¿A dónde crees que vas? -le preguntó de forma juguetona, mientras que tomaba una de sus manos para acercarla más a él y darle un tierno y reconfortador abrazo- Todavía tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que comience la reunión... así que, ¿Por qué no me explicas qué fue lo que pasó mientras estuvimos separados? Siempre me evades cuando te pregunto esto, así que ahora... no podrás evadirme... Katara ¿Qué pudo ser lo suficientemente malo, como para que no accedieras a contármelo hasta después de que terminase la guerra?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ryuuga, Katara y su hermano Sokka habían llegado, finalmente, a la isla de las guerreras Kyoshi, este último estaba lleno de cicatrices por todas partes, debido a que Ryuuga lo había tomado como sujeto de prueba, para la práctica de Katara en su dominio de la sangre-control; a pesar de que este se reusó a serlo innumerables veces, no pudo evitar que el maestro agua-sangre control le hiciese algunos cortes por el camino... los cuales intentaron ser sanados por Katara usando sangre-control y en última instancia, si la herida no terminaba de cicatrizar, el Ryuuga se resignaba a curar rápidamente los "pequeños errores" que cometía su aprendiz.

Al llegar a Kyoshi, lo primero que hizo Sokka, fue buscar desenfrenadamente y preguntar por todos lados si alguien sabía dónde se encontraba su querida Suki, hasta dar finalmente, con el paradero de ella. Por mientras que Sokka se encargaba de la búsqueda de su novia, Katara y Ryuuga se encontraban "intentando" practicar sangre-control, a pesar de los continuos reclamos por parte de la maestra agua.

-¡Ryuugaaa! -se quejaba molesta por la actitud autoritaria que adoptaba el maestro agua cuando estaban a solas o mejor dicho... en todo momento- ¡Déjame ir! ¡He viajado hasta aquí para buscar a mi padre y eso es lo que haré!

-No es necesario... -refutó secamente, recalcando con aspereza cada una de sus palabras- como te dije antes tu padre viajaba junto a esa noviecita de tu hermano, por lo que, si Sokka logra encontrar a esa chica, esta nos dirá cuál es el paradero de tu padre... por lo que NO es necesario que lo busques por tu propia cuenta, de eso se encargará tu hermano.

-Pero...

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a sugerirme que busquemos por separado -se anticipó el maestro agua- si hiciéramos eso, tú intentarías deshacerte de mí de todas las maneras posibles y... lo más probable es que te desaparecieses de esta isla sin avisarme antes, por lo que eventualmente, yo terminaría abandonado en esta isla, mientras tú te deshaces de "un estorbo"... No creas que porque estamos en tregua he dejado de conocerte.

-Eres increíblemente paranoico Ryuuga... _-"eso era exactamente lo que quería hacer-pensó Katara, molesta por ser tan predecible en cuanto a su forma de actuar"-_ ¿Sabes...? El mundo NO gira alrededor tuyo... sé que la verdad es cruda, pero acéptalo, no le importas a nadie... quiero decir, ¿A quién podría importarle que una persona tan molesta como tú desapareciese un día de estos?

-Realmente pensaba hacer las paces contigo... pero creo que después de todo, solo debería tratarte como la escoria que eres, ¿No lo crees?

-¡Pues la verdad es que me importa muy poco lo que pienses de mí, tú, maldi...!

-¡KATARA! -se escuchó la voz de su hermano llamándola desde lejos- ¡VEN, HE ENCONTRADO A SUKI!

-¡GENIAL! -le respondió alegremente la maestra agua, mientras corría hasta dónde se encontraba su hermano, para luego dar vuelta levemente el rostro y mirar de reojo al maestro agua que caminaba atrás de ella- No creas que dejaré esta conversación a medias...

Una vez que lograron reunirse con la líder de las guerreras Kyoshi, esta los saludó cariñosamente y los invitó a pasar al dojo, debido a que ella se encontraba practicando con sus abanicos, cuando Sokka la encontró. Después de una pequeña presentación por parte del maestro agua, la guerrera les contó todos los pormenores de su huida de la "Roca Hirviente" y su ferviente decisión de quedarse en su isla para defender a las personas de la aldea en caso de una invasión; para finalmente contarles que su padre se había reencontrado con un barco de una tripulación de la tribu del agua del polo norte, mientras viajaban con rumbo hacia la isla Kyoshi y había decidido unírseles con el fin de liberar a unos presos que se encontraban en una prisión de la nación del fuego en la cual mantenían cautivos a los prisioneros de guerra.

-Se embarcó con ellos con la esperanza de reencontrase con sus amigos... -terminó de explicarles la chica de cabellos rojizos.

-Mi padre... -susurró la maestra agua, más para sí misma que para el resto de las personas que se encontraban junto a ella.

-La verdad es que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, de no ser porque no tenía ningún refuerzo con el cual respaldarme...

-No podemos hacer nada más por él... -suspiró Sokka, resignado a la idea de confiar en las habilidades de su padre- ...pero Suki, ¿Es necesario que te quedes aquí? Creo que de verdad nos serías de mucha ayuda, además, realmente te necesito a mi lado...

-Lo siento Sokka... yo también quisiera estar a tu lado... te he extrañado mucho, pero, mi pueblo me necesita -se excusó, la líder de las guerreras Kyoshi, mientras que le dedicaba una de esas miradas cargadas de ternura y comprensión que solo podían nacer en momentos como ese- recuerda que siempre estaré contigo... y tú estarás conmigo.

-Al menos estoy feliz de saber que te encuentras bien...

-Ahora que han terminado de aclarar las cosas... _-"más bien, ahora que han terminado su meloso y eterno reencuentro"- _Es hora de marcharnos... el resto del grupo debe de estar esperándonos, además ya han cumplido con su objetivo, ¿No es así?

-Tú... -la chica de ojos azules le señaló con cierto rencor en sus ojos- ¡Insensible...!

-No te enojes con él, Katara... -le interrumpió su hermano- la verdad es que a pesar de que es molesto admitirlo... él tiene razón, ya sabemos lo que queríamos saber, ahora debemos volver con Aang.

-Era de esperarse que una chica tan necia como tú, no entendiese algo tan elemental como eso... -se burló Ryuuga quedadamente. La verdad es que aunque le costase reconocerlo, disfrutaba enormemente hacer enojar a la maestra agua, aunque jamás lo reconociera ni en lo más profundos de sus pensamientos, no podía evitar sonreír para sí mismo, cada vez que veía a Katara hecha toda una furia.

-Ahhh... -suspiró pesadamente Sokka- Esto lleva para mucho rato... ¿No quieres ir a algún lugar por mientras Suki?

-No va a ser necesario -intervino Katara- tienes razón Sokka, deberíamos irnos ahora mismo.

-Eres muy injusta hermanita... -se quejó el chico boomerang, mientras hacía un pequeño puchero con sus labios- Te extrañaré Suki...

-Y yo a ti Sokka... 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fin Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Tan solo pasó eso mientras ustedes estuvieron buscando a su padre? -le preguntó extrañado el maestro fuego. _"Por todo el suspenso que me hizo pasar... -pensó confundido- ...¿Y tan solo se trataba de algo tan simple como eso?"_

-¿Te parece poco? -le interrogó molesta por la reacción del maestro fuego- En ese momento supe que todo el esfuerzo que había hecho por encontrar a mi padre había sido en vano ya que se había vuelto a embarcar, para finalmente, volver de donde había escapado: la prisión... ¿Cómo crees que me sentí al ver que todos mis esfuerzos por convencerte de dejarme ir, soportar al tarado de Ryuuga, viajar todo ese tramo, alejarme de ustedes... todo, TODO eso, lo había hecho en vano?

-¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco? -le preguntó divertido el chico de ojos dorados al ver el melodratismo de su prometida.

-Está bien si no lo entiendes... de todas formas tenemos que irnos -comentó Katara, de improviso- te espero afuera...

-Ufff... -exhaló cansadamente el nuevo señor del fuego mientras se acostaba en un sillón de su cuarto real- estoy seguro de que hay algo más... sin embargo, creo que Katara no quiere revelarme por alguna razón... le preguntaré a Sokka más tarde...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fin Cap oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se que esta un tanto mas corto q los demas pero... quería actualizar ^^ hehehe, bueno.. el epilogo probablemente tenga dos o tres partes asi que deseenme suerte w... bueno... eso, byeee

pd: merezco aunq sea un review? de verdad me esforzé muxo para sacar este cap... se q me demore, pero el colegio afixia X_x


	20. Epílogo: Parte II

**"Avatar la Leyenda de Aang" no me pertenece y esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro, pero SI está hecha con fines de reviews *w* hohoho xD**

**Vuelcos Inesperados**

Epílogo: Parte II

-Gracias chicos... de verdad, aprecio mucho todo su esfuerzo, para ayudarnos a limpiar y reconstruir los templos...

-¡Tú sabes que para eso estamos los amigos! -Sokka le dió un efusivo abrazo al joven nómada aire, mientras que le sonreía abiertamente- Por cierto... ¿Dónde esta tu no-vi-a?

-Esto... -un fuerte rubor se asentó en las mejillas del ávatar, mientras que esquivaba la mirada de su amigo- Katara la llamó... dijo que tenía un asunto muy iportante del cual necesitaba que ella se hiciera cargo, o algo así...

-De todas formas debemos ir a buscar a las chicas... tenemos cosas pendientes que hacer... ¿Recuerdas?

-Después tendremos tiempo para esas cosas Sokka... -Aang comenzó a alejarse lentamente, mientras que se disponía a planear por los aires- ...recuerda que tengo que estar al tanto de la reunión que tendrán los monjes de la resistencia, con Zuko.

-Si, lo sé, lo sé... -comentó un tanto desanimado su amigo- Espero que todo ese asunto de tu pueblo salga bien Aang... y lo de Toph también.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Raconto oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-LLegamos... -anunció, el avatar, con cierto nerviosismo.

-Aang... ¿Estás seguro de que no no estamos perdidos? -le preguntó un tanto molesta la maestra tierra- ¡Si es así te juro que...!

-Vamos chicos, no comiencen sus peleas de pareja tan temprano, ¿Quieren? -les comentó Hayame, burlonamente.

-Sokka debió haber venido con nosotros.. -se quejó, Toph, mientras que miraba con recelo al nómada aire.

-No seas así Toph... estoy seguro de que este es el lugar que indica el mapa... -"_O al menos espero estarlo..." _

-Bueno... de todas formas estamos lejos de esos tipos de la nación del fuego, ¿Por qué no investigamos un poco el área, Nayamari?

-Por mi no hay ningún problema.. eso si, hay algo que me incomoda... -la chica de ojos esmeralda miró distraídamente a sus alrededores, mientras fruncía suavemente el ceño- Esa chica que no paraba de hablar durante todo el camino... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Bah... no importa... tu amiga, Haru. No la encuentro... ¿Cómo es posible que haya desaparecido tan rápido?

-¿Ty Lee...? -preguntó extrañado el maestro tierra- Pero si estaba... -al notar la ausencia de la aludida, no pudo disimular su preocupación por ella- ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo pudo haber desaparecido tan rápido? ¿Qué tal si...?

-¡Esperen...! -le interrumpió Toph. Provocando que en ese mismo instante todo el ambiente se tensase y cada uno de los chicos que se encontraban allí dejasen de moverse- Es una embos...

En ese momento una neblina densa apareció, rodeandolos en menos de un par de segundos, para finalmente inducir un profundo y pesado sueño en cada uno de los presentes.

0_0

-¿Entendieron?

-Si, maestro...

-Entonces vayan a disculparse con nuestro invitado... -una voz profunda y serena, se escuchaba en toda su amplitud. Mientras que, al lado de este, se encontraba el avatar durmiendo pacíficamente No, esperen... es mejor que sea yo, quien le de la bienvenida.

-Entonces... ¿Nos podemos ir? -pregunto esperanzado uno de los chicos que había recibido una pequeña "reprimenda" por parte del mayor.

-Se quedarán aquí hasta que se hayan disculpado... -al escuchar una queja por parte de los jóvenes, agregó- ...y ya que están tan entusiastas como para hacer este tipo de cosas... no tendrán ningún problema en comenzar con la reparación de sus propios dormitorios... ¿No es así?

-¡Pero no es nuestra culpa que esa ave haya encontrado nuestro...!

-¡Espera!... parece que ya están despertándose...

El avatar comenzó a refregarse los ojos, mientras que se estiraba perezosamente. Una vez que abrió por completo sus ojos, recordó lo que había ocurrido hasta el momento en el cual perdió la noción del tiempo... _"Toph... -pensó afligido- ...voy a ir a buscarte enseguida_" Estaba tan enfocado en su objetivo que no notó a las tres personas que se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de distancia, y se paró rápidamente para empezar a buscar a su querida maestra tierra.

-¡Espere un momento, porfavor! -al escuchar una voz desconocida, Aang giró rápidamente sobre si mismo para después tomar una posición de ataque, a la defensiva. _"No puedo confiarme... estos tipos pueden ser tanto nómadas aire como enemigos de la nación del fuego o..."_

-¿Quién está ahí? -preguntó desafiante, y un tanto temeroso, el joven nómada aire.

-No debe alarmarse por nosotros... no somos parte del enemigo- en frente de él apareció un monje con tatuajes en el cuerpo, como los suyos- mi nombre es Hiroshi Taoming, y soy el lider de esta resistencia... es un honor para mí conocerlo en persona, joven Avatar Aang.

-¿Cómo..? _-"Claro... el tío de Zuko debió anunciarles mi llegada..." _- ...por cierto, ¿Dónde está mis amigos?

-Como no sabíamos si eran parte del enemigo o sus compañeros... -se excusó el monje- se encuentran en una habitación un poco... bueno, eso no importa ahora, les diré a estos jóvenes que vayan a traerlos... por cierto, es hora de que vayan disculpandose con el avatar... ¿Takumi, Ryonosuke?

-Pensamos que eran tipos de la nación del fuego disfrazados... -se excusó el menor- lo sentimos.

-No se preocupen por eso... -sonrió con amabilidad- eso si, me gustaría ver a mis amigos...

-¡Ya vamos por ellos! -contestaron al unísono, antes de salir corriendo en busca de los amigos del avatar.

0_0

-Entonces... así es como sucedió todo -concluyó Aang después de una larga conversación con el lider de la resistencia de los nómadas aire- esto... monje Hiroshi,. Tú eres el hermano menor del monje que escribió ese mensaje en la bóbeda ¿Cómo es posible que se hayan escondido en una guarida subterránea todo este tiempo...?

Se encontraban en una "sala de estar", una vez que habían traido de vuelta a todos los compañeros del avatar y se habían disculpado con ellos. Cada uno sentado en una alfombra artesanal, probablemente hecha por los mismos nómadas aire.

-Ah... eso es gracias a la organización del loto blanco, le debemos mucho a ellos... una vez que termine la guerra les compensaremos de algún modo...

-Aang... -interrumpió Haru de improviso, con cierta timidez- no quisiera interrumpiros pero... ¿Qué hay de Ty Lee?

-¡Cierto! -el nómada aire dió un pequeño salto para incorporarse y quedar de pie en frente del líder de los nómadas aire- mis disculpas monje Taoming, pero debemos ir en vusca de nuestra amiga Ty Lee... no la encontramos desde que aterrizamos en este lugar...

-Si gusta podemos ayudarle en su búsqueda, joven avatar...

-Sería de gran ayuda...

-No va a ser necesario -replicó la maestra tierra- ella nos encontró a nosotros primero... y no está sola...

En frente de ellos apareció la "chica desaparecida" escoltada por dos nómadas aire, junto a un bulto bastante peculiar...

-¡Hola chicos! -saludo efusivamente la joven acróbata- ¡Miren lo que traje!

Ty Lee, con un rápido movimiento, mostró que el "bulto" que traía consigo no era nada más ni nada menos que un soldado de la nación del fuego. El cual se encontraba seminconsciente y sin poder mover un músculo.

-Creo que podría ser útil para preguntarle acerca de porqué hay tantos tipos como él aquí y que van a hacer con esas enormes cosas que tienen en la playa -les aclaró de forma inocente.

0_0

-Toph... -al no escuchar repuesta volvió a insistir- Toph... oye, Toph...

Era de noche, y los chicos habían decidido quedarse a dormir en aquél lugar para evitar encontrarse con los soldados de la nación del fuego. Cuyos planes y futuros procedimientos eran bien sabidos gracias al pequeño "rapto" por parte de Ty Lee, y las seciones de "cuentame la verdad" de Toph.

-Toph... hay algo que me gustaría que hablaramos... Tooooph...

Ante este último llamado, la maestra tierra no contuvo más lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia y le lanzó varios proyectiles de rocas, seguido de unos fuertes golpes que terminaron por dejarle tan agotado que no tuvo fuerzas para replicar.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó molesta- ¿No ves que apenas nos hemos dormido, hace un par de horas?

-Lo siento Toph... -se disculpó sinceramente el maestro aire- Es solo que no hemos tenido suficiente tiempo para hablar a solas ultimamente y bueno, yo quería decirte algunas cosas que me preocupan...

-¿Era eso? -preguntó aún más molesta que antes.

-Es que... estuve hablando con el monje Taoming y... -al sentir como la chica de ojos esmeraldas y la joven Ty Lee se movían intranquilamente ante el sonido de sus susurros se detuvo abruptamente para luego acercarse un poco más a la maestra tierra- ¿De verdad no podemos salir para charlar un rato...?

-Agh... -suspiró fastidiada la maestra tierra- supongo... ¡Pero no me hagas perder muchas horas de sueño! ¿Vale?

-Claro que no... -el nómada aire sonrió divertido. Realmente le encantaba esa actitud que caracterizaba tanto a la chica de ojos verdes... simplemente no podía evitar sonreírse cuando su... novia, actuaba de esa manera. _"Es tan propio de tí... -pensó divertido- Aparentar ser tan ruda por fuera, pero en el fondo... eres realmente adorable"_

Una vez que se alejaron de los dormitorios, improvisados a último minuto para el tiempo que durase su estadía, se sentaron en uno de los rincones de la estancia de los nómadas aire para hablar tranquilamente.

-Y bien... -le interrogó finalmente- ¿Qué me querías decir?

-Bueno... sabes, estaba pensando que... -el nómada aire bajo la mirada al mismo tiempo que un suave rubor tiñó sus mejillas, casi de forma imperceptible para la maestra tierra- yo... digo, tú... vives en el reino de la tierra, ¿No es así?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto Aang?

-Es solo que... si cada uno se va por su parte, digo, tú te vas con tus padres y yo con la resistencia de nómadas aire... ¿No nos volveremos a ver?

Un dejo de sorpresa se reflejó por una milésima de segundo en los ojos de la chica de cabellos negros antes de desviar la mirada para ocultar un leve color carmesí que se asomó por su rostro al darse cuenta de que no había pensado en aquél "insignificante detalle". ¿Que pasaría después? Pues no lo había pensado... desde hace un tiempo que se había acostumbrado a la presencia del maestro aire... simplemente recordaba como si toda su vida hubiesen viajado juntos y simplemente no podía imaginarse cómo sería volver a su aburrida anterior vida en la cual era ocultada del resto del pueblo... simplemente no quería volver.

-Yo... no sé... -respondió sinceramente- No había pensado en eso...

-Esto... Toph -el rubor de sus mejillas incrementó fuertemente, al mismo tiempo que levantaba raudamente su rostro para mirar sin vacilaciones el rostro de su maestra tierra- ¿Quisieras venir conmigo... a vivir, junto a los nómadas aire?

-Aang... ¿Sabes que solo somos unos niños, cierto?

-Pero no tienes porqué venir sola... si quieres pueden venir tus padres también... es solo... que no se me ocurre otra forma de seguir a tu lado...

-¿Tienes que quedarte junto a ellos a partir de ahora?

-La verdad es que voy a estar junto a ellos hasta que logremos restaurar los templos aire que están abandonados... y después... simplemente no lo sé.

-En ese caso ahí, es entonces...

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Una vez que hayas terminado con ese asunto de los nómadas aire... veremos qué podemos hacer. No es necesario que lo veamos en este mismo instante, ¿No es así? _- "Eso solo que no puedo ni quiero seguir pensando en eso... simplemente duele, duele mucho"_

-Supongo... -suspiró un tanto decepcionado- Bueno... en fin, ¿Quisieras hacer algo divertido ahora que estás despierta?

-Tú... -la chica de ojos verdes le miró con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿Acaso no piensas en nada más que en divertirte, aún cuando estamos a punto de empezar una guerra?

-No es cierto... -se defendió el joven avatar- ...también pienso mucho en tí...

-Me voy a acostar... -declaró finalmente la maestra tierra, mientras se ponía de pie para descanzar en su "cuarto improvisado".

-Espera... -el nómada aire le cogió suavemente una de sus manos, al mismo tiempo que daba un suave brinco para quedar en frente de ella- No te despediste...

La pequeña maestra tierra estaba a punto de hacerlo a un lado, cuando el avatar le dió un suave beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida y le acariciaba suavemente los mechones que descansaban en su rostro, para luego hacerlos a un lado.

-Eres un tonto... -la maestra tierra frunció levemente el ceño para después intentar librarse de la sutíl caricia que le proporcionaba el nómada aire.

-Aún así... -el maestro aire sonrió antes de levantar suavemente el mentón de la maestra tierra y depositarle un suave beso en los labios... un roce tan leve, que la niña de ojos verdosos apenas si lo percibió como una leve brisa que acariciaban sutílmente sus labios- ... te quiero...

El nómada aire se fué tan rápido como pudo a su dormitorio antes de que su novia tuviese el tiempo suficiente como para reaccionar ante aquellas inusuales acciones del maestro aire. Al mismo tiempo en el cual la maestra tierra se quedaba estática, en el mismo lugar en el cual el maestro aire le había robado un beso; se llevó una de sus manos a su boca para tocarlos suavemente con uno de sus dedos

-Pies ligeros... _-"¿Cómo podría vivir... sin tí?- _

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fin Raconto oOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Gracias Sokka... -el maestro aire esbosó una sincera sonrisa antes de elevarse por los aires, para llegar al lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión... después de todo, debía cumplir un rol de mediador durante la reunión. Ya que, según lo acordado con los nómadas aire, Aang no participaría dentro del comité que representaría, por ser el avatar y tener un rol imparcial entre las cuatro naciones- ¡Deseame suerte!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo Fin Capítulo oOoOoOoOoOoO

Finalmente ^^ xP aquí está la segunda parte del espílogo... el cual teminará (probablemente) con la siguiente publicación.

Disculpen la tardanza, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo .

Muxas gracias a afrodita110 ^^ creo q de no ser por tus mensajes no hubiese continuado con la historia...

¿Reviews?


	21. Epílogo: Parte III

**Avatar la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece y este fic ha sido creado sin fines de lucro ^^**

**Vuelcos Inesperados**

Epםlogo III

Era un dםa festivo en la naciףn del fuego, las cuatro naciones se habםan reunido en una sola celebraciףn que se llevaba a cabo en la capital. La plaza principal estaba repleta de locales provenientes de las cuatro naciones y estaban instalados cuatro escenarios repartidos entre las tiendas, en donde se representaban, al mismo tiempo, diferentes obras de teatro, shows y demostraciones de diferentes rituales propias de cada naciףn. La paz habםa reinado en el mundo ya por un aסo completo, las ciudades se levantaban poco a poco y todo parecםa calmarse, como si fuera el presagio del inicio de una larga era de paz. Frente a la plaza principal, se encontraba un gran escenario decorado con telas de distintas tonalidades de rojo y otras de color dorado. ֹste se encontraba aun siendo decorado hasta en los mבs םnfimos detalles, diversos funcionarios de la realeza de la naciףn del fuego se encontraban esparciendo sutilmente, pיtalos de rosa en lugares estratיgicos y decorando con otros tipos de flores en las esquinas del escenario.

-¡Vamos chicos, recuerden que no nos queda mucho tiempo y todo tiene que quedar perfecto! -Suki, se encontraba dirigiendo todo aquיl alboroto, mientras que Ty Lee la seguםa curiosa por todos lados, preguntבndole ocasionalmente una que otra pregunta- ¡Hey, ustedes dos! ¿Podrםan hacerme un favor?

Un par de chicas, cuya naciףn no se podםa inferir a simple vista y que se encontraban paseando cerca del escenario, giraron para ver quien les llamaba.

-¿Cףmo se ve el escenario? -les preguntף ilusionada- ¿Verdad que ha quedado de ensueסo?

-Estב muy bonito -se apresurף en contestar una de las aludidas- ¿Quי es lo que van a hacer?

-Eso es una sorpresa -la guerrera kyoshi les guiסף un ojo, mientras les sonreםa divertida- gracias por su ayuda, pבsenla bien.

Suki se dio media vuelta para seguir con su trabajo cuando escuchף una vez mבs aquella voz que ya la estaba empezando a irritar.

-¡Sukiii! -la llamף por enיsima vez, Ty Lee- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- ... estב bien, pero que sea la תltima, ¿Vale? -suspirף resignada.

-¿Por quי estבs haciendo todo esto?

-¿Acaso no es obvio? -le preguntף como si fuera la cosa mבs natural del mundo- Siempre he querido organizar una boda y cuando supe que estos dos se iban a casar... no pude dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

-Nos preocupamos mucho por ti y por Sokka sabes... -le comentף con cierto resentimiento mal disimulado- al menos podrםas habernos dicho que te marchabas...

-¡Pero si yo se los dije un millףn de veces! -reclamף indignada, ante la mirada desconcertada de la acrףbata- Ademבs les dejי una carta, es mבs, antes de irme les pedם que me acompaסaran, pero ninguno de ustedes pareciף escucharme...

-Bueno... -al verse sin argumentos a favor, decidiף que lo mבs conveniente era cambiar de tema cuanto antes- por cierto... ¿Dףnde estב Sokka?

-Debe estar por ahם con los chicos... ya sabes como son.

-Gracias Suki -la joven acrףbata le dedicף una sonrisa sincera antes de emprender marcha.

-¡Por cierto, Ty Lee! -la aludida se detuvo un momento para escuchar lo que la guerrera Kyoshi querםa decirle- Lo siento... por todo.

-No te preocupes, nunca me he enfadado contigo por nada en especםfico...

0_0

-Solo querםa decirles que no acepto un "no" por respuesta, simplemente he venido a avisarles quי es lo que harי de ahora en adelante… y espero que no vuelvan a contratar a un grupo de matones para que vengan a buscarme porque los harי pedazos, tal como lo hice la תltima vez.

Los padres de la testaruda maestra tierra la miraron atףnitos, simplemente no esperaban que un dםa cualquiera su hija apareciese en la puerta de su casa con un discurso como ese. No sabםan cףmo reaccionar, si abrazarla fuertemente debido al largo tiempo sin poder verla; si recriminarle con un grave discurso acerca de su mala actitud y su falta de respeto, por haberse escapado de casa y rehusarse a volver cuando habםan enviado a un grupo de "maestros expertos" a buscarla… o si lo que debםan hacer era ignorar sus palabras, llamar a los guardias para que la viniesen a buscar y la encerrasen en su cuarto para que asם no pudiese hacer lo que quisiese por su cuenta, despuיs de todo, ella era solo una niסa… finalmente no optaron por ninguna de estas opciones, aתn no lograban convencerse del todo, no lograban aceptar el hecho de lo seria que estaba siendo hija al decirles todo esto.

-¿Estבs diciendo que te unirבs a un "grupo de ayuda" para la reconstrucciףn de diferentes pueblos del reino de la tierra y ayudarבs a remover escombros en otros paםses…?- su madre aתn no podםa creer dicho disparate que su hija habםa soltado.

-Exactamente, Aang ha creado un grupo con el cual ayudaremos a reconstruir los destrozos que dejaron los idiotas de la naciףn del fuego, eso era todo lo que querםa decirles, espero que algתn dםa puedan entender que yo no soy una niסita delicada a la cual deben colocar dentro de una jaula de oro…

-Lo siento Toph, pero no podemos dejar que hagas eso –le interrumpiף con un tono autoritario, su padre- hay cosas acerca de tu vida que estבs dejando de lado… si de verdad quieres ayudar al avatar en su "misiףn", ¿Quי se supone que harבs una vez que todo esto haya terminado? Entiendo que no quieres vivir encerrada en esta casa por siempre pero… una vez que tu amigo el avatar disuelva este grupo, probablemente se dedicarב a seguir entrenado para mejorar sus habilidades con los elementos ¿No es asם joven avatar?

-Sם, pero…

-¿Lo ves? El avatar ya tiene su vida programada, asם como probablemente los demבs chicos que se unirבn a su grupo, tambiיn deben tener algתn tipo de plan para realizar en su vida y tת Toph, dime, ¿Quי harבs con tu vida? Recuerda que como una mujer que eres debes casarte y tener hijos…

-¡Suficiente papב! –estallף furiosa, la aludida- ¡Yo decidirי quי es lo que voy a hacer en el momento que se acabe el grupo! ¿Vale? Por el momento esto es lo que quiero hacer… una vez que termine probablemente…. –la niסa de ojos verdes se quedף muda por unos segundos, con una mirada perdida, pensando en quי era lo que se suponםa que harםa con su vida… tenםa que admitirlo, debםa decidir quי hacer con ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde- Yo… yo….

-Toph me acompaסarב durante mi entrenamiento –se apresurף en contestar el maestro aire- en un comienzo pensaba instalarme en el templo de los nףmadas aires para ayudarlos a reconstruir todo lo que hemos perdido, pero me di cuenta de que mi deber es con el mundo y que יste se encuentra en tal decadencia que no puedo ignorar su estado. Es por eso que he decidido hacer este grupo de ayuda para la reconstrucciףn de nuestro mundo. Despuיs de eso… -"Habםa pensado en que Toph podrםa quedarse a vivir conmigo en el templo nףmada del aire… pero es verdad que aתn somos muy jףvenes. Sin embargo, para el momento en que yo hubiese recorrido el mundo ayudando a los pueblos devastados, ya tendrםamos la edad suficiente como para poder decidir ese tipo de cosas…asם que…" pensaba en perfeccionar mis habilidades como avatar, pero no quiero dejar a Toph sola, yo… quiero mucho a su hija y quisiera estar con ella por siempre, es por eso que quiero que me acompaסe y…

-¿Piensas casarte con mi hija en un CERCANO futuro? –le preguntף el padre de Toph sin rodeos.

-Y-yo… -el rostro de Aang adoptף abruptamente un color carmesם al momento en que comenzaba a temblar ligeramente_. "Toph me va a matar… de eso estoy seguro- pensaba nervioso el chico de ojos grises- qu_י _hago…"-_ Yo estoy saliendo con su hija ahora mismo- _"¡RAYOSS! De todas las cosas que podr_ם_a haber dicho, justo ten_ם_a que condenarme a m_ם _mismo diciendo ese tipo cosas… ahora s_ם _que estoy perdido"_

-Eso quiere decir que ya estabas pensando en la posibilidad de casarte con mi hija algתn dםa, ¿No es asם? –le interrogף impaciente el padre de la maestra tierra mientras que יsta fulminaba con la mirada a su… novio _"No puedo creer que no me haya dicho nada a m_ם _antes, ¿Qui_י_n se cree que es…? Yo nunca supe nada de esto, a ese tarad__o, si dice algo m_ב_s lo mato… lo mato…"_.

-La verdad es que yo…

-¡Papב deja de interferir en mis asuntos personales!, ¡¿Quieres? –La chica de cabellos negros tomף al avatar del brazo con tosquedad, para luego caminar rבpidamente hacia la salida de su antiguo "hogar"- Eso es todo, no prometo mandarles cartas muy seguido, pero estoy segura de que Aang si lo harב…

-¡GUARDIAS! –En menos de diez segundos la entrada de la residencia se vio rodeada por decenas de maestros tierra bloqueando la pasada- Lo siento hija, pero no puedo dejar que te vayas de esta manera, no puede dejar que desperdicies tu futuro de esta manera…

-Toph… -le llamף el maestro aire suavemente- creo que no serםa una mala idea si escuchases a tu padre… Verבs, todavםa estas bajo la custodia de tus padres, y yo no quiero que me acusen de secuestrarte nuevamente. ¿Por quי no llegas a un acuerdo con ellos? Tendremos serios problemas en el futuro si no solucionamos esto ahora…

-¡Ahhh…! –Se quejף un tanto frustrada al ver que no tenםa mבs otra opciףn- ¿Quי sugieres pies ligeros? ¿Acaso estבs pensando en serio lo que dijo me padre?

-Yo… solo quiero que tת seas feliz y hagas lo que mבs te agrade…

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta Aang… -le interrumpiף un tanto impaciente.

-Escucha Toph –le llamף su padre un poco mבs calmado que antes- yo no me opongo estrictamente a tu proyecto de "salir a ayudar al mundo" pero eso sם, debes prometerme algo.

-¿Quי cosa? –_"Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto…"_

-Ya que el avatar se interesa tanto por tu bienestar y felicidad, tal como יl lo ha dicho, una vez que terminen con su trabajo ayudando a reconstruir el mundo, deberבs casarte con יl.

0_0

-¿Dףnde estבn Aang y Toph? Hace un par de dםas que no los he visto… -comentף Sokka de improviso.

-Creo que se fueron a la ciudad en donde vivםa Toph, para hablar con los padres de ella acerca de lo que ella harב de ahora en adelante... algo asם me contף Ty Lee.

-Pero… estarבn de vuelta para la boda de mi hermanita, ¿Cierto?

-Eso creo…

-¡Chicos! –La acrףbata de circo los llamaba desde la distancia entusiasmada- ¡Quי bueno que los he encontrado!

-¿Quי ocurre Ty lee?

-¿Cףmo es posible que preguntes algo como eso? –le preguntף con una indignaciףn fingida- Pues, ¿Quי crees? Tan solo falta una hora para que Katara se case, y tת ya deberםas estar esperבndola junto a Suki, tת tambiיn Haru…

-¿Ahh? ¿Y yo por quי?

-¿Acaso no eres su amigo tambiיn? ¡Ven, que la ceremonia estב por comenzar!

-Pero si falta una hora… -se quejף Sokka.

-¡No falta nada! –la chica de cabellos color marrףn tomף los brazos de ambos chicos para luego salir corriendo al lugar en donde se casarםa la hermana de su mejor amigo.

0_0

Cada detalle preparado minuciosamente, cada invitado mבs emocionado y nervioso que el de al lado… solo faltaban minutos, solo faltaban segundos y la novia llegarםa al altar.

-Vamos Zuko… no estיs tan nervioso –Ryuuga le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda para calmarlo un poco- ¿O es que acaso estבs empezando a dudar acerca de mi primita?

-Nunca podrםa hacerlo –le respondiף secamente mientras q miraba nervioso hacia el horizonte- Ademבs, ¿Desde cuבndo es que te llevas tan bien con Katara como para llamarla de esa forma?

-Desde que descubrם que era mi prima, ¿No es lףgico?

-No creas que son tan ingenuo como para creer que de la noche a la maסana, puede agradarte tanto una persona que no soportabas desde que la conociste… -el maestro fuego se tomף un tiempo para pensar mejor las palabras que habםa dicho- no me malinterpretes, me alegro de que ahora puedan llevarse "bien", es solo que no logro entender por quי tu actitud hacia ella cambio de forma tan radical tan solo al saber algo como eso… ademבs tampoco logro entender cףmo es que Katara te creyף tan fבcilmente…

-Jב... fבcilmente… esa niסa tiene un carבcter de los mil demonios, tu que la "conoces" supuestamente, deberםas saber mejor que nadie que ella no acepta ese tipo de cosas sin estar completamente segura.

-Pero entonces, ¿Cףmo fue que…?

-No puedo creer que Katara aתn no te haya contado nada, ¿De verdad no sabes nada de lo que pasף mientras estuvimos de viaje buscando a su padre?

-No le gusta hablar de ello… las veces que le he preguntado acerca de esto me dice que tan solo es algo sin importancia.

-Pues bien, si quieres yo te explico lo que sucediף… claro que todo tiene su precio.

-Vamos Ryuuga, nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo, ¿No? –Se quejף el seסor del fuego- ¿Acaso no puedes considerar esto como un favor entre viejos amigos?

-… es cierto que te debo una por lo viejos tiempos… pero al menos promיteme algo.

-¿Quי cosa?

-Nos dejarבs a Hayame, Nayamari y a mם absueltos de la pena que estamos condenados a pagar…

-Oye, no te aproveches de la ocasiףn, pero eso pensaba hacer… de todas formas ustedes son buscados por ser parte de un grupo de resistencia, ¿No es asם?

-Ajב…

-Entonces estarבn absueltos de toda condena maסana, ya que hacer mandי a decretar una ley que absuelve a todos los rebeldes que se oponםan a las intenciones de mi padre.

-En ese caso te lo contarי… realmente no es la gran cosa, pero cףmo es un tema personal de Katara… bueno, de todas formas lo que sucediף es que…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡AGGG! –La maestra agua caminaba de un lado a otro empuסando sus manos y frunciendo el ceסo ocasionalmente- ¡¿Dףnde rayos se ha metido ese Ryuuga! Debiף haber llegado hace mucho tiempo… se supone que nos reunםamos aquם antes de partir de vuelta… segתn יl tenםa algo importante que hablar con nosotros antes de volver…

-¿Quieres calmarte Katara? Tan solo han pasado dos minutos desde que estamos esperando…

-Lo siento por hacerlos esperar chicos, pero tenםa que confirmar algo…

-¿De quי se trata Ryuuga? –preguntף la chica de ojos azules, impacientemente.

-Serי directo son ustedes, la verdad es que desde que los conocם tuve la premoniciףn de que tenםamos un lazo en comתn…

-¡Ni tת te crees algo como eso Ryuuga! ¡No seas un CABRONAZO! ¿¡Quieres?

-¡No les estoy mintiendo! –Replicף molesto- ¡Y no me interrumpas!

-Dיjalo terminar… ¿Sם? –le pidiף Sokka con una expresiףn aburrida. Tantas peleas en tan corto tiempo podrםan aburrir a cualquiera…

-Katara… tu madre tenםa una hermana… y ella se quedף en la tribu del polo norte por un tiempo, sin embargo, abandonף su hogar al poco tiempo porque la extraסaba mucho…A pesar de estar casada no le dijo nada a su marido y se escapף a la tribu del polo sur por su cuenta debido a que יste no la apoyaba; esto fue un grave error debido a que ella no sabםa que estaba embarazada, y cuando tuvo a su hijo le mandף una carta a su marido para que la fuese a acompaסar, sin embargo יl tenםa su orgullo herido y no aceptarםa seguirla tan fבcilmente… finalmente, ella le prometiף que vivirםan en un lugar apartado del pueblo para asם no deshonrar a su marido frente a la tribu. Ella se siguiף contactando con tu madre, pero no lo hacםa a menudo y solםan mantener sus "reuniones familiares" en privado sin que nadie del pueblo se diese cuenta.

-Ryuuga, ¿Por quי nos cuentas todo esto? –le preguntף Sokka, un poco confundido por las palabras del maestro agua-sangre control.

-Eso es porque... gracias a ese fuerte golpe que te dimos en la cabeza y que Katara no supo sanar fui capaz de leer un par de memorias, mientras cicatrizaba tus heridas… y fue en ese momento cuando descubrם, que tu madre era la hermana de la mםa…

-Eso quiere decir que tת… -indagף Katara, desconfiando de cada palabra que decםa el maestro agua.

-¿Eres nuestro primo? –Terminף su hermano, aתn mבs perdido en el espacio que antes- ¿Tenemos mבs parientes?

-No digas estupideces Sokka… eso es imposible, ademבs eso significarםa que Nayamari serםa nuestra prima tambiיn… ¿Acaso ves algתn parecido entre nosotros cuatro? ¡Pues yo no veo nada de nada!

-Supuse que no me creerםan… asם que, despuיs de meditarlo un poco, lleguי a la conclusiףn de que dejarי que hurgues en los recuerdos de mi cabeza para que veas las imבgenes de tu mamב en algunos cuadros de mi casa… vamos Katara, intיntalo, no pierdes nada con intentar.

-Me estבs molestando…. Este Ryuuga tan amable no se parece en nada al que conozco… ¿Por quי cambiarםas tu actitud tan repentinamente conmigo, solo por la posibilidad de que seamos primos?

-¡No creas que serי tan amable todo el tiempo! –Sonriף sarcבsticamente, mientras la miraba con aires de superioridad- tan solo te tratarי asם si lo mereces…

-Ahם vas de nuevo… ¿No me dirבs el porquי de tu cambio de actitud, o quי?

-Es simple… ademבs de mi hermana, no me queda ningתn otro pariente en este mundo que yo sepa… nuestros abuelos son diferentes, no me preguntes porquי, simplemente lo sי; ademבs mi padre partiף a la guerra al poco tiempo despuיs de que Nayamari naciera… y mi madre muriף al poco tiempo despuיs. Nos hemos valido toda la vida por nuestra propia cuenta, para mם eso estב bien, pero creo que mi hermana desearםa tener una familia con la cual compartir… es por eso que…

-Esto es tan inusual que no sי si creerte…

-¡Que te estoy diciendo la verdad! –gritף furioso. La mirף con una frustraciףn cargada en su mirada al momento que seסalaba su cabeza insistentemente con una mano, y con la otra le ofrecםa un papel a Sokka- ¡Mira mis recuerdos, si eres lo suficientemente תtil como para poder hacer algo asם! Y tת Sokka, mira estas cartas, estoy seguro que podrבs reconocer el nombre de la persona que las enviף en su interior… sobretodo, podrבs reconocer sus nombres. Cףmo sי que eso no es suficiente para convencerte a ti, niסita mimada, dejarי que revises mis recuerdos…

-Oye Katara… -dijo el chico boomerang un tanto atףnito, mientras leםa las cartas lentamente- Creo que deberםamos creerle, aunque sea un poco…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fin Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Katara se molestף un poco por el hecho de que su madre nunca les contף nada acerca de su tםa o acerca de nosotros, pero… le expliquי los motivos que tuvo para hacerlo… despuיs de todo, tan solo eran unos niסos cuando todo esto pasף.

-Al igual que tת y Nayamari…

-Eso ya no importa… Mira, aquם viene Katara.

El seסor del fuego mirף emocionado hacia el lugar que le habםa seסalado el maestro agua y se encontrף de frente con la chica que estarםa junto a יl por el resto de sus dםas vestida con un vestido de color beige y lםneas alargadas color bermellףn, unos toques color dorado en los bordes de las mangas y a lo largo de la falda. Su rostro estaba maquillado delicadamente con tonos suaves que resaltaban el azul de sus ojos. El peinado que adornaba su cabeza consistםa en unos broches dorados a ambos lados de su cabeza y su pelo lacio caםa suavemente por su espalda. Una vez que llegף al altar, todos los invitados la observaban embobados por su hermosura. El seסor del fuego la tomo de la mano suavemente y la colocף al lado de יl.

-No podrםa describir lo feliz que me siento estando a tu lado…

0_0

-Y entonces Aang… -le llamף serio, el padre de Toph- ¿Quי dices? Espero que no haya inconvenientes por tu parte…

-Yo n…

-Por cierto Aang, ¿Quiיnes irבn en el grupo de ayuda? –le interrumpiף un tanto apresurada la maestra tierra.

-Esos son Sokka, Tay lee, Suki, Haru, Teo, El Duque…

-¡No se desvםen del tema! –les regaסף un tanto exasperado- Si no me responden en menos de dos minutos no dejarי que Toph se escape a ningתn lugar, y si lo hace, mandarי a mis hombres tras de ella y denunciarי al avatar por secuestrar a mi hija…

-¡Estב bien! –le interrumpiף molesta, su hija. _"Rayos, no s_י _qu_י _hacer…_ -divagף mentalmente la maestra tierra- _Si le digo que s_ם _a su proposici_ף_n estar_י… _toda mi vida con Aang., pero eso no importa ahora, ¿Qu_י _pasa si Aang rechaza la propuesta de mi padre? ¿Me quedar_י _toda la vida encerrada en esta aburrida casa? Y una vez que salga… as_ם _como est_ב _mi padre es probable que intente comprometer_י _con alguien que no conozca… ¡Aaggg! Definitivamente, si tengo que escoger entre un extra_ס_o o pies ligeros yo… -la ni_ס_a de ojos verdes se sonroj_ף _visiblemente- yo quiero a pies ligeros… pero es muy pronto para tomar una decisi_ף_n as_ם… _pero yo…"_ – Yo… si a Aang le parece bien yo…

- ¿Toph… - _"No puedo creer lo que est_ב _diciendo… _-pensף anonadado el nףmada aire- _¿De verdad est_ב _aceptando las condiciones de su padre? Bueno… yo en realidad no quiero que__ est_י _encerrada por el resto de su vida… s_י _que no le agrada este tipo de vida, adem_ב_s, si no la compromete conmigo quiz_ב_s la comprometa con alguien m_ב_s… eso me irritar_ם_a demasiado, de hecho ya me est_ב _molestando el solo pensarlo. Si lo pienso bien…. Estar_ם_amos juntos una vez que termin_ב_semos con nuestro proyecto as_ם _que…ser_ם_amos lo suficientemente grandes en ese entonces como para… "-_ …Estבs segura?

-¿¡Cףmo podrםa estarlo? Simplemente acabemos con esto de una vez por todas, llegaremos tarde a la boda de la princesita y Chispitas…

-En ese caso, No tengo ningתn inconveniente en aceptar su propuesta

-Y-yo t-tampoco….

0_0

-¿Dףnde estבn Toph y Aang? – le preguntף Sokka entre susurros, a la guerrera Kyoshi- Deberםan haber llegado hace un rato… sי que dijeron que llegarםan un poco atrasados pero… ya casi termina la ceremonia y ellos aתn no han llegado…

-No lo sי… quizבs tuvieron problemas para volver –sugiriף Suki- esperemos que no les haya pasado nada malo…

-Eso hubiese querido yo tambiיn… -la maestra tierra se acercף a ellos sin molestarse en disimular su atraso, empujando a quien sea que se le cruzase por la vista. Atrבs de ella la seguםa el avatar pidiיndole disculpas a cada uno de los "afectados".

-¡Toph, Aang! –les saludף Sokka efusivamente- Ya pensaba que no alcanzarםan a llegar a tiempo…

-Jejeje… ni yo…

-Despuיs nos cuentan que les sucediף por allב, ¿Hay algo interesante que nos tengan contar?

La maestra tierra mirף amenazante al joven avatar mientras que empuסaba fuertemente sus manos. _"Si dices algo __Aang… ¡Te aseguro que ser_ב _tu fin!" _

-La verdad es que… _-"Supongo que tendr_ב _que pasar un largo tiempo hasta que Toph pueda aceptar su decisi_ף_n…"_- no realmente…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fin Epםlogo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hehehehe…. Sי que demorי una eternidad en terminar, lo sי u.u… pero al menos estב un poco mבs largo q el anterior cap…

Aquם los dejo, espero que hayan disfrutado mi fic y que sean felices xd

Saludos a la gente q sigue leyendo y muchas gracias por el apoyo ^^

¡Hasta la prףxima! (:

Pd: por favor hבganme saber si les ha agradado este fic y contribuyan con un lindo comentario ^w^ jejej xd


End file.
